The Ties that Bind
by Le Rukia
Summary: Arashi Kanari is a Shinigami who is cursed with eyes that change with her emotions, she also has the gift to easily master any type of fighting skill, this is one reason Aizen has a strong interest in her, what is it that he has planned & who can help her
1. Prologue – the beginning

**Chapter 1: Prologue – the beginning**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... **

**Kubo does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... Happy Holidays 2008,**

**Re write **

* * *

**Readers POV**

"Hey, wait you are going too fast" she says as she runs to catch up with the new first year Shinigami academy students.

She was Kanari, from the outlands, the place outside of Rukongai where the poorest of the poor resided, she was different that the rest of the villagers, she stood 5'4", her body was that of an athlete it was strong she had full and firm breasts not too large and not too small they fit her body, a small waist and beautiful shapely legs, Her skin as soft and the color of milk chocolate, she had long black straight hair that when she let it down hung just below her waist, usually she wore it in a messy type of bun, pulled away from her face.

Her face has strong features, her nose was straight, her cheek bones where high, and her lips where full and soft looking, like pillows, slightly slanted eyes.

Her eyes are what really made her stand out they had the ability to change colors. Her eyes, also where the death of her, they betrayed her thoughts, normally they would be a light Hazel color, but when she became really emotional, they would turn colors from the darkness Blue to an icy teal blue meaning, the situation has turned dangerous for whomever held her glaze, if one word could describe her it would be stunning.

Her attitude was that of a young girl willing to learn and establish herself as a Shinigami.

She had waited years to be accepted into the Shinigami Academy, and now she was finally there.

She running to catch up to a new friend she met on her way over the hall, Rukia.

Rukia was a little shorter than Kanari and had a way to make you want to be her friend, Kanari did not know anyone, and was glad to meet her,

Kanari did not have any family and she very rarely met or seen anyone who looked like her, so meeting and befriending Rukia was also the highlight of her day.

"No, you are moving to slow, so hurry up I will not be late for our first class" Rukia replied as they entered into the building looking for their class.

As she attempted to run and catch up to Rukia, Kanari was trying to keep track of her papers, not looking where she was going, and she ran into something semi hard, and fell on the floor, hard.

She screamed "Ouch, what was that"; and a male voice is heard saying, "what the hell!"

She could tell from the robes that he was wearing he was an upper classmen.

He had piercing brown eyes, tattoos and a light scar which ran down the side of his face, if not for the fact that he was not in a good mood, from what she could see from the floor in which she still sat, you could say he was very handsome.

He is Hisagi...

Kanari just stared at him with a little admiration mixed with disbelieve that he did not help her back on her feet; but her temperament turned to instant contempt and anger which was reflected by the rate in which her eye color amazing changed from hazel to Icy teal color as he shouted at her saying "Who the hell are you… my papers are everywhere… Why can't you watch where you are going, you idiot now I am late,"

As he picked up his papers, Hisagi took note of the female Shinigami's eye color change, but made no acknowledgement of it or any attempt to apologize, and stormed off without a second glance leaving Kanari on the floor in tears of anger, to sort out her papers.

Rukia walked over to her friend and helped her to salvage her paper and pride and together they walked off to class.

They entered into the classroom, relieved that they were not late.

Kanari, still dishevel by the incident in the hall, tries to take her mind off of it, and decides to straighten out the papers in her hand, while doing this she notices, that she has several extra papers; which are not hers.

She thumbs through the papers thinking, 'Well what do we have here; several advanced Kido spells, huh. I bet that rude Baka will be missing these…. I will just put them in here for now…. Wait advanced Kido…'Humm … Binning Spell Number 98'.

As if sun came out and warmed her skin, Kanari all of a sudden felt a lot better. Her eyes turn from an icy teal to an aquamarine color which meant she was relaxed, because she knew they will meet again and soon, and the next meeting will not be like the last.

He would pay for being rude to her.

Rukia, who is gathering her papers saying, "Kanari, Kanari… come on what are you doing, we have Kido class"

Kanari still reading over the advance spells is smiling as Rukia grabs her arms and starts to pull her in the hall saying, "Why ...why are you so slow, what are you doing over there"

Kanari looks up with a mischievous grin on her face, "I am just looking over these papers, that Baka dropped this morning"

Now the two slow down to a fast paced walk Kanari shows Rukia the papers and starts to explain saying, "Look they are advance Kido binding spells, they are very easy, I can do this, how is this advanced?"

Rukia looks at Kanari like she had fallen on her head, instead of her bottom this morning… "Baka come on let's go"...

Rukia rolls her eyes thinking to herself, 'Geesh, I am going to have to keep an eye on her'

Rukia, in a rush to get to class, now places her hands on her friends arm, and suddenly pulls her friend; Kanari starts to stumble along saying, "but Rukia… Rukia… I can….I can do this" Rukia replies with a look of Shut up… and keep up

Walking into the Kido class, as the two girls take their seats they notice there is a large crowd of students surrounding several people.

Rukia asks another student who is sitting the other side of her what is going on… his response it that there are two Taichos in the class to witness the Kido testing.

Both Rukia and Kanari reply in unison saying, "Kido tests'' ….."What do you mean?" The student replies saying "Yes, the instructors must test our level of Kido, and from there we will be placed into the appropriate classes, and the Taichos must witness the test".

Kanari rolled her eyes and replies saying, "Whatever"; then continues to read with deep interest the spells she had in her hand.

Kanari, does not know any Taichos, and unlike the other students she never inquiry as to who they were, her focus has been on getting into the academy and learning its secret, Taichos, she held nothing against them they just where not important at this time.

Rukia, is excited as she asks "So which Taichos do we have witnessing our test?" The student replies saying, "Aizen Taicho and Tousen Taicho, also they have an upper classman with them named Hisagi, he is supposed to be highly trained in Kido"

Rukia turns to Kanari, with even more excitement saying, "hey… hey... Kanari are you listening… Aizen Taicho and Tousen Taicho are here, I hear they are very powerful Taichos…"

Kanari glances up, shrugs her shoulders and returns to her task of reading the spells. Rukia, finally noticing her friends attention is not on the Taichos, looks at her, reaches over and takes one of the papers from her and starts to look the paper, saying 'what is this … What are you doing?'

Kanari, with an annoyed look, says "Hey!" She looks at the paper Rukia took then says, "Just keep it; I can already can do that." She returns to the other sheets of paper, still without giving any recognition to what Rukia had said about the Taichos.

The Kido Sensei, claps her hands saying, "Excuse me; students please take your seats….we will now start."

Kanari looks up as the Kido Sensei starts to introduce the guest and she sees something that puts a dangerous grin on her face….

Hisagi…, as soon as her eyes, acknowledge that it is truly him, they start to change color to an icy teal. Hisagi starts to look around the room and their eyes make contact and stay locked. Hisagi holds his stance and does not move, but he feels a cold wave go down his spine, knowing something is about to happen, and it is going to happen to him.

Feeling Kanari's strong Reisatu start to slowly raise, Aizen and Tousen both glance over at the two, as if reading the situation Tousen speaks up and recommends that the class moves to the Kido grounds to begin the testing.

* * *

**Readers POV**

While walking to the Kido training grounds Aizen tells the Kido Sensei and Hisagi to go ahead, he wanted to discuss something with Tousen.

Aizen turns to Tousen saying "Did you feel that?" As he replies, Tousen's head is tilted down as if he is a little confused saying. "Yes, that girl her reisatu is strong and controlled, I did not sense it until she allowed to be raised."

"What is it Kaname?" Aizen asks while raising an eyebrow... Tousen stands silently and then says, "Her reisatu feels familiar, it is warm, and has colors like my own." He glances up as if trying to shake off a bad feeling, then starts to walk toward the Kido grounds. Aizen, looking at his friend says, "I feel it too, my friend" he continues speaking saying, "let's really test her and see what happens" Tousen glances over at him and says nothing, but thinks as he nods 'what is he up to.' The two men continue to walk to the grounds in silence.

* * *

**Hisagi POV**

Once on the Kido grounds, the Kido Sensei and Hisagi start to hand out several simple Kido spells to the students, telling them to read and learn the spells quickly.

Kanari never takes her eyes off of Hisagi, he has broken eye contact, but now and then, he looks over at her with a curious look, wondering why she keeps watching him, thinking 'she can't be that upset can she?'

Hisagi knows he was wrong and he should apology, but now is not the time. His rude behavior was due to his running late to meet with Tousen Taicho, he graduating in a next month and he would like to be a part of the 9th division in which Tousen Taicho is in command.

In his rushing, he ran into this girl, and now he is in Kido class with his future Taicho and what he perceives to be a hot headed girl.

Hisagi sighs, thinking, 'unless he can calm her down, this could get bad.' He takes a deep breath and continues thinking, 'just go over there and talk to her'. With his eyes now looking into her icy teal eyes, he turns towards her, as he starts to walk over to her;

Aizen Taicho and Tousen Taicho walk unto the grounds and call him over. He stops, takes a final look into her eyes then turns and walks toward Aizen Taicho deciding he will have to apology after class. As he walks toward Aizen Taicho, he thinks, 'what is with her eyes, is she a witch'

* * *

**Readers POV**

Rukia was been quietly watching the interaction between the two and now cautiously approaches Kanari, who still had not taken her eyes off of Hisagi, saying, "What are you doing?" Kanari grins, still keeping her eyes on him saying, "nothing." Rukia is now standing in front of her friend holding the paper the instructor gave her saying, "You need to learn the spell."

Kanari replies "I know what spell I am going to do and it is not that one"

Rukia is now pulling her friend to the back on the line to speak to her in private. Once out of earshot Rukia looks to her friend saying, "Stop staring at him and calm down… Your reisatu is …..WHAT... WHAT do you mean you are not doing the spell...? What spell are you going to do?"

Then the realization hits her, the reason Kanari was ignoring the Taichos is that she had been learning the advance spells she found Rukia's eyes are large as she whispers, "Wait no ...no ... Not that". As the whispers come out of Rukia's mouth, Tousen Taicho steps up to them both as if listening to their conversation he glances over to Kanari and saying, "You... what is your name?"

Kanari, who had never broke eye contact with Hisagi, finally breaks eye contact and because he is interfering with her mental pursue of Hisagi, she looks up at Tousen Taicho with a look of irritation, her icy teal color eyes rolling saying, "I am Arashi Kanari….and you are?"

Tousen noticing the girls reactions to him, and decides to ignore it for now.

Kanari, now just realizing she is talking to a Taicho and is now breathing deeply trying to quickly lower her reisatu, and her eye color starts to turn aquamarine...

Tousen replies saying "I am Tousen Taicho, Kanari and you will start our testing for today… come with me"

Tousen starts to walk with Kanari away from Rukia, but before she leaves Kanari she takes the advance spell from her and smiles…

Rukia nervously starts to move to a safe distance while maintaining a look of concern, thinking to herself, 'what is she going to do' …..'This can really turn bad'… 'Please. Please don't let her do something stupid' ….

While walking with Tousen Taicho to meet the other Taicho and the Kido Sensei, Kanari's eyes again once start to change go back to icy teal, as she glares over to Hisagi giving him a dangerous grin. He breaks eye contact and moves toward the class to continue to hand out spells,

Once eye contact is broken, Kanari calms herself to allow her eyes to change back to aquamarine.

Once she and Tousen are in front of Aizen and the Kido Sensei, Kanari asks in a timid voice, "Taichos and sensei, since this is a test to rate our Kido skill for placement, can we perform a Kido spell which is at higher level than what is on the sheet we have been given?" .. Aizen raises his eyes just a little, Tousen stands quietly, while the Sensei replies, "Kido can be dangerous, and should not be done just because you think you can do it"…

The sensei continues saying," Kanari your entry scores were the highest, but…. "Kanari stops her saying in a soft voice, "Yes, Sensei, with all due respect, my entry scores are the highest, but there was nothing in the entry exams that had to do with Kido, this is the first chance I have to prove my skills"

Kanari looks to the Taichos and her sensei saying, "I have the spell in which I would like to perform here in my hand." Aizen looks are her, takes the spell sheet, looks over it, and then hands it over the Kido Sensei. Kido Sensei gives the spell page back to Kanari, then quietly tells Tousen the nature of the spell, both Taichos glance at each other and as if reading each other's mind, nods in agreement.

Aizen then steps toward, Kanari saying, "I am Aizen Taicho, Kanari." Kanari gives the Taicho a respectful nod, he then looks her in her eyes saying, "how strongly do you feel you can do this spell, Kanari?" …

Kanari looking straight at Aizen confidently replies, "Very strongly Taicho!" Aizen looks pass her, steps up and speaks loudly so all of the students can hear their now public conversation, saying, "We will allow you, Arashi Kanari, to perform this Kido spell, which you have selected for yourself, but if you fail and cause hurt to anyone, you will be removed from the academy and arrested, do you accept these conditions?"

The students and Hisagi suddenly become quite and look at Kanari with wide eyed amazement... Rukia, shaking her head 'NO' looks at her friend with disbelieve.

Kanari's eyes turn icy teal, as she stands with an arrogant smile, she raises her reisatu at least 2 levels, she turns, looking Aizen straight into his eyes, as he is silently taking note of this, she loudly responses saying, "Hai and I need a volunteer."

She and Aizen, both turn to Hisagi, he looks and starts to quickly walk toward the group, with a questioning look on his face. As he walks toward them, Aizen glances and nods to Kanari. She quickly turns toward Hisagi and whispers the Spell incantation, while performing a slight gesture of her hand. The Taichos and Sensei all note her stance while casting this spell is that of a Taicho.

To the classes and Hisagi amazement, he is suddenly impaled with bars of light. The bars are hitting him with lighting speed and accurateness. The last bar hits his chest hard causing him to hit the ground HARD.

Seeing this everyone on the Kido grounds are left in complete shock and silence.

Hisagi, his face initially reflects surprise, but slowly starts to turns to anger. He makes eye contact with her, thinking her reisatu cannot be strong enough to hold him, he tries to break the binding spell, but he is held down tightly.

As Kanari starts to walk toward him, looking as if she is going to ensure he had not be harmed from her binding spell, her eyes start to change color to an aquamarine.

She bends down looking at him with a mischievous smile and begins to speak in whisper tones, she thinks only he can hear saying, "Now you Baka ... You will apology to me... And you will do it NOW"…

Hisagi is angry, with himself for letting this situation get out of hand...

Bending his head slightly in submission and he whispers back to her an apology to her for knocking her over and yelling at her this morning.

Kanari then discreetly gives the Kido spell paper to Hisagi, and slowly stands, bows , as if thanking him for volunteering, all the while whispering "this morning when you ran me over …you dropped this… you should be more careful with your papers, you never know.. A person may find it, learn it... And bring it come back to bite you with it"

As Kanari turns and starts to walk away, she gestures her hand and whispers the release spell incantation.

Hisagi is released, but still sits there on the floor watching her in amazement, as she walks toward the Taichos and Sensei to find out her fate.

Sensei passes Kanari, looking at her nervously saying, 'She did exceptionally well and she tested out of her class so she can take the rest of the day off'

Aizen and Tousen standing off to the side, after over hearing Kanari's whispered conversation with Hisagi, realizes that she had just learned the spell which is entitled 'Taicho binding spell' ,a spell that must be performed during the Taicho testing ceremony, that very morning….

Aizen, as he gives her an approving nod, says to Tousen, "Interesting …. She passed our little test better than I accepted."

They both watch as she runs pass them to join her friend Rukia who is waiting for her in line...

Tousen, as he turns to start walking back to rejoin the group, says to Aizen, "She is special... Her control of her reisatu levels is exceptional, but I cannot really judge just how powerful she really is."

Aizen stops him by stating 'let's continue to test her, I don't think her ability to quickly master things is limited too Kido'…Tousen nods with agreement then turns and continues walk toward to the group.

'Also Kaname', Aizen says looking at his friend intently, 'I must tell you this. Her resemblance of you is uncanning, and you have similar reisatu' …..Tousen now slightly irritated states quietly as he turns... 'I have no family' and starts to walk away …

Aizen quietly starts to walks behind his friend, as he glances over to Kanari talking with Rukia his mind takes in all the information he as gathered from the Kido Test, a faint grin appears on his face.

* * *

**Kanari**

Kanari confidently returned to Rukia, who has waiting for her with several other students congratulating her for her successful performance. She now has made what seems like more friends, she smiles brightly, her first day, at the academy was better than she ever expected in her life...

As she walks to her dormitory with her new friends talking and laughing, doing the things she has dreamed all of her life, being at the academy with friends no longer feeling alone….

Her dreams have come true, she is truly happy… but little did she know her life's dream would quickly turn into a nightmare…

* * *

**Present day- Kanari POV**

Excuse me, Arashi… Charles says as he gently taps Kanari on the shoulder, I am sorry to wake you but we will be landing in Japan's Narita airport momentarily.

Still in a slight haze Kanari nods to Charles and request a cup of sake. she sits there thinking, 'Damn, it is that dream again." She had been having that damn dream ever since, she realized, she had no choice but to return...

She puts on her sunglasses to hide the now changing color from hazel to aquamarine, mentally thanking Urahara for her well-built Gigai, which now hides her raising reisatu.

She smiles at Charles as she takes the cup of sake, from the silver tray he holds before her.

She thinks to herself 'maintain control'.

After several deep breathes her reisatu lowers.

With her mind clear, Kanari says "Please have Jim radio ahead to ensure my car ready and in front of the immigration door, I leave immediately, I must be in Karakura Town before night fall."

Charles replies, "I will see to it, is there anything else that you will require for the trip"...

She replies, "No, I will send word by way of a messenger, if there is anything else."

Charles nods and goes to off to complete his task.

As the private jet approaches the mainland, she sips her Sake, looking out at the whitecaps violently rolling off the ocean blue.

She glances at the homeland she left 6 years ago with fear and uncertainty as to why, after all these years she had to return home, knowing the attention of both Soul Society and Aizen, would once again be on her as soon as her reisatu is detected.

She again closes her eyes, breathes deeply and continues to think back to the events that led to this present predicament in which she finds herself in and how can she end it…

Her conclusion, as much as she pondered, is still the same, someone is going to die for bring her back here.

As she takes another deep breath she hears a small voice say, "KANARI…KANARI"

She just replies to the voice softly saying, "Please Not now ….please…. just stay patient a little while longer...… We will get there soon"…

The voice replies saying, "Alright Kanari, as you wish"….

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading…. As with everything please review and tell me what you think...**

**LR**


	2. Friendships

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... KT does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... Happy Holidays 2008…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the Prologue…. I have made the recommended format changes ….**

**Chapter 2: Friendships**

* * *

**Kanari Present Day**

Closing her eyes Kanari, starts to think back, to her academy days again, she and Rukia had become very close friends, there was Renji, and of course Hisagi…..'I was young'…'very young'…. 'And naive'

* * *

**Kanari and Rukia – 1.5 years after entering the academy**

**Readers POV**

Renji and Hisagi had just left Rukia's room…..

Rukia is pulling Kanari's arm saying, "Oh come and go with us Kana, everyone is going into town for the night, and it will be fun" …

While making disgusting faces at her friend, Kanari says, "No…NO... I will not be sitting there with you and Renji"

Rolling her eyes she continues saying, "He wants to be alone with you, last time I went out with you two, he had me running stupid errands all night"

Kanari starts to run around Rukia's room making facings imitating Renji to her friend saying, 'Kanari can you go get the waitress... Kanari, look….I thought I saw Momo run down the road… Can you run down the road check and see if that was Momo and Kyra" ….

Kanari and Rukia sit on the window seat and start to laugh, Kanari looks to Rukia saying, "RuRu… I cannot take it... SORRY find somebody else"

Both friends start to look out the window over the Academy grounds in a serious voice Kanari looks her short, attractive best friend saying, "Rukia you know he likes you a lot"

Rukia rolls her eyes and says "it is not like that, we are best friends like you and I, Kana"

Kanari falls off the window seat laughing hard saying "No…..Rukia… you are my best friend, but I don't want to go kissy ...Kissy with you, Renji does... it is not the same"….

Rukia replies by punching her hard in the head…

Kanari looks at her friend saying, "OUCH why did you hit me?"...

Rukia, moves closer to Kanari, and with her voice sounding innocent says, "Hisagi is going to meet up with us later, and I know you would to see him again"

Hearing this Kanari her eyes start to turn colors she jumps up, and starts to chase Rukia who is laughing, saying, "Take that back… no way … take that back…why would I care if he were going... Who likes him anyway?"...…

Rukia seeing her reaction starts to again laugh harder at her friend saying, "You like him and you know you do... She points at her and continues to laugh in a teasing way"

Kanari suddenly stops running and stands there pouting, Rukia walks up to her friend saying, "Ok ...ok... If you say so…You don't like him but please Kana go with us'…

Rukia now pulling on her friends arm saying, "I want to go out, but I don't want to go out with Renji alone…I don't want to give him the wrong idea"

Rukia now makes a puppy dog face and looks to her friend saying , "P...L...E...A...S...E … P…L...E…A...S...E…. KANA…"

Kanari sighs, saying, 'Stop it... you know… I hate it when you do that'.

Kanari gets up and starts to walk out of Rukia's room, she turns and saying, "I am telling you, if he just once tries to send me on one of those stupid errands again, or talks mean to me, so help me, I am going to hit with a Kido spell, that will make him have the runs for weeks…"

Both girls start laughing.

Kanari, starts to walk to her room, thinking about Hisagi and what occurred 2 hours ago.

She is blushing red, and smiling, not noticing her eyes changing to a strange color.

* * *

**Readers POV**

It has been 1.5 years since both Kanari and Rukia had started the academy, and her demonstration on the Kido grounds…. That was a happy day ….

Until for reasons unbeknownst to her after that day, every class she attended in the academy, the Sensei requested to test the extent of her abilities.

It was because of these strange occurrences she had excelled through the academy.

She made top scores in everything.

She swept through the academy in record time, and was getting a lot of unwanted attention from both the Sensei' and Students.

It was because of this unwanted attention, Kanari was made an outcast by some of the academy students and she started to feel alone again.

On several occasions, she would run back to her dorm room and cry.

Rukia was the only person, Kanari would open up too.

She told her connection between her eye color changing and her emotions, while Rukia told her about her and Renji's days in Rukongai, they shared their deepest most secrets they truly were best friends.

So today when Kanari returned from a stressful and painful day at the Soul Reaper Academy, it made sense that Kanari would run into Rukia's room upset…

But this time she came face to face with RENJI….

* * *

**2 hour ago – Rukia's Room **

**Kanari's POV**

Apparently, Renji had stopped by to 'say hi to Rukia for the 4th time today, (man he had it bad) and Hisagi so happened to be with him... (Why)…..

I opened the door…. I was hurt and very upset …..I walked in saying... 'RuRu are you here I need to…."

The only thing I saw was damn Red hair... and I knew it was Renji…

He stood here with his smug stance rolling his eyes at me…

The only thing I could think was 'Damn, I am not in the mood to have a deal with Renji', so I attempted to back out of the room, saying "I am sorry I did not know you had guests"

Renji replied saying, "you should knock before you walk into someone's room"

I just stopped…it was like someone showered me with cold water,

Slowly I turned around to face him.

He continued saying, "you are not only annoying ...you are also rude"

I stood there looking at him, stunned thinking, 'How much I wanted slam his face into the hall….HARD', only thing stopping me, he was RuRu best Friend ….

As he stood there continuing to taunt me, I thought 'He and Rukia would eventually get over the fact that… I BROKE his ARM.'

You know, the guy can really piss you off sometimes.

My eyes started to change…..

Then I hear someone say, "Kanari what has you upset"...

* * *

**2 hour ago – Rukia's Room **

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia looks at Kanari, and then Renji…

Rukia knew Renji was strong, but she knew the extent of Kanari's reisatu, and looking at her.

Rukia knew she was struggling to keep it under control, and to have unleashed would be bad… really bad especially for Renji.

* * *

**2 Hour ago – Rukia's Room **

**Hisagi's POV**

Hisagi He is annoyed with himself, as he quietly sits at Rukia's desk thinking to himself as he watches Renji speaking with Rukia, 'Why am I here?'

He just did not come around the academy to socialize since he graduated and became a part of the 9th division as Vice-Captain to Tousen Taicho.

Once again he asks himself … 'WHY am I here' this is my day off… there was so many other things I could be doing'

His annoyance starts too showed on his face... 'Oh yeah'…

Now turning away from Renji, running his fingers thru his hair he whispers to himself, 'I lost a bet'.

Glaring back to Renji…'Damn Renji'….rolling his eyes, Hisagi thinks about his friend Renji, He needed someone to preoccupy Kanari, while he attempted to talk to Rukia'…

Hisagi continues to think about it, 'All of us have been trying to tell Renji for months, to give it up... Rukia just was not interested… but because I lost a bet… NOW...I am sitting here, hoping, that strange girl does not show up'

Hisagi quietly sighs, thinking, 'It is not that I dislike her, I don't really know her… I do respect her... not only for what she did to me but for her accomplishments in the academy,'

Looking around trying not to show boredom Hisagi continues to think ….. 'She is strange…... She is very strong, intelligent, stubborn, and head strong…I don't know why, but she just makes me nervous'….

He looks over, Renji has just asked Rukia out on a date for tonight, he is now whispering, 'Come on… Girl…'Just…. say yes... So I can go …PLEASE'

Rukia looks at Renji, and saying "Can Kanari come, I would hate to have her sitting in the Dormitory alone"…

My eyes roll and I try not to laugh thinking. 'AH... Serves him right having me sit here like this... OK let's go…'

I look up as she runs in upset

I lower and shake my head, thinking, "OH Hell too late"…

As I lift my head and I look at her, I feel my mouth drop surprised by what I saw; thinking, 'Is this the same girl….She is …she is...she is Beautiful, her eyes are a Smokey blue, it looks as if she had been crying, her uniform is ripped and she is favoring her left leg ….she is hurt'

I look over at Renji, who is still upset with Rukia's answer to his question, and therefore not taking notice of the girl's appearance…

I watch as he is becoming rude towards her… 'Oh shit… did I just feel her reisatu spike, that Fool Renji, never notices it raising'

Now he is taunting her…

Glaring quickly over at Renji, I get up still thinking 'Damn... Why me'...

I am now walking over to her to make sure that she is alright…

My last thought is mental note to self.… 'NO MORE DRINKING SAKE WITH RENJI'…. but to my surprise the words out of my mouth were "Kanari what has you upset"...

* * *

**2 hours ago – Rukia's Room **

**Readers POV**

Rukia stands up, and is about to walk over and to find out what was wrong with her friend, only to have Hisagi stand up in front of her and walk over to Kanari asking her questions...

Hisagi looks at Kanari saying, "Kanari what has you upset... "How did you get hurt"...

Kanari's eyes started to turn a dark blue as he approached her.

She looks at Rukia, confused; Rukia nodded letting her know is alright, as an annoyed Renji, looks on.

Hisagi takes Kanari's hand, then he and Rukia, who is on her other side, assist in walking her over to sit on Rukia's window seat.

All awhile asking her what was wrong.

Kanari's eye continued to turn a darkness ocean blue color, which meant she was embarrassed, Rukia knowing this spoke first saying, "Kana, what happened in classes today" ...

Kanari carefully sits on the window seat, and now is looking at Rukia with tears still filling in her eyes saying, "RuRu they are so very rude and hurtful"

Hisagi and Renji looking on confused, as Rukia says, 'Ok Kana look at me and take a deep breathe'.

She looks at her friend and breathes deeply, and then she quietly says. "Soul Reapers Class"

Everyone looked on. "We went to the training area."

Hisagi, while listening instinctively brings two fingers to his face, he slightly touching his scars then runs them down his face until they settle on his chin. He then says "Kanari what happen on the training mission?"

She turns and looks at him saying, "My Group abandoned me"

They looked at her in shock saying, "They what!"

Kanari starts to explain saying, "We arrived at the staging area, got our orders and where separated into groups of three, as my team made our way to our assigned zones….They suddenly stopped, and said, 'let's see if our little girl genius can test out of this class ...Alone'… then they fled in two different directions right as two hollows appeared in front of me"..

Renji, walking over to the group, realizing what has happen, looking concerned, Hisagi still looking in disbelief, both men say, "WHAT' … did anyone come to assist you at all!"

A now irritated Kanari looks at the two male Shinigami saying, "NO ….I fought, and defeated the hollows but I ruined my uniform, it is ripped"

She now shows them a long rip up the side while saying," I have a few wounds and bruises."

She not thinking about the fact that both Hisagi and Renji are watching …she reveals, several nasty bruises and wounds, which ran down from her firm thighs to her shapely calves...

Rukia, looking at the wounds saying, "Kana….You need to go to the 4th Division to get those looked at"

Hisagi, trying to clear some shocking thoughts from his mind, nervously says, "I will heal it for you."

As she gingerly shifts her weight on the window seat, trying to become more comfortable, Kanari now realizes Hisagi and Renji have seen too much of her, she quickly covers her legs, while glaring at both men, with a look of don't even think about it...

Turning away from both men, who now have somewhat of a blushing look on their faces, she continues saying, 'I just think… somebody, is trying really hard to kill me or make my life a living Hell!"

Hisagi, takes her hand in one of his hands and the with the other hand turns her head so she is looking into his eyes and in most sincere voice he could find he says, "first. Let me heal the wounds…I will not do anything that would be considered rude, I am not a pervert"

Kanari lowers her head, breaking eye contact and gently bites her lower lips, taking time to think about his words...

He continues to speak saying,' as your wounds heal we will talk about more about what can be done to resolve this situation'.

She lifts her head and looks back into his eyes and whispers 'OK'.

Everyone, but Kanari notices her eyes starting to a strange color.

* * *

**Hisagi's POV**

It is the first time in over 1.5 years, he actual ever interacted with her.

He is kneeling over her, as she lies on her back allowing him to heal her wounds.

He can see details of her features, he never seen before, thinking to himself, 'I am finding myself becoming attached to this woman …Her body … the legs… her face... her lips…..WAIT...STOP… Get control….. I am not a pervert… I am not a PERVERT.'

HE swallows hard thinking, 'Look up… Take it easy. Think of something else….Kill RENJI… Kill RENJI…. Ok I am better'

Hisagi softy says, "'Now, Kanari, please just relax, and don't move"

Hisagi carefully moves the rip clothing a side to expose the wounded areas.

He concentrates and starts to chant slowly; as he does this a slow glow appears from his hands.

Hisagi, after feeling secure that the healing spell is working looks down at her saying, 'Kanari, did you tell anyone what occurred' …

Her eyes are still that strange color as she looks at him she shakes her head, Saying nothing.

Looking at the discomfort in her face, Hisagi decides to let it go for now...

* * *

**Readers POV**

Rukia, standing... starts to speak saying, "They have been treating her badly for the last year"

Looking down watching her friends wounds start to heal Rukia says, 'this is the first time she has been hurt, where she did not heal herself."

Kanari says nothing her eyes are closed trying to concentrate on keeping calm.

Rukia, with tears forming in her eyes continues saying, "some of the students and sensei here, they have treated her like she does not belong, they are jealous of her achievements, and they purposely go out of their way to hurt her. Sometimes I feel they may kill her, with the type of test they have given her."

Renji, who notices the tears forming in Rukia's eyes, starts to get angry then says to Kanari, "So Kanari, these people who shun you, they are jealous because you are testing out of the courses with high marks"

Kanari still does not look up she just nods.

Then Renji... out of nowhere, like something from a bad Japanese opera says, "Well if, you don't want to be shunned by everyone, just fail the test"

Everyone turns and looks at Renji with disbelief….

"Fail" Kanari screams saying, "that is cheating…..I can't purposely fail, I have to do my best at everything to fail on purpose would be disgraceful".

Hisagi…tells Kanari to please keep still and then looks up at Renji, giving him a look as if to say. 'You really are an idiot'...

Rukia walks over and slaps his head Hard saying, "rumors are true, Renji, YOU are a BAKA"…,…

Kanari closes her eyes and says 'it does not matter anymore'

….'I was told when we were dismissed that I am among this month's Graduates'….

Rukia turns and looks at her friend excited saying, "Congratulations Kana... I am so very happy for you… We must celebrate….. You will go out tonight with me and Renji!"

Kanari lets out a long slow Sigh, whispering 'NOooo' , and her body deflates as if she has receive the final blow after a long Fight

Hisagi watching this and chuckles soft enough, that only she can hear.

Until Rukia looks over at Hisagi saying, "Hisagi, you must go with us"...

Hisagi now allows his body to deflate in defeat... Whispering 'Damn'...

Now Kanari Chuckles…..

Hisagi looks down at Kanari and replies to Rukia saying, he will try to meet them later…

Renji just stood there annoyed once again

* * *

**Hisagi and Kanari**

Hisagi has just finished healing Kanari's wounds

Because he was a Sensei at the Soul Reapers Academy, he still feels the need to clear up the events that took place on Kanai's training mission…

He looks down at her, tells her that he is done with the healing and to try and stand.

She nods and starts to get up and they move to the opened window.

They both are standing looking out of the window; their backs are to Rukia and Renji who are discussing tonight's activities …

Hisagi turns towards Kanari, asking her why she didn't report the two Shinigami who abandoned her to her Sensei….

There was a warm breeze blowing from the window…

Kanari now takes a depth cleansing breath, She turns and looks at him and in a quite tone, so only he can hear says "It's strange, the students who were in my group disappeared".

Hisagi looking confused, asks, his voice also in a quite tone. "What do you mean disappeared…?"

Kanari is now facing the window, spoke saying, 'Once they ran off, I did not see them again'

she stops, as if rethinking the events, then says,..."Come to think of it, when we first arrived in the staging area , that was the first time I had ever seen those two."

Shaking her slightly as if clearing thoughts out of her mind she continues saying, "After I defeated the hollows, I returned to the staging area, looking for them, but they were not there… The Sensei did not seem to be concerned that they were missing...so I dropped it.'

Hisagi, is looking at her, now with concern, because he knows all too well, that someone set up her to be tested but he had never, encountered a test given like this, because if she had fail …she would have been killed.

She glances at him, saying, "I realized something today"

He looks at her, with a questioning look…..

She looks back out the window saying, "I was Afraid"

Looking over at her Hisagi looks surprised at her confession, says 'you were afraid'…..

Kanari now looking out the window, her expression is very serious… 'I was Afraid…. that I would kill them…. that is the first time in a long time that my reisatu got the better of me'….

Hisagi taking in what she said. …says nothing

Kanari continues….'before you ask'…..'YES, at that time….I would have killed them'...

'I don't know who they were' as she speaks as her eyes slowly turning an Icy Blue, she goes on to say, 'But I believe we will meet again and when we do they will be dealt with'...

Hisagi looks at her then looks out the window understanding her meaning….

Meanwhile:

Rukia stood watching the two smiling thinking, 'they do make a nice couple'

Renji stayed annoyed….

* * *

**Readers POV**

On the grounds of Sentiei two Taichos have just left the daily Taichos meeting…..

"So have you any new status on Kanari's progress" Aizen asks quietly, has he nods to the Shinigami walking by….

'She's tested out of evr class she's been in, her skills in kendo, hand to hand combat, Kido and military strategies r beyond excellent, her scores passed even mine', …..

'I think she should be testin out of Soul Reapers today, dat's if she made it'…. he chuckles… 'I'd thought to make er test a lit mo interesting"

…Aizen stops and slightly glances over to Gin, who has a comical Grin on his face looking confidently at Aizen, …Gin continues saying," by the way I have set up another demonstration for yur little pet… it will occur sometime morrow…If she survives …she graduates this month"…

Aizen does not respond, he just continues to walk.

They are both standing in front of the offices of the 5th Division, Gin tilting head asks 'what exactly do you have planned for yur little pet'...

Aizen answers with a smile and walks into his office…

Gin continues walking to 3rd division whistling a mysterious tune, nodding to the Shinigami as they pass by.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading …..**

**Re-write**

**LR**


	3. Friendships Tested part 1

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... KT does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews...**

**Thank you to those who have provided reviews…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 2: Friendships Tested part 1**

* * *

**Readers POV**

Kanari is now changing from her uniform into a green kimono with a small white flower pattern, she stops and looks at her reflection in the mirror, her hair hangs loosely down her shoulders and her back, and her eyes are almost sparkling teal/hazel.

She puts back with surprise, because she has never seen that color before, she looks closer into the mirror saying, "what the hell."

Kanari is confused by this new discovery.

She continues to stand looking into the mirror, franticly thinking about her day …

Trying to understand what type of emotions she had experienced that would cause this new color, when did they change, and why didn't she notice it.

She is thinking hard_…_.'I was upset about what happen at the Soul Reaper Academy…No...No that would have been dark blue...was pissed with Renji... No...They were Icy Teal...Hell they seems to be always icy teal with Renji'

Kanari is now pacing around her room trying to figure it out thinking, 'what would do this...What does it mean… I need to understand this... It does not feel bad, actually I feel good'…

She stops and sits on her window seat, looking out the window perplexed.

As she looks out the window, she notices Kuchiki Taicho and others walking toward their dormitory, and at the same time she hears Rukia walking into her room saying, "Kana are you ready"...

Kanari looks up sharply, and calls Rukia over to her, pointing at her eyes … still looking confused…she says. "RuRu look at this"

Rukia replies with a knowing grin, saying, "Kana, you just noticed the new color, it makes you more beautiful than you already are… I like that color best."

Kanari looking at Rukia still confused says, "RuRu I have never in my life seen this color bef…WAIT... You have seen my eyes this color… when did you see them change."

Rukia nods with a devilish grin….

Kanari replies saying, "when RuRu…When did my eye change"

A spastic Kanari is now standing in front of her friend with the palms of her hands covering her eyes ….

Rukia is laughing hard now…."OK...Ok...I will tell you"…

Rukia still trying to control her laughter looks at her friend triumphantly saying…"Your eyes changed colors first when Hisagi held your hand and they changed again when he performed healing Kido on your wound, from what I have noticed they have stayed that color"

With a look of shock and disbelieve Kanari, screams …"they…they did what!"

Rukia is now full out laughing at her friend...as she replies saying "yes …You did not notice … it was so sweet"

Kanari is standing in shock saying, "Why …would they change RuRu"

Rukia stops laughing, because she notices Kanari is really looking confused and scared; her eyes are starting to turn Dark Blue….

Rukia walks over, takes her friends hand and they both walk over to the window seat and as they sit she says…"Stop"..."Getting you self so upset, and think about it really… I have always known you liked Hisagi... Maybe, because he has shown you, he is not mean and hurtful as you may have first thought; your heart is willing to soften toward him"

Kanari embarrassed looks at Rukia. 'Ok'...'Ok' ….'But RuRu" Kanari now speaking in a soft whisper says... 'This has never happened before'…

Rukia now whispering "maybe it is more than like, maybe... it...it is love"….Rukia now laughs in a teasing way at her friend... Who is still sitting there pondering her words…?

'It is not funny RuRu'… 'I don't believe it'…

There is a knock on the door which is still open; both girls turn around to see Kuchiki Taicho, standing there with…. A few others... and they are not smiling.

The girls, jump up and are now in a state of shock, they look at each other then look at newly arrived guests…

Quickly Kanari recovers, saying, as she and Rukia both bow with respect to the Taicho, "My apologizes Kuchiki Taicho, please come in" …

Byakuya stands to the side and allows what looks like a servant to speak, 'Rukia, We wish to discuss an important matter with you, it is of the highest emergence that is it done now'...

The girls again look at each, Kanari nods to her friend, Rukia bows again, "yes, we can use my room it is down the hall" she then turns to Kanari and says good bye to her friend….

Kanari bows to her unexpected guest as they take their leave.

* * *

**Hisagi –Tousen **

**Reader POV**

Hisagi walks into the 9th division offices, with Kanari's situation still heavy on his mind... He is now sitting at his desk reflecting on today's event.

He is so in grossed in his thoughts he did not hear his Taicho approach, until he was standing next to him.

Tousen says softly… "Hisagi"…. "Why are you here on out day off" … "did you forget, it was your day off".

Hisagi really has an admiration for his Taicho he believes and respects his judgment and his opinion. So he makes a decision… he turns to Him saying …Tousen Taicho, may I have a moment of our time, I would like to discuss something with you…

Tousen tilts his head slightly, nods and motions his vice-captain to walk with him into the gardens behind the offices…

'What is on your mind Hisagi?' Tousen asks as they walk slowly toward the large Koi pond...

Hisagi replies saying …'Taicho, do you remember the young Shinigami student Arashi Kanari,'...

Tousen pauses, then says …'Yes, Hisagi, what about her'...

Hisagi seems nervous and if he even though he initiated the conversation with his Taicho, he does not want to continue…

Tousen noticing his sudden change of says 'Is it alright Hisagi' you don't have to talk about it you don't want too"…

Now they are standing at the Koi pond Hisagi is thinking about how to say what is on his mind…

He turns towards Tousen saying …. "Taicho, it is not that I do not want to speak to about her, it is just I am having trouble putting my thoughts together in a way that is worthy of your respect"…

Tousen turns to Hisagi, saying "Hisagi, please you have my permission to speak freely,"

Hisagi, then starts to telling Tousen about his concerns about Kanari and her treatment at the academy and possibility how she will be treated once she is accepted into a division…

Tousen had already known that Kanari had tested out of the academy, but he did not know of the extent of the soul reapers testing … He thinking to himself, _'Gin'_

Tousen continues to listen to his vice-captain and notices tone fluctuations as the young man speaks of the girl; letting him know he is developing strong emotions for her…..

Tousen faces Hisagi and asking him, "How resentful is she of her treatment … Will these feeling keep her from facing her future duties as an officer or will they help strengthen her resolve to focus on her future missions and become a dutiful officer; that any Taicho would be honored to have in their division?"

Hisagi thinks about it … because he had never really thought about the test and the stress Kanari was being put under as a test for an officer position; everything she faces is what an officer of any division would face, even, to face hollows alone... (Aside from the 2 running a way leaving her) and she did meet and pass ever test, necessary and shown herself to be officer material.

Hisagi replies saying …. "Taicho, if I can speak freely?"

Tousen nods his head giving him permission once again to speak freely…Hisagi says, "Taicho she is exceptional, she is worthy of being a Taicho, but."...

Tousen says... "But Hisagi ... What is it?"

Hisagi replies saying..."her emotions are still an issue"

Hisagi tells Tousen of her constant eye color changes which can signal when she is shifting between emotional states he says, "Her emotions will need to be shielded from others especially in a combat situation".

Tousen bends his head as if he is strongly contemplating something….. Hisagi quietly stand watching his Taicho, when Tousen says… "Hisagi, why are you concerned about this girl"

Hisagi is taken back by the question, Tousen continues speaking saying… "Please be truthful, I sense your reisatu spiking as you speak of her"….

Hisagi, running his fingers thru his hair nervously… he takes a deep breath then says, " I am very much attacked to her, she is beautiful, her beauty is not just the physical beauty she is smart, intelligent, and she is caring , she has pride and conviction, she strong and she has a heart."…

Tousen stands now facing the Koi pond and says quietly 'Hisagi, if you had to... would you fight to protect her'…

Hisagi a little confuse over the question, but answers it truthfully saying …."Yes Taicho… I would"

Tousen stands quietly once again contemplating something, he glances up breathes deeply, turns and starts to walk back toward the offices...

Tousen, stops then says…'Hisagi... Bring Kanari to visit me tomorrow, I wish to speak with her'

Tousen breathes deeply then says... 'Also, Hisagi tell no one of our conversation here today, for if you do you will regret it dearly'…

Being Tousen Taichos vice captain, Hisagi understands the meaning those words, he response saying, 'Hai'...

As Tousen turns and begins walk back to the offices he tells Hisagi it is his day off and he should go and enjoy his self because tomorrow he will lead the division fighting drills.

* * *

**Renji's POV**

Renji running over to Rukia's dormitory thinking …. 'Man … I am late, I really hope she does not make Kanari, go with us again….I want us to celebrate, I wanted to tell her that I also will graduate this month, and I have been selected to be a part of the 5th division, under Aizen Taicho. I just want for us to have a nice time… the two of us alone '…

Renji, still in thought enters in the Dormitory thinking , 'I just want a quiet time with Rukia….Please don't have Kanari go with us, the last time I almost ran out of things for the little girl genius to do… She just sat there looking at us … she is the BAKA… but she is Rukia's friend and Rukia will be very upset if I am noticeably rude to her friend'….

Renji passes Kanari who is in the hall talking to another female student; he looks at her and rolls his eyes and continues to run to Rukia's room...

Kanari thinking maybe she should stop Renji, because Kuchiki Taicho, in still talking with her. She smirks, thinking, 'NO'...'let the fool go. I will just step to the side and watch from the hall... He is such a BAKA'

She turns back to continue her conversation with other female students.

"Rukia" Renji yells as he walks in to her room, unannounced and without knocking…

He says, "OH" as he comes to complete Stop…

* * *

**Kanari POV**

Kanari bows to Kuchiki Taicho and his group as they take their leave, he responds with a recognition bow.

Kanari grins thinking …_'Hey, he gave me some recognition that I am alive'_

She now looks down the hall, thinking about going to talk to her friend, but she realizes Renji is still in here, and she really does not want to deal with that Ass…

She is now trying to think of ways in which she in get out of going out with those two, looking down at her kimono, she thinks of what Rukia told her about Hisagi, and she smiles…

As she looks up she sees Rukia running pass her crying….

Kanari's eyes start to turn icy teal, with her reisatu rapidly increases, she starts walking toward Rukia's room, she screaming "RENJI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"...

* * *

**1 hour later **

**Readers POV**

Hisagi after cleaning himself up is leaving the 9th division walking toward the academy dormitory, hoping that Kanari had not decided to go out on the town with Rukia and Renji….

As he is walking past the 6th Division he runs into Rukia.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Bleach fans: you will know I have alluded to, when Kuchiki Byakuya and the Kuchiki Elders approached Rukia about being adopted into the Clan….. And Renji and Rukia's discussion after the Kuchiki clan walked out. **

**I prefer not to pull and rewrite directly out of the manga, if you would like to read what happen in Rukia's room please refer to Bleach Manga chapter 98 "The Star and the Tramp" …**

**Le Rukia**


	4. Friendships Tested part 2

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... KT does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... **

**Once again please enjoy the ride and provide reviews...**

**Thank you to those who have provided reviews…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 3: ****Friendships Tested part 2**

* * *

**Readers POV**

Kanari seeing Rukia run out of the dormitory crying, stormed into Rukia's room to confront Renji for making her friend cry.

Renji stood there upset and incoherent, while Kanari's screaming as made more female academy students are starting to come out into the hall, to watch the disturbing sight.

Kanari looked at him saying, "Renji what did you do Rukia, why is she crying"…

He stood there, arrogantly to Kanari, saying, 'Go away' as he attempting to push her aside...

Kanari blocks his path.

Renji then shouts, 'I have done nothing to her'…

Renji, still trying to pass then says, 'she is going to become a Noble, and will no longer be able to socialize with the likes of us.'

Kanari is a little stunned but she still will not let Renji pass until he explains saying, "Why Rukia was crying".

Renji, is upset and hurt, he is feeling that he has lost not only his best friend, but his first love; so he is not in a good mood to be around anyone especially Kanari.

Renji says 'Kanari step aside' as he once again attempts to leave Rukia's Room…

Kanari will not move... She wants an explanation. As she says, "Renji, I will not allow you to leave until I understand why RuRu was crying"….

Kanari still blocks the door... Renji stands there looking at her saying nothing,

Kanari says in a strained tone... "Renji... please let's go back into the room and shut the door so we can talk in private"

Renji is standing there as if he is thinking of ways to get pass Kanari… he is so upset and trying not to cry…so again he says nothing.

Kanari now looking up into Renji's eyes says…'Renji, if you attempt to push pass me and run, I will only hit you with a binding spell and drag you back in to the room, by your hair'

Her patience is starting to become as strained, the tone of her voice and eyes are slowing changing as she says, "And Renji it will Hurt ...A LOT"….

Renji's eyes are now big as Saucers, because he knows she will do it... And enjoy it …

Renji stands there looking at her thinking …. 'Damn… she will do it, but she is Rukia's friend, and she may have a plan to fix this'

Renji turns back in to the room saying… "Ok... …let's talk Kanari"….

They both go into Rukia's room the leaving the door slightly opened, because the rules states men cannot be in a room alone with a girl with the door shut.

Renji is now sitting on the window seat, while Kanari stands, their voices are calm as she says, "Ok Renji out with it" ….

Her eyes start to turn an aquamarine color, as Renji looks at Kanari and starts to tell her what happened… How the Kuchiki clan leader... Kuchiki Taicho had come and offered Rukia membership in to their family as his adoptive Sister and she would graduate immediately from the academy and join the 13th division….

Kanari, emotions are becoming mixed as she continues to listen quietly.

When he finishes his story, she then says... "Ok... why is she crying"…

Kanari knows this is a great opportunity for Rukia, but she is confused as of why she is crying.

So she stands over Renji, tapping her foot, slowly getting impatient with Renji because something doesn't make sense, why her friend was crying.

She starts to pace in front of him, saying, "Ok... I know this is hard for you... But think back... What, did you say to her after she explained everything to you?"

Renji's, his head bent and his eye are closed, as he says, "I told her I was happy... That she should to go... She will be a noble, she will have all the best foods, the best clothes, live in the best homes, and she would finally have a real family and she would not have to live in the dirt, with me anymore"….

Kanari stops pacing and glances sharply at Renji, who still has his head bent; she finally understands why both friends were upset…..

She walks over and stands in front of Renji, looking down at his bent head, she takes a deep breath; her eyes are now dark blue in color, as she bends down putting her hand on his chin gently pulling his head up to where he is now looking into her eyes…

Softly she says, 'Renji, I understand why you said what you did, you want the best for RuRu"…

Still looking in Renji's eye she sees the tears he had been holding back start to silently roll down his cheeks as she says, "I would have said the same thing, but you also must also understand to RuRu she already has a family… We are her Family …you and me."

Gently ,she lets his chin go, and he continues to quietly cry, as she says " maybe she was crying because she felt as if she would be gaining something, but losing it also"…

She began to stand, she too, has tears rolling down her cheeks starting to slowly toward the door she says…"We really need to go and find her."…

Renji is still sitting on the window seat, with his head still bent, he grabs her hand to stop her, saying, "you know, if she does go into the Kuchiki clan she will no longer be allowed to socialize with lower level citizens like us"…

Kanari, looking out the window... Swallows hard and then starts breathing deeply in order to take control of her emotions so the tears, which are still rolling down her face would stop,

She says…. "Yes",

Now speaking in a hushed whispered tone she says," but she will have a better life… friends true friends must sacrifice for each other"

Renji, stands also looking out the window, takes a deep breath and says, 'yes'

He then pulls her into his arms and hugs her, while rubbing her head vigorously … saying. 'Thank you'.

Now, with a serious look on his face, he is holds both of her shoulders, stands her straight in front him saying, "anyway if we become officers or even Taichos, we will be in the same circles, so we can still see each other"...

Letting her go, he turns and starts to walk slowly to the door, he slightly glancing back saying, "so we must work hard Kanari to be successful, so we can still stay together … We are family"

Kanari, head still spinning from Renji rubbing it so hard, she thinks 'that was something she had only seen him do with Rukia, no wonder RURU would have headaches' ..

A sudden realization hits her hard, and she whispers to herself ' I don't think they will let me call her RuRu anymore, and she will no longer call me Kana'…

Of all things that went through her mind that is the one thing that hurt the most…

She shakes it off and runs out of Rukia's room grabbing Renji's arm as she passes him saying, 'Let's go and look for her'…

As they run down the hall she whispers in a teasing voice 'Renji'

Renji, who is now running beside her looks over with a questioning look; she takes her hand and ruffles his hair she says…' you look soo cute when you cry'….

She starts to laugh and runs faster….

Renji runs after her, yelling "Kanari… don't you tell anybody… I am going to kill you, if you do"…

Now laughing and shaking his head he chases after her ….

* * *

**Outside the dormitory – Readers POV**

Two Shinigami are outside, one is tall, has a muscular built with dirty brown mousey colored hair; the other is short, and also has the type of muscular built, but has dark auburn shade of hair, they both are standing discretely in the shadows, as if waiting for something or someone. They are talking about the day's events when they look and up to see Renji and Kanari run out of the dormitory still laughing and joking…..

The taller one seeing the two academy students heading their way nudges the other who acknowledges him with a nod…..

As the two get closer, he raises his reisatu slightly then shunpo away and the short Shinigami also raises his reisatu and shunpo away in the other direction ….

Kanari, sensing two familiar reisatu', slows down a little and quickly scanning the area thinking... 'What the hell'...

She glances over at Renji, who is still laughing, thinking…. 'He did not react, so he did not feel it'…

Renji, still laughing, reaches over and slaps her playfully on the head saying…"Come on...Hurry up... You're slowing me down" …

Not to alarm Renji, (not that he would ever notice); she breaths deeply so she can maintain the color of her eyes…

She smiles, and teasing says 'No fool you are slowing me down'...

She nudges and passes him;

Her eyes are icy teal …..

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading…**

**LR**


	5. Alone

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Once again Thank you to those who have provided reviews…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 4 –Alone**

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Rukia had run out of the dormitory crying, she was upset…

She had always thought Renji understood that she never needed riches, or another family, they were family he and Rukia.

Now they had Kanari…she thought to herself as she ran 'We three are family and we would succeed through the academy and become officers together.'

Now with the possibility of becoming a part of a Noble family, that would all change.

She was told, by the elders 'as a Kuchiki Noble she would have to leave her old life, "it never existed"'.

As the oldest Noble spoke his words where cold and without emotion, the man who would now be her brother never smiled or looked at her, She experienced a cold feeling that made her blood turn to ice, this was a feeling she had never in her life had experienced, it scared her.

She knew if she choose to become a part of this world she would have to change, she would never have the freedoms she has now, and once this step was taken there would be no turning back.

Then Renji walked in, he told her … he happy for her…

She shakes her head as she thinks, 'Renji, you had no clue, of the sacrifice this would be to our family'…

The tears started to swell in her eyes...

She needed to be alone to think, and just as the tears started to roll down her face, she ran…

She glanced up to see Kana, looking at her with concern.

Seeing Kana's face, the pain from the fear of losing her best friend, gripped her heart and made her cry harder…

So she ran faster.

Thinking, 'I need to get away, be alone, to think',

As she ran out of the building, she could hear Kana's voice screaming at Renji, she knew she should go back and talk with them, but she couldn't.

Whispering to herself, she says. 'Oh Kami, once again I feel I had made a mess of everything.'

She stop running, and started to walk, collecting her thoughts, she did not know how long she had walked, but the tears had stopped and the only thing that remained where slight tear stains on her face… she looked up

She didn't know why but she ended up at the gates leading to the 6th Division, but she stood there in front of the gates for several minutes thinking.

Her unwavering eyes looked straight at the doors leading to the offices.

She calculated her thoughts, then as if a light bulb had gone off in her mind, she realized at that moment what it was she needed to do, and where she wanted to be, so wiping the tears strains from her face, she took a deep breath and stood tall with her head held high, she turned around and started walking.

During the time, that Rukia was outside the gates someone was observing from inside the offices, he stood emotionless watching saying nothing...

* * *

**Hisagi and Rukia**

As Rukia began to walk away from the 6th Division, she hears Hisagi calling her name.

She turns around and is now looking at him, as she says..." what are you doing over here I thought you and Renji where going out on the town, to celebrate' she looks at him in a questioning way, he continues… 'You know …He passed his exams and he has been selected to join the 5th division"...

Rukia is stunned.

She had no idea… now she is feeling guilty thinking to herself, 'That is why he wanted to go out... I am a selfish BAKA'

As she continues to walk trying not to show her feelings, she says in her sweet girlish tone, "I had to several unexpected errands I had to see to".

Now smiling over at Hisagi, her eyebrow raises taking note that, he is looking very handsome.

She quickly shifts hers eyes back to the road, and continues speaking saying, "so I am not sure whether or not we are going out"

She then asks him in a teasing tone, "Where are you on your way to, Hisagi, you look very nice" …

Hisagi starts to blush a little…

He seems to be contemplating whether to tell the girl he was looking for her friend….he decides against it saying," Ah, you have forgotten so soon Rukia you told me I was to meet with you, Renji, and Kanari later"

." Oh I see" she replies and decides to tease him some other time, she just has too many things going on in her head right now, play mind games….

They continue walking, talking about the different divisions…..both thankful that the conversation was light and not thought provoking …

Rukia thinking of what she will say to Renji and Kanari when she sees them

Hisagi thinking just of Kanari….

* * *

**Renji and Kanari**

Renji and Kanari, had started to look for Rukia, they have been running and walking around for thirty minutes, They had ran through town looking in her favorite stores and cafes, in the different classrooms but no Rukia….

Still a little concerned about the raising reisatu, she felt earlier, Kanari is starting to get frustrated, as she says, 'Renji… where is she …Where would she go"

Renji stops walking, they are now standing at the Large Pond which is at the entrance of the academy, it is now sunset...Kanari looks up to the sky, it has different colors of oranges, reds, and yellows streaking across the horizon, there are a few clouds which are translucent and light rolling with a gentle warm breeze.

Kanari and Renji decide to sit in the grass and watch the clouds roll by in the sky...She is about to get upset again, she needs to get her mind off losing her friend, so she looks over at Renji and starts talking… 'Renji, I saw today, you passed your exam, and you are going to the 5th division. Congratulations." Renji looks back at her and says 'Yes, thanks'...

Kanari continues…"Renji... what are the Taichos like... I never really dealt with them, I have been concentrating on surviving my classes so much that I never really thought about a division…

Renji looking at her like she is really stupid… she sees this and responds...'Renji I shouldn't have completed my classes for another year… so I never thought about a division... I really don't know'… 'Also I looked on the list of Students to Divisions and my name is not next to any division so I do not know'... 'I had wanted to talk to Rukia about it but she would probably say Kana go to the head master'

Renji starting to get up looks over to see Kanari starting to get sad, he nudges her hard with his foot, causing her to fall over and while imitating Rukia saying, "Kana just go to the head masters office and talk to him" then laughs…

Kanari getting up sounding really frustrated asks... "Really, she has been gone awhile... where do you think she is?"...

'Where is who?' Renji and Kanari turn to see Rukia walking toward them with Hisagi….

Renji jumps up and runs grapping Rukia and swings her around….

* * *

**Readers POV**

Kanari looks up to see Hisagi, 'who is REALLY looking good' walking toward them.

She unconsciously starts to slowly assessing his appearance...

She bites her lower lips gently as her eyes which has changed to a sparkling teal/hazel color, as if taking all of him into her memory, slowly looks at him looks at him. She looks at his feet, his legs, his waist, his abs, his arms, and his shoulders; then before she can get any further she is interrupted by Renji, who now has now pulled both her and Rukia in his arms...

Rukia can be heard telling Renji congratulations for his accomplishments, and that the three of them should return to their rooms and talk.

Hisagi is confused by all the excitement, but more importantly he was very irritated at Renji for stopping Kanari before he got to make eye contact with her...

The way she looked at him... Made him feel a certain way, warm, he liked it a lot and wanted more of it...

It was something he would explore more; without Renji or Rukia around…

Hisagi thinks to himself ...'RENJI…. KAMI Kill Renji... Please KAMI… why do you let these people torture me so, especially Renji'...

Judging from the way she looked at him, after Renji interrupted, the moment had past and would not be repeated…. ….

.he decided then and to leave….

He needed Sake and to make a plan to Kill Renji…..

* * *

**Hisagi and Kanari **

Hisagi, looking a little disgruntled decided to take his leave, but before he does, he walks over to Kanari, asking her if he can speak with her in private.

They walk over to the pond...

Hisagi looks to Kanari saying, "Kanari, I am going to leave you to talk with Rukia, and Renji, as he says Renji's name he look over at him and gives him a hard glare, but before I go ….I would like ask you to come to the 9th division offices tomorrow to have lunch with me."

She looks at him with disbelief... and responds saying, "Your joking…you would like me to come have lunch with you"

She warily looks at him, and then teasingly asks him… "Why"

Hisagi now looking perplexed, because he really didn't expect the girl to ask 'why'...

He responds saying, "You do eat don't you?"

She is still looking at him with those same sparkling teal/hazel eyes and a teasing smile saying, "I eat but why do you want me to eat with you"

Again he did not see this coming.

He starts to feel nervous, he starts screaming at himself saying, 'think of something fool….this Damn Girl'

He grins saying, "well, Kanari, you are graduating, and I wanted to show you the 9th division and if he is available, I also wanted to take a moment and reintroduce you to Tousen Taicho, as you will need to be selected for a division for your graduate status to be complete"…

Kanari is taken back...

She is blinking her eyes with disbelief... She is really excited...Looking at him, she says 'you would do that for me'...

He is relieved she has stopped asking questions and has accepted his answer with excitement…his heart is warmed by seeing her reaction and smile.

Then he does what all men do, [Insert foot into mouth] he looks in her beautiful sparkling teal/hazel eyes and before he realizes it, he says "what… Did YOU think it was a date?"

Before his body and heart could stop it, his mouth had done something he would regret for years to come…

Kanari was speechless.

Renji and Rukia, who had been listening from the beginning gasped loudly with disbelief.

Kanari's eyes start to change to the darkness blue, it a color that Rukia had never seen… she is visibility shaken, before he can say anything to try and correct the situation

Kanari, composts herself, straighten her back and holds her head high, with her eyes hooded she formality bows to him saying, "Thank you... Shuhei-Kun, I accept your invitation, is 12:00 noon an acceptable time to arrive"

He is now in shock that she is using honorifics with him, the meaning is very clear...

He looks at her, his eyes now reflect sorrow and hurt, as He replies, saying, "Yes noon will be fine"

As she straightens out of the formal bow, he attempts to take her arm, but she steps back and then stands straight, with her head held high, she will not look into his eyes, because to do that her tears would uncontrollability fall.

She says "I will see you tomorrow …good night …. Shuhei-Kun" she turns and walks away without a second glance.

Hisagi is left whispering to himself ...'this is bad… very bad'... Rukia does not speak a word, she only nods at Renji to go and deal with Hisagi, while she turns and starts to quickly catch up with her friend.

* * *

**Renji and Hisagi**

Renji walks over and stands next to Hisagi….

He says nothing and does nothing; he just stands there as they watched Rukia and Kanari walk quietly away.

Renji just stood there thinking as he continued to watch the girls, "I know from watching him interact with Kanari, that he really likes her, Hell look at the way he cleaned himself up... it was for her… Hisagi must be in love to act so stupid"

Once Renji saw that the girls had safely walked into their dormitory. …

He turned to Hisagi, punched him hard in his mouth, knocking Him down to the ground...

Hisagi did nothing, as Renji stood over him shaking his head...

Renji then offered his hand to the man;

Hisagi looked at his hand and then accepted it...

Once Hisagi as on his feet, Renji took him by the shoulders and began to walk into town saying, 'I will do nothing more to you…because there nothing I can do to you that will compare to the pain and suffering she is going to put you through as you try to get back her trust and her feelings"

Hisagi says nothing; because he knew what Renji said was true...

Renji then slaps him on the back saying, "Come …we need Sake... lots of Sake"

Hisagi wiping the blood from the corners of his mouth as glances over at the Red headed man and thinks, something amazing. 'Kami thank you for RENJI'

He continues to walk with his friend still saying nothing…

* * *

**Rukia and Kanari**

Rukia and Kanari walk silently into the dormitory.

Rukia had never seen Kanari, like this… she is totally quite, also without emotion... as they walk into Kanari's room, Rukia steps in front of Kanari, and looks at her saying, "Kana are you okay…..Please talk to me"

Kanari walks over to the window with a she look as if she has been defeated… in her mind this has been one of the most emotional day of her life…she looks up at her friend and can say nothing…

Rukia looks at her friend saying, "Kana please you know he did not mean what he said... He dressed that way for you... He really cares for you."

Kanari looks at her friend and tries to smile but can't, instead she says, "Rukia, I can't' … talk about Shuhei-Kun anymore… I thought … I really thought ...that maybe there was someone who really could…but I am tired of being disappointed and hurt… I can't do this anymore."

Before Rukia could reply, Kanari then says "Rukia-Sama, we need to talk"

Rukia looks at Kanari with shock and hurt in her eyes saying, "Don't call me that"

Kanari looks at her calmly and then speaks saying, "Rukia-Sama I love you… you are the only family I have ever known in my life"

Kanari's eyes are still darkness blue as she says, "You have taught me what it is to have a friend… What it would be like to have had a sister."

Rukia starts to cry, as Kanari continues. Saying, "You have showed me what it is like to be loved, something I had never experienced."

Walking over to her friend Kanari takes her hand and looks at her saying, 'This is an opportunity that you have….. Yes, Renji and I have spoken about it. You must take this… you are special, you can make a difference'.

Kanari's eyes are changing to aquamarine as she says, 'it is because we love you... we will bow to you and step aside, and it is because you love us that you will allow us to make this sacrifice for you …Come and sit" they walk over to the window seat...

As they sit, Rukia with tears rolling down her face, says, "Kana"...

Kanari corrects her saying, "Rukia-Sama, you cannot call me that, they will punish you if you do and I MUST call you Rukia-Sama because they will punish me if I don't"

Kanari continues saying, "Rukia –Sama we will always be family"…

Kanari hugs her only friend dearly then kisses on her forehead; then she holds her by her shoulders and looks her straight in eyes saying, 'your gift of friendship to me, has allowed me to remember something of my pass... A tune... it is all that I have and I will share it with you…. when you are lonely and afraid, think of the words and you will know I am near and you are loved….. I will teach it to you.

Kanari starts to sing…

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
these are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
when the bee stings  
when I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
and then I don't feel so bad

As Kanari looks into Rukia's eyes she makes a promises to her, saying, 'we will always remain best friends… no one can take that away'.

After a while Rukia has finally fallen asleep…as Kanari stands, she covers her with a blanket…saying "get some sleep Rukia-Sama tomorrow I will take you Kuchiki Dono and your new life"…

Kanari, walks to the door, turns and gently looks down at her friend, with tears rolling down her face, she quietly turns and walks out knowing tomorrow, again, she will completely alone…

She softy sings, ".Raindrops on roses"

* * *

**A/N: **

**The song is My Favorite Things - Rodgers and Hammerstein**

**Thanks **

**LR**


	6. A New Day

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews...**

**Thank you to those who have provided reviews…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 5: A new day**

* * *

**Readers POV**

Kanari, woke early, her eyes still burning from the night before, she stretches and then walks to the bath. It is quite this morning; everyone is still in their rooms sleep.

She takes her time washing her body and her hair.

As she rinses her hair, she hears a small tiny voice say, "Good Morning...Kanari"

Startled she jumps saying. "Good morning"

Looking around, she does not see anyone; she tries to sense if there was someone there and does not sense anyone.

Kanari assumes she is hearing things and continues to rinse her hair and finish her bath...

Leaving the bath Kanari sees Rukia; she slightly bows saying "good morning Rukia-Sama."

Rukia smiles and returns her greeting with a nod and continues to the bath.

Kanari smiles with approval and continues to her room.

As far as Rukia is concern, Kanari has made her resolve, she is content and actually breathes a little easy.

As she dresses, she decides today …something different.

Kanari looks in the mirror, as she brushes her hair; she thinks of ways to torture Hisagi...

As a wicket grin appears on her face, she hears a tiny voice laughing saying, "oh yeah"….

Again she looks around, sees nothing then shakes it off thinking, when Renji grab her head, maybe her hearing was affected.

Note to self, don't let Renji do that again!

* * *

**Kuchiki Estate - Readers POV**

Kanari, with her head bent, is standing behind Rukia waiting to be dismissed.

Rukia has just inform the Kuchiki nobles of her decision, Byakuya is standing aside closely watch her and Rukia.

He had been observing the two girls for months now, so he knows the depth of their friendship, and watching the interaction between the two now confirms he what had assumed.

That would take Kanari's influence to help him to have Rukia to make the decision to become a part of the Kuchiki clan, but more to the point his sister.

As Rukia is led, by the rest of the elders into the main house, Kanari is still here standing with her head bent, while Byakuya is watching her.

Byakuya walks over to the girl, not looking at her, he says, "you may speak"

Keeping her eye lower she says, "she is special...Please treat her well"

He nods and tells her she may go….

As she walks out, Byakuya decides given the influence Kanari, had on his newly found sister, he would continue to watch her closely.

* * *

**Readers POV**

As Kanari, steps through the gate leaving the Kuchiki Estate, she felt the sun warm her flesh.

Strangely enough she felt at peace, and decides to take the long way to the 9th Division….

* * *

**Hisagi **

Hisagi had just returned to his desk, he had just finished overseeing the division's morning training exercises.

There is a lot of activity in the office, 3rd (Daisuke) and 4th (Masaru) seat officers' are doing paperwork, when Tousen comes out of his office, he speaks to his officers' as he walks by, then stops at Hisagi's desk, saying "Good morning, Hisagi, how did the training go…. this morning"

Hisagi, replied saying, "it went well, Taicho, the division is coming along, I would like to see some of the young recruits get a little practice time without the med. and senior level; that way I can assess their needs more effectively"

Tousen thinks, seeing his vice captains point replies saying, "Alright put a schedule together and we will review it".

Tousen turns as if he is about to leave, Hisagi speaks up saying, "Taicho, I am planning to have lunch with Arashi Kanari, today….and I was wondering."

He nervously looks around, because he knows Daisuke and Masaru are going to tease him without mercy ….

Tousen, knowing Hisagi's thought says, "yes what is it Hisagi"

Hisagi shakes of the thoughts of Masaru and Daisuke, then speaks up saying, "I was wondering, while she is here, if you would not mind making time to speak with her, she is scheduled to graduate this month, and she has not been assigned a division, nor has she taken time to visit a division."

Tousen, glances towards Hisagi saying, "Hisagi, enjoy your lunch then show her the division grounds, when you are done, bring to my office"...

Hisagi smiles saying, "Thank you Taicho"

Tousen walks out of the office into the division gardens.

Once Tousen is what they think is out of ear shot, Masaru looks over to Hisagi saying, "So Hisagi you have a date with the little girl genius"

Hisagi quickly replies saying, "Don't call her that!"

Hisagi is irritated, as he says, "Her name is Arashi Kanari…you will call her Arashi-Kan"

Hisagi, thinking to himself after last night he does not want anything to go wrong, then says, "Do you understand?"

He looks at both junior officers, now speaking with a stern voice says, "Is that clear!"

Daisuke looks at his vice-captain saying, "Hisagi, not get so upset …it's just you don't bring women to the division for"…

He tries not to laugh at his vice-captain as he says, "Lunch"

With a straight face Daisuke then says, "What is going with you and Arashi-Kan?"

Hisagi flippantly replies saying, "I am showing her around, she is a very nice person, some one good for the 9th division"

Daisuke looks at Hisagi then says, "No…. I have seen her …she is a very beautiful woman…You are not fooling us Hisagi ...you are pervert let the rest of us"

Hisagi looks at the man and replies, "I am not a pervert... Especially when it concerns…. Arashi-Kan… she is too much of a tomboy type… now Rangiku…. she is a beautiful woman"

Daisuke and Masaru look at each with smirks on their faces, and both men say, "So Hisagi, you have no feelings for Arashi-Kan?"

Hisagi does not answer…

Masaru then says, "So you would not mind if I ask her out on a date?"

Hisagi just glares at the two and does not answer…..

Hisagi now looking at his current state of dress, decides to go an change into a fresh uniform before lunch, as he turns to leave, he says, "I going to get cleaned up when she arrives be respectful and watch your mouth."

They both nod in agreement.

As Hisagi is leaving the office… Daisuke who had talked to Renji this morning …shouts saying, "hey Hisagi speaking of mouths what happened to yours"

Daisuke and Masaru both fall out laughing…..

Hisagi's shoulder deflate has he continues walking to his quarters…thinking 'Oh Kami why me...'

* * *

**Readers POV**

Kanari is walking from the Kuchiki estate to the 9th Division offices.

It is nice day so she decides to take the long way...

There is a warm gentle breeze blowing, and the sweet smell of cherries blossoms in the air, the sky is clear and blue …. She is at peace enjoying the views, sounds and smells of nature as she walked,

Kanari started to sing...

Tousen is in the lower 9th Division Gardens, which borders the road; he enjoys this area because it is where he can clear his mind of all things.

He smells the cherry blossom and relaxes.

He hears singing….

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…..Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…Brown paper packages tied up with strings….These are a few of my favorite things"

Tousen turned quickly toward the sound

He stands there intensely listening to the tune, to the words; he can't place it but they are familiar.

The tune gives him a feeling of security.

He then turns his back to the road, stands straight; his face is expressionless and starts to walk back to his offices

As he walks back to his offices, he starts to mentally sing, ' When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad'

Kanari is now walking by the lower 9th Division gardens still singing, "Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles...Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings….These are a few of my favorite things"

* * *

**9th Division**

Kanari arrives at the 9th Division offices…

She stands tall, her face is angelic, and her eyes are hazel...

Her hair is down, so it outlines her face giving even more attention to her beautiful eyes and lips...

Though she is wearing her academy uniform, it fits her well, and shows off her womanly body...

She is not just beautiful, she is stunning ….

Daisuke and Masaru are talking when Kanari arrives.….

Daisuke has his back to her, but Masaru see her and his eyes become big and he starts to wear a stupid grin on his face… he can't move…his just staring at her.

It is like someone hit him with a binding spell…

Daisuke looks at Masaru, and sees the frozen OMG expression on his face; he then quickly turns around to see Kanari.

Kanari greets the Daisuke and Masaru using her sweetest voice saying, "Good afternoon, I am, Arashi Kanari and I have an appointment with Shuhei-Kun."

Daisuke too has same the type of reaction, but he recovers quickly, he greets Kanari saying, "Hello I am Daisuke, Arashi-Kan; I am the 3rd seat for the 9th Division, Hisagi excuse me I mean Shuhei-Kun... Has stepped out for a minute, he will return shortly."

Daisuke is quickly rethinking about what Hisagi said, that this Angel was a tomboy that he preferred Rangiku and the fact that He never said we could not ask the girl out, all the while not thinking about what Hisagi did not say.

Having made his mind up, Daisuke, takes Kanari's hand, and starts to led her out of the offices saying, "I will start your tour of the 9th division.",

Masaru shakes himself out his frozen state, and now looks on, mad that he did not move faster.

Both men look at Kanari thinking 'this woman is worth whatever punishment Hisagi will give'….

Tousen who had entered his office through the back entrance is sitting at his desk signing forms listening with a smirk on his face. Knowing what Hisagi' reaction will be….

Hisagi has just left his quarters….

* * *

**A/N: **

**after the last chapter (Alone) I needed to lighten it up a little… **

**I hope you are enjoying **

**LR**


	7. A Show of Power

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Once again Thank you to those who have provided reviews… **

**Welcome my new readers… **

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 6: A show of Power**

* * *

**Reader POV**

Daisuke had just escorted Kanari out of the 9th Division offices to start a tour of the division.

Masaru watching Daisuke walk off with Kanari, hears him say, "Please Arashi-Kan please call me Daisuke,"

* * *

**When a Rain Shower to turns into a Raging Storm**

The Last thing Masaru sees is her beautiful smile as she and Daisuke walk away.

He once again feels as if he is under a spell…

As soon as they are gone, Masaru suddenly realizes being in the office when Hisagi returns, to find Daisuke has taken Arashi-Kan off the tour that he the vice-captain had arranged, may not be too smart..

He gets up and walks over to knock on Tousen Taicho's door to request if he can permission to leave for the day.

Before he could knock, Tousen speaks to him through the door saying, "Yes, come in Masaru."

Masaru opens the door to see his Taicho sitting at his desk signing forms, he says, "Taicho... Do you have any errand that need attending to? ...any forms to take to another division?"...

Tousen replies without looking up saying, "Masaru... A smart man will stand and face the impending rain shower; rather than run up the road and face the same rain shower that has become a raging storm"….

Tousen still not looking up continues saying, "Speaking of which, the rain cometh"

As he speaks, Hisagi walks into the offices looking around for Kanari …..

Tousen's last words to Masaru are, "close my door and Go back to your desk Masaru."

Masaru trying to swallow his fear backs away and closes the door... and turns to face Hisagi... Who is looking around.…

Hisagi, no seeing Kanari, is satisfied that he returned before she had arrived, looks to Masaru who is now sitting at his desk, saying, "Masaru where is Daisuke?"

Masaru nervously starts to straighten the papers on his desk, saying, "Daisuke... Daisuke …Well he ...he ...ah, went out."

Hisagi is not a stupid man, even though last night; Renji may argue the point, looks at Masaru asking again with a little more conviction, "Masaru where did Daisuke go!"

Masaru, who is thinking about the words that his Taicho just told him, looks at Hisagi, who before his eyes is a Rain Shower that is slowly becoming a raging Storm.

Hisagi looking at the man who seems to be zoning out says, "MASARU!"

* * *

**The Tour**

Walking across the division grounds, Daisuke is talking with Kanari, telling her all of the things that the division does.

As they walk pass several junior members, some are staring at her with a look of admiration, and some men are looking with lust.

Kanari is actually finding the tour very informative, but she is once again hurt that Hisagi himself was not there with her giving her the tour, since he is the one that invited her she is thinking 'here is he'…

On occasion she would nod as Daisuke continued to talk.

Her mind now thinking about last night when he invited her for lunch, thinking 'Oh wait, what did he say'…

She looks over to where Daisuke is explaining about the residence quarters, still thinking, 'Wait it will come to me'

She now asks Daisuke a question about something, when the tiny voice says to her but this time with a tone, "He said. What did you think it as a date?"

Kanari a little startled by the voice but tries not to show it.

Daisuke does not take notice; he continues to discuss the interworking of the division.

As Kanari walks with Daisuke, she is asking questions and talking, a while trying hard to control her emotions.

Her eyes, she keeps her eyes moving, not allowing him to see to them.

Daisuke is finding Kanari not only beautiful but intriguing, her questions are intelligent, and her knowledge on military strategy is outstanding,

He is thinking, the reason he decided to take her on the tour as to teach Hisagi a lesson, he just kept denying his feelings so he took the girl.

Daisuke looks to Kanari, thinking, 'Hisagi said in so many words he did not want her.'

Daisuke is so taken with her, enjoying his time with her.

He now wonders if she would consider spending more time with him, after this tour.

They start to walk back to the offices.

Daisuke was confirmed his thoughts.

This woman is worth whatever punishment Hisagi will give.

* * *

**Raging Storm**

Masaru, who had spaced out, has just snapped out it.

Hisagi is now standing over his desk, irritated, because Masaru will no ask the question, 'Where is Daisuke?'

Masaru, afraid to look from his papers says, "He took Arashi-Kan, on a tour of the Division"

Hisagi, looking at the man pissed saying, "What the Hell!"

Masaru, replies saying, "Hisagi you said, you ...where not interested in her"

Hisagi is really pissed and not noticing Daisuke and Kanari returning.

The voices coming from the office can be heard outside.

Hisagi with his back is to the door and Masaru still not looking up continues by saying, "Hisagi, you said Arashi-Kan, her ways are too Tomboyish for your taste and Rangiku, was the type of woman you preferred'...

As the last of his words leaves his mouth, Masaru looks up to see Arashi-Kan standing there quietly behind Hisagi.

Her eyes are now a beautiful darkness blue color, beautiful but emotionless…

Daisuke is standing next to her grinning thinking only one word... 'Awkward'...

Hisagi looking at Masaru's face knows she is standing there and she heard everything.

He is praying silently 'Please…Please Kami'….

His eyes are raging, as he whispers to Masaru, saying, "You and I will be doing some combat training this evening"

Masaru trembles then looks back at his papers.

Before Hisagi turns to face her, he attempts to calm his self.

He turns and looks at her eyes…they tell him, she has heard very word.

Her eyes, that darkness blue shade, showing hurt, hurt that he himself has caused her,

He wants to take her in arms so bad, but this is not the time.

He needs get them both away from these two fools, these two fools who he WILL deal with later….

Then, if things could get any worst…

She greets him again with the honorifics, saying, "Hello, Shuhei-Kun… Daisuke-Kun was very nice to step in and take me on the tour of 9th Division, he has been a very good tour guide."

Hisagi knows he is in real trouble here.

He watches as she turns towards Daisuke thanking him with a bow.

Hisagi looks at Daisuke with eyes of a Killer saying, "Yes, Daisuke has a way of taking over"

Daisuke returns Hisagi's killer look with a grin.

Daisuke then turns to Kanari, taking her hand saying "I hope you decide to join the 9th Division because you would make a valuable member of the Division."

He then kisses her hand saying, "Arashi-Kan, I hope that once you get settled in a division, you would give me the honor of accompanying me to dinner."

Hisagi is livid,

His reisatu peaks, it is almost choking him, as he tries to control it.

Masaru gets up and quickly excuses himself, he is afraid he is going to die from laughter, verses Hisagi's hand.

Kanari, who is not stupid has assesses what really is going on, she looks at Daisuke sweetly, while gently pulling her hand back saying, "thank you, that would be nice."

Hisagi decides he has had enough.

He steps up and takes Kanari's arm, saying "Arashi-Kan, we must leave"'…

Before Daisuke could think of doing anything else, Hisagi thanks him for stepping in for him, tells him to finish the paper work on his desk, and they would review today's events later this evening.

Hisagi leads Kanari by the arm out of the offices.

Daisuke sits at his desk thinking of all of the Sake he will be drinking, when he collects his fee from Renji tonight.

Renji had told him this morning to make sure Hisagi did not take Kanari on the tours; he wanted Hisagi to be jealous.

Renji felt Hisagi should come to grips with his feeling for Kanari.

The tour was Renji's idea, but the future date was Daisuke's idea, one in which he would attempt to collect on.

Tousen who as heard everything that transpired, is in his office still signing forms…..

* * *

**Hisagi and Kanari on the training grounds **

Hisagi walks Kanari out of the offices.

Hisagi without looking at her, he tells her they need to talk in private.

Her eyes are looking straight, she says nothing….

He is pissed...

He just starts to walk with her to the training grounds.

When they arrive at the training grounds, he dismisses all of the recruits; they are now alone on the training grounds…

As He looks at her, his eyes are soften as he says, "I am sorry Kana"

Kanari, hers eyes which are rapidly changing to Icy teal color looks at him, a look he knows all too well, says, "don't call me that … Don't ever call me that".

He thinks good, at least, she is talking to him…..

Last night Hisagi found out from Renji, that Rukia had been adopted into the Kuchiki Clan and Kanari would be alone.

He had decided then he would protect her and she would be his friend.

When he returned to the offices expecting to see her and she was not there, and he learned that Daisuke took her, he got upset and then seeing her standing there with those eyes looking at him...The realization hit him hard that he wanted to be with her more than just a friend…

When Daisuke, kissed her hand asking her out on a date that confirmed he did not want any other man to stand by her and put their lips on her.

Thinking about it again, he walks around starting to flair into a full Rage….

Kanari, steps toward Hisagi stands defiantly with her hands on her hips, saying, "I am… to tomboyish... for you"

Hisagi looks over at her then starts to slowly assess every inch of her with his eyes as if he is recording her in his memories, her legs, her hips her small waist, her glorious breast, her shoulders, her hair, her neck, her lips, those eyes.

He then smiles a lustful smile; at that point she hit him with white lighting kido spell level 3 saying "take your smile to Rangiku"

He flies to the ground still smiling thinking, 'good she did not kill me"…

He is thankful that he walked them to the training grounds.

He is not stupid….

* * *

**Readers POV**

While Hisagi and Kanari continue to work out their differences, they don't notice several Shinigami who had just step unto the 9th Division training grounds are watching them during their lovers quarrel, but there are two who have a special interest in the two..

Also at that same moment two Taichos enter the 9th division office, Daisuke and Masaru stand quickly bow saying, "Good Afternoon Aizen Taicho…. Good Afternoon Ichimaru Taicho."

Tousen steps out of his Office, greets the two Taichos and invites them to have tea in the gardens.

They walk to the gardens to where a formal tea ceremony has been prepared for them.

They sit and have generic conversation.

* * *

**A Show of Power**

He prefers Rangiku….

Kanari is getting pissed just thinking about it, she fires again.

Hisagi dodges it, they are now grinning at each other, as they square off...

Suddenly out of nowhere Hisagi is hit directly with a Kido white lightening spell at the level 25.

Kanari is thrown from the impact, while Hisagi is knocked out and hurt.

In shock from the attack she gets up to run over to him, only to be grabbed her by the hair thrown to the ground hard on her back.

She looks up to find two men standing before her.

She has confused look on her face trying to understand why they are attacking.

She is shaken as she staggers to her feet looking at the two men,

Then she recognizes them, the same two who left her during the soul reapers training.

She also realizes these are two Reisatu she sensed yesterday.

She looks over at Hisagi, who is unconscious then back to the two.

Her eyes are icy teal …

The tall Shinigami turns as if he was going to attack Hisagi again.

Before he could made a move she shunpo front of Hisagi, her eyes never leave the two men.

She reaches her hand down to check on him, he is hurt but he will live.

She stands up, her eyes never wavering as she walks toward the two.

Then she does something surprising, she forms 100% barrier around the three of them.

Other Shinigami from the 9th division who have witnessed the attack rush over to assist Hisagi.

Tousen, Aizen, and Gin who were having tea did notice the small disturbances but when the barrier appeared they got up and shunpoed to the training grounds; as Masaru, Daisuke and other 9th division members followed.

They arrive just as in time to see every captain and vice-captain of the Gotei 13, taking their positions around the barrier.

They analyze the barrier and find that it can only opened by Kanari, so they cannot interfere.

They can only silently watch and listen.

Unohana Taicho and Tousen Taicho walk over to check on Hisagi, Unohana after looking at him says. "He will be alright but he will need some time to recover."

Tousen is now walking over to the Sotachio, without emotion thinking 'Gin'.

Several of the junior members of the 9th run to Tousen who is now standing before the Sotachio and the other Taichos, reporting what they witnessed which lead to the current situation.

Then they all glance over to Kanari.

Kanari, her eyes are Icy Teal;

She is looking at her prey assessing them …

Suddenly the two male Shinigami realize they cannot escape the barrier unless they kill her.

They look at each other, nods then they attack her..

She shunpo trying to deflect their blows, she is getting hit hard.

She is thrown against the barrier and her body slides down the side, one attacker shunpo in and kicks her, she screams as she hits other wall and slides to the ground.

She is breathing hard and blood is dripping from her mouth, arms and legs.

Her hair wildly falls covering her face and body.

She glances over at Hisagi, who is still unconscious, but being tended to by Unohana Taicho.

Tousen notices this, and says nothing.

Still on the ground with her head bent, whispering several words.

In an impressive move, she glances up at the tall attacker, who was in the middle of shunpo, she hits him in the middle of his shunpo with a kido binding spell 85.

He falls down in front of her and is held tight, screaming in pain.

The short one moves in fast and throwing punches, only to end up swing at nothing,

She has shunpo to the other side of the barrier, giving herself fighting room…

She is swaying slightly, but standing her hair hanging straight covering her head which is bent…

With blood is still dripping from her body, she lifts her head her eyes are the color Icy teal but they have a light white haze on them.

She has a menacing grin on her face, her reisatu is now totally unleashed, and she has now entered into the blood lust zone.

She is facing the shorter attacker, holding the other, who is looking on, down with a binding spell, and still holding the barrier at 100% .

Everyone looks with amazement as she now takes her shunko stance saying, "Protect Yourself or Die."

Now she attacks with a perfectly executed butterfly kick her movements are graceful and deadly.

Her kicks are strong with her reisatu, he stumbles back, but before he can recover, she follows up with a reverse round kick.

She is not holding back.

She starts punching, as with her kicks, her punches are filled with her reisatu hitting the pressure points in his body.

His face, neck, arms, stomach and his back, the attacker has not hit the ground or the barrier.

Hisagi is still laying unconsciousness.

He hears a familiar voice say, "Hisagi"

Hisagi replies saying, "what the hell happened"

The voice says, "Hisagi... She is dying…. you must stop her … she will kill herself if she does not stop … Hisagi …Only you can stop her…. WAKE UP NOW!"

Still in a haze and pain, Hisagi awakes to see Tousen Taicho and Unohana Taicho standing over him staring to his left.

Kanari hits the second attacker with an amazing speed.

He is screaming in pain, her face shows no emotion.

She starts to get bored, she throws him into the high into the air, she then shunpo above him; takes him by the shoulders and using force she drills him feet first into the ground, the impact crushing his legs.

The sound of bones crushing is heard.

He is now lays unconscious near death.

The Captains and Vice Captains and others continue to watch.

There is one particular captain who has taken a strong interest in the activity within the barrier and is walking over to the Sotachio.

Kanari gives no recognition to what is happening outside the barrier.

Her only world is what is inside of the barrier.

She is in total Blood Lust now.

The short attacker is down and barely alive.

She is starting to weaken, but the barrier and binds are still holding strong.

She turns to taller attacker who is still held down

She is now covered in blood...

Slowly limping toward him in her hand, she has taken some of her Reisatu and rolled it into a deadly ball of white lighting.

She releases him from the binds.

He is scared, bowing before her asking for forgiveness.

She does not hear him, or anyone else.

Her face is emotionless.

Hisagi turns his head to see the barrier and the woman he loves in a battle.

That is on the verge of dying her if he did not stop her.

He can't move…

He weakly says, "Kana stop please … please stop and come to me."

Tousen Taicho and Unohana Taicho look down at him and then they look at her,

Again he says "Kana…I need you and I love you... Come to me please."

As Kanari raises her hand to fire, she hears 'Kana…I need you….I love you... come to me please.'

She stops.

She is staggering; barely standing the reisatu ball dissipates.

Suddenly the barrier drops and she has shunpo to his side and falls unconscious on top him,

His hand rubs her bloodied bruised face as he too falls unconscious….

* * *

**Kanari POV**

Kanari is unconscious, when she hears that same tiny voice say to her, "Kanari….'Kanari…he saved us... He is our mate"

Kanari weakly reply saying, "Yes, I understand but he can be a Baka at times"

The voice then says, "Yes...I know we will keep him in line together."

Kanari, who is getting weaker, says "I have been waiting for you"

The voice replies saying, "I have always been here…. it was not until now that you have showed me that you were ready for me.. I will now tell you my name"

Kanari says, "Yes"

Then she falls into a deep sleep….

* * *

**Hisagi POV**

Hisagi is unconscious.

He is again talking with his Zanpakutō Kazeshini.

Kazeshini is the wind and formless, and depending on the conversation between the two it can either be harsh and cutting or like now a gentle breeze which can wrap Hisagi giving him a feeling of security allowing his body to heal.

Hisagi is still very weak, says "Kazeshini what happened is she alive"

Kazeshini replies saying, "Hisagi you done well … she is our mate"

Hisagi before falling in to a deep sleep replies saying, "Yes I know."

* * *

**Readers POV**

Tousen Taicho and Unohana Taicho having witnessed the interaction between Hisagi and Kanari say nothing …

Unohana Taicho starts to prepare to have Kanari moved to the 4th division.

Tousen Taicho tells Daisuke and Masaru to accompany Hisagi and Kanari to the 4th Division, and report to him when either awakens.

He then turns to take his leave only to be stopped when he hears an announcement.

Aizen, who had been sitting back watching the whole fight quietly, inwardly smiles to himself assessing the way his little pet performed.

He thinks, 'she is my jewel in the rough, she is strong, and she defeated those fools easily.'

He continues thinking, 'Her reisatu is strong... She held the barrier at 100%, humm even Sotachio could not break it, and she held one highly skilled assassin down in a binding spell, while unmercifully defeating the second assassin to a point where he may not survive….. And she has not tapped into her other powers yet ….her Zanpakutō as not revealed itself… YES…she is progressing according to schedule"

His thoughts are interrupted as an announcement is mad

Zaraki Taicho, who had been talking to the Sotachio stands and makes an announcement, "it has been agreed... That effectively immediately that Arashi-Kan is a member of the 11th division as the 4th seat… and he glances to 3rd seat Ikkaku as to imply she may even move to 3rd seat"…

Yachiru, who has now climbed on Kenpachi's back... Streaks out happily saying, "Yah...Yah... Ken-Chan... But she does fight with a sword"…

Kenpachi replies saying' I have not seen it yet … but we will teach her... we will teach her the way of the 11th division…NOW let's go to the 4th division and meet her."

As the group walks await Yachiru is visibly excited as she jumps on Ikkaku head hitting him screaming, "Baldly we have a new member."

Ikkaku, does not respond, he is just excited to have someone new to fight …

Yumichika says with excitement in his voice "she is beautiful like me"

All around the 11th division is happy…

Tousen listens then continues to return to his offices mentally singing…. 'Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…..Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…Brown paper packages tied up with strings….These are a few of my favorite things'

Aizen smiles and continues to the 5th division…..

* * *

**Present Day – Japan**

Kanari is now awake.

Her plane has landed at Narita

She is still onboard...she has just written something on a slip of paper, saying "Charles, I have a few changes."

She hands him a slip of paper with instructions.

He reads it careful looks at her at then using a silver tray on the table burns the slip of paper, and walks away quietly.

As she stands stretching her back and neck, she hears "Kanari"

She replies, "Yes"

The voice says, "They will come"

She replies, "I know"

The voices then says, "What If they get in the way"

Kanari walks over the doorway, watching as the door is opened and the stairs are lowered …

She replies to the voice saying "let's pray to Kami they don't"

She steps through the doorway looking around the private hanger, as voice says "KANARI…what IF they get in the way"

Putting on her trademark sunglasses, Kanari replies in an unemotional tone….."We will Kill them the 11th Division Way"….

The voice is silence as if satisfied

With her head high she steps of the plane, she glances over and something catches her eye…..

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading **

**LR**


	8. Hiding in Plain Sight

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... KT does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Once again Thank you to those who have provided reviews… **

**In this chapter, I am using Spanish I have provided the translations in []…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 7: Hiding in Plain Sight**

* * *

**Present Day- **

**Japan- Vienta Tormenta**

As she steps down the stairs leading from the plane into the hanger, Kanari sees something out of the corner of her eye.

It is a strange looking young man in spirit form.

The voice says, "Kanari"

Kanari .replying now with her thoughts because they are now approaching the Japanese custom officials, says "Yes… I see him…if he wanted to harm to us…. We would be dead"

She continues walking towards the Official, with her head held high not looking over, still talking to the voice saying, "I did not think the game would start so soon, stay on alert"

The voice replies saying, "As you wish Kanari"

Handing the official her passport he says "Ms. Tormenta Welcome to Japan how was your flight."

She smiles at the official saying "it was relaxing"

In the human world.

Kanari has created a successful life for herself, her name is Vienta Tormenta.

She is the reclusive owner and CEO of Tormenta- Licores más Finos [Tormenta- finest liquors]...

Her products are marketed worldwide.

They are considered the highest quality of liquors, which range for wine, Grappa, cognac, Rum, Vodka; the top seller is her Sake.

Six years ago, she purchased a Failing Sake company, made several strategic changes, to include raw materials and distilling adjustments, she streamline marketing made the product exclusive for high end clients only.

With these few adjustments, her first year she grossed 150 million pounds in sales;

Her second year she expanded her business to include wine and champagnes she purchase a French vineyard outside of Marseilles France and another vineyard in Grass Valley California using the same techniques as before of changing the production materials this venture netted her a Gross 207 million pounds in sales.

The third year she purchased several sugar cane plantations in the Caribbean in order to produce and sale high quality Rum, along with 20 acres spread across several islands this increased the business assets to 500 million pounds.

On the average, her business has increased its profits by 35% per year.

One of her largest distributors was Urahara, whose clients were the noble families of Soul Society at high price of course.

Every time Kanari thinks of her clients in Soul Society, she chuckles,

Other holdings include a small chateau in Mongolia, a compound in Cameroon, a rice farms in the wetlands Thailand.

Due to all the reisatu flowing from the area, she is based out of New Orleans, Louisiana, which is located in the United States.

It was 2nd while Karakura Town is 1st, for highest reisatu in a one concentrated area; therefore making it easier to hide in plain sight.

Last year, her company was listed as number 3 on Forbes list for privately owned businesses with 1.23 billion pounds in sales.

She employees' 500,000 employees worldwide.

Her executive team is composed of four people... Charles, Sonia, Simon, and Madoka.

They are her family, In order to hide in plain sight, she very rarely makes public appearances and not many pictures have been taken of her…

She only goes into spirit form when she is at one her many homes.

Once again thanks to Urahara she has a training area and combined with her ability of forming impressive barriers, she can still practice and maintain/increase her reisatu levels.

Sadly,. She is truly a beautiful bird in a gilded cage.

Charles accompanies her everywhere.

He oversees everything the preparation and serving of her food to security around all communications.

She turns as the official says, "Ms. Tormenta… How long will you staying in Japan."

She says "we have several business meetings in country; I am projecting we will here several weeks"

The custom official looking at her immigration form, asks, "These are the hotels you will be staying?"

Glancing over at Charles, as if for confirmation, he nods, she replies, "yes"

The official smiles saying, "Ok Ms. Tormenta, please enjoy your stay"

She replies "thank you"

As she passes through customs from behind her glasses, she glances over to the strange young man who is in spirit form.

He is smiling pointing to a small package sitting on a chair.

She continues walking.

Charles is now walking silently to her right, hands her the advance copy of the new Forbes magazine.

As she takes the magazine, she says, "Charles, hay un paquete lo recupera por favor... [Charles, there is a package, please retrieve it.]"

Charles silently walks over to the package, discreetly nodding to young man and retrieves the package and backs away

Once he feels he is a safe distance he then turns and continues to walk, without looking back….

The strange young man turns happily walking in the opposite direction…

Charles is now once again walking on Kanari's right.

She glances at the package that Charles has in his possession, thinking... 'Those fools, what have they done.'

As they approach the waiting car, Kanari says, "ponga el paquete en el coche.. [Put the package in the car]"

As she steps into the limo she continues saying, "Vamos solamente de aquí. [We go alone from here]."

Charles looks at her with concern as she says, "estancia en Tokio. Enviaré palabra en un día [stay in Tokyo, I will send word in a day]."

She is now sitting in the car, curiously looking at the package sitting on the seat opposite of her.

With her eyes still on the package she says, "Para que sobrevivamos esto usted debe permanecer aquí, y espera… [In order for us to survive this you must stay here, and wait...]"

His sad eyes look at her, he knows what she is saying is the truth.

She must do this alone...

She look up at him from out the car window saying, " don' la preocupación de t [don't worry] … goce de Tokio [enjoy Tokyo]" with emotion in his eyes he nods his head.

She puts her hand on his, which is resting on the door window frame, takes her glasses off so he can look into her aquamarine eyes as she says, " cuando vuelvo todo será como estaban antes…. usted tiene mi palabra.' [When I return all will be as it was before... you have my word...]."

Putting her glasses back on, she leans back into her seat and looks to her driver saying, "Let's go we need to be there before nightfall."

The limo puts off in the direction of Karakura Town…

The voice ...'Kanari'….

She responses still mentally saying "yes"

The voice says, " The package what is it"

Now she looks closely at the package saying, "I have an idea"

She looks down at it saying, "Looks harmless enough"

She sits back in her seat saying, "Let's wait until we get closer to Karakura Town, before we find out…it's another two hours…I am going to get some sleep… You watch it….. Wake me if it turns threatening ."

The voice replies saying, "Yes Kanari as you wish"

She notices she is getting hungry and will need to eat soon…

She signals her driver saying, "Yuu, please make a stop for food when we are 30 minutes outside of Karakura Town"

He replies saying, "yes... Ms. Tormenta."

Kanari slips off her sunglasses and her shoes, glances over at the magazine that Charles handed to her, it was this year's Forbes rating.

She looks at a picture of her executive team on the cover.

She smiles with Pride. …..

Headline read. 'Tormenta- Licores más Finos", number 1 privately owned business with 3 billion pounds in Sales.

She thought no bad for the Little Girl Genius.

Once the name hits her mind, her heart cried and tears formed in her eyes.

She still loved him and she missed him.

Before closing her eyes, she again glances at the little package on the seat

She closes her eyes and as tears roll down her cheeks she says a name she hadn't spoken in 6 years…...

Hisagi

* * *

**Karakura Town**

A shop owner is sitting at his table quietly drinking his tea, he is enjoying the quite time….

Everyone is out running errands...

Rukia and her hot headed husband Ichigo, who is now the captain of 5th division finally went back soul society after being summed for a meeting with the nobles and Byakuya, the three of them will return later in evening;

He rolls his eyes and thinking, 'hopefully NOT today but tomorrow'

At this time there are several members of soul society running around the city.

He had provided them with everything they needed so they should not return, therefore; his special guest should have the privacy that she needed in order to rectify this bad situation.

As he is sitting thinking Yoruichi approaches in her is in cat form.

He looks over at her saying, "well good afternoon, would you like some milk?"

She looks over to him, saying "her plane as landed and she is in route"…

As she steps onto her cushion, she says, "What are you thinking Kisuke,"

Curled up and licking her paws, he reaches over and rubs her back causing her to start purring.

He replies saying, "She is full of emotion right now; I am hoping she has had some time to think… in order to make the right decisions."

Yoruichi says, "Did you tell him"

Now he snaps his fan open showing just a little glint of his eyes and looking at her saying, "she said she would kill me for sure if I did."

Yoruichi is now looking at him asking, "What about the others."

His fan is still open, replying, "They should not return until late, but if she is still here when they return ... that is not my fault."

With a concerned look she asks…'Do you think she is ready'….

At that moment; Tessai walks in looking exhausted saying, "excuse me manager she is awake"

Yoruichi and Kisuke look are each other and walk with Tessai…

Somewhere, a Zanpakutō has just felt a familiar reisatu that has been missing for 6 years moving toward Karakura Town …

This Zanpakutō starts to calm the storms it been raging for 6 years.

The Shinigami is too engrossed in what he is doing, and does not notice the change in his Zanpakutō.

* * *

**Kanari POV**

Kanari is in the limbo being driven to Karakura Town.

She has fallen into deep sleep and she is dreaming about him.

Up until now she had refused to dream about him, it hurt too much.

She missed the way he touched her.

The way he loved her …

She asks herself, 'they had made plans…Why did this happen,?'

While she sleeps, her tears start to roll down her face.

As she thinks back.. She says one thing over and over in her sleep, "I do not understand… I did nothing wrong ….why are you doing this to me"

Now whimpering she says, "Please let me go….please let me go".

The voice says, "Kanari….Kanari"

She starts to awaken saying, "what is wrong"…..

The voice says, "You were crying"

Kanari says nothing she just looks at her hands.

The voice says, "You need to come to some resolve before we get there."

Kanari with emotion says, "WHY"

The voice replies, "I sense 'Kazeshini"

Kanari eyes become large turning darkness blue, as the voices continues to say, "And if I sense him he can sense me"

Her head drops as she says, "I don't think I can face him"

The voice in a compassionate tone says, "Think back Kanari…. Think back and face your pass"

Kanari closes her eyes …..

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading**

**LR**


	9. Facing the Past Part 1

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... KT does, but I own Arashi Kanari and her storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 8: Facing the Past...part 1**

* * *

**4th Division – Hisagi **

**Readers POV**

Hisagi has awakened to find Renji, Hinamori, Kyra, and Masaru standing in the back talking to Daisuke;

He is a confused, trying to understand what had happen..

To him it was a dream.

Renji looks over to him saying, "Well you really know how to show a girl a goodtime."

Hinamori has gone to inform Unohana Taicho that Hisagi has awaken

Hisagi is still in a slight fog, as he asks, "What happened?"

All at once everyone starts, talking..

His head is still spinning.

He cannot understand what they are saying.

As he tries to stand, he starts to fall, only to have Renji catch him.

At that moment Unohana steps in the room and tells the loud group to step out.

Before Renji releases Hisagi, Hisagi whispers something into his ear...

On way out of Hisagi room, Renji looks at Hisagi, nods and leaves as if he was on a mission…

Once alone, Unohana tells Hisagi that he will need to take it easy, rest after which he will be released.

She stands there as if waiting for him ask…..

He weakly, looks up and saying, "Was it a dream"

She looks at him questioning saying, "What do you remember."

He replies saying, "Kana and I were on the training grounds and then I felt pain….Then everything after that is hazy... I think ….Kana where is she?"

His eyes are large, as he starts be become upset…as if he remembers something, but he says nothing.

Unohana touches his shoulders saying, "she has not awakened, she is very weak…..Rest Hisagi"

She turns and starts to walk away… he then says "Taicho I need to see her"

She stops saying, "soon, Hisagi but for now rest"

He watches as she walks out..

Soon after Unohana leaves, Renji, and the others walk quietly back in.

Renji walks over and sits next to Hisagi...

His face is filled with concern.

Hisagi turns to Renji saying, "What have you learned... Where is she"…. …. …

Once again he starts to get upset as he remembers what had happened on the training grounds he said he loved her…. He had begged her to come to him… she came to him... She was his soul mate.

Renji is sitting next to Hisagi and tells him what he had found out.

Hisagi tries to get up saying, "I need to get to her".

Renji, gently pushes him back into the bed saying, "not yet."

* * *

**4th Division – Kanari **

**Readers POV**

Kanari's condition was bad, her reisatu levels are dangerously low and she needed a transfusion of reisatu in order to survive.

Unohana had been analyzing her reisatu, and running comparisons with other Shinigami in Soul Society in order to find a donor,

She was hoping for 35 %-40% compatibility.

As she reviews her results, she is amazed at what she has found a match, 95% match.

Looking at the analysis, closely it showed that this individual was a relative to the girl when they lived in the human world.

There have been rare cases recorded in the medical libraries of Shinigami discovering their siblings and parents and this was one of those cases.

She has found someone which can save Kanari's life.

She lends back in her chair, amazed in her discovery wondering how the individual will react, once they have been notified.

In order for the girl to survive it must take place and now, she stands and walks over the hell butterfly cage.

Taking a hell butterfly out she sends a message for this individual to see her immediately.

Given the risk of the procedure the girl's new Taicho and the Sotachio would need to be advised.

She thinks, as she sends another two hell butterflies out, 'something so personal was about to become so public.'

Unohana now walks into Kanari's room.

With the new information fresh in her mind she starts to look closely at the young sleeping Shinigami.

She then turns as the girls unknowing brother walks into the room, surprised that she never noticed it before, thinking, 'They look alike, same facial features, nose, mouth, even the shape of the eyes.'

She straightens as she turns saying, "Tousen Taicho we need to talk."

As Tousen approaches Unohana, he glances over at the still unconscious girl.

He senses the girl is in dying.

He is now standing next to the girl, He tilts head allowing Unohana to know she has his attention.

She starts to inform him about Kanari's condition saying, 'Tousen Taicho, Kanari, has exhausted her reisatu levels to 10%, a point where she is going to need a transfusion in order to survive."

He is listening closely ….

She then explained that she ran Kanari reisatu against the database looking for a 35-40% match, and she has found a 95% match a blood related relative…

She looks at him, with a serious tone in her voice she says, "Kaname, you are that 95% match."

He seemed confused and says "are you sure".

She replies saying, "I have run the numbers several times and the results have come back the same every time….yes I am positive"

He nods with the understanding of what she has said, all awhile thinking, 'I had suspected it, when I first sensed the aura of her reisatu, that there was something special about her ..But this is ….This is unexpected….. … I did not think I had anyone'

He is now gently touching the girl's face as if trying to see her.

Still in thought, he is slowly coming to the realization that he now has a sister.

He should be overjoyed, it were not her.

He starts to push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Still caressing her face, he has made his resolve thinking more than anything, he would maintain the plan that he already implemented.

Unohana, tells him the procedures for the transfusion.

She is stands next to him with her placed her hand gently on his shoulder saying "So it is agreed".

Tousen nods his head….

She continues by saying, "Please prepare yourself, it must take place in the next hour."

She turns to go to and notify the Sotachio and Kenpachi...

As she walks out of the room, he tells her he will need to check on Hisagi.

She says, she understands and leaves him alone with Kanari ….

Tousen stands over his sister, touching her hair lightly starts to quietly sing to her.…"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens….Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…Brown paper packages tied up with strings…These are a few of my favorite things"

Her face slightly relaxes as if she hears his voice.

In the hallway,

Unohana hears the 11th Division captain and his subordinates approaching, from one side and Sotachio approach from the other.

She takes a deep breath and braces herself; then tells the Taichos to come to her office.

Once the two are settled she explained the situation, and telling them the chances are good that both should survive.

She tells Kenpachi, Kanari should be able to report to his squad in a few days, and she should not train until her levels reach 65%.

She would need to be checked every two days and when she trains she should not expend she self until she has been at 100% for a while.

Sotachio then asks Kenpachi if he is sure, given that they have found that the girl is related to the 9th Division captain, if he wanted her to remain in his squad…

Kenpachi stands, saying "nothing has changed, I don't care if she is related to that stick in the mud Noble Kuchiki or Tousen Taicho … Kanari is the 11th division's 4th seat officer."

Looking at Unohana and Sotachio with a menacing Grin, he then says, "If he wishes to challenge that fact, we do so with Swords."

He then stalks out to rejoin his officers.

Tousen is in the room with Kanari, when there was is a soft knock on the door, he quietly says, "Come in"

Rukia walks in and softly ask if she may enter.

They greet each other, Tousen stands and says to Rukia, "you... are her friend"

Now standing next to her friend, gently running her hands through her hair, replies saying, "Yes Tousen Taicho"

He asks her to stay with Kanari, while he goes to check on Hisagi.

Rukia say "yes"' happy to have some alone time with her friend.

* * *

**Reader POV**

As Tousen walks out of Kanari's room he hears Rukia speaking to Kanari saying, "Kana... I am sorry I was not there to protect you... . I remembered the tune you taught me."

She starts to softly sing to her friend…"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens"

He walks towards Hisagi's room…

Tousen, knocks softly on Hisagi's door, then walks in

He is greeted by Hinamori, Kyra, Renji, Masaru, Daisuke, and Hisagi.

He then asks the group to excuse themselves, as they leave; Renji again signals Hisagi and leaves…..

Tousen sits next to Hisagi, he says, "Hisagi, what do you remember"

Hisagi takes a deep Breath and tell Tousen the same thing he told Unohana ...

Tousen, senses that he is not telling everything, but he won't to push it …

Hisagi, says, 'Taicho is Kanari .O." before he can finish Tousen puts his hand up, saying, "Yes she is still unconscious"

Hisagi attempts to get up, only to have Tousen puts his hand on his shoulders as to tell him to stay put, while saying, "Hisagi, you must stay here, while Unohana's team continues to work on Kanari"

Then the conversation changes

Hisagi asks about the two Shinigami, Tousen states that the one of the assassins did not survive the battle with Kanari.

While the other tried to escape on his way to be judge by the Central 46, and was killed by Ichimaru Taicho.

Hisagi is grateful, but concerned because they would never find out why Kanari was targeted and if she would be attacked again.

Tousen replies saying, "yes, you are correct, we will never know why she was targeted but I think with her going into the 11th Division and other events which have occurred, she will have no more problems of that nature."…(Hisagi never heard the words 11th division)..

At that time Unohana knocked and walked in, saying, "Tousen Taicho we are really."

Tousen stands and puts a hand on Hisagi's shoulders saying "Hisagi get some rest…. You should be able to see Kanari tomorrow".

The two Taichos walk out, and moments later Renji and Rukia walk in and sit.

Hisagi looking at Renji says, "Renji what did you find out."

Renji with excitement says, "She needs a transfusion of reisatu in order to survive."

Hisagi's eye are widen as He says "I can"

Renji puts his hand up to silence him as he continues saying, "They found a match for her."

Renji is now looking around, Hisagi looks to the man saying, "what is it Renji, why are you acting like this."

Renji starts to whisper saying, "from what I heard the match they found is a 95% match to her reisatu"…..

Hisagi replies saying, " 95% is good...She will be alright"

Hisagi is starting to feel relieved

Rukia speaks up like a light bulb had just gone off in her head saying, "95% match, do you know what that means."

Now, she is excited looking at both Hisagi and Renji, who are both looking confused, Rukia, continues saying, " 95% reisatu match means the person they found was a blood relative when she was alive...like a mother….or father…..or a brother."

At that very moment Masaru and Daisuke run into Hisagi's room.

They each have concerned looks on their faces as they say, "Tousen Taicho was in surgery, giving Kanari the reisatu transfusion"

All Three look at each other in shock….

Hisagi, is out of bed, and stalking down the hall, looking for answers…

The procedure only took, 35 minutes, but both Tousen and Kanari, were still weak…

By Regulations, An officer is to stand watch when a Taicho is recovering in the 4th Division,

Tousen, the Taicho of the 9th Division, in the recovery room.

His Vice Captain stands watch over both him and his sister, wondering his Taicho's reaction once he learns of his and Kanari's relationship.

He walks over to Kanari, touches her face and the outline of her lips, then bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead, whispering to her, "Kana rest, I am here, I will watch over you, I love you"

While Hisagi is talking to Kanari, Tousen lays awake listening….

* * *

**4 weeks later – Reader's POV**

It had been four weeks since she had come into the 11th Division.

It had already been a long morning.

She had finished practicing and is now sitting discreetly under a tree enjoying a breeze.

She had just received a request to have tea with her brother.

She is thinking as she is looking at the note, 'I have a brother... I'm still a little shaky about that one.. What kind of relationship will I have with him?'

All of these years she wanted to have family now she has someone.

She does not know how to react or how to feel.

But he had provided the reisatu that she needed to survive and she was alive, she thinks, 'OK…. Let us at least give it a try.'

She is now thinking back to when she found out about Tousen.

The day that changed her life.

The Day from Hell.

* * *

**A Day from Hell **

**Reader's POV**

It had been four days since surgery, it was the first time Kanari was totally alert.

Taichos Unohana and Tousen where standing next to her bed.

Unohana Taicho was explaining to her what had occurred.

She looked over at him, he did not say anything, he was not cold, but he was not warm either.

He told her once she got settled at the 11th Division he would arrange with her Taicho for a time in which they can have tea….

Hearing his words her thoughts screamed saying…'WHAT... I am a part of the 11th Division…., WAIT….isn't that the killer Division …what the HELL… Did I miss something, and hey WHO are you… and I… HATE... Tea'

Her Face showed nothing but sheer confusion.

Her eyes where aquamarine, she wanted to ask... "Why I was transferred to the 11th... I wanted to be in the 9th to be with Hisagi"….

At that exact moment…

Her new Taicho and his pink haired hell cat, Vice-captain, ran in to her room and introduced themselves to her...

That is when she affectionately describes…the Doors of HELL opening and sucking her in …

Kenpachi seemed nice until he told her, he wanted to fight her as soon as she got her strength back.

As his Vice Captain Yachiru, introduced herself by jumping on her bed and yelling into her face calling her Kamereon because of her eyes ability to change…..

Kanari was in a state of shock…

Forgetting the man was blind.

She frantically looked over to her ''Brother" for some form of brotherly help with this vice-captain...but he and Unohana Taicho slid out the door quietly

She stupidly was still looking at the space that they once occupied when she mouthed the word...'Cowards'

As the vice-captain continued to jump all over her and asking questions,… things just kept getting better.

The 3rd seat Ikkaku;

She had seen him around with Hisagi, Renji and some other freaky person, named Yumichika in the past, she always thought he was a pervert so had she kept her distance….

He was now pushing her with the sheath of his sword challenging her to a fight and … the way he was looking at her... Well she still thinks he is a pervert …

Then he and the vice-captain started yelling at each other at that moment her head started to ache and spin…

As her mind was trying to comprehend all that is going on, the questions, the cursing between the vice and 3rd seat.

Out of nowhere, not to be out done by the 3rd seat and vice-captain… she felt a hand, touch her head like they were petting a dog, it then ran full length of her hair which was hanging loose …..

A voice saying, "her hair it is… so Beautiful"

Startled she stumbled away only to have what she thought was a man or was it a woman, she still doesn't know… we just saw it had feathers, take her face and bring it so close to theirs as if it was about to kiss her saying," Beautiful'..….

She fainted…

The last thing she heard was her Zanpakutō laughing at her saying, "What have you done in your life to be cursed with being a part of this circus"

Her day from hell was far from over…..

She woke an hour later; feeling secure as if wrapped in a blanket... her eyes still closed, as she moved trying to curl herself into the warmth.

As she opened her eyes, she looked up to see those brown eyes looking back at her...

All she could do was say "hello"

She knew her eyes where that crazy looking color of Teal/Hazel but did not care….

She smiled...

She felt grateful to Kami to see him and he was Ok...

His eyes seem to mellow as he heard her voice, he smiled and said "hi"….

It took her a minute to realize he was sitting on my bed, holding her in his arms, it was a very compromising situation, given that somehow she was his Taicho's sister..

But he had no intention of letting go, and she did not mind….

She grinned at him saying, "So Hisagi"

He gives her a questioning look, as she says, "Am I still too tomboyish for you?"

He loosens his grip a little so he can look over her body with his eyes; he raised his eyes meeting hers….

He had that same damn look as he had before.

This time, he took her chin, tilted it up, slowly and gently gave her brushed kisses on her eyes, her nose then her lips.

He finally says, "There is nothing remotely tomboyish about you."

Before she could even ask…

He kisses her lips again this time he lets it linger a little longer, he then said, "No I don't prefer Rangiku to you"

She looked at him in a teasing way as she bit her lower lips saying, "Prove it."

His eyes are full of lust as before, as he pulled her closed, he reaches in about to.

There is a knock at the door …

He rolls his eyes and they touched foreheads as he let out a gentle...' Ugh'...

She grinned and playfully pushed him off.

He lets go of her and stood up from the bed, but he does not move far.

She had to shake her head slightly trying to suppress the thoughts of what was promised….

He looked down at her and met her eyes grinning in amusement…

She looks to the door and says, "Come in"

One of the nonseated officers from the 11th Division enters into the room.

She looks over and says, "4th seat Arashi"

She also greets Hisagi, saying "Vice-captain Shuhei",

He replies with a slight nod, but he noticeably tenses up.

Kanari looked up, this is the first time she heard her title and says, "Yes."

Hisagi is silently observing …

The young woman says, "I am Mari, I have been tasked by Vice Captain Kusajishi to assist you with your move to the 11th Division."

She is noticing, Hisagi has started to look Pissed.

Mari continues to speak saying, "We have taken the liberty to move all of your belonging from the Dormitory to your quarters at the 11th division and I have brought you a fresh uniform and personal items.

Also Zaraki Taicho is expecting you meet with the Division tomorrow for the first meal of the day which is at Dawn, I will be here in the morning to escort you"

Kanari looks over at Mari, tells her thank you… and she can go….

Once Mari is gone, Kanari stands and faces Hisagi saying, "What is it"

Moving toward to him says "I felt you tense up about something"

She is standing in front of him, and he is now acting strange as he says, "When did you become a part of the 11th Division?"

She replied saying, "I was told, today I was a part of the 11 division; it was a request made by Zaraki Taicho and sanctioned by Sotachio…. I just met them this morning… Why, what it is"

Hisagi, looked down at her, saying, "I don't want in you in that division… any division but that one."

She looks at him saying, "Why are you saying these things"

He does not reply he just looks at her, as if he is trying to formulate his words..

Kanari starts to feel unsettled, thinking about everything that occurred that morning, and now Hisagi acting weird.

She again looks at him saying, "what does it matter that I am part of the 11th and you are a part of the 9th …what is it that you are not telling me?"

Hisagi is pacing around the room saying, "They live to fight Kanari that is all they do…They fight to kill."

Kanari sat on the bed, her head bent, her eyes changing quickly and she nervously wrung her hands thinking…'From the sounds of the way things were now going… this is not going to be good.'

Keeping her head bent, she said, "I have heard these things….but I don't understand why you are reacting this way."

He looked at her saying, "you are not like that...You are not ruthless…you are not unmerciful."

Tears are slowly forming in her eyes, but she did not look up…she was praying …that he does not say it…..

He stopped pacing and stood in front of her, he puts his hands on her shoulders. Saying, "I cannot have my woman; trained like...a Killer."

She closed her eyes tighter, it was if someone has just stabbed her...

She gently removes his hands from her shoulders and stood.

She looked at him, her eyes the darkness blue.

He looked into her eyes then he closes his eyes realizing once again, he spoke words that could not be pulled back.

She quietly said to him, "There are things worth killing for."

Gently touching his face she said, "There are people worth killing for"

She turned from him, stood straight while saying, "I have acted ruthless and unmerciful to those who threaten and harmed the things I love"

She started breathing deeply giving her eyes a chance to react and calm down, she then said, "I have killed without a second thought in judgment."

she then turns to him, her eyes are now their normal color of Hazel ,saying…"Hisagi….I see you standing there trying to convince yourself this is one time Kanari will not do it again."

He reaches for her, as she speaks, and she allows him to hold her.

As he does she breathes in his scent, and says, "I love you"

She pulls him to her so she can gently kiss his lips.

She then steps back away from him, her eyes never changed from hazel and she continued to speak saying, "I am saying to you, I will do it again."

He reaches for her, this time she raises her hand as she continues to say, "If what I love is threaten, I will become ruthless, I will once again become unmerciful, I will kill without a second thought"

She is walking around him, her eyes never leaving his as she says, "that is why Kenpachi had requested me."

She stopped walking still looking him in the eyes saying. "You say.. You don't want your woman to be trained as a killer."

She is standing at the door and now turns her eyes from him, she looks ashamed as she says. "I sadly say... I am already a Killer."

The door is open and she signaled him to leave, looking at him sideways saying. "I am 4th seat to the 11th Division"

As he walks out he stops bends down and kisses her lips saying, "This is not over!"

* * *

**Reader's POV**

What is starting to become a normal occurrence for Kanari

Spadonari brings Kanari's mind back to the fact she is sitting under a tree daydreaming.

Spadonari screams, "He is a BAKA"

Kanari replies saying, "Yes, I told you he was… But he is my BAKA"

Kanari now stands fingering the beautiful but talkative sword...

Wickedly smiling as she says…"I guess it time that we truly introduce ourselves to the 11th division; then we will do Tea"

Spadonari replies, "Yes Kanari, let's do that ….."

* * *

_**Three hours Earlier: A Zanpakutō makes her presence known**_

Life at the 11th Division was boring.

Nothing but paper work...

She got eyes from the both the seated and unseated members who really wanted to test the skills of the new member.

She could do nothing until she got the green from Unohana Taicho, she was 100% ready to go …

Today was the day.

When the report reinstating Kanari as 100% hit the 11th Division everyone was ready to test the new 4th seat, but more importantly Central 46 wanted to complete her requirements for graduate status..

She was required immediately to appear before Central 46 and call forth her Zanpakutō.

This was no problem, ever since first time Kanari heard the voice of her Zanpakutō it had made her presence known in constant conversations...

The Zanpakutō had attached itself to Kanari, and she wanted to be released for weeks.

She wanted to be seen, so she pouted waiting.

Her emotional state would affect Kanari, when she pouted Kanari would became irritable.

It took a while for Kanari to figure out why she had mood changes.

I was not until one night the two of them had a long talk/argument.

Members of the 11th thought she had lost it.

But Kanari and Spadonari battled through and now they had an understanding.

Now it was Time...

Kanari stood straight, and held her empty hand out and spoke the word _'__**Spadonari'**_ [Dressed Sword]...

In her extended hand now was her grip and guard which was made of Platinum it merged into the Pommel which was made of Gold and was the shape of The Chrysanthemum crest...it also had a tassel made of gold Silk which loving wrapped itself around Kanari forearm.

.She then spoke again…_**'Spadonari metaura'**_ [Dressed Sword of Metal] ..The blade made of Titanium and Carbon with an inlay of diamonds materialized;

She was as rare as her owner.

Kanari was impressed to have such a treasure or shall we say a mischievously talking treasure…

She lifted Spadonari it was light to her touch.

She could tell it was Kido based.

She could feel that it had many more treasures which will be made known to her in time.

As Kanari, and others observed her unique Zanpakutō.

Aizen stood in the back shadows...

His face was emotionless, but his thoughts were of the great pleasure, that just had made itself known.

He thinks 'She has shown the ability to do materialization...Her Zanpakutō has the Chrysanthemum crest, it is was one of five originally created for the Royal Family; which meant that welder has the potential to possess great power.'

He turns and walks out of Central thinking we are progressing nicely..

All of a sudden, Kenpachi who had been standing watching his 4th seat, slaps her on back stating, "Alright you now have a sword... but what can you do with it that prissy sword?"

Kanari and Spadonari both said "What do you Mean Prissy Sword!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading and please provide feedback...**

**Le Rukia**


	10. Facing the Past Part 2

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... KT does, **

**But I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura', **_**Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th division's initiation of an officer** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 9: Facing the Past...part 2**

* * *

**Readers POV**

Kanari had just send a messenger to the 9th division,

She with Spadonari in hand was heading for the 11th Division squad Dojo,

The word was spreading like wild fire that the 4th seat was about to be initiated formality into the 11th …..

This Initiation consisted of a battle of Swords.

The swords could use their Shikai releases even if it is related to Kido, but binding spells and other Kido, to include Shunko, were forbidden.

It was expected that the 4th seat would be taking on challenges of the unseated officers and then if she wished, she could challenge the seated officers above her station this included 3rd seat, the vice-captain, and Taicho.

This was an exciting time for the 11th Division, it promised a display of exceptional fighting, and bloodshed.

The 4th division had already been alerted and members from other divisions started to come and drink sake and place bets….

Given that Kanari had only just revealed Spadonari, and because they all felt she was nothing more than a Shunko fighter there was a lot of talk running rapid that she would be defeated.

As she approached the Dojo door she was met by her Vice-Captain.

Who, much to Kanari's hesitation, is determined to make their relationship become more of a sisterly bond.

Yachiru looks at her and Spadonari, raises her eyebrow then grins with pride and approval…

Kanari bows saying, "I am ready Vice Captain"

As Yachiru opens the door she says, "enter Kamereon, and clam you seat, if you can."

As she enters, Kanari, now has a menacing smile on her face and her eyes slowly turning to icy teal.

She holds Spadonari in front of her and says _**"Spadonari metaura... Chitan…. **_[Sword Dress Metal - Titanium]"

Spadonari's blade is now only one metal, that of titanium, only thing she hears is Spadonari's voice full of pleasure it she says, "Y..E...S."

* * *

**9thDivision **

**Readers POV **

Mari and Hisu had just arrived at the 9th Division,

They were sent to deliver Kanari's message to Tousen.

They are very excited, as they enter into the 9th Division's office they were met by Hisagi.

Mari bowing to Hisagi and Daisuke who is sitting at his desk says, "Good afternoon, I am Mari and this is Hisu we are from the 11th Division, and we have a message from 4th seat Arashi for Tousen Taicho."

Hisagi tells them to wait, as he checks to see if his Taicho is available.

As the girls are waiting.

Masaru, who just walked in starts a conversation.

Looking at the two girls he, says, "You two are from the 11th division."

They response with a nod,

He continues saying, "What is going on over there...?"

The two girls look at each other, and then to him, with a look of disbelief that he was not informed.

Hisu speaks up with excitement and pride saying, "It is the initiation ceremony… of course... It has started"

Hisagi and Tousen have walked into the room, behind the two girls who are talking to both Daisuke and Masaru, and are quietly listening.

Hisu continues talking about the initiation ceremony and how the 11th had never seen the 4th seat her handle a sword and questions if she would survive the battles...

Hisu, looks to Mari saying, "Mari... Did you hear about her strange Zanpakutō?"

Mari responds sternly saying, "Yes, the Taicho call it prissy"

Hisu says, "I hear she got very angry and stormed off…"

Mari seriously says, "That is why; when she gave me this message to deliver when I looked into her eyes….. They were that scary Green color … I sensed that she and her Zanpakutō are Pissed."

Hisu looks to Mari saying, "Well I put money that she would not make it"

Everyone now looks at Hisu... Shocked

Mari still looking at Hisu, saying, " you are a fool, I have spent time with 4th seat Arashi, and I have faith in her… as does the Vice Captain….she will defeat all and if she wishes she will face the 3rd seat... either way it will make for a long night and we have to go the 4th division to start checking on the injured."

While this conversation is taking place Hisagi is trying hard to control himself.

His reisatu is rising at a noticeable rate, everyone notices except for the two unsuspecting girls.

Tousen making the sound of clearing his throat lets his presence be known, the two girls then turn and greet him.

Mari looks to Tousen saying, "Tousen Taicho I have a message"

He tells her to speak...

Mari says, "4th seat Arashi accepts you invitation of tea, she must complete her initiation, and she humbly asks that you would meet with her tomorrow at noon; therefore giving her the time to properly introduce herself and Spadonari to the 11th division."

Tousen then tells Mari that will be fine.

As the two girls walk out, Hisu can be heard saying to Mari with a concerned voice, "Do you think they will let me change my wager.?"

Mari laughs saying "lets hurry to the 4th division, they have probably started to arrive."

Hisagi is beside himself with anger and fear.

Masaru and Daisuke are also upset….

Masaru speaks up looking at Tousen, saying "Taicho may I speak"

Tousen takes a deep breathe, knowing it would be Masaru says, "Yes Masaru.. Go ahead"

He looks to Tousen saying, "Taicho...why are you allowing her…. "

Tousen cuts him off quickly, saying, " 4th Seat Arashi is very capable … and to interfere would disrespectful"

As he is speaking he still senses Hisagi's rage …

Tousen turns to Hisagi says, "Walk with me"

They walk into the gardens… Tousen looks at the man saying, "I have received orders from the Sotachio... You and Masaru have a mission... you are to go into outlands, there have been several sighting of hollow attacking the people there, destroy the hollows and secure the area, this mission may last over several months… you leave tomorrow."

Tousen turning from Hisagi he says, "I will leave you to make arrangements"

Walking away from Hisagi, Tousen also says, "Hisagi if you go the 11th Division, do not interfere… that is an order!"

Hisagi standing straight responses by saying "Hai"

His eyes reflect anger…

* * *

**11****th**** Division Initiation **

**Readers POV **

Kanari and Spadonari had just finished easily taking out the lower level of the 11th division unseated members who thought to challenge her.

Because she knew the skill level of these individuals she moved through them hurting just enough to send them to the 4th division.

Not to send them to the 4th would be an insult to them and to her.

They were a part of her division she would not kill them.

The purpose of the initiation was not to kill them just calm respect and your seat as an officer.

The front rooms of the Dojo are completely destroyed.

As she enters into the next room, she rips a piece of cloth from one the robes of a Shinigami who lays unconscious on a broken table, she is covered with blood but not hers, her robes are ripped but that was to be expected …

She begins to wipe down her sword, Spadonari says "this is getting boring"

Kanari whispers, as she wipes Spadonari down, "be patient and stick to the plan, I do not want to show the extend of our powers, no kido."

Spadonari replies saying, "As you wish Kanari."

She enters into the center room, it is larger and has two levels.

She adjusts her eyes to the room and looks up; the upper level of the room there are at least 50 other Shinigami cheering and drinking.

She then sees, Rukia standing nervously with her vice-Captain Kaien Shuba, Renji, Hinamori, Kyra, and Daisuke .

She gave her friends a reassuring grin.

She looked for him.

Something inside her wanted him there, but she was still unsure of his reaction to the 11th Division way.

Knowing she must complete the task at hand then deal with Hisagi later, shakes her head to clear all her thoughts of him.

The lower level is filled with the mid to high level 11th Division unseated officers.

They looked more worthy of Kanari and Spadonari's skill.

She scans around, there were 35 in all.

As she walked further into the room they begin to encircle her.

Across the room she could see her Taicho, Vice-Captain, 3rd and 5th seated on a raised platform watching closely.

She started to smile a chilling smile she then whispers…_**'Spadonari metaura... Ka-Bon'…. **_[Sword Dress Metal - Carbon].

Spadonari's blade is now changed from Titanium to Kevlar, Kanari using the gold silk tassels she had wrapped around her forearms, swung Spadonari firmly around her body…turning and looking at those who thought to challenge them.

Then, it began...

The first attack came from behind her, he swung his sword at her as she was turning away from him.

In most places this would have been a cowardly attack, but this is the 11th division, they attacked to kill they do not wait until their victim is facing them.

This philosophy taught its members to always be prepared.

She easily blocked his attack with her sword.

She was quick and her sword handling looks as if she was dancing, her movements was graceful but showed if she wanted at any time they would be deadly.

This, the last battle before her could reach her seat, was like a gauntlet.

They attacked one and two at a time, one would fall and get back up and attack over and over, screaming as they came at her, she would counterattack cutting and slicing, there were bodies falling on the floor which was now covered with blood.

She slipped and fell, some though it was an opening to attack her only to be met with slices on their legs and they would fall on the floor screaming with pain.

Then if they fell close to her, she would knock them unconscious with her Pommel, leaving the mark of the Chrysanthemum on their face or head.

She started spinning and rolling from one to another attacking them from the floor, cutting them down, never killing them, but leaving them with a memory to never again challenge her.

When she stood, her face was wet with the blood of others.

Her blood soaked hair was matted against her head and plastered down her back, her uniform was blood covered, if it where any other division this would have been considered a gruesome sight, but this was the 11th, this was considered a Glorious sight.

The loud cheers from above emphasized it.

She was surrounded by the remaining 10.

They stupidly looked each other as if they thought they were lucky.

She looked at them grinning, positioning herself to face all ten.

Once in position, she did something unexpected.

Her smile fainted as she slowly moved into an elegant arabesque penchée.

Both of her arms where extended in front of her face, one hand slightly touching the flat of Spadonari, and the other held Spadonari lightly by the grip her forearms was still wrapped and secure.

As her body which was supported on one leg, with the other leg extended in the air behind her body with the knee straight, her head raised as she slowly lean forward as her leg rose to a 95°angle.

Her eyes an Icy Teal, never leaving sight of her intended victims.

Up until now she had been quietly on the defense, this time she became the aggressor.

She attacked and as she did she finally spoke three words … 'This ends NOW'

The momentum of her back leg swinging down launched her into a midair butterfly kick, with her sword swinging up slicing, making contact with her marks, she moved fast spinning, allowing Spadonari the freedom she deeply wanted.

She wanted to feel the blood run down her blade, she knew Kanari would not allow her to kill, but they had agreed that the last remaining few would feel and remember her sting.

It lasted only three minutes…

As the last body fell onto the floor, Kanari completely covered in blood, with both hands on her sword which was pointed into the floor in front of her was now in submissive bow positioned in front of Kenpachi, awaiting his approval…

It is now quiet in the 11th Dojo, as Kenpachi looking down at his 4th seat, loudly asked. "What is your intention Arashi Kanari ?"

With her head still bowed she says, "Taicho, at this time, my intent is to take my place as 4th seat, unless the 5th seat wishes to challenge me"

All eyes turn to Yumichika, who then said, "I possess the beautiful 5th seat."

Kenpachi eagerly grinning says, "Arashi Kanari, do you wish to challenge for the higher ranks?"

Kanari still with her head bowed states, "I wish to continue to improve myself, so I can honor the higher ranks of the 11th Division with a challenge worthy of their skill."

Kenpachi laughs loud and says, "4th seat Arashi stand and take your seat…and let the celebration began… Sake and food for all."

Kanari, still covered in blood, stands and slowly walks, swinging Spadonari on her back and she does Spadonari dematerializes and vanishes, she then takes her seat between the 3rd and 5th seat.

Once seated she looks up into the upper level of the Dojo and sees him standing with the others.

He was looking down at her, something she needed to see, forgetting she is completely covered in blood, Kanari finally smiled

Her eyes now the color of teal/hazel

Cheers are heard throughout the Division and beyond…..

At the 9th Tousen is alone finishing paper work when he hears the loud cheers .He looks up with an approving smile on his face, and then goes back to his paperwork.

In the 3rd and 5th Division offices the Taichos also hear the loud cheers coming from the 11th, they too have a similar smile of approval on their faces.

* * *

**Readers POV**

Kanari stands, turns and tells the 3rd and 5th seat, she was going to clean herself up before continuing.

As she takes her leave, Yachiru grabs her hand and walks out with her saying, "Kamereon, you did very well, but you did not go all out…why?"

Still walking Kanari looks and says, "what do you mean Vice-Captain?."

Yachiru is looking at her seriously, saying, "Kamereon…. You did not kill anyone and Ken Chan and I both know you did not use your swords kido powers why?"

Kanari stops walking, they are now in front of the Dojo.

She sits on the steps and signals Yachiru to sit next to her, she looks at her young vice-captain, and says, "Vice-Captain first, to kill an 11th division member to me is not smart, they are our family... We as officers must train them to be strong…and second, I did not use Spadonari's Kido releases, because I wanted to be respected for my skill with the sword."

Yachiru jumps up and hugs Kanari, saying. "Kamereon, I like you… we will be good friends"

Then she happily runs back into the Dojo to rejoin the party.

Kanari, watching her vice-captain, shakes her head smiling as she stands and starts to walk toward her quarters.

She nods to those who pass her.

As she walks, the more she starts to notice she is very sore and in need of a shower.

As she approaches her quarters she sees someone sitting in front of her door.

As she gets closer, now realizing how she looks, and remembering their last encounter, she approaches him with hesitation in her hazel eyes.

He is watching her carefully.

She now stands before him saying nothing.

She is completely covered in dried blood and in need of a serious shower.

After a couple of minutes, she has decided the shower is more important so she steps around him, and as she enters she says "would you like to come in"

She walks directly to the bedroom, then into bath, shuts the door and turns on the shower.

He quietly enters and closes the door behind him.

As he walks around her quarters he notices it is not as large as his, but it is clean.

There is a small sofa, Military strategies books and fresh flowers in a vase are on the table.

In the corner is an easel with several drawings… one in particular captures his attention, it a painting of him at the training grounds overlooking the 9th division squad as they practiced…. It is good… He is very impressed….…. the others were of Rukia and Renji, and Kenpachi and Yachiru…

She truly possessed a natural talent.

Her kitchen is small it had different types of fruits and breads... Water and Sake...

He lifts the Sake bottle and looks at it questioning, He had never seen her drink so this was a pleasant surprise.

He walks into her bedroom, her futon is neatly made.

There is another table with a chair it too has fresh flowers in a vase sitting on it.

He opens her closet, hanging neatly, he sees her uniforms and several kimonos to include the green one and with little white flowers, as he touches the fabric he remembers when he last saw her in it.

As he moves to the bathroom door, He can hear her in the shower.

The water is running, he is now standing with his eyes closed and his head and hand on the door; he smells the scene of the soap. He breathes deeply it is jasmine.

He is imagining the soap lathered all over her body and the water cascading down her face, hair and her body rinsing away the soap.

He is standing there quietly, his head and hand still on the door.

He is seriously thinking about their last encounter, after several minutes, as if he has made a decision.

He stands straight and turns walks into the other room.

She is in the shower.

She senses him at her bathroom door, she wants him to enter, but she does not want him to see her until all of the blood is off.

She says nothing, thankful that Spadonari has not say anything,

She continues to wash herself….

As Hisagi walks into the front room, there is a knock at the door.

He walks over and opens it …..

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading and please provide feedback**

**LR**


	11. Feelings Revealed

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does, **

**I own Arashi Kanari, her multi colored eye concepts…**_**'Spadonari metaura',**_** Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th division's initiation of an officer** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 10: Feelings Revealed**

* * *

**Readers POV**

Hisagi had answered a knock at Kanari's door while she was in shower ….

Opening the door he is taken back, before him stood Aizen Taicho holding Flowers, and a gift which looked like a book….

He looks back into Kanari's rooms and seeing the same exact flowers in her quarters.

Then to Aizen Taicho and the flowers.

He greets the Taicho asks him to enter, as he shuts the front door he asks Aizen to take a seat.

He then walks to the bedroom and quietly shuts the door.

He tells Aizen that Kanari is in the shower and should be available soon, trying on keeping his cool he then asks the Taicho if he can take the flowers and put them into water…

Aizen stands saying, "no… I will do it"

He walks into the kitchen an takes a vase that is sitting on the counter and fills it water and places the flowers inside, and comes back to the front room.

It as if he has performed this action many times, he then sits on the sofa …

The two men are having generic conversation as they wait for Kanari….

* * *

**Kanari- Readers POV**

Kanari, while in the shower, materializes Spadonari, and starts to clean her, neither are saying anything …..

Kanari finally breaks the silence.

She nervously whispers, "What do think I should do"

Spadonari replies saying, "He is here… let him speak what is on his mind…. He loves you he will accept us for who we are"

Kanari, finished cleaning Spadonari, then looks at her, saying, "I hope you are right"

She then says, "You are all clean, I will dry you after I finish dressing, is there anything else that you require"

Spadonari is silent….

Kanari knowing why the sword will not answer her says, "No... I will not keep you out while he is here….NO!"

Spadonari is now whining saying, "but Kanari... Please"

Kanari snaps saying, " NO… NO and do interrupt when I am and takes three towels.

First she wraps her long hair in to a towel and secures it on her head, with the other towel she starts to dry her body.

Once dry she wraps herself and with the last towel she gently wraps Spadonari, then starts to look herself in the mirror… checking for bruises.

Satisfied she takes Spadonari and walks to the door leading into her bedroom takes a deep breathe ….

Walking into the bedroom, she notices the door to the front room is closed.

She knows Hisagi is still in her quarters but she did not think he closed the door when he walked out….

She was laid Spadonari on table in front of her and as she sits and puts her hair into a long braid, then starts to apply a scented lotion to her body, like the soap the lotion is a jasmine scent.

It is then she hears two male voices coming from her front rooms.

She stops and turns toward the closed door, she and Spadonari both say "What the Hell"

She quickly, but carefully dresses…

The Green and white Kimono….

* * *

**11th Division – Readers POV**

While the merriment still continues, Yachiru and Kenpachi are in his quarters talking

She is jumping around the room playfully saying, "Ken Chan, what do you think about the 4th seat ?"

Kenpachi lazily lays on his futon as he says, "she is strong, good with a sword, smart and as proven herself as a killer … she fits well…even better… she is good with her words… I will use her to deal with that old fart when I don't want to go to his stupid meetings."

Just as he speaks those words a hell butterfly comes in.

He touches the butterfly; receives the messages and gets up and walks out, saying "what the hell is that damn old Fart up to."

* * *

**9th Division – Readers POV**

Tousen, has just walked into his gardens.

He can still hear the music coming from the 11th Division.

He is walking through his gardens smelling the cherry blossoms, when Daisuke approaches.

Daisuke says, "Taicho do you have a moment"

Tousen replies saying softly, "Yes"

Daisuke looks at his Taicho saying, "Taicho I know you did not request a report, but I wanted to tell you that she did exceptional, she is a brilliant swordswoman… she did not do any Kido and more over she did not kill anyone."

Tousen now sittings on a bench overlooking the Koi Pond glancing over to his 3rd seat, listening as he continues to tell his Taicho the things he had witnessed at the 11th Division.

* * *

**3rd Division – Readers POV**

Gin is walking back to his division, just as Kyra walks up to him saying, "Taicho"

Gin looks over and sees Kyra approach him saying, "Taicho I have your winnings… As always you were right she was magnificent she took her seat with grace of a noble woman."

Gin continues to walk back to the 3rd Division listening as Kyra reports on the events of the 11th Division initiation..

As he quietly thinks to himself, she is the perfect choice…..

* * *

**6th Division – Reader POV**

Kuchiki Taicho has just returned to the Kuchiki manor as his sister approaches.

She bows and says "good evening Nisama"

He nods saying, "Good evening Rukia, tell me of the 11th initiation"

She quickly glances up at him, with shock in his eye; then recovers by putting on an emotionless face.

He looks at her saying, "Rukia; I know Vice Captain Shuba took you over to support your friend… so tell me what did you see."

As the brother and sister walk into the Manor, Byakuya hearing his sister's report, is starting to feel a little more comfortable with the relationship between the two women.

* * *

**30 minutes earlier 1st Division - Readers POV**

A Taicho, has come to speak to Sotachio about Kanari.

They say, "Sotachio, I think she should be dispatched on the first mission available…. She is qualified, Zaraki Taicho will keep her doing paperwork or even better he will send her to the captains meetings and do all the missions himself."

Sotachio looks at this Taicho unclear of their motives, but sees the logic.

He looks through his list of assignments and finds an assignment worthy of her talents

He stands and walks to the hell butterfly cage, and selects a hell butterfly.

He dismisses the Taicho saying, "this meeting has never taken place and it is his decision alone to dispatch Arashi Kanari into the field"

He relates the intended message and sends the hell butterfly…..

* * *

**Kanari Quarters – Readers-POV**

Kanari with Spadonari in hand, cautiously opens the door and steps into the front rooms with a questioning look on her face.

Looking over at Hisagi who is now standing to her left, then at Aizen who just stood from sitting on the sofa ….

Spadonari says. ..."WHAT the Hell is HE doing here?"

Kanari mentally responds saying "Be quiet and we will find out."

Spadonari screams, "Do not send me away, keep me here!"

Hearing this Kanari mentally says "Hai:

Hisagi is quiet watching her every move.

She steps into the room and greets the Taicho, then looks over at Hisagi with eyes asking him to stay…

She then walks over to her easel and sits Spadonari on a sword stand that was sitting to the right of the easel.

She walks back to the Taicho saying, "Taicho Aizen this is a surprise visit, how can I help you?"

Aizen stands saying, "I heard you completed your initiation, today, so I brought you fresh flowers."

He points to the flowers he just put into the vase then continues by saying, "from my garden and a gift."

He smiles as he hands her the gift, she unwraps the gift to reveal a book about Sake

She looks at it then at him with a questioning look on her face.

He smiles at her saying, "I overheard you in town last week when you were with Mari talking about how you would like to improve the taste of Sake"

Kanari laughs saying, "yes I remember...but I did not see you"

He replies, "Yes; I was having lunch with Hinamori, when I overheard you speak to Mari, then today Hinamori told me your initiation was this afternoon"

As he speaks, he takes her hand as he says, "So I decided to come and congratulate you."

Hisagi is still watching her as her eyes now slowly turn aquamarine.

Her face still smiling...

Hisagi is now thinking as he hears Aizen say, "I am very proud of you"…. 'You cannot be serious, Aizen Taicho, out of all of the females in Soul Society you show up here with flowers for mine.'

Hisagi walks over to the easel, his back is to them to hide the smirk he is wearing on his face…thinking 'but I see her eyes, they are not the color that she is interested; they are not my color …Teal/Hazel'

As Kanari and Aizen continues to speak.

Hisagi is standing next to Spadonari,

He is staring at her it is like she is calling him to touch her.

He looks at her, she is beautiful, her blade, grip, and pommel are unique, and it is like she is pulling him to touch her.

Kanari is still talking to Aizen but she sees him staring at Spadonari, she too can feel Spadonari calling to him.

While still talking to Aizen, she mentally says, "Spadonari... What the hell are you doing"

She replies, " I want him to hold me …. To accept me as a part of you… keep that fool's attention while I bond with Hisagi… it must happen now."

Kanari continues to talk to Aizen…

Aizen is talking to Kanari, but he too is notices Hisagi staring at the Sword, as if he is being called…

Kanari continues to talk to him as if nothing is occurring…

He now sees him reach out and gently touching Spadonari's golden Tassel and as he does Kanari's eyes are turning a teal/hazel color ….

Seeing how much these two are connected, Aizen thinks interesting.

He turns and walks toward Hisagi, who is now holding Spadonari, as they approach Hisagi, he looks over at the sword saying, "so this is your Zanpakutō?"

Kanari who is now standing next to Hisagi says, "yes" and gently takes Spadonari from him saying, "I see you have met Spadonari"

He looks into her eyes which are still teal/hazel, saying, "She is beautiful."

She smiles and humbly says, "thank you" then places Spadonari back on her stand.

Aizen is watching, taking in everything and now wondering about the marvels of Spadonari, thinking he will need to continue to try and gain her and the swords trust.

He then turns to Hisagi, and starts asking about the mission he is scheduled to lead.

Hisagi responds saying, "Yes Aizen Taicho, I leave for the outlands tomorrow, so I had come to also congratulate Arashi on calming her seat."

Kanari, her eyes are now her normal hazel color, now has a surprised look on her face says nothing...

Aizen, now stand in front of Hisagi, saying, "how long is your mission expected to last"

Hisagi responds saying, "Tousen Taicho stated that it may last 2 months."

Aizen looks at him saying, "Hisagi you are an excellent soul reaper you will do well"

Hisagi replies by saying, "thank you."

There is a knock on the door.

Kanari excuses herself and walks over to the door, her thoughts of 'who the hell is it now' are reflected on her face a she swings opens the door.

She sees Kenpachi standing there;

He instantly reads her face….

She bows quickly greeting her Taicho saying, "please enter"

As he enters he looks around, Hisagi stands and greets Kenpachi then Aizen turns and saying, "Hello Kenpachi"

Kenpachi seeing the two men, then looks at Kanari and laughs

She eyes turn to Aquamarine showing her embarrassment, still laughing he hands her two large pouches saying, "Arashi your winnings"

She bows saying, "Thank you Taicho"

She walks over and puts it on the table.

Kenpachi says, "Arashi I need to speak with you.'

Hisagi stands…He is about to leave

Kenpachi stops him saying, "What I have to say to Arashi concerns you"

They both look at each other and then at him puzzled.

He is looking down with a serious face at Kanari, saying, "I received orders from that old far"

Looking over at Aizen who is standing there listening he coughs several times and then says, "Sotachio."

He continues saying, "He has ordered that you will accompany the 9th division on their mission to secure the outlands….reporting directly to the Vice Captain", he points to Hisagi.

She looks over at Hisagi who is has a look of shock..

Aizen listens quietly…

Kenpachi continued saying, "Arashi, I have already notified Mari. She will accompany you."

She quickly responses saying, "Taicho that is not necessary"

He puts his hand up saying, "I know, but Yachiru insists you not go alone"

He is now looking over at Hisagi, with a Grin, if knowing what may happen if she goes alone, He continues saying, and "I will not have her upset, so Mari will accompany you. You leave tomorrow and expect to be out there for a month maybe two.".

He steps in front of Hisagi saying, "I don't agree with the orders I just received I feel the 11th should be the lead on this mission, not the 9th."

He grunts then walks back to Kanari, saying, "My orders to you are to live up the glory of the 11th division squad."

She then kneels on one knee and bows to her Taicho saying, "Hai…. Live to Fight … Fight to Kill."

Kenpachi Grinning laughs with pride putting his hand on her head, saying, "two months...Arashi…secure the area and return, or I will come."

With his hand he tilts her head up so she is looking at his face as he says menacingly, "if I come … your failure will be your death"

Her eyes are icy teal as she replies, "Hai Taicho"

As she stands he looks at Hisagi who is standing behind her silently watching, he says, "good….we all understand."

As Kenpachi turns to leave he grabs Aizen by the shoulders hugging him closely and saying, "Walk with me"

As they leave he is overheard loudly saying, "Aizen you are not trying to fill your empty Vice Captain spot with my 4th seat are you …..Because that is not going to happen."

Aizen still walking with Kenpachi does not say a word.

He is in deep thought.

Kanari has closed the door and she is now lending on the door looking at Hisagi stunned.

He is still standing there looking at her.

She is trying to see what he is thinking, but so many things are going through her head she can't figure it out and decides to ask.

She walks to him her eyes holding his glance saying, "What does this mean? "

He looks down at her, putting his arms around her waist pulling her close; closing his eyes he breathes in her the scent….. Jasmine ….saying, "this means… tomorrow you work for me, but right now I need to say something."

He leads her to the sofa;

Once seated again he pulls her close as he starts to say, "I am still unsure of many things, but when it comes to you…. I'm sure... I love you … I'm sure... I will not allow any other man to take you from me…..I'm sure….I will protect you with my life….I'm sure …I will Kill anyone who would hurt you."

She quietly sits in his arms listening…

He continues saying, "No, I don't like that you are in 11th division, but I accept it, and I look at you again and tell you... You are not uncaring, you are not merciless; you are loving and beautiful…. Only when we, you and I, have to protect what it is we love, do we lose sight of that fact… Yes... You killed someone, we all do we are soul reapers… but for me to speak to you like I did was disrespectful and foolish, I am sorry Kana."

She lightly touches his face, as he continues saying, "There will be no other woman in my life but you."

As she curls closer to him, her head is on his shoulder and her lips just touching his neck she says to him, "I love you too Hisagi and I don't want any other man, but you."

He is sitting quietly holding her.

Then he notices, she is very quiet …too quiet... He looks at her and she is a sleep.

He is not angry...

He thinks about her day and yes she is tired….

He carefully moves and lays her down on the sofa…

He walks into her bedroom and prepares her futon….

He walks back into the front room, picks her up walks with her into her bedroom.

He then lays her on the futon and starts to remove her kimono, he is swallowing hard as he is doing this her body is all that he imagined..

He shakes off his body's urges to take her...

He then puts her to bed, she opens her eyes.

He can tell her thoughts are hazy, and she pulls him to her and telling him to stay...

He hesitantly says he will lay with her for a while until she is a sleep, then he will need to go and prepare for tomorrow they will leave at 11am; giving her time to rest..

She attempts raise looking for something

He gently puts his hands on her shoulders telling her to rest….

He gets up walks into the front and turns out the lights, brings Spadonari into the bedroom and places her in the stand next to the table.

He then takes off Kazeshini and lays him next to her in the stand…

He then lies down next to Kanari …

Strangely enough when he glanced at the two Zanpakutōs standing in the stand it looked as if it was made for them….

He lies down and pulls her sleeping body close to him; and prays saying, "Kami please give me the strength to make her as happy as she has made me"…..

Outside of Kanari's quarters someone watches as the lights go out.

They turn then walk away…

* * *

**Kanari's POV**

The next morning, when she woke it was late it was 7am.

Her regular time is 'Dawn',

She was alone but she knew she would be.

She did not know when he left, but he was gone

She looks over on her table to see a note…

4th seat Arashi, I have gone to prepare for our mission,

You and Mari need to meet me at the 9th at 10,

We need to review some things before we leave…

You need to travel lite

Vice-Captain Shuhei

She looked at it and giggled imitating Hisagi saying, 'tomorrow… you work for me'

She looks at the note saying, "I would not have it any other way"

Now looking over at Spadonari, who is quietly leaning in her stand, she says eagerly.. "Spadonari awake we have a lot to do"

Spadonari, is also is in a good mood replies, "Good Morning Kanari."

As she packs her bag, she wonders if anyone knows what is in store for them once they get to the outlands.

It is a dangerous place for a Shinigami, she pushes those thoughts out of her mind and says, "It will be alright I will protect them" and continues to pack.

She places her bag on the sofa to pick up later, then taking her winnings she walks out the doors to make her preparations

She is returning HOME to the outlands.

* * *

**Hisagi's POV**

Hisagi is in his quarters making preparations.

He had packed lite, marked out the route they would take to get to the outlands, he had projected that it would take three hours by foot, while one and half if can done by shunpo.

He knew Masaru and Kana. He corrected himself Arashi had the ability to do Shunpo, but he was uncertain about Mari.

Rubbing his head he thought about Kanari.

He was glad she would be with him verses being here for Aizen Taicho to pursue, but he really did not want her with him on a mission.

He sighs hoping she understood the note he left that because she worked for him, it was straight business.

Their relationship would be put on hold until after the mission.

As those thoughts went through his mind his body seems to challenge him

His arms started to remember holding her last night, his nose remembered the smell of Jasmine, His lips remember the touch hers as he kissed her goodbye this morning.

He then says to himself, as he puts his head into his hands …"My mind is now of a Man thinking of the beautiful woman he loved…. a month possibility two Me, Her with just Masaru and Mari in the outlands killing Hollows… Yeah Right Hisagi …it is all business."

Looking up his says .."KAMI please…. Help me….stay focused"

He stands, grabs his stuff, locks his quarters and stalks off to the 9th offices.

* * *

**Tousen's POV**

Tousen is in his office,

He just received the modified orders, from the 1st Division…

He sitting here, quietly thinking,…

He is asking himself, why are you concerned, she is the 4th seat of the 11th.

From the reports of her achievement last night, she has the skills which in any other Divisions she would be a Vice Captain, not a 4th seat.

No there is something else brothering him about her.

He understood why she was added to this mission, she was familiar with the area it was her home, and to add on her days off ever since coming to the academy she has been spending her time in the Outlands.

She was asset.

Tousen sipping his tea.

Thinking he has to stay focused.

He would have chance to speak her today.

He hears Hisagi walk into the offices.

* * *

**9th Offices – Reader's POV**

Tousen calls Hisagi into his office.

He looks to Hisagi saying, "I received modified orders from the 1st Division you are to be accompanied by 4th Seat Arashi on this mission."

Hisagi replies, "yes Taicho I know Zaraki Taicho told us last night she has been order to this mission he also ordered that another member Mari also go as well….. I just don't understand why she is to accompany me."

Tousen, then gives him the report, as he reads the report Tousen senses that he is starting to understand, his emotional state is starting to calm down.

Tousen then says, "As you can see Hisagi, she knows the area and the people there very well, so it makes sense that she would be a part of this mission."

Tousen reading his Vice Captain senses there is something else going on, he says, "Hisagi, is there something else bothering you"

Hisagi now looking at his Taicho knows he is reading his feeling, and just like a book that is suddenly closed anything that Tousen was able to sense is gone.

Hisagi replies saying, "No Taicho…. This information has helped me to understand the change of Orders"

Tousen replies saying, "Alright Hisagi….. Go and prepare:

As Hisagi walks out of Tousen's office , Tousen says, " When 4th seat Arashi arrives bring her to me"

Hisagi responds by saying, "Hai"

* * *

**Readers - POV**

It is 10 am…

Kanari and Mari have just walked into the 9th Division's offices, Kanari as she walks in remembers the last time she was there, smirks thinking 'It had been a long time'

They put their backpacks down as they walk in.

They both looks different, they are dressed in outlands clothing, their uniform is replaced with slight worn brown umanori.

Their womanly curves are well hidden, under the brown shirt their breast are tightly wrapped,

They each are wearing a hooded cape, their hair is wrapped in the same brown cloth, Kanari is longer and hanging down her back hidden under the cape, her eyes are covered with glasses.

In their hands they each had a package, Mari smiling gave hers to Masaru as Kanari smiling walks up to Hisagi.

As she approaches him, he looks at her and asking, "why are you dressed that way, you look like a boy"

She replies saying, "thank you Vice-Captain."

She starts to explain saying, "1st Shinigami are not welcomed in the outlands and 2nd women are taken and sold into brothels, We go to fight Hollows not to take on the customs of the Outlands, so in order to not cause unwanted problems" still smiling she shoves the package to him saying, "this way we can just fight Hollows not the people"

Seeing her logic, He nods in agreement.

Hisagi stands telling her, she is to see his Taicho before they go, he leads her into the Gardens where he is waiting for her… as they are walking out still smiling she asks.. "I have one request, on the way I must pick up supplies to deliver, it will not delay us it is on the way"

He looks at her and nods.

She thanks him as she pulls her glasses down on her face, he turns and leaves to change his clothes.

She turns and faces her brother….

The conversation could not be overheard by anyone..

It is not very long..

As Tousen and Kanari walk quietly back into the office, they do not show any emotion on their face, but you could cut the tension between the two with a knife.

Masaru, Hisagi and Mari look at them, this is the first they have stood next to each other with Kanari wearing her glasses, they look like twins, but there is one difference you can tell without seeing her eyes she was pissed.

Her soft sweet voice is now cold as she says, "Vice Captain are we ready"

Hisagi thinking, 'something is very wrong here, I have a month to get the bottom if it' says, "Yes, 4th seat Arashi"

With her head held high she starts to walk out.

As she steps closer to the door Tousen says, "Arashi"

She stops and he says, "Remember what I said"

Without responding or looking at him she walks out …

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading**

**LR**


	12. Mission: Secure the Outlands ?

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... KT does, **

**But I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura', **_**Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th division's initiation of an officer** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Happy Holidays 2008, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 11: Mission: Secure the Outlands ?**

* * *

**On the Road - Reader's POV**

Kanari walks out, she's pissed, and would not say why.

She was not talking…

She just grabbed her pack and stormed off

Hisagi, Masaru are now walking out with Mari, as she is going over a few things…..

Mari looks at them saying, "Please...remember you must call me by my surname... Kohaku and Kanari by Arashi"

As Kanari stalks by, Hisagi and Masaru look at each other than at Kanari concerned ….

Mari just raises an eye and walked behind her…

She walked for twenty minutes then stops and releases a long breath and turns to Hisagi, her voice is almost back to normal, it has an edge to it that indicated that it could quickly convert back to anger.

He can see she is trying to calm down…

Kanari… Looking at the three, bows saying, "I apologize for my rude behavior"

Now looking at Mari she says, "Kohaku, you brought them up to speed on our customs,"

Mari replies," yes Arashi"

She then looks to Hisagi, thankful he had not say anything but judging from the look into his eyes she knew they would have to talk later, she says, "I assume you have a route you would like to take…".

He walks to the side of the road lays the map on a nearby rock.

He starts to walk through the route, he is pointing at the map saying, "presently we are here one mile from the Rukongai border just before the outlands desert…As you are aware the outlands are divided into quarters….from reading your backgrounds Kohaku you are from these this two territories and Arashi you are from these two territories" …

They both nod in agreement….

Hisagi continues saying, "there is only one area affected."

He looks at Arashi as he points to an area on the map saying, "sector 4 which is your territory Arashi."

Kohaku looks at Hisagi and Masaru saying, "an outbreak of Hollow attacks in that area?"…

Kohaku gives a serious look to Arashi, then both look to Hisagi saying, "Are you sure?"

Arashi does not react, she is quietly listening as Hisagi continues saying, "A report came down that several of the villagers have been killed, over the last 4 weeks, the hollows are said to attack at random, But they are concentrating somewhere around here, near this canyon"

Kanari is thankful for the glasses, he does not see her eyes change to Icy Teal, but he is standing close enough to feel her tense up.

Arashi has not said anything, she is deep in thought.

The area he points to the map it is her home...

After she left for the academy, she would come back when she could, to her home that she had built for herself in that canyon to be alone and rest.

Last year she came home and found a woman name Alisa and children from the streets, living there.

She would not throw them out, instead she adopted them and helped to build up the structure to house them all.

She promised them that she would help them move to Rukongai, where it is safer.

The last time she visited, she left a level 10 barrier to protect them from the gangs that would enslave them.

It had been about 6 weeks since she had been to sector 4, and she was due a visit.

Hollow attacks there did not make sense and that low level barrier would not attract hollows something else is going on but what?

Arashi, looks to Hisagi, saying "Shuhei , as you have pointed out, I do come from that area, can I take the liberty to make some changes to your route."

He looks at her and saying, "Go ahead"

Then Arashi breathes deeply and saying, "The political climate in the outlands is different depending on where it is you go….That sector is very dangerous, not because of hollows, but because of those who wish to see the Shinigami fall from power."

Hisagi and Masaru look at her with disbelief, while Kohaku just nods in agreement.

She takes a drawing chalk out of her bag and continues speaking saying, "We need to be careful as we go….. These changes will help to avoid, unnecessary encounters with the territorial leaders."

Masaru says, "Kanari"

Mari turns and Slaps him hard, knocking him on the ground saying, "You must never call Arashi that….. If anyone finds out that you have women travelling with you and they are Shinigami women." her eyes got big and chilling... she then says, "If you do it again I will kill you myself"

Hisagi is standing behind Kanari watching, he notices her face is very intense as she quietly plots out the course.

He is impressed, but he senses a strong hesitation in her.

She completes the modifications to the course; she then looks up to him, for his approval to begin; he says, "Arashi tells us what you have"

She starts speaking as she stands saying, "We will need supplies….It has been 6 weeks since I last visited."

Hisagi glances at her; he did not know she had been going back to the outlands, She is still speaking saying, "so what I last delivered is probably exhausted by now... It will take 3 hours; that includes (2) 10 minute stops …here and here and to purchase supplies here."

She continues saying, "This time of year we do get flash flooding so we must pay attention to the sky… … do not use Shunpo or release your Zanpakutō, unless it truly is a Hollow… those are considered Shinigami traits, and we will be spotted by the nomads in the desert."

As she gives Hisagi the map back she says, "In your packages we gave you additional knives to carry….Conceal them and keep them close to you….One other thing"

She looks at them without emotion saying, "if it looks like it will kill you….. It will kill you…. so stay alert"

She nods to Mari…

Mari grabs Masaru and walks a head

She still felt something did not seem right.…

Arashi and Hisagi walk together, her face is looking straight ahead, but she is thinking, 'she must not hurry; she must enter into sector 4..as if everything is normal, she will say these three are traitors she has befriended.'

Without even looking to Hisagi she says, "Ask your questions….I will answer what you ask, but I will not speak of what was said in the 9th Gardens"

Hisagi appreciates her directness, he replies by saying, "ok what is going on… you are hiding something"

She replies, saying, "I am not hiding anything; I am however, confused about this mission…In the 4th sector the population is sparse… it is spread out...As you know Hollows attack in a concentrated area of high spiritual power…. …. Hollows...They attack in sectors 1, 2 and 3 ….because they are closer to Rukongai and Sentiei where the greatest spiritual powers reside….Sector 4...That is not the case...it is the furthermost away…mountainous and not many people live there... especially with high spiritual powers … So... there are rare hollow attacks there, and to concentrate it that canyon …. Something does not seem right."

As they walk he says "are you sure about there's nothing in the canyon that would attract the Hollows."

She once again tenses up…

Hisagi is getting irritated, he snaps at her saying, "Arashi what is it you not telling me."

His voice causes shivers to go through her…she continued to walk, but she starts to talk her voice is shaky, as she says, "Alisa and the children live in the canyon …. Over the last year we built up the house on one the cliffs in the canyon… the last time I went back, I came through the village, and I overheard the men talk about the girls that live there, they must have seen then in canyon playing."

She is still walking, her voice is strained….

Hisagi just walks and listens …..

As she says, "Alisa and I sat down with all the children and reemphasized the dangers …. before I left; I put a small barrier around it to hide them from outsiders, I am glad I did because as I went through the village, one of the brothel owners confronted me about the girls, I told him they were not for sale."

She goes on to say, "I probably have a stressful relationship with them now, but it did not matter because I hidden them, where they would not find them."

She is still looking straight and walking saying, "I was supposed to return 2 weeks later but, everything in my life went crazy."

He is looking at her, confused he does not know whether to shake her, for putting herself in danger by going back into the outlands without him, or taking her in his arms and hold her close and tell he is proud of her for her courage…

but she is now disguised as a boy, and if he tried to touched her as his lover she may try to kill him, and if she didn't Kohaku definitely would so he just rubs his head and continued to listen, as she says, "My plan, was I would save and buy a house in Rukongai for them, where they would be safer"

She has a weak smile on her face…as she says…"So yesterday….. I took all of my savings and bet on Spadonari and I to defeat the 11th and calm my seat"

He looks at her, he can tell from the grin on her face she is thinking back to her initiation. She continues saying, "I had already spoken with my Taicho, as we walked from central 46 and requested time off for Kohaku and myself to go the outlands today after collecting my winnings and of course purchasing the house….but fate would have it that I am on this mission with you, going to the same destination."

He finally spoke up saying, "Did you buy a house."

She looks at him, with a smile saying, " Yes; it is on a quiet street in town… I hope they will like it"

He looks at her says, "I know they will"

They continue walking

As they are walking again he starts to rubs his head, he is now looking sideways at her trying not to sound distributed as he quietly says, so only she can hear …. "I am proud of you, and you are very capable as a warrior from the 11th"

Hearing those words Kanari stops and is now quietly stand face to face looking at him as, he continues speaking still low voice saying, "Do you really think I would just let you go to the outlands alone with Kohaku."

She laughs, as she tilts down her glasses showing him her eyes they are teal/hazel, then whispers, "I love you too, but that is a conversation for another time."

She pulls her glasses back up over her eyes ,as she turns calling to Masaru and Kohaku for them to wait, they continue walking and talking this time about Sake.

He just looks at her with amazement.

* * *

**The Outlands**

It has been 2.5 hours since the group had left the Rukongai border, they have just collected supplies from the store Arashi had selected and are about to leave.

Dai, the shop keeper, had been Arashi's friend for years, he pulls the young man aside saying, "Arashi-Kun, we need to speak in private."

They walk in the back room.

Hisagi stands close and listens, as he says, "Arashi-Kun, you must careful, they know there are women in your compound, and they are now watching you."

Arashi replies her tone is sounds of exhaustion saying, "Yes I know they have been watching for over hour."

Dai continues saying, "They know someone who has put a black magic barrier around an area of the canyon."

He is looking around as if to make sure no one is listening saying, "I heard they sent word to the Shinigami that we were under attack by Hollows; they think if they get a Shinigami here, then they will force them to break the barrier."

Hisagi grins...

Arashi is pissed;

Her reisatu shoots up, causing Kohaku and Masaru to return into the store, Hisagi signals them to stand with him in the shadows.

Her voice is raises as she replies saying, "All this for what….. DAI…...Why are they so persistent for my compound, and there are no women of age there… they are just children."

He replies arrogantly saying, "Arashi-Kun they don't want the children."

She looks at him, if her glasses were off her face he would see the color icy teal as she says, "What do they want...Huh … do they want Alisa… she is at least 250 years of age."

Dai's tone is still arrogant. He is toying with her, as he says, "No Arashi-Kun that is not what they want."

Arashi-Kun physically attacks the man, she slams him against the wall hard in her hand is one of her spare knives, it is placed at his throat…

Hisagi moves slightly only to have Kohaku motions him to stand quiet...

Arashi with a knife comfortably at Dai's throat says, "Stop playing with me old man, my blade will taste your blood ….. I don't know what you are talking about…now talk….. I am tired of your games."

Hisagi is not shaking his head grinning thinking note to self, that girl has a temper.

Dai his voice and attitude have been properly adjusted says, "Alright put the knife away Arashi and I will tell you."

Arashi steps back from the old man, Dai feeling safer then says, "they want Kanari."

Arashi stopped cold in her tracks, as Dai continues to speak saying, "Since you left...they have been looking for her…they don't know where you hidden her… but they want her."

Kohaku and Masaru look over at Hisagi, his face is emotionless as He still listens, but he lets his reisatu raise enough to let Arashi know he is listening.

He is thinking this extremely changes things,

Arashi turns around and faces Dai saying with irritation, "Kanari is gone... I would not have her come back, why else would I have sent her away."

Dai continues, after feeling the knife at his throat before he is scared, his voice is shaking bad, as he says, "Arashi-Kun ….they told me to tell you when you came, that they have Yuri, and they would exchange Yuri and leave you and the others in peace; for Kanari… you have 2 week to get her back here… they know she of age to serve in the brothel… the leader has already paid to be her first."

Arashi, still has the knife in her hands, playing with it, as if she wants to kill him, her voice is cold she says, "Do you know if they have touched Yuri."

Dai is now trembling, saying "The owner gave his word that Yuri would not be deflowered if Kanari is delivered in 2 weeks… if she is not turned over to them... They would deflower Yuri and make it public for all to see."

She throws the knife into the wall inches from his ear saying, "I want to see Yuri….. 2 hours… in front of the brothel…. at that time I will tell them my answer."

He stands there shaking as she approaches and slowly pulls the knife out of the wall saying, "what about the Shinigami they sent for... How did they send word to them…?"

Dai replies saying, "I heard someone from the Shinigami came here asking questions and they showed him the barrier… he said that he could not break the barrier, but he would go and report Hollow activity and they would send a powerful Shinigami that could break the barrier for them…. They are watching for him now…but they said if you were to show up first and agree to show Kanari …they would turn the Shinigami away."

Hisagi is furious, as he signals Kohaku and Masaru to move back outside...

So many thoughts are going through Hisagi's head... from the mission he thought he was on, to the fact that if she did not get assigned to this mission, she would have walked into this situation alone.

He is now thinking about what was said about the Shinigami that visited and the barrier.

It was already proven she is the only one that can break her barriers….someone in Soul Society planned this…..

He now stands there thinking, 'What the Hell is going on …was this another test…. These people don't have any idea …. She could have killed them …, she is not alone, and I could have killed them'

Now thinking about the situation he remembers, if a Shinigami were to kill innocent people that would go against the laws of the Soul Society, and they will be severally punished by death…..

UGH …

He needed to stay focused and regroup quickly before everything got out of hand...and he had 2 hours to do it…

He is leaning against the store wall, when he hears Kazeshini say, "Calm yourself … there is a plan"

Hisagi breathes deeply as he stands straight and walks out of the store.

Arashi talking to Dai as they walk out of the store says, "Tell them old man, 2 hours… if I see any of their men near my compound… I will kill them."

Hisagi doesn't look at them as they walk out of the store but his body language, tells her… he was heard everything

They get into Dai's wagon, the ride is short and quiet. He takes them to the edge of the canyon... and unloads to the supplies... She looks at Dai who is now preparing to leave…he nods and she says nothing….

They each grab a package and bag and start down the canyon, she stops and opens a small portion of the barrier revealing a path it has steps which lead down to a small house with a porch.

On the porch is a woman who looks to be 50 years of age sitting a rocking chair reading to 6 children (age range for 6 – 12) gathered at her feet.

She looks up and calls out, "Arashi"

The children all jump up and rushing up the steps,. Happily screaming, "Arashi... what did you bring"

Arashi drops her bags and hugs them all…

She tells they take the stuff into the house, as she leads her group down to house, she hugs Alisa who urges them all to come into the house.

The house is a good size it has 3 bedrooms, front room, a bath and kitchen, in the back if the house there is a several trails, .leading to different areas outside.

Kanari, introduces everyone..

When she introduces Hisagi, Alisa looks at him grinning saying, "well this is a surprise; I did not think I would be meeting you until we moved to Rukongai."

She walks away giggling…

He looks at Arashi with an amused look, she says, "don't ask"

Arashi says to Alisa who is still giggling, "Cut it out"

She then tells the children to unpack the supplies…while they talk to Alisa…

They are in the front room, Alisa tells everyone to sit, while the children are in the kitchen, she walks into the kitchen to get them some refreshments but as she passes, Kanari, she takes her glasses off, saying. "Here you are yourself" and walks into the kitchen, she returns with cup of sake for them shutting the door to the kitchen…

Kanari says, "Yuri"

Alisa says while serving everyone Sake, "that old man told you… humm I knew he would."

Kanari looks to Alisa saying, "Ok Alisa…. What happen….how did they take Yuri."

Alisa, looks over at Kanari saying, "Is that what he told you... they took Yuri…. They did not take Yuri … she left on her own... she said she rather life in a Brothel then live there lock up like a bird in a cage."

Kanari does not look surprised..

She looks disgusted….

Alisa goes on to say, "Yuri left shortly after you left… then she came back to the house, bragging about living in the brothel a better place… she attempted to bring others though the barrier, but the barrier would not let them pass… I had not seen Yuri since and that was 3 weeks ago."

Alisa looking at her with a serious expression says, "Kanari She told them everything... So if they saw Arashi-Kun they know you are back."

Kanari, her eyes are a sad darkest blue, you could tell there are a lot of thoughts running though her head, she tells Alisa all that Dai told her, and in 2 hours Arashi-kun would appear before the Brothel and give them his decision…

She then stands saying, "Alisa please show our guest a place to rest themselves; come for me 30 minutes before the appointed time."

Then she quietly walks into the kitchen and out the back of the house…..

Hisagi looks at her, stands , Alisa put her hand up then looks into his eyes as if reading his heart, she smiles, and then she allows him to pass.

He follows her, he get to the outer door there are several paths, he looks confused, as to where Kanari disappeared too…

Aimi the youngest, who is watching him takes his hand and walks him to the beginning of a path and points, she giggles then runs back into the house.

As he walks up he sees Kanari is standing in a clearing she has materialized Spadonari.

She looks like she is dancing with her, swinging around her body.

Her movements are once again graceful and deadly.

She is talking to Spadonari, .thanking her for remaining quiet through all that as happened.

As she swings her sword, Kanari's eyes are still a darkest blue but now tears are rolling down her face…..she was betrayed and hurt…

He steps out, as she finished her dance.

He has drawn, but has not released Kazeshini, he is still in katana form,

Hisagi is swinging Kazeshini saying, "Come Kana... Dance with me."

She looks at him, as she takes her stance...

They started slow then moved faster, metal to metal...Sparks are flying …

She would attack; he would block, and counter.

She was good, but he was better…

At last he saw his opening, she lunge at him and he rolled out of it grabbing her arm, making her go in to a spin which when she came out of it she was against his chest.

He reached down and passionately kissed her...

As she welcomed his kiss she dematerializes Spadonari and lets her arms fall around his neck,

She teased him by opening and closing her mouth playing hide and seek with her tongue in his mouth, this drove him crazy, not to be out done, he slowly slid his lips to her jaw line using his tongue to flicker her skin slowly tasting her toward her earlobe she moaned by the second moan he quickly captured her mouth and her tongue.

He wanted to do this all day, she tasted wonderful sweet like the sake they just drank, and he wanted more of her.

From behind them the heard, someone clear their throat, they look up to see Alisa, with an arched eye looking at them with an all knowing grin…..

She says, "Arashi it is time"

He is still holding her as he looks into her teal/Hazel eyes, saying "what are you planning?"

They are walking back to the house arm in arm as she says, "I think we will let Masaru be Arashi today... and we will bring Kanari back in 2 weeks."

Hisagi adds saying, "during which we will send Mari back and report to our Taichos and the Sotachio what has happen await his orders… so what do you want to do about Yuri."

She looks at him her eyes are turning aquamarine. Saying, "as for Yuri... I have every intention of dealing with her later, but …. Masaru will prove to them that Arashi is a Man; therefore it will question Yuri's allegations to them, so she will have her own problems to deal with."

Kanari looks into Hisagi's eyes saying, "Plus it should make them rethink what they are doing… if he is attacked, he may have to kill one or two… he is 4th seat he should not be hurt easily…he can do hand to hand… right."

Hisagi nods yes…

She stops in front of the door and looks at Hisagi her eyes are hazel, as she says, "I am however, worried. This was a test, but I do not think it was for me... since Mari and I were just added to this mission and no one knew we were planning to come to the outlands except my Taicho and he would not tell anyone…..So it is you they were after"

He looks at her thinking, as she continues her eyes never leaving his, as she says, "If they had told you why they wanted the barrier broken. They wanted me. What would you have done."

He looks at her now understanding her meaning… he would have killed them, all of them…to include innocent people and he would be punished…he closes his eyes and kisses her forehead…as he says, " we need to be careful."

Now looking into her teal/hazel eyes he says, "We will get through this" …then he kisses passionately her again.

Hisagi is still concerned but he clears those thoughts from his mind, as he pushes her from him...he is now grinning as he says. "After all of this is over… I have every intention on finding a way… where we will stop being interrupted."

She finally laughs as they walk into the house…

* * *

**Sentiei – Readers POV**

At that same time one a Taicho, is sitting at his desk, still wondering how Kanari and Mari got assigned to the outlands Mission…. He then decides he has enough time to take another approach to get what he wants…. So he will quietly wait…

There are four other Taichos working in their divisions each are thinking about the 4th seat of the 11th Division…..

Only one however, is wondering whether or not Arashi Kanari has successfully impacted the outlands mission, as they had planned.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Happy New Year... **_

_**Enjoy and please provide reviews...**_

_**LR  
**_


	13. Mission Complete

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does, but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th division's initiation of an officer** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Happy New Year, Le Rukia**

**Chapter 12: Mission complete**

* * *

**The Outlands **

**Reader's POV**

Masaru was standing in the road in front of the brothel the air had cooled down, it a hint of moisture to it …

Rain was coming….

Yuri stood in front of the Brothel between the brothel owner and the territory leader…

Kanari had chosen Masaru, because of his built and from a distance with her glasses and his hooded face he could pass for Arashi.

Also the men they were dealing with got their strength and courage from drinking Sake….

So for today it was safe enough.

As Masaru walked up he called to Yuri saying, "Are you alright?"

She replied with a timid tone, "yes… but they want Kanari"… ….

Yuri then says, "Why are you standing so far away Arashi-Kun?"

Masaru replied saying, "Yuri… I wish to resolve this without bloodshed, I do not want you, Alisa, or any of the children get hurt or even killed… so I will keep my distance"

He then tilted his head saying, "was anyone touched you"

She replies saying, "No, they said they would not if you agree to bring Kanari, back"

She now drops her making sounding as if she crying while saying, "I'm sorry Arashi-Kun"

He responds by saying, "don't cry Yuri…. all will be taken care of… I have sent word already to have Kanari brought back."

Yuri then turns her head away from Arashi so he cannot see that she is grinning, as she sees one of the men walk up behind Arashi, she is now again sounding as if she crying while saying, "Do think she will come back to save me.".

He responds as he lowers his head, his voice sounds sad as he says, "for you ….Yuri….yes... you are her favorite, (this fact is actually true) once she hears what has happened, there is nothing I can do to stop her."

Masaru senses the man coming up from behind as he attempts to grab him, thinking he is actually Kanari.

Masaru side steps the man throwing him to the ground and killing him with one of the knives he was given.

As He stands his hood falls off his face, but the glasses are still on.

Everyone can see he is not Kanari, he begins to screams at the Brothel owner, saying, "what is the meaning of this…. do you intent on killing me, yes I sent word for Kanari, but she will not enter in to the 4th sector without me and the save passage of the others out."

Yuri screams saying, "You are not Arashi-Kun"

Masaru looks to Yuri, his voice has a hurt tone as he says, "Yuri what are you saying…what is the meaning of this? "

Yuri, again screams, "you are not Arashi-Kun….Kanari is Arashi-Kun."

He stands on defensive, with the knife still in his hand saying, "I don't know what is going on"

He now looks at the Brothel owner and the territory leader, saying, "I don't know what you have done to Yuri, but I will not have her hurt, I want her at the sector 4 border in 2 weeks' time, you will give her to me and you will let me and the others pass unharmed… then you will see Kanari."

Yuri screams something at Masaru, he screams at her saying, "Silence Yuri"

As he backs away he can see Yuri's face, she is afraid…..

Very afraid

* * *

**30 minutes earlier **

**Readers POV**

Kanari and Hisagi walked back in to the house, the five adults then sat down and discussed the plan…..

Kanari looked at Masaru, saying, "take my glasses… you are Arashi-Kun, until I return."

Hisagi looked at Kanari, saying, "Until you return, where you going?"

Kanari look him and then to all them saying, "Mari and I will return to Sentiei with the report, at first I wanted just to send Mari, but after thinking about it , I realized if Kanari is return in two weeks… she will need to return from the desert,"

She feels him tensing up, but she continues to speak saying, "Once Masaru appears as Arashi-Kun, they will lock this area up, especially if Yuri screams I am Arashi-Kun, I know they will doubt her, but to ensure it, I need Kanari away from here for now and with you both here with Alisa and the children, I know everything will be alright."

Looking at Alisa, Kanari saying, "Mari and I will leave now"

As she says she is leaving Alisa's eyes start to tear up.

Kanari walks over to her and bents down in front of her saying, "What is it, Alisa?"

She looks at her saying, "You have been through so much, why are you doing this?"

Kanari smiles, softly saying, "You always say that."

Alisa responds says "and you always say…. I have learned relationships should be cherished."

Kanari, takes her hand says, "Please don't worry, they will keep you safe."

She stands to leave then she turns saying, "with so much going on I forgot to tell you."

She is smiling as she says, "you should pack... Your house awaits you and the children in Rukongai."

With tears in her eyes Alisa, smiles and nods.

Kanari walks out to the porch.

Hisagi is walking behind her, he does not like it, but he knows she is right. …

She is now standing facing him, her eyes are teal/hazel but also they are almost pleading as she says, "I need you to stay and protect the children and Alisa. Mari and I know the area, we will travel fast."

He knew the plan must go this way, this is his mission, and as the leader cannot go.

Masaru, because he was to impersonate Arashi he had to stay.

Kanari looks at him saying, "I must go and report to our both Taichos."

She steps closer to him saying, "Hisagi … this situation is not just about me, it is also the opportunity to secure the Shinigami presence in the outlands, it will work, trust me"

She smiles then winks her eyes softly saying, "I will return in 2 weeks."

She then turns to Mari, nods and they quickly leave….

* * *

**Night fall - Sentiei – 4 hours later**

**Readers POV**

Kanari and Mari, are in the great hall, standing before Sotachio and all the Taichos, she has given her report.

She has told them, the hollow attack report was fictitious, it was a blot to drawn the Shinigami into the outlands and those behind this blot where now holding an innocent woman and children hostages and much to her embarrassment they had also demanded her return to the area…..

Upon hearing the last demand several Taicho glanced over at her, but thankfully they said nothing…..

She continues her report saying, "the 9th division Vice Captain is requesting that his orders be modified to correct the situation, he requesting that in order to ensure we punish only the guilt ones and not the innocent, we would wait the 2 weeks. At time I would return and we would make our stand in the desert, where all would be put into order, with approval of course."

Sotachio, looks at her asking, "is there anything else Arashi"

Her response is, 'No Sir'…..

He tells her and Mari to leave….

She and Mari leave …

Once they are gone,

He states, he will need to discuss this with Central 46, his recommendation would be that they establish a post in that area, therefore ensuring that they have a strong presence there and something like this never happens again.

He dismisses the Taichos, and heads for Central 46…

* * *

**Two weeks later- the Outlands Desert  
**

** Readers POV**

Much to Kenpachi's annoyance, it was determined that Tousen, and several member of the 9th would accompany Kanari and Mari back to the outlands.

More to the point the Sotachio, stated, the damage would be too great to have the 11th Division captain and his officers go into the outland to deal with the situation, and they needed to set up post …. Not destroy and kill everyone…

Tousen will monitor the cleanup activities and set up the post… as a compromise with Kenpachi, it was determined that Kanari and Mari would clean up the area…

They travelled by shunpo, it was both quiet and quick.

Once there they stood, on the cliff overlooking the 4th sector Village.

They could see Hisagi and Masaru, about ½ mile away leading a wagon which held Alisa and the children, out of the village.

There were at least 30 men surrounding them…

Tousen raises his reisatu enough to let him know he is here watching.

Kanari then approached him and asked to speak with him in private.

They walk to the side so they are not overheard, she looked up him, her voice soft and sincere saying, "You and I, we have our differences….. You see something in me that I had yet to see, let alone accept, and I do not know if I will ever fully accept it as the truth, over these last two weeks, I have had time to think,"

She now steps in front of him and bows saying, I feel I overreacted and I would like to apologize. I also ask if you would forgive me, and if you would take your "place in my life as my Ni Sama... Not as the Taicho of the 9th."

He replies to her saying, "Why do you want that Arashi?

Her head is still lowered, as she says, "I have searched my heart and I have found that family is a rare thing, it is a blessing from Kami and something that should not be easily rejected, because of differences."

Tousen is standing reading her aura, and finds it is genuine ….

He smiles as he reaches down and pulls her in his arms, saying, "I am and always will be your Ni Sama... Yes… we will have differences of opinions, but I will try to understand you and I ask that you try to understand me."

She is smiling as she says, "after this is over can we have tea?"

He smiles saying, "Yes."

Hisagi is grinning as he looks up at them glad to see they had worked their differences.

He is moving the wagon with Alisa and the children toward the waiting Shinigami….

Alisa had been told about Kanari's brother, to now see him and to see her standing by him, she too agrees they could pass for twins.

Yuri and the townsmen are there too, but their arrogance will not allow them to comprehend what was about to happen…..

Mari walks up to Tousen and Kanari, saying, "Excuse Tousen Taicho, but Arashi it is time"

Kanari, looking down at the men who are now at the bottom of the hill, is now serious...

She says to Tousen, "it begins now, you will not interfere"

He says, "No... You don't need my help and your actions have already been approved by Central 46"

He is now standing with his hands behind his back, looking straight saying, "I will have Hisagi and Masaru continue to take the woman and children to Rukongai."

She is smiling, as she looks down at the bottom of the hill at the wagons approaching.

Masaru now stands and says pointing to Kanari saying "Kanari was returned"

Everyone can see her standing there, she wearing her Shinigami uniform and sunglasses like her brother.

Masaru continues saying, "Give us Yuri"

Yuri is thrown out on the ground in front of Masaru, she has bruises on her faces, she was badly beaten….

Masaru says to Yuri, "do you wish to stay or do you want to come with us"

Kanari has not moved she is just watching …..

Yuri looks up to Kanari, saying, "Why would you take me back after this betrayal?"

Kanari looks to Tousen, he nods, as he does, Hisagi is now stands next to Tousen, and she smiles at him then Shunpo to standing next to Yuri…..

Hisagi steps up to go to her but Tousen puts his hand on his shoulders saying, "Take Alisa and the children to their new home, and wait for her there."

Hisagi tenses up, but Tousen says, "she does not want them to see what is about to happen …. Go now…Masaru will catch up with Yuri, if she chooses wisely."

Hisagi glances down at her saying, "Hai" the Shunpo to be wagon with Alisa and the children…..

Kanari is now standing next to Yuri who is crying; she bends down and pulls her up into her arms saying, "I am the one that caused your betrayal I should not have left you there, locked you up like that, I thought I was protecting you and I had no choice."

As Kanari holds her in embrace, Yuri puts a knife.

Masaru moves telling her to watch out ….

Kanari jumps away but not before being cut on shoulder, she looks up as Mari shunpo next to her.

Kanari says, "why Yuri"

Masaru step ups toward Yuri

Kanari, her eyes never leaving Yuri says "stop."

Tousen has now shunpo to Masaru, he looks to Masaru saying, "go and help Hisagi with the others... Tell him Yuri has chosen unwisely."

Masaru, nods saying, "Hai Taicho" and shunpo to join Hisagi and the others

He then says to Kanari, "I will allow you and Mari to finish this."

He then shunpoed back to his previous position to observe…

Kanari stands looking at Yuri, and then with a quick move she knocks her unconscious, as she says, "you will be last"

They are surrounded….

Mari, with a chilling smile walks to her left, calling forth her Zanpakutō, it was in sword form.

Kanari stood in front of the Brothel owner and the territory leader, looking at them saying, "You wanted me…. I am here but you not live long enough to take me"

She then puts her hand up and calls forth Spadonari …'_**Spadonari metaura... Ka-Bon'…. **_[Sword Dress Metal - Carbon]...

Spadonari is in her hand her blade is Kevlar.

Kanari using the gold silk tassels that has wrapped itself loving around her forearms, swung Spadonari firmly around her body…turning and attacking them … and it was bloody…. It was merciless….

She was thankful that Alisa, the children and Hisagi was not there to witness the carnage.

She was sad however, that her Ni Sama was there to witness it.

He stood here unwavering, without emotion as she and Mari killed them all… even when we begged for mercy.

Hisagi and Masaru are escorting Alisa and the children away…

Alisa can hear the metal on metal and screams in the distance; she turns to Hisagi with tears rolling down her cheeks, saying, "I am afraid, is she going to be alright."

Hisagi, breathes deeply because he knows what is happening; it is like her initiation into the 11th but today they died.

They all died and he did not feel sorry them …

He looks at Alisa saying, "she is fine, if she were not I would be by her side… have faith in her, and when you see her again do not bring it up, just know she does what needed to be done."

He led Alisa and the children to the location Kanari, had given him before she left 2 weeks ago.

He decides he would help to them get settled in the house and wait for her to come…

It only lasted 29 minute...

One man died every minute, when it was all over Kanari and Mari stood, covered in blood;

Yuri, had been on the field, watching the carnage, it was like Kanari and Mari, where saving her for something….

Every time someone would try to either attack Yuri or hide behind her they were cut down in front of her.

She screamed terrorizing screams…

The disembodied bodies littered the field in front of her…

When the dust cleared, Yuri looked up and saw Kanari and Mari it was a gruesome sight.

Kanari approached her and in her hand was a happy Spadonari dripping blood.

Kanari removed her blood stained glasses revealing her eyes, they were an icy teal color.

Yuri knew what that meant.

Kanari grabbed her, saying, "I have shown you, what I can become…when fighting to protect that which I love."

Yuri is afraid; she tries to turn her head…

Kanari shakes her saying. "Look at me."…

Yuri looks at her face, it is covered in blood and pieces of flesh that is still warm, the temperature has dropped, so steaming coming off of her body…..

Kanari motions to Mari, to bring the brothel owner, who is barely alive to her …

Kanari throws Yuri on the ground in front of her, as she is holding the brothel owner by the hair on his head.

He is on his knees in front of her.

She screams at Yuri saying, "Look at me."

Yuri is afraid to look so Mari grabs her and makes her look.

Kanari is yelling saying, "You betrayed me for this!"

In one stroke she beheads him with Spadonari.

Yuri is screaming terrorizing screams as the blood splattered on her and the man's head is thrown in her lap.

She throws the head off of her, then becomes sick and throws up.

This is the things that nightmares are made of …

Kanari grabs her, pulling her off the ground saying, "what do you want Yuri"

Yuri is shaking and stuttering, "I .I...I .wa...wanted to be lo…lov…loved li...Like...you."

Now she is broken mentally and physically….

Kanari looks at the girl saying, "Loved like me"

She slaps the girl to the ground saying, "you fool… you are loved like me … I love you, Alisa loves you, the children they love you, we worked to give you what we can and you try to kill me because of jealousy." …..

Kanari looks at saying again, "What do you want?" …

She harshly grabs Yuri off the ground, looks her in the face saying, "think before you speak Yuri this is the last time I will ask"

Kanari looks into Yuri's eyes, her eyes are no longer terrorized, they like a little child who is afraid, and sincere

Yuri says, "I want to go home Kana…please can I go home to Alisa... please"

Kanari throws her on the ground.

Yuri curls herself up into a ball and starts to cry; looking like she did when Kanari first found her in the street.

As Kanari walks to her; she dematerializes Spadonari, then bents down and pulls Yuri up to her feet and holds her saying in a soft but deadly tone, "I will send you home to Alisa."

Yuri looks up with a look of hope, but she sees Kanari's eyes turn to a cloudy icy Teal color, a color she has never seen before, and listens as Kanari says, "If you speak of this to Alisa, the children, or anyone I will kill you."

Kanari puts out a piece of paper, that she had tucked in her uniform, and puts in Yuri face, it is a death warrant signed by the Central 46, and Yuri's name is on it, there is no expiration date on it, Kanari's voice has not changed as she says, "as you can see I have permission."

Kanari motions one of the Shinigami from the 9th to come forth, she throws her to him, as she does she says, "Yuri you have another chance at a good life... take it … and live well."

Kanari tells the Shinigami to take her, he holds her as Tousen walks up to Kanari.

Kanari bows to him, her voice is soft as she says, "My mission is complete."

He says, "what about the girl… she is to be terminated"…..

Yuri who is listening screams with fear, Kanari her head still lowered says, "I feel I have a choice whether to terminate her, the warrant is open ended, I do not have to kill her now… I would like to give her chance to live a good life, if she does not I will kill her."

Tousen says," As you wish, come Kanari let's go to the village and finish this."

She stands saying, "yes Ni Sama."

They Shunpo into the Village…..

* * *

**Readers POV**

Tousen and a blood covered Kanari arrives in the Village.

Tousen spoke with the people there, he tells them what has happened in the desert and the Shinigami has decided that in order to protect not only the Shinigami travelers, but the villagers from gangs and bandits they were setting a post in the canyon, using Kanari's homestead.

The post will be manned by a rotation of the Gotei13 starting with the 9th Division, they would rotate every…year…

As Tousen worked out the details with the Villagers….

Mari, Yuri (still under the supervision of the 9th Division Shinigami) and Kanari went to the homestead to clean themselves up.

They were quiet, as they stood under the waterfall cleaning themselves, and their Zanpakutōs….

After cleaning and dressing the group walked out to find Tousen and the single Shinigami waiting…

He stands saying, "we are done here it is time to return…. We will do so quickly."

Tousen walks to Yuri, looks and reads her …. He sees that she is afraid."

Kanari had successfully broken her spirit, but did not break it completely she left her something she could rebuild on, and a choice on how she could rebuild her life … at this time the girl was harmless and could rejoin the others…

Tousen signals the Shinigami to pick the girl up and to carry the girl as they shunpo, back home….

As they are about to go he notices Kanari favoring her shoulder and remembers the girl did stab her in the shoulder.

He walks to her and puts his hand on the wound…..

She tenses as he touches it lightly, before he can say anything she says I want to go home; I will have looked at when we get there...

He says, "As you wish…"

* * *

**Sentiei – 2 hours later– **

**Readers POV**

Tousen takes his leave as they enter Rukongai…

Kanari looks to Mari; she looks back at Yuri, then Kanari as to say not until we finish this.

Kanari just shrugs and continues to the house where Alisa and children are waiting….

When they knock on the door, Alisa opens it wide, when she does Yuri runs to her with tear rolling down her cheeks …..Apologizing ….

The children run to Yuri screaming her name, so glad to have her back…..

Kanari's heart was warmed at the sight.

Then from the kitchen, Hisagi and Masaru walks out, Hisagi reaches out to her and pulls her close, only to have her tenses up.

He looks at her and he knew, she was hurt, but her eyes as they looked at him, where still his color teal/Hazel …

He turns and tells Alisa, that Kanari needed to go and get some rest.

Alisa walks to her and she too can tell she is hurting, he tells her don't worry she will be as good as new in a couple of days and she will visit them at time…

As the four leave the house, he tells Mari, that Kanari would not be at am meal she needs to heal.

With that the two couples say good night and separate down two different paths …

Hisagi and Kanari are walking toward the 11th division; while Mari and Masaru are waking toward the 9th Division.

Kanari is the only which seems confused, but she says nothing she will tease Mari later…

* * *

**Kanari and Hisagi – **

**Readers POV**

They had just stepped into Kanari's quarters.

She is silent.

She had not spoken since saying goodbye to Mari and Masaru…. .

She walks into the kitchen, and takes out a bottle of Sake and two glasses.

Watching her Hisagi closes the door….

He knows what she went through today like the last time her initiation …

He found out from talking to her, after her fights, she go through a period of withdrawn; this time unlike the others she killed a lot of them, and she was hurt…..

Looking at her now, she is pouring the sake into the glasses…

He can see from her actions was going to be one of those nights…

He walks into the kitchen, as she is offering him a cup he takes both cups, puts them down and tells her he wanted her change into something else, so he could see her shoulder, and start to heal it.

She starts walks into the bedroom then runs back into the front room into his arms; He is looking down at her shoulder it is now bleeding.

He kisses her on the head, turns her around softly pushes her into the bedroom saying, "Go quickly …. Please"

He hears her softly say, "OK"

She comes out a few moments later….

Her hair is in a pulled to the opposite side of the wound, she is wearing a blue loose sleeping kimono and she is bare foot.

He is sitting on the sofa; he goes to get up…

She raises her hand and walks into the kitchen to get the bottle and two cups….

She stood telling him to move the table and sit, once he does she then sits on the floor between his legs with her back to him saying, "Can you see now?"

He is looking at the wound is not deep, but he can tell it hurt

He tells her to stay put.

He gets up and returns with a small bowl of water and a towel and starts to clean it.

He tells her to drink her sake; it will make her feel better…

She offers him his cup; He says he will drink when he is done healing her …..

Once it is clean, he starts the healing progress…this progress is a lot easier, because after one cup she is relaxed and when she is relaxed he is relaxed.

He starts to look down at her, her collarbone, and the way the material loosely lays on her skin.

She is starting to breathe deeply and as she does he can see the mounts of her breast go up and down, the material is very thin.

He can see her prefect breast, coming through the material, they are excited as if tempting him to reach out and taste them….

His reisatu is starting to rise…

She asks teasingly are you alright…?

He answers by saying, "Why do you torture me so"

She says, "I am not torturing you, but we do need to talk."

He tells her to be still, and let me finish … ok...

She starts to talk the about the what happened in the village, and the outpost that is not established… the 9th has the first rotation, and the rotation is for a year….talks about everything but the fighting and what happen in the desert….

He has just finished her shoulder ….

He decides instead of skirting around the issue; He asks if she wanted to talk about the fighting that occurred today.

She is still on the floor in front of him sitting between his legs.

She turns to face him, each hand caressing on one his firm thighs her eyes are aquamarine, as she looks up at him saying, "no…. I don't like it when you see me like that"

He looks hurt; thinking back to when he told her he did not want his woman a killer, he thinks she forgave him but she did not forget…

Her eyes are Teal/Hazel now as she says, "you are what keeps me grounded"…

He looks confused…

She slides up into his lap now her eyes still looking into his as she says, "You are the light on the path back that brings me out of blood lust."

Holding his face in her hands, she softly kisses his lips saying, "Hisagi… I would be lost without you…I can't relive swimming in those waters, and bring with me the only person; that can pull me out in."

He tells her he now understands…

He has her in arms and starts to kiss her passionately and she responds just as passionately … it had been two weeks…. Since they last saw each other….. Their hands are everywhere….

She pulls away saying, "We need to talk before we go any further."

He pulls her back, and is now kissing her neck and collarbone; his fingers are lightly stroking her breast…

He says, "What is it Kana?"

She is breathing hard and starts to moan...

He takes her mouth and kisses her deeply…

She pulls back, saying, "you are playing dirty… we really need to talk… Hisagi… really….."

He is grinning as he says, "ok",

He slides her up off his lap, and sits her beside him; he is still holding her as he says, "What is wrong Kana?"

She looks at him saying, "What do we tell my Ni Sama?"

Hisagi tenses up….

He has never heard her call him that before …..

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading**

**LR**


	14. A Proposal

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does, **

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th division's initiation of an officer** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 13: A proposal **

**Kanari and Hisagi **

**Readers POV**

Hisagi slowly repeats what Kanari has said, what about your Ni Sama…..

He is still holding onto her, but looking at her as he asks in a serious tone…" What did the two you discuss on that cliff? ...

She smiles at him saying, "I apologized for overreacting to something he said to me before, I asked him to take his place in my life as my Ni Sama not the 9th Division Taicho. I also told him … In the last two weeks, I thought about family"

She is looking at him intensely...she continues by saying…"Hisagi to find and have family is a rare gift from Kami, one that because we are different cannot be thrown away, it is to be cherished and I want to cherish my relationship with my Ni Sama as I cherish my relationship with you….So I ask you now, what shall we tell my Ni Sama, I want his approval of our relationship".

Hisagi knew when he found out about the connection between the two; this day was coming …..

why is he, now feeling apprehensive, he loves her and he does get along with his Taicho, it is almost as if he is backing off her.

She is now looking into his eyes, it is as if she just sees his apprehension, she asks "what is it?"

He looks at saying, "what if he does not approve of our relationship?"

It was as if he had slapped her, she jumps up saying, "What….. He would not do that ….. Why would you say something like that? ….. You are his Vice Taicho, he trusts you completely…her eyes are now Aquamarine, they are confused and starting to tear….. Do you feel he would not approve of me for you?"

She is now standing in tears crying saying, "I don't understand your question."

He reaches up and pulls her back down to the sofa into his arms,

He closes his eyes and softly laughs thinking, 'he loves her even though she can be naïve as hell'

Kissing her on head as he starts to cradle her in his arms saying, "You Baka…. That is not it…. I will talk to him soon…but since I will be talking to him, we need to define our relationship"

She is looking up at him with a Huh look on her face….

He holds her tighter and once again says to her. "No other man will have you, but me….we will be together forever."

She looks at him, and giggles as she says, "you know forever it is a long time here in Soul Society."

He replies saying, "What do you think about marriage?

She replies saying, "huh?"

Hisagi's voice becomes excited as he says, "You and I should get married Kana; I want us living together as man and wife"

She looks at him, as in shock…..

There were a lot things going on in her mind, but she did not see that one coming….

She looks at his cup of Sake; it was still filled, so he had not been drinking….

He is looking at her; she has not spoken…..

She just looked at him …. Blinking ….

Spadonari spoke up saying, "KANARI…. Say yes"

She is now up walking around, talking saying, "Not now Spadonari… Be quiet"

Again He reaches and pulls her back down to the sofa, this time sitting her next to him saying," Tell me what that beautifully unique Zanpakutō of yours said".

Spadonari says …".let me out…. Kanari…. Let me out."

Kanari looks over to him, as if she made her decision and grins….

She turns so she is sitting in front of him face to face; taking his hands in hers and says...… _**'Spadonari metaura'….**_

She materializes Spadonari in both of their hands; he takes her into his hands.

He can feel her calling to him.

As He gently caresses her sword, he notices the reaction is has on Kanari.

She moans softly; the connection between the two is sensual.

Spadonari and Kanari are one; it is very rare that this happens.

Yes, Zanpakutōs and their Shinigami share a soul, but there are different degrees of share…

Kazeshini and Hisagi are closed but not that close ….

Spadonari and Kanari are entwined tightly, and he sees in order for him to have any type of relationship with Kanari…..

He had to be accepted by her Zanpakutō…..

Spadonari is allowing him to touch the part of her soul; she shares with Kanari, something that is almost never done, especially with a Kido Zanpakutō.

This action alone indicates that they are soul mates and should be together…..

Hisagi is standing, he still has Spadonari in his hands and he continues to tease them both by slowly and gently fingering her grip and tassel …

He asks her again saying, "Kana will you marry me."

She is looking at him, her eyes are teal/hazel, he can see she is trying to gain control, and Spadonari is not letting her.

It is like he and Spadonari have joined forces…

Hisagi is grinning saying, "it seems Spadonari is on my side …so tell me Kana, what is your answer?"…

She stands and tries to reach for the sword, only to have him step back and continue to finger the grip …..

He is determined to get the answer that he and Spadonari wanted…..

He arches his eyebrow and slowly raises Spadonari up to his mouth …...

She looks at him, her eyes are large, as she says, "you wouldn't …. Spadonari stop don't"

He says, "Answer us Kana."

He places his mouth on the blade just below the grip, kissed it gently, and then licked it with his tongue.

He then blew his warm breath down the shaft of the blade...

As he did this, Kanari, felt his breathe caress her whole body, the ecstasy took her breathe away and made her stumble into his arms….

As she stumbles she says, "Yes"

With still in his arms, he sits them both back on the sofa, saying in a teasing tone, "Yes what Kana"

She is breathing hard now saying, "yes I will marry you"

While she works on calming herself, he lowers a happy Spadonari into her stand, which is conveniently located next to the sofa,

She is looking over at him, as she reaches for his Sake cup and drinks it then says, "You're a fight dirty …. You should be a part of the 11th."

Now looking down at a laughing Spadonari she says, "I will deal with you later."

The sword only laughs louder.…

He kisses her, saying, "it is only fair, since you have been and will continue to torture me for the rest of our lives"

She curls into his arms and with a coy smile saying, "Yes I will "

**The 9th Division – the next day **

**Readers- POV**

Hisagi walks into the offices early.

He is a good mood, as he remembers the way she stumbled into his arms and then after the second cup of sake she passed out….

He is at his desk going through his paperwork, thinking, 'it not as bad as he thought

He starts to run through the practice schedule when he hears his Taicho enter into the offices….

He looks up and says, "Good morning Taicho"

Tousen replies saying, "good morning Hisagi"

Both men are standing here as if they know, what must happen, it is a matter of who will go first…

Hisagi stands saying, "Taicho... I need to talk with you about an important matter."

Tousen, is observing him carefully, he knew it was coming he says, "Yes of course Hisagi come with me."

They enter into his office …

Tousen walks to his desk, as he sits behind his desk he offers Hisagi a seat …

Tousen then says, "Go ahead Hisagi."

Hisagi takes a deep breath starts the conversation saying, "Taicho, Arashi and I, we have a relationship."

Tousen says, "Yes I know Hisagi, you and she are friends….. Has something changed?"

Hisagi thinks to himself, 'hell just say it" then says, "Yes, Taicho …Arashi and I would like to get married"

Tousen is shocked, but hides his emotions as he says "married and when did this come about?"

Hisagi says. "Last night we talked about it."

Tousen says, "Hisagi do you love Arashi enough to be with her for the rest of your life?"

Hisagi looks at Tousen, saying, "Taicho… I can't see myself without her…. And she feels the same."

Tousen says, "As your Taicho I cannot stop you from seeking permission from Central."

Hisagi says, "If I may continue….Arashi feels strongly about getting your approval as her Ni Sama, before we seek further permission."

Tousen nods his head now with understanding... says, "Hisagi, I would like to talk to Arashi, about this…. once I do that I will talk to both of you"

Hisagi stand saying, "Hai Taicho" and walks out to the practice Fields…

Tousen takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair thinking, 'I need to talk to her…but I already know the answer…Marriage that was totally unexpected.'

**The 11th Division – the Next Day **

**Reader – POV**

Kanari walks into the division Dojo

She is greeted by Mari, and they walk together in to the large practice room

Usually they would have been met by the vice-captain, 3rd and 5th seats and the usual day of the 11th division would then start….

Today is a little different, the Vice Taicho for some reason is little withdrawn and sad…..

It is a dangerous combination if not taken care of quickly….

Kanari thinks, 'after the night I had I will not let anything bring me down'….

As she steps over the bodies of the lower level members and moves out of the way as the 3rd and 5th seat run out of the Dojo...

Mari looks at her scared…

Kanari smiles telling her to go hide….

She continues to walks into the room, it is totally wreaked, she had a giant tantrum.

Kanari looks over at her; she is on the floor pouting.

Kanari walks in sits next to her on the floor…

She looks at Yachiru saying, "So do you want to tell me what is wrong."

Yachiru looks up, her eyes are watery saying, "Kamereon, he is so mean to me…. Ken-Chan will not let me go any missions…. He treats me like a baby… I am the vice-captain of the 11th."

Kanari looking at her saying, "Really….. Maybe I can talk to him….. Would you like that Vice-captain?"

Yachiru looks up at her, saying, "you will do that?"

Kanari says, "Yes I will, but you must promise me something"

Yachiru looks up innocently saying, "What Kamereon?"

Kanari points to floor where the bodies are littered saying, "you must stop terrorizing the lower level members of the division; they are not skilled enough to give you a worthy fight."

She points to the others hiding in the corner saying, "You can only terrorize the higher levels."

Yachiru stops as if thinking about what Kanari has said…. and says, "You are right Kamereon …. I will do that… now you will go and talk to Ken-Chan Kamereon?"

She looks at the young girl saying, "Yes…. I will go now. Where is he?"

Yachiru jumps up and hugs her saying, "he is in his quarters"

Kanari gets up and walks to Kenpachi's quarters and knocks on his door….

He says enter, she walks in and saying, "good morning Taicho"

He looks up and says, "Arashi… good you are back… what is it?"

She looks at him saying, "Well Taicho it is the Vice-captain…. We need to talk …She is unhappy… when she is unhappy... we are all unhappy…. and you can't hide in here all day…So I have an idea."

She smiles saying, "let the Vice-captain, Mari and I can go the human world; do some errands maybe for the 13th Division Taicho, I know, he has been sending several Shinigami down there running errands…. If we see any hollows ... of course we will kill them, but more importantly we will get her away from soul society for the day."

He stands saying, "I will go too"

Kanari raises her hand saying, "No Taicho, we will go with the Vice-captain… Girls Only! Anyway she is mad at you"

Upon hearing that he rethinks going…

Kanari then says, "she will be safe will me, I would die before allowing anything to happen to her…..so we will go to the 13th then to 12th division and pick up our Gigai and go …when we return she will be happy ….happy."

Kenpachi says, "Arashi do not let her eat too many sweets unless she is sleeping in your quarters"

She looks up at him saying, "Hai"

Then runs out to find Mari and Yachiru...

**The Human world **

**Readers POV**

Heads turned, as they walked the streets of Karakura Town.

Looking at the attractive women, as they pass by, Mari and Kanari are wearing heels and flowing dresses that hit just above their knees… under floppy hats they have let their hair hanging loosely down their backs, they both have their eyes covered by big sunglasses.

Yachiru has a sundress and Mary Jane shoes, her eyes are also covered, and a cute hat matching her dress.

She is adorable looking and happy to be away from Soul Society…

She walking holding Kanari's hand (this was an order given to her by Kenpachi before they could leave Soul Society) saying, "Look Kamereon… at all the humans… look at the stores"

She looks into the store windows saying, "Wow …. Look at all the sweets. Now jumping up and down she is chanting… I want some sweets to take back."

Kanari smiles saying, "ok we will buy some sweets to take back but later….first let's finish our business… then we go take a tour of the city,"

Yachiru looks up saying, "we will buy some to eat now and purchase some for later?"

Kanari replies saying, "Yes, but first we need go to this address and put an order in for the 13th divisions' Taicho…. We can walk it looks to be that way 3 blocks."

Kanari looks down at Yachiru and asks her if she will be alright…

She replies sure as long as we can get sweets there…

Mari says, "Yes... Vice-captain…..I believe … it is a store"…

Kanari turns saying, "ok... let's go"…..

The three start to walk ….

Talking and joking around as they walk into a mostly deserted warehouse district …

As they approach the deserted looking store, a man jumps out and grabs Yachiru, demanding money…

They are in their Gigai so they're powers are confided…..

So it will be all hand to hand, Kanari, totally ignoring the man says, "Calmly… Vice-captain, do you need help"…

Yachiru is excited, as she says," no"...

Then Kanari says, "You cannot kill the human, but you can hurt him."

She pulls her glasses down to expose her icy teal eyes, looking at the man saying, "Hurt him bad…for grabbing a child."

Kanari sends Mari ahead to recon the store, as she stood watching the vice-captain having a little fun…

Once she was done, Kanari looks down at her vice-captain saying. "Now I have to get you a new dress"…

She walks over to the man, checks his pulse just to make sure he was still alive while saying, "We will call for assistance from the store."

They continue walking to the store...Yachiru is happy…. happy

Kanari's assessment the human world is it a strange place…..but it is new and exciting, she likes it…

As they approach the store, they see two strange men and one of them is holding a cat, who apparently witnessed the whole incident with the vice-captain.

Once the group is in front of the store, introductions are made… …

The man holding the cat is wearing a stripped hat putted far down on his head, and he wearing wooden sandals – his name is Urahara.

Yachiru looks up and calling him Geta boshi...

The other is a larger man…. He looks like the strong man on the circus poster they saw in town….. He has a single curl hanging on his forehead – his name is Tessa.

Yachiru looks up and calling him curly; she reached for the cat (Yoruichi)… it hissed at her…..

Kanari watched the three, but she was drawn towards the cat. It did not seem like a normal cat but these were not normal humans…

Yachiru again attempts to reach out toward the cat, this time Kanari says, "Vice-captain… I don't think that is wise."

Yachiru looks up to Kanari, saying, "Kamereon do you think the cat has a name."

Kanari never taking her eyes off of the cat she replies saying, "I think she does, but no one wants to share it…. So let's leave it at that."

As they start to walk into the store, all of a sudden a hollow appears and it is attacking the man that Yachiru had just beaten.

Yachiru jumps up excited screaming, "I want to kill the hollow"

Kanari responses by saying, "vice-captain, that is not fair Mari or I have had a chance to do anything,"

Yachiru disappointed looks up at Kanari saying," ok Kamereon you go."

Kanari looks to Mari, as if telling her to watch Yachiru, as she takes out her glove and dispatches her soul from the Gigai...she says, "Excuse me"

She walks toward the hollow saying …_**'Spadonari metaura Chi tan' **_

As she calls forth her Zanpakutō, the two men and the cat watch with interest, Spadonari kills the hollow quickly, and once again Kanari checks the human.

Kanari returns, she still has Spadonari in hand, when Urahara with fan in hand walks over to her saying as he snaps his fan open leaving just a little of his eyes to see , "your Zanpakutō is unique, it is one of the original five royal Zanpakutōs,"

Kanari eyes are uncovered as she looks at him, her eyes start to change color to Icy Teal once again the two men and cat take interest…..Kanari now seems like she has spaced out…..

Spadonari and Kanari are talking about him … Kanari saying, "is what he says is true."

Spadonari says, "yes I am the second, there is one stronger that I and three below my station."

Kanari says, "Why didn't you tell before"

Spadonari giggles saying, "I did not feel like it" … …..

Kanari is getting pissed…

She finally says, "Spadonari is what my Ni Sama said to me true?"

Spadonari remains silent…

Kanari raises her mental voice saying, "Spadonari answer me... Please..."

Spadonari softly answers saying, "yes… Kanari"

Kanari says. "We will finish later tonight "

Just as Urahara asks Kanari if she was alright, she snaps out of it saying, "I am sorry Yes", she then dematerializes Spadonari...

Urahara once again has his fan up in front of his face this time saying, "It seems your Zanpakutō is very talkative."

Kanari responses, her voice has a hint of irritability saying, "Yes, Spadonari, when she chooses is talkative"

As they walk he continues saying, "Spadonari that is a beautiful name."

Once inside the store….Kanari relays a message to him, as she steps back into her Gigai saying, "Spadonari says thank you for the comment."

Kanari changes the subject quickly, by saying, "But enough about that... I have an order for you."

After purchasing a lot of sweets and a new dress, the three leave the store…

Yoruichi says we need to keep that girl close….

It is apparent she does not know yet all there is to know about her Zanpakutō and the responsibilities that go with it...

Tessa, who just walked back to rejoin the others, has a book in his hand, saying, "She has Spadonari…. She is the mischievous and strong willed one, but it seems she likes the girl… if she did not she would not have allowed her to put her away so easily."

**Later - Kanari's Quarters **

**Reader's POV**

She is sitting in a chair at her table;

Spadonari is lying on the table; they are having a long conversation Spadonari tells Kanari, what Tousen told her in the gardens is true...

Spadonari is not a soul reaper sword; therefore Kanari is not a soul reaper, the thing she has always wanted to be she can never be.

Spadonari is a warrior's sword; therefore Kanari had been chosen to be a Warrior, she does not have the ability to save souls only destroy them…

She also tells Kanari; ultimately how she is to be used depends on the Shinigami who wields her; so it is Kanari who is in control of their destiny….

She has three releases in Shikai and her Bankai, she tells her as they grow together, she will learn how to successfully use them and she has time to learn...

Spadonari says, "Our power is great and we must be careful with who we trust… history has shown, there are people who would try to manipulate the Shinigami's who wielded any of the 5"

Kanari quietly nods her head which is lowered….

Kanari, now toying with a little box with tears rolling from her eyes, she asks her about Hisagi, saying, "Are our feeling true"

Spadonari says, "yes, Kanari and you know that they are, He is the most important part of you… he loves you, and you love him and it is that love that makes you strong enough to control the power you have…..Kazeshini, even though he is not one of the 5 ….has always been my mate … he and the Shinigami who wields him always calms and controls the devastation that I may cause."

Spadonari's voice softens as she says, "Kanari do not be afraid, you and I are special … I am here with you for reasons that are yet to be revealed…..you are special because you have heart, and a strong sense of justice, you are not easily provoked to cause unwarranted harm to others….. It is because of this that our souls are so entwined."

Kanari looking up at Spadonari saying, "what do you think of my Ni Sama?"

**A brother's visit **

**Readers POV**

There is a knock at the door…

Kanari walks to the kitchen to retrieve a wet towel and starts to clean her tears from her face as she walks to the door…

She opens the door, it is Tousen he senses that she is upset, but he does not say anything…

Kanari is surprised, Ni Sama, this is a pleasant surprise, please come in.

Her quarters have the scent of fresh flowers, the flower scent is unique and he knows whose gardens they came from.

She politely says, "Please come and have a seat, would you like some refreshments."

He can tell she is a little nervous so he takes a seat, asking her to sit with him…..

He speaks saying, "I heard that you went to human world today with the vice-captain…. How did it go?"

She tells him about her day and she met an interesting store owner.

Upon hearing the store owner's name his eyebrow raises, thinking…'well that is where he is'_…_

For reasons unknown to Kanari she decided to leave out anything pertaining to Spadonari….

Tousen changes the subject.

He says. "The scent in her quarters…. is unique... What is the smell?"

She says." they are white lilies"

Glancing over at her he says, "Really… where do you find such a flower."

She replies with embarrassment saying, "Aizen Taicho, gives them to me … he says he has so many in his gardens, and since he knows I love the scent, he sends them to me. I told him, that I could not continue to accept them, but He says I would like to give them to someone who appreciates the pleasant smell instead of letting them die unappreciated in his gardens."

Tousen says," how does Hisagi feel about Aizen Taicho giving you flowers?"

Kanari suddenly looks at him, saying, "You know about me and Hisagi."

Tousen nods...

She says, "Well at first he was upset but we talked about it, and we decided that it was not worth arguing about, he knows I love him and he loves me… and that will not change."

Now she is beaming as she talks to her Ni Sama about Hisagi saying, "He does still get a little jealous… I can see it, but I told him, there is always going to be someone somewhere who will want what he has and what I have; we must make a conscious effort to recognize that, stay focused on us."

Tousen hears her words, thinking, 'I am impressed her feelings are sincere for him, but Marriage.'

Tousen looks over at her saying, "Hisagi spoke to me today."

She looks up at him her eyes are teal/Hazel saying. "Really"

Tousen replies saying, "Yes….. He mentioned marriage"

She is smiling as she says, "yes... Ni Sama... we would like to be married"

He raises his hand and asking is there a reason why you should marry other than love…

Kanari looks confused by the question, then turns saying as if she just figured it out… "No. No Ni Sama it is not that… we have never."

Tousen puts his hand up and says, "Ok….Marriage, it is just so sudden and you are so young."

She says," Ni Sama…. There are many married couples Vice Taicho Shuba is married and he and his wife ….they are so happy"

Tousen says, "yes, but they had a long engagement"…

Tousen's tone becomes serious as he says, "Kanari what would you do if I do not approve this marriage."

Kanari is shocked now tears start falling from her eyes….

She says, "Why would, you do that …. I don't understand….why would you make me choose between family…and the man I love…. that man is also a part of my family."

Tousen says again, "What would you do Kanari, if I do not approve this marriage?"

She stands up and looks at him, saying, "I will not give him up…he is like Spadonari apart of me, I can't give him up."

Tousen says, "Will you marry him without my permission?"

Her face is stern saying, "why are you doing this?"

Tousen says, "Kanari you are avoiding the question… answer me."

She is standing in front of him, her head is lower, he can read her aura it shows sadness that touches him, there is no anger, no hate... Just sadness …

She sadly says, "If I must Ni Sama….I will marry without your permission."

Tousen stands saying, "Kanari… I ask these questions because I want to understand just how far you will go for Hisagi."

She is still standing with her lower.

He walks to her, takes her face in his hands and pulls her face up so she is looking at him as he says, "Ok, I will approve of your marriage …. BUT…"

Her aura lights up quickly.

It is like a light has gone off in her soul

She looks up saying, "BUT?"

**1 hour later - 9th Division Gardens **

**Reader POV**

Kanari and Tousen are standing in the gardens when Hisagi arrives into the office after being summoned by his Taicho….

As he enters she walks over and stands next to him…..

She is wearing a light green kimono, her hair hangs loose on her shoulders, eyes are covered…..

They now are standing in front of Tousen.

Hisagi looks at her with concern, he had felt her reisatu quietly fluctuate an hour ago and now looking at her, she is hiding behind those glasses.

He is thinking, 'What the hell upset her earlier, when we are finished here we will talk about it'

The offices are quiet letting Hisagi know those two idiots are listening.

Tousen says, "I have had an opportunity to talk Kanari about your request for me to give you permission to marry."

Masaru and Daisuke look at each other with shock…..

They mouth the words… M...A...R...R...Y...

Daisuke glances out at Kanari, thinking.'Oh Kami... Why could it not be me...?.'

Masaru thinking, 'he had seen the two in the sparing in the outlands… the way they kissed each other…. The way Hisagi is very overprotective of her….. Yes he can see them married.'

Tousen then says, "I told Kanari, that I will approve of your marriage… BUT"

He looks at them saying, "You will have a long engagement"

Hisagi is watching Kanari's reaction, as she jerks her head up looking Tousen, he then thinks, 'humm he did not tell her….please Kana control that temper of yours…. Let him finish'…

Kanari glances over to Hisagi; as if she reads his mind... she backs down…

Tousen notices this thinking,' He has that much influence over her… so… we will test this love of theirs.'

He continues saying, "I feel that Kanari is too young at this time to marry, and you both should have more time to get to know each other before you marry"

They are both standing listening as he says, "your engagement will be eight years."

Spadonari screams, "what the hell… do we really need his permission!"

Hisagi looks to Kanari; her eyes are covered, but can feel the tantrum that Spadonari is throwing in her mind,

He then thinks, 'Taicho please hurry and finish this before Spadonari drives her crazy'_…_

He continues talking, saying, " if you agree, as Kanari's Ni Sama I will file the papers with Central 46, which will include talking to Kanari's Taicho… I will give you a moment to discuss it."

Kanari moves with Hisagi to another part of the gardens….

Once they are alone, she rushes into his arms, breathing deeply he reaches down and kisses her head softly.

She says, "eight years …. Hisagi ... can you wait….. Eight years… there are tears in her eyes… he looks into her eyes saying BAKA….it is not like we will be apart; we will just have to wait before getting married…. I am here I am not going anywhere."

She looks to him saying, "eight years"

Hisagi, holds Kanari, and whispers into her ear saying," Spadonari calm yourself, eight years is not that bad, I will be there every step of the way"

Spadonari upon hearing this stops screaming and becomes quiet….

Kanari quietly says, "thank you".

Spadonari calls to Kanari, saying, "Do you really want me to tell you what I think of your Ni Sama,"

**Readers POV**

Kanari and Hisagi have walked back to the other side of the gardens, and are now facing Tousen.

Hisagi steps forward saying, "Taicho, Kanari and I have decided to accept your terms."

Just as Tousen nods in agreement saying, "congratulations".

Two Taichos walk into the gardens

One says, "Tousen Taicho why are you congratulating your Vice Taicho? "

Kanari turns and her smile is gone

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading**

**LR**


	15. The Engagement

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does, but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer** **and Soul Society engagement practices.....and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 14: The Engagement….. corrections**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Readers POV**

Kanari and Hisagi have accepted Tousen's terms surrounding their engagement… he would give his blessings (approve) for them to marry if they agree to a long engagement of eight years. Just as the agreement has been made… Aizen Taicho and Komamura Taicho have entered into the gardens.

Tousen is in progress of congratulating the couple….after greetings take place Tousen explains he was congratulating his Vice Captain on his pending engagement to Arashi…. Once the paper has been approved by Central they will be formally engaged….

Both Taicho's offer their congratulations …. Hisagi and Kanari accept their congratulations Kanari, however, as she now stands smiling is a bit nervous of Aizen's true intentions….

Hisagi and the other Taichos are talking about combination training between the 9th and 7th divisions, when Aizen walks over to Kanari, and starts to talk, about nothing in general, just talking......

he is also slowly moving into her personal space… something a man should not to an engaged woman… ok an almost engaged woman… the way he is doing it is unnerving … as he talks he is inching over toward her innocently….

Kanari is thinking…_.This is not appropriate… what is it with him...I can't place it but it is something…. Spadonari… do you feel it … Spadonari replies yes, I don't like him … well is something we both agree on… We need to go_…

she politely bows and smiles to Aizen saying … Aizen Taicho, I am sorry to have to end our pleasant conversation, but I must excuse myself, I need to go and make preparation for tonight…. Aizen looks at her with a puzzled face … she shyly remarks…. I must to report to the 11th, we have a new member joining us tonight…

He looks over to her his expression giving recognition saying oh you are correct Abarai has joined the 11th……..

They are walking up to the others, as she yes… so as the 4th seat I must be present at his initiation…as her words come out of her mouth

Hisagi upon overhearing her turns and looks at her … he had no information about the activities for the 11th let alone the activities for tonight...

For a quick second, his eyes reflected he did not like that she may have to defend her seat if Abarai wanted to challenge her…. He quickly hid his thoughts, but not before certain individuals picked up on it quickly…….

Hisagi also excuses himself, saying he will also be attending the activities this evening with Arashi, so he to have to go and prepare…

Tousen walks over to Hisagi saying a word before you go…tomorrow please meet with the Vice Captain Tetsuzaemom and close out the join practice schedule …… Also I will meet with you both again to further discuss your future plans…..

Kanari bows to Tousen, saying thank you Ni Sama…. As she does Aizen, mental takes note of the change in her and Tousen's relationship…

_this is an interesting change of event's and will work toward my benefit…for now I will back off of her, she apparently has her heart set on Hisagi…. _He quietly gives a nod to the couple as they take their leave….. _She THINKS she will end up with Hisagi…her power will be mine……. _

* * *

**Hisagi and Kanari – Readers POV**

Once out of the 9th offices, Hisagi gently pulls Kanari, telling her come with me… she is now walking beside him, they are now walking toward his quarters…she is thinking … what is he up too?…. _Spadonari laughs… what do you mean what is he up to…_

as she steps into his quarters, she notices she had never been there before ….. She looks around... it is larger than hers, it is nice, but...

It really needs something… it needs to be cleaned up…. It is a typical man's home, there is stuff everywhere….

He watched her as she walks in …..Her face is blooming into a smile and giggling at him…. He looks at her as if to say... what is it …she turns to him and walks seductively to him…as she places her glasses on table… and she has stopped giggling … she is remembering last night….

He is looking her as she says… don't you have to go and get prepared for tonight…. he looks at her not saying anything, as she steps up to him, with her hands flat on his chest she caresses him, and her touches are velvety soft…

she says...we need to talk about it …… he is looking down at her his eye raise as she continues… your reaction to Renji's initiation, he tenses up … she continues to caress him…..

she leads him to the sofa and playfully pushes him down over the arm of sofa , while falls on top of him….saying …come on out with it, what is wrong …

her eyes are his color teal/hazel … he looks into them … he loves her eyes and the way they look at him… he gets lost in her eyes…. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath… Jasmine… the sweet smell of Jasmine….

She can tell she is getting to him… she grins at him….she push up on his chest so she can lean over and look down on him, strain of her hair has fallen from her bun and it now resting on his chest ….her amble cleavage is exposed to him, one of his hands is resting on the small of her back, while the other moves the strain of hair, then caresses her face…

As he pulls her down to kiss him, something catches her eye, she stops midway and slowly tilts her head, she now has a perplexed look on her face……

He is looking at her as he says…. what is….. She reaches her hand around his neck and pulls something out from the between the cushions….

Her expression would be priceless if it happened to someone else….but it happen to him…her eyes are turning colors,

they where not the color he really wanted to see….. He would have settled for Darkest Blue…..Not that Icy Teal color...

Her eyes have not left the object…. As she slowly sits up and is now straddling him……the object is now in both of her hands… and she is looking at him…showing him the object she found…… it has a name on ……that she does not recognize…she is looking at him now ….her mouth is moving as if she as if she is saying something, but the words will not come out…..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi's POV**

I cautiously lift her off of me, and sat her on the sofa, as I stood and moved out the way… I am thinking _Damn …Damn when was the last time I cleaned and when was the last time …I……she is going to kill me…. Stay calm…….. _

Finally is if Kami had opened _the flood gates from HELL_….. …and did I mention _she is good with Shunko … No…NO… not just good… I mean Damn good with Shunko_….

She stands, still her words have not formed and with the object still in her hands starts to walk toward the door,

she stops turn and throws the object at me, while it is in midair she uses a small white lighting blast spell from her fingers hitting the object disintegrating it instantly,

it looked like snowfall in the middle of my front room, all awhile she says in a calm scary voice, … get…. Your… house… in... order....

Just as I was thinking _no problem, we can get pass this_ …

there is a knock at the door, and high pitch squeaky voice calling….. Hisagi… Hisagi…… I know you there ….Daisuke told me he just saw you enter your quarters….

Kana turns and just opened the door, and Aya, the owner of the object….steps in …. Looking at both of us … she ran over to me, and possessively holds on to my waist…

I am thinking as I am standing there looking dumb as hell_…._

_Just 30 minutes ago I had gotten engaged… to the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society…. Just 5 minutes ago I had her in arms, now I am looking at both my future wife and a girl I had not seen in 5 months, (before I got serious with Kana)….. What do I say… wait …what she did she just say? She said... Daisuke… WHAT …. If I survive this … I am going to kill him….._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kanari's POV**

We had just walked into his quarters, my first assessment was it was not… dirty …. Just had stuff everywhere;

When I started to tease him, I really just wanted to make sure he was ok with Renji's initiation, I had to go… and I wanted him to be ok with it….. I turned and saw how he looked at me…

memories of last night flooded into my mind…. As I touched his chest… it was as it always is ….Firm to my touch… this is the man I loved and I am to marry….I was very happy….

So I am thinking_ I don't have to show up until later… and maybe here we can be alone without interruption…not the most romantic spot… but I am Horney.... _

so I move in to kiss him, with every intention take this a lot further… when I spotted something sticking out of the cushion… it was calling to me to pick it up….. So I did ….

As I held this object…, many things ran through my mind…but the only thing that struck there was….

_some else… had enjoyed the fruits that I had yet to taste… and it was my fruit tree…_ I was truly speechless…. my eyes changed quickly….

I don't remember him getting up…. He moves real well, not to be in the 11th …

So I stand and start walking toward the door… still thinking…

_it happen on the same sofa, I was sitting on…the object was still in my hands it felt like it was burning me so I deposited of it, _

_I really wanted to deposit of a lot more.. That sofa….. his futon… his quarters ... everything ….but. I would have to explain, to My Ni Sama and I just got engaged… This isn't what I had planned…. _

_I took the high road … I said... _get your house in order….

_I sensed the Baka relaxed… until fate would have it …. The knock on the door and that voice…. _

_You know someone…. somewhere really has it bad for Hisagi….or maybe they are just testing me, to see if I really would randomly kill someone… _

_I opened the door, I could not believe that this was happening; I just got engaged, one of the happiest days of my life …. OK ... Pre engaged and …. This happens......_

As the door opens and a redhead woman, cute face (_one I still to this day…. NEVER forgot_), runs in, grabs him by the waist and stands next to him,

looking at me like who the hell are you … he is standing there looking dumb as hell….

In my hand I am causally playing with a small white lighting spell, (did_ I tell you …I am Damn good at Shunko …don't have to use a verbal incantation, I am good_)…..

I am standing there getting a visual of what had taken place between these two…… then I over heard her say Daisuke….._If I where not fighting the damn visuals I had of these two… _

_it would be funny as hell… but that is not the case….. _

We are all standing there…for several seconds….when he finally snaps out of what stupid universe he found himself in and introduces me to Aya (who is still holding on to him with a snug expression) ,

HE…FORGOT… MY… NAME…he said oh ….Aya.. this is my fiancée…Ahmumm …..

_My Future Husband…. I am going to kill him….eight years… I need to rethink that negotiation, maybe add on 8 more years…_

It was at that point I hear Spadonari …. Laughing ….

I am seriously starting to question her motives_….. Spadonari has a dark sense of humor and I pray to Kami ...she would not lead me astray by telling me Hisagi is my mate when he isn't….. This is bad….. I'm doubting myself_ …….

I graciously and with embarrassment corrected my future husband _(I going to keep saying, my future husband, until it sinks in)_ by telling her my name….. The weirdest thing happened…

She stopped smiling; her hands dropped off of him so quick, it was like he turned into fire, and started to stutter something about Shunko…

I did not catch all of it because I used the… _I am late excuse and shunpoed to the 11th division, for Renji's initiation, hoping for his sake….. Today …. He would not challenge me_…. My eyes are still Icy Teal….. _Damn I left my glasses …_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi's POV**

Hisagi is sitting, toying with Kanari's glass ……. he is thinking…

_Kami; you hate me don't you……. You must in order to let me act so badly… she found another woman's garments in my quarters...... that woman came to my quarters .... I forgot her name when introducing her to that other woman….. Today we became engaged… _

_But she is right I need to get my house in order….…. or she will kill me…if… not her…. my Taicho…. Eight years …. Is too long … I need to fix this now…..._

He gets up and starts to clean his quarters…. He is disgusted in what he is finding, and how much of it he is finding…. It took him two hours to clean his place up….

While cleaning, he decided he would attend Renji's initiation, more to the point he had to go, especially if he was going to make sure she forgave him tonight….,

but first he needed to visit Kaien ….. Wait no I need to hurt Daisuke… bad….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Readers POV**

Hisagi has just arrived at the 13th division offices…. He is greeted outside by Rukia, Kotesue and Kotsbaki …

Hisagi says ………..Hey Kuchiki, how is it going… they looked if they where going to the practice grounds …

She says very thing is going well… they were going to practice some kido…. She then asks if he had seen Arashi around, she had been meaning to spend sometime with her but she had been so busy….

He says yes….. She is at the 11th preparing for Abarai's initiation …. Rukia's eyes become large …. What do you mean Renji is with the 5th ……

Hisagi shakes his head no … Renji has joined the 11th …. I just hope he does not try to challenge for the higher seats…..

In a quite tone that she could not hear he says _at least not today_….

He changes the subject asking … is your Vice Captain here….. All three says yes….

I can get him says Kotesue… not to be out done Kotsbaki says no I will get him…they kept going back and forth .

Rukia stands looking and quietly giggling…. Hisagi says STOP...I will go…. You three go onto the practice grounds….,

before she leaves he tells Rukia, that she should try to go the 11th this evening to support both Abarai and Arashi…

He then turns shaking his head wondering how Kaien gets stuff done with those two…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kaien and Hisagi - Readers POV**

Kaien and Hisagi are sitting in the 13th division offices talking…. The two men are very good friends, and have been friends for years, Hisagi was there when he got engaged and married...

Hisagi has just confided in Kaien, things that had transpired earlier in that day…..

Kaien is first in shock that his womanizing friend is engaged and to his Taicho little sister; and is laughing with tears running down his eyes as he is discussing the incident with Aya's garments and Arashi… all this on the day they are engaged....

Ukitake hears the laughter and walks out of his office… he is struggling not to laugh, but has tearing rolling down his face, he has overheard the all whole conversation…..

Kaien says … I told you along time ago to stop lying around with all of those women, he is breathing deeply trying to stop laughing at his friend…

he say not to worry, as soon as the Taichos announces your engagement …. You will never have girl problems again; even though you must wait eight years...Hisagi gives him that look of yeah right…

Kaien continues….Man…not only is she your Taicho's little sister…. She is beautiful and deadly, she has been practicing her Shunko with Soi Fon Tachico …

also from what I hear next to Vice Captain Kusajishi.… Arashi is Zaraki Taicho's favorite, and he is very overprotective of them both…

Hisagi just looks at him…Kaien with a more serious tone….No… you are marrying Arashi, infamous 11th Division 4th seat , …

I surprised she did not kill you, let alone someone from her Fan Boy Club ….Hisagi dismisses Kaien's comments…..

Hisagi who is beginning to sound depressed says…No... She disintegrated Aya's Bra with white lightening and said for me to get my house in order….. But that is not the real problem…

Both men are now looking at him saying….What is your not saying ……..Hisagi lowers his head down… as he tells the two men,

Aya came into his quarters, Arashi opened the door and she ran to him and was holding him in front of Arashi and when he went to introduce the two women,

He forgot his future wife's name; she had to correct the situation, and she did so with grace…

Aya upon hearing her name became frighten, Arashi ignored her and shunpoed away….

The two men are…. speechless…. Ukitake walks over to him and slaps the back of his head…

Hisagi just looks at him… Ukitake... says the 11th vice captain and 4th seat went to the Human world today and ran errands for me…..

he looks at Hisagi with a lustful grin as he says… and shall I say seeing Arashi today, that body in that dress with the heels…..

he turns from Hisagi and makes his body shiver as he walks, … the look Hisagi gives the Taicho is one of anger…Ukitake not looking at him continues ...no wonder there are several captains interested in that one…

He now looks over at Hisagi and sees the expression on the man's face …

then says I apologize Vice Captain Shuhei, but the woman is beyound beautiful, she is talented and has the potential to be a Taicho, and for you to think you are the only man out there interested in her is foolish….

And you best remember that during these next eight years and upon…….

But since she did not kill or mane you … it is evident that she loves you….. At that point Hisagi outs his heads into his hands ….ok I get it…

his voice is shaky as he pleads… how do I fix this….I need to know now…I need a plan …. Before I go to the 11th …. I need it fixed tonight….I will not loose her….

Then Kaien and Ukitake say in unison........ first you must remember her name….

second burn everything in your quarters starting with your sofa and futon….. Hisagi shakes he head, because he now understands….. The three men continue to talk……..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**11th Division officers – Readers POV**

Kanari… she had changed into her new uniform, she had been working with Soi Fon Taicho, on her Shunko… and they both after several times of incidentally exposing themselves due to the build of reiatsu blowing off the back of their uniforms; they had to revamp their uniforms Soi Fon had already had her new design…

Kanari needed something different… a new look… she had asked Yumichika to help with the design and what a design they came up with…

Her bottoms where still baggie but more fitting, not tight but fitting, it had small slit on the outside of each of her legs that ran from the ties that went around her ankles to her mid calves

from her mid calves to her waist she was covered ….

from the waist up was a modified halter design, her back, exposed with the exception of the wide straps that crisscrossed in the back and tied to the side of her bottoms …

In the front, the material came down and hugged each of her breast and tied at her bottoms, a brooch given to her by Kenpachi which bore the 11th insignia the Yarrow pinned material that covered her breast together in the center

Around her waist was a small golden obi that was wrapped with Spadonari's silk tassel from whose grip and pommel now exposed on her hip …..

on her shoulders she wore a long black coat needed to cover her when she was not fighting (a compromise she worked in with Yumichika ….. done for Hisagi's sake)... missing are her glasses which she now wears everywhere .....

For tonight …Her lips where painted a dark red cherry and her hair was put in eleven long plaits, laced with jasmine which ran down her back just below her waist…

Now she is in the 11th Division Dojo the officers lobby standing in front of the mirror as Yumichika says this design showed off her heavenly assesses…

he walks up to her and hugs her calling her was beautiful ….. She looks to her Vice Captain … she is grinning, while eating some of her sweets… she is still happy…. happy…

Ikkaku is looking over at her; with new found interest… she looks at him saying…. what is…. He gives her a perverted grin….. She rolls her eyes…..

Her new uniform was another reason she wanted to talk to Hisagi ... she wanted to show him the design..._Oh well too bad for him…._ she thinks as she looks in the mirror...….

Kenpachi looks at her and shake his head… she sees this and runs over to him… what is Taicho you don't like it …

He raises his hand looking at Kanari saying …no Arashi…. you are as Yumichika says Beautiful and you can fight…..he then says …. Marriage to Hisagi, are you sure? …..

She needs her glasses… her eyes still have not turned back to hazel…. they are icy teal and everyone knows what that means …. But they don't ask why ….. She only nods and walks back to the mirror...

Yumichika is now talking about the bridal design…. Kanari says putting on a smile… we have eight years to work on it …. Let's see how this goes…

she thinks…. _In the pass two hours her Ni Sama had secure the paperwork for the marriage, to include approval from both Kenpachi and Central …. Wow he can move when he wants…. Ok he knows something I don't… So she is now engaged none of the pre engaged stuff…. He better show up…..or this time for real….. I will kill him_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Readers POV**

There is just 1 new member Abarai Renji, he will probably seat at 6th and 3 members which have chosen to move up from the lower ranks; they with the 3 members one in which is

Mari … she has proven that she is fit for a seat… Kanari pushed her and trained with her….she will take the 7th seat tonight….

Tonight was different …without telling of his officers, Kenpachi had invited the all of the captains of the Gotei 13, and they and their vice captains all showed up….….

They where sitting on the platform in area for special guess….. Sake was flowing and everyone was having a great time when the procession began……….

The 11th Division officers' procession begins…. With the 10th seat walking and so on until Kenpachi walks in and starts the activity….

They are all sitting on the raised platform, looking shocked at the unexpected guesses, except Kanari…. She was somewhere else her eyes have not turned back… she did not even look their way…..

Kenpachi is watching everything…. especially …. Kanari…. Why are her eyes that color … he is irritated,

he known about Hisagi and Kanari every since that day on the practice field …. And when he found him and Aizen visiting her in her quarters… he really knew…, but she is engaged to him, she is the type to be running around smiling with her eyes being that crazy color of teal/hazel… not icy teal…

He had an idea… oh yeah... That fool did something to his 4th seat….as a man he could tell…. So he had just decided to change the events …… _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Engagement announcement the 11th Division Way – Readers POV**

The initiation had gone was planned Mari had calmed the 7th seat, while Renji had just defeated the 6th seat and was before Kenpachi….

When asked, Renji replied he wanted challenge Arashi for the 4th seat…. Hisagi was livid, but Tousen put his hand up….

Kenpachi glanced at Hisagi and saw his reaction…. Thinking …_Good that fool does care, but is he really good enough…_

Kanari had been ignoring Hisagi all night… so he was not in a good mood either…..

Kanari begins to stand…. Kenpachi says Stay Arashi…she sits back quietly…. Looking down at Renji…….

he says Abarai I like you, but tonight you will not have that opportunity, another day but not tonight…. You may even thank me later…take your seat as 6th ….

He stands as everyone applauds…. Kanari is looking straight ….. Everyone looks at Kenpachi with interest because this is really different…..

Kenpachi standing pulling out the certificate of intent to marry which is signed by Central…he walks to the middle of the floor…..

he says tonight is special….. Today I received this certificate… Ukitake who is sitting next to Kaien, Rukia and Shunsui… starts to grins ……….

Kenpachi states … this is a certificate for the intent to marry; it is approved and signed by Central ….

I was told it was my responsibility to give this certificate to the intended groom, but since his intent is to marry someone from the 11th …..

Everyone in the rafters as loudly whispering trying to figure who Kenpachi is talking about...Including some of the captains… Kenpachi is walking around shouting ……

Kenpachi continues shaking the certificate…….we are not going to just let him have this and the woman he wants to easily …

he will have gain these things the 11th division way…. He needs to prove himself worthy….

The Shinigami in the rafters start clapping and stomping their feet with approval… Renji is shocked, trying to figure it out….. Kenpachi still walking…

He must fight for her; he must defeat one of us in a fight with swords….

No releases, no Kido, he who draws first blood will be the victorious …if he is victorious then he can calm this certificate and his intended bride...

he walks and stops……in front of Hisagi, who sitting next to Tousen…….

He shouts, Vice captain Shuhei, step forward….

The upper rafters and the captain all become quiet from the shock that Hisagi has the intention to marry,

but who everyone is whispering again trying to figure it …

Rukia is looking at Kaien, saying…. you know don't you….. Who is it…? Kaien just says watch Kuchiki …

Kenpachi …looking at Hisagi is pissed when he asks ….do you accept…. Hisagi looks up and says Hai Zaraki Taicho….

Kenpachi moves in … he says loudly ….don't worry you will not be fighting me…. But I will give you a worthy opponent…. He steps back and loudly shouts…..

ARASHI you will defend for the 11th …make him show me and you that he is worthy of marrying a member of the 11th …

Kanari, who has been emotionless all night, stands and her coat is still on her shoulders as she steps onto the floor….

The 11th cheers loudly….. They love their 4th seat…. Some of the men in the rafter are whistling and calling her name…someone shouts… I love you Arashi….

The girl had a Fan Boy Club…with a large membership…..

Hisagi had never notice it until now… when he looked up the screams were deafing, then he glanced at Kaien who was nodding the… I told you so nod…..even Renji and Rukia were taken back by it….

Her eyes are still icy teal…. Hisagi is looking at Kenpachi, with a concerned look, remembering what Kaien told him earlier about Kenpachi's 4th seat was his favorite up there with his vice captain…this proves it .. But... to draw her blood…..why would he do that

Kenpachi looks at Hisagi and then Kanari …..As he says loudly …my 4th seat's eye color has been that usually icy teal color since she has returned, I don't know why …

so I will see if you can change them, make them less threatening….

She just looks at him, letting him know this will not be easy….he accept the challenge….her eyes are on him ….

As she snatches her coat off, and throws it to Yumichika… her new uniform revealed …. And as Yumichika said it showed her Heavenly assesses… her Fan Boy club screams Arashi I love you….

Ukitake, Kaien, Shunsui and all screams loudly… Oh Kami that is beautiful woman… Nano nudges her Taicho; While Hisagi glares at them ….

Byakuya coughs politely, but his eyes are glue to her body ... Rukia looks at her Ni Sama with shock...… Soi Fon nods with approval of the modifications……..even Aizen is taken with Kanari's new look….

Hisagi looks at her, again he remembers what Ukitake said that there where several captains who wanted her …..

He looks up and he sees the faces of the men who are lustfully looking her ….he now understands….he needs to claim his woman… Knowing what is on the line… but to draw her blood…

Kenpachi steps back and says began, Kanari never taking her eyes off of him ….. Raises her arm up to her side until it is parallel to the floor…he notices as with all the captains. She did not speak the words this time…

From her waist, Spadonari started wrapping the golden tassel around her forearm … it was let a snake as it slithered from her waist on to her arm into her hand…. Her blade when materialized it was titanium….

her powers are growing everyday, and they are tied to her emotional state and she was still pissed….

She strikes with force…. A force that threw him to the ground… she never spoke….. her eyes talked for her…

she took the offensive ... it was fast metal to metal she would not let him start slow ..... he trying to move before she get another off; to late, she hits with the side of Spadonari, he goes flying into kaien….

Who is laughing with everyone else … He pushes him go back in there… he looks at her she swinging her sword around her head and body… her sword wielding has improved three fold… she is no joke…

Renji looks at her thinking_….Damn she is good, I need to thank my Taicho and practice …_.Rukia too is amaze at how much she had improved_ maybe she will help me with my swordsmanship…._

Again she attacks, she is getting quicker… her eyes have not changed….

He is keeping up with her, blocking her moves, he is getting hit hard, but with the flat of the sword….

He finally figures it out ….Spadonari is also punishing him, she would not cut him, but she is also pissed…… she once again throws him into the crowd of captains, this time it is into Shunsui, asking… What is wrong Hisagi is she that tough…

He replies as he is staggering to his feet…. it is her Zanpakuto….. is it Spadonari…. Both of them are pissed….

Hisagi's face is serious as hell… as he says……..so yes, she is very tough and deadly….. Shunsui was not the only listening now there are four Taichos interested, one has a major concern……..

She moved around him, he was tiring …… she moves Spadonari in her other hand and unwrapped some of her tassel …now she is holding her sword in one hand, but spinning the tassel in front of her…. .

She still watching him like she was waiting for an opening … he had to think… he sparred with her before, so he knew her moves, and she knew his …..

He needed force her to make a move … just then she shunpo in with the tassel she attempts to wraps it around his neck…

He was quicker he blocked it with his arms; sliding out of it… so now she has him, but his arms are loosely wrapped but

he has both his and her sword… (Spadonari still will not cut him) in one hand and in his other hand he has her other arm …..

Her back is leaning against his chest, but no blood has been drawn…. holding her tight he moves her to face him then plants a lite kiss….. Biting her lip drawing blood then spits it out…

Her eyes are closed; he is still holding her close their foreheads are touching …. He says in her ear…. Kana I am sorry….. There is no one, but you; there will be no one but you…. I swear…please don't… leave me … Spadonari please….

She looks up and her eyes are teal/hazel ….. She says you are still a dirty fighter, she has blood on her lip…

he says I need to be when fighting the 11th Division 4th seat…. she looks at him saying Humm…

Just then Spadonari, like a snake, quickly pulled away from him and wrap herself back around Kanari's waist….

She turns walks and bows to Kenpachi showing him not only the blood on her lip, but the color of her eyes…..

Kenpachi stares at her, wiping the blood from her face and reading her….. He nods and…

he says take your seat Arashi, you have done well…her fan club still screaming they love her… everyone claps loud… and cheers….

After Arashi takes her sit……Kenpachi stand and walks to the center of the Dojo floor and starts to laugh…saying very good ....Vice captain Shuhei…Hisagi walks over to Kenpachi...saying . Hai Taicho…

you have shown us at the 11th division that you are truly worthy to marry from the 11th Division …

your certificate… he is still holding the certificate as Hisagi takes it… Kenpachi is looking at him; as if to warn him, he then grins and say… you can calm your intended bride……

Everyone watches with anticipation to see who Hisagi was going to marry ….

to everyone surprise and shock he walked over the Kanari, who was sitting quietly just like before… and went down his knees in front of her, giving her the certificate….

Her Fan Boy Club screams a deafening……NO….. NO…..NO…..Kenpachi looks up at them… and shrugs his shoulders…

She grins as she takes the certificate and gestures him to sit with her…… before he sits, he reaches over and takes her coat and covers her...

when he sits he whispers into her ear… we will talk about that uniform later after I burn my sofa and futon… she looks at him and she smiles…. a genuine smile…..he takes a deep breath ... he smells ......Jasmine........

Rukia looks at Kaien who is grinning at his friend…. Then over to Renji who is just as shocked… she decides she and her friend need to make time to talk….

Byakuya is watching saying nothing…. Thinking quietly……

Aizen is watching thinking over the progress Kanari was making with her Zanpakuto, and how powerful she is be coming … he had noticed she was hitting him with flat of her sword….. If she wanted she could have killed him 5 seconds into the battle….. She was amazing……

Tousen was please with the outcome, but he was still not happy with the pending marriage………

Sotaicho stands he has a look of concern, he calls Kurotsuchi Tachico…… he is looking back at Kanari and his face is grim as he tells Kurotsuchi to walk with him….He has a task for him…

* * *

**A/N Thanks for hanging with me we are coming to the end of the flashbacks series..... I think 2 more chapters will cover everything ........... then we will reveal the package and why Kanari had to return ..... stay tuned.....**

_**Le Rukia**_


	16. The Ultimate Betrayal

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 15: The Ultimate Betrayal **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi and Kanari – Readers POV**

The engagement between Hisagi and Kanari has been formally announced; the marriage has been approved and signed off by Central 46…..

In the eyes of Soul Society they are bound to each other for eternity ( i.e. married), unless one petitions' to Central 46, to have it dissolved before the actual ceremony, which is scheduled in 8 years…..

Hisagi and Kaien are standing talking, then Hisagi starts to watch his Fiancée, as she socializes with the 11th Division and their guest, to be honest this was the first opportunity to observe her in this environment,

Kaien looks at him and follows his glaze…. Then he says…. now do you understand who you are marrying she is famous, they all love her……not just for her beauty …

She is now standing with Kenpachi, Yachiro, Madarame, and Ayasegawa, she discussing something with them …she glance over to him and smiles… her eyes are still Teal/Hazel

As they stand watching … Kaien continues to speak to Hisagi…. Since she been here she has brought a lot of positive changes to the 11th, she negotiated the partnership between the 4th and the 11th in order to get quick medical attention for her members,

I also heard she has talked Kenpachi into putting a ban on higher ranks unjustly punishing and bullying the lower ranks, and she has just implemented the managerial structure that will keep the 11th functioning when their officers is gone for days……

I really think the only reason she is not up for Taicho now is because she was not fully mastered her Zanpakutō releases, and achieved Bankai; once she does that she will qualify …..

Arashi is truly respected by everyone for her own merits, not because she is Tousen Taicho's little sister…..

Kaien seriously looks to his friend saying …you have a good woman, Hisagi, don't lose her, by being stupid…. then he shakes his head and laughing says… I don't know how, you did it ….

She was like a social butterfly talking to everyone, regardless of rank, smiling and laughing… he even saw her discussing something with Kuchiki Taicho, he could have wore he saw the man smile…….

Hisagi was doing fine until….She was comparing notes on the new uniform with Soi Fon, who also wore her new uniform, they both drop their coats off, and are now standing in the middle of the floor talking and creating small charges of Reiatsu, as unknowing to them, all the men present are now looking gaping at their heavenly assets …

This went on until both Kenpachi and Yamamoto took notice and called them and they looked over then taking notice of the unwarranted attention, picking their coats….

Soi Fon walked off glaring all them down, while Kanari shyly went and stood next to Hisagi, as he arches an eyebrow and puts her coat on her…

Kanari, with her coat securely on, then continues her duties as the 4th seat and walks over to Mari who had just returned after cleaning herself up, requesting her to check on the members over in the 4th , she then moves to Renji, who has also clean up and rejoined the activities, he is talking to Rukia…..

As she walks up she says….. 6th seat Abarai congratulations and welcome to the 11th division, we are very proud to have you with us, she turns to Rukia saying Kuchiki-Sama,… I am so glad you where able to attend…. You look well and happy…Rukia just grins to her saying yes I am…...

Renji, bows his head to Kanari, saying 4th seat Arashi, I am honored to be apart of the 11th and hope to improve my skills, before attempting to challenge you again, Kanari smiles putting her hand on his shoulders saying.. Relax….Renji…

She then giggles as she says quietly where only the three of them can hear… you better …. Remember I told you..._I think you're cute when you cry……_Rukia, and Kanari, burst into laughter… while Renji stands and shakes his head,

Hisagi walks over to the three, saying …….why are you torturing Arabai … Renji pulls Hisagi aside, looking at him, saying smugly...

So Hisagi you and the _Little Girl Genius..._ Hisagi looks at him, then over to Kanari, and laughing and shaking his head …says yes ….. Renji slapping him on the back …says serves you right since you named her that…

They both were truly happy that night ….. He had step up and proved to her he loved her, also he made calm to his woman for all to see ….

Outside, Hisagi and Kanari finally are about take their leave from the 11th division… not before she tells Rukia, and they were to spend some time tomorrow… doing some swords training, and talking …..

He pulls her close to him and shunpoed to her quarters….. He kissed her as he opened the door once in her quarters…

She looks and see flowers all different types of flowers….. Her face is amazed…. They're beautiful….

She drops her coat off and like a bee going from flower to flower smelling the different scents…… she turns and runs to him saying….. Thank you…. how did you know I love flowers……

He grins… takes her hand and slowly starts to spin her around so he can now closely look at her uniform….

Her eyes are still Teal/Hazel, looking for his approval…… he is just looking at her… she now innocently looks up him as she runs her tongue across where he bit her lip and asks….. do you like it….

He looks at her with a lustful way saying….. For my eyes only…….

She turns and takes the brooch of the front of her uniform, putting it on the table, she then turns walking to him, while sliding the sides of top down her shoulders she says… Hai Shuhei- Kun for your eyes only ……

For a minute ……Hisagi looking at her like this … became nervous …. Only for a minute…. there is no interruption this time…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One week later - Readers POV**

Yamamoto has asked Kurotsuchi Tachico to go into the archives and bring him information about Spadonari,

He is concerned about why Hisagi, a powerful Shinigami could so easily be defeated, by Kanari and Spadonari…… he knew the girl was toying with him…..Kurotsuchi Tachico enters into the Yamamoto's office and provides the following report….

_Spadonari – history states that she as originally use by the royal guard to protect the Royal family; when her Shinigami became corrupt and almost caused the total destruction of the Royal Realm, she was punished by being casted out, never to return; _

_She argued that her punishment was unjust, due to the fact a Zanpakutō is used by the Shinigami and it was the Shinigami that became corrupt and misused her powers…… _

_They told her, one of the responsibilities of being of the 5 legendary Zanpakutō was to ensure that it do not harm came upon the innocent and she, as one the five, had the power to look into the Shinigami's soul, and stop him, but her thirst for blood, blinded her to what was right…._

_So her soul would be lonely until she started to take responsibility for her actions, and once again adhered to the purpose of the legendary Zanpakutō…. Only when she truly has accomplished this she would be granted forgiveness in the form of a unique gift…… _

_Since then …when reincarnated she would not, totally merge with any of her Shinigami, she would only allow that Shinigami to have half of her power; there were times in battle when she would not even materialize when summoned, causing the death of her Shinigami… _

_Hence her reputation of being mischievous and strong willed… and there is no record on file as to what the magnitude of her three releases in Shikai and bankai …..But it was powerful enough to almost destroy the Royal Realm……._

_From what was witnessed, last week, this is the first time…she has begun merging with a Shinigami …._

_Something that had not taken place since she was in the Royal Realm….. With this mergence comes unthinkable powers that can cause destruction beyond belief….we are unsure if she has accomplished her penance…. for her crimes… _

Yamamoto sits and contemplates the report; he knew Kanari alone without her Zanpakutō was a powerful shunko fighter, but she also wielded Spadonari one of the 5 legendary Zanpakutō, a powerful sword which until now is successfully merging with her…..

The bond had to be an emotional bond….but he was concerned if she could handle the responsibilities that came with it…and if the man she was to marry could handle her….. He decided to continue to observe then discuss it with the all of the other Taichos……

…__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Captains meeting -Readers POV**

It has been two weeks... Yamamoto called another Captains meeting, to discuss Arashi, this is the first meeting since Hitsugaya Torshiro had been promoted to the 10th Division as its Taicho ….

Yamamoto, sat looking around the room, all Taichos, where present…as he started… he stated all conversations about this subject would not be repeated out these walls…..

He looks to Tousen, and says Tousen Taicho, this will personally affect you, and everyone looks over to Tousen, as he remains quite….

Yamamoto begins... by saying Kurotsuchi Tachico, please state the report you have provided last week….. Kurotsuchi starts the report…when he is finishes.

Yamamoto, states, we all know and respect Arashi, it seems their bond is an emotional one, the question is she can she handle the responsibility that goes with that Zanptukuo; …. I have had Kuchiki Taicho to observe Arashi, over this pass two weeks…

Kenpachi grumbles upon hearing this, Yamamoto gets him a quick glance….. Kuchiki Taicho speaks…..

Arashi has been spending the majority of her time doing her duties at the 11th, and then she has been assisting Kuchiki Rukia with her swordsmanship….

He then COUGHES while saying along with spending considerable amount of time with Vice Captain Shuhei… Ukitake and Shunsui both snicker… as Yamamoto glares at them…..

I did notice that she practices her Zanptukuo releases, at night in the Desert, alone, which indicates she does not want anyone to know the extent of her powers…

Everyone looks up with surprise even Tousen…… and I must say they are rather impressive…. Yamamoto and everyone now have a look of shock…

Her 1st release the blade is titanium, the kido behind it is the combination of her Shunko and her sword… it is electrical Whip of destruction with a concentrated strike of Reiatsu, she uses with pin point accuracy …

Her 2nd Release the blade is Kevlar, the kido behind it is the element of fire, he looks to Yamamoto saying the magnitude is similar to yours Sotaicho but different, it is a whip of destructive fire, that dancing around her, making it more concentrated and deadly, this too she uses with pin point accuracy ….

Her third release and Bankai, I did not see….. Yamamoto stands… how you know she has achieved them… Kuchiki arches his eyes as he says, something interesting happened… as we all know her Zanpakutō is very talkative… everyone nods with agreement….

She stopped practicing and had a long argument with her Zanpakutō…. He is now looking at Hitsugaya as he says…. From what I can hear it seems the Zanpakutō, wanted to know why she would not challenge for the position of Taicho…. Everyone looks around with amazement….

I heard her say in this argument she does not want Taicho…..she kept repeating the words… Too much ….she never said what too much meant, but she clearly said…._ She does not want the position of Taicho, she stated she is to be married, and she would have her husband as a Taicho... She is happy as 4__th__ seat_…

Kenpachi grins with pride…. As Kuchiki continues his report….from my review Arashi Kanari is not a threat at this time, she is a woman in love with her intended Groom, who is looking forward to her wedding day..…

I would recommend that we keep her under observation, just in case something changes…..

Yamamoto thanks Kuchiki Taicho, and accepts his recommendation… asking him to continue, and report when there is a concern…. He then dismissed the Tachicos, and reminds them this subject is not to be mentioned outside of the hall…….

Tousen is in deep thought…. _She has come a long way so fast….._

As Aizen walks out of the hall he is smiling …… _she has matured with the Zanpakutō…. Very good it is just a matter of time…._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi and Kanari –POV**

While the captains meeting is taking place, Hisagi and Kanari are in his quarters….. Lying around talking… She is laying on him, they are nude her head is resting on his bare chest… he is playing with her hair…

When he asks… Kana are you upset that you where passed for Taicho….. She looks up at him; her smile is bright, as she giggles saying ….NO… why would I want that …

He looks at her in with surprise… he says,……. what do you mean? …. …. She perches up ….putting her head in the palms of her hands letting her elbows be supported by his chest ….she looks down into his eyes….

Smiling she says I don't want to be Taicho…that would not make me happy…

He looks at her as he says …..Well my little girl genius what would make you happy…her faces light up…..

I want to open a Shoppe and sell the best Sake in all of Soul Society….. He looks at her saying… Kana… you can't even drink more than two cups without passing out….

She is grinning saying… exactly… I would change the taste making it smoother… better tasting so people could drink more…and be pleasant drunks….

She continues…..I have been making different recipes… he is really looking trying to hold back the laughter saying… are you serious…

She shakes her head yes…He says Kana you really don't want to be Taicho….

She looks at him now, seriously and says yes I am telling you the truth….. I don't want to do that….. I really don't ….

Spadonari... thought as you … she could not believe it until she searched my heart…

I would like a life where we can be happy….when you come home, you don't see me covered in someone's blood, and people do not look at me in fear, I want a peaceful existence with you…..

I am happy being 4th seat….. I am happy being your wife….. I would be happy having a house in the human world where we can go and get away….. …. the two of us…. I would be happy maybe one day we could have a child….

Hisagi looks at her strangely ….having a Child in Soul Society is rare…. Very rare…… he looks into her teal/hazel eyes and asks…. Kana, why would you want a child?

She looks at him saying, he would be something special, he would be apart you and me; he would have your face, and smile, my brains…

She is looking at him with eyes full of love… what do you think our child would be like? ….he thinks he should have your eyes, and my sense of adventure…

She rolls her eyes laughing saying….. Oh no not that, he would be everywhere…… Tell me husband, what would you call this child.

Looking at her… he thinks … he smiles saying…humm. Hajime….. She looks at him, thinking …. Saying... Shuhei Hajime…..

I would have named him Madoka… but I like Hajime better… yes our son will be named Hajime….

She giggles now as she kisses him saying … Hisagi you will be Taicho, I will settle for the Taicho's wife who sales the best Sake in the land, with a mischievous little boy named Hajime…that is what will make me happy…..

As he takes his finger and slowly runs it up her inner thigh, stopping at place that only he knows……while kissing her collar bone .

He says I tell you what, I don't know if we will have a child, but we can practice a lot until we get it right…as he plays with his secret place….she moans lightly saying; her eyes change to teal/hazel….as he turn her over she says…. Yes, we will practice a lot and get it right ……

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Readers POV**

For Kanari the years, which followed where happy years, everyone accepted that she and Hisagi would be married even her Ni Sama had started to soften to the impending marriage and to Kanari….

She and Tousen spend a lot of time together talking about things they felt where important, she opened her heart to him, they did not always agree, but they respected each other;

He gave her a golden armband similar to the one he wore, he told he wanted her to wear it when she was in battle, so she would know he was thinking of her, and much to her dismay he also assigned Masaru to accompany her on her missions, when she asked why, her replied you are my Shisuta (sister)… and your engaged….

Not to be out done….Kenpachi had decided that Mari would accompany her on all assignments, where she would never be alone with another man, she was engaged she did need an escort…. now she had Mari and Masaru with her at all times...this actually made her life with Hisagi, so much easier...

She and Yachiru became closer, Kenpachi only allowed Arashi to take Yachiru to the human world, while there she became close to the strange shoten owner Urahara.

When they would finish their tasks, she would have Mari to take the Yachiru to the shops, and she would sit there for hours talking to Urahara, about the real world and humans.

She asked about different types of things and different locations in the world outside of KaraKura Town, and for his part he fed her all the information she wanted never asking why she wanted to know but he had speculations….

This one particular visit, she had come into the shop asking to speak with him in private, she looked down and saw the cat looking up at her, … she smiles down at her saying…. hello, will you come too… I want to discuss something with you both….

He looks to her asking why do you want my kitty to come…… she looks to him and Yoruichi…her eyes revealing a shade no one has never seen before, smiling saying I am not stupid….

They both pull back in shock and walk into a private room… shutting the door….. Two hours later she leaves the room she is excited, her eyes are hazel, saying… it is settled…. He and the cat shake their heads in agreement… she walks out of the shoten happily saying this will be the best wedding present ever…

Urahara and Yoruichi return to the private room … Yoruichi looking up at Urahara saying ….. Unbelievable ……

He is in the doorway…still watching her outside… as she scolds Mari for letting Yachiru buy some many sweets, saying… yes she is special …. I am just glad she trusts us……it makes it easier to keep an eye on her…….. Yoruichi stretching in his arms says… Hai

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One's fears – Reader's POV**

It was their fifth year into their engagement; she was at the 11th practicing with the lower ranks when the emergency broadcast had gone out…. There is a hollow attack at the 13th division; causalities were great… in need of assistance….. She looks to Kenpachi for permission to assist; he waves her off …..

She gets to the 13th ….. She sees Rukia in shock ….. Covered in blood, repeating the words… I killed him …. I killed Kaien Dono…. She takes her to the 4th and sends word to Ukitake Taicho and Kuchiki Taicho…..

She sitting in the waiting area when Hisagi arrives, he is distraught, at the lost of his friend and his wife….. Kanari tries to comfort him, but she can not seem to get through to him…..his eyes are hazed in shock…… he is saying maybe we should not be married, if this is how it will end…….

She tells him to come with her into a room, where they can speak in private…… she holds him and asks calmly… Hisagi ... Tell me what is it you're afraid of…. He tells her …

Kaien saw his wife killed therefore he went after the hollow, and as killed by the hollow before Kuchiki had to kill him in self defense…..

She calmly, never raising her voice keeping it soft and tender as she says yes…. but Hisagi, please tell me what has made you afraid….. He looks at her with tears in his eyes…. I am afraid …I am not strong enough……..

She looks at him with a questioning look…. He continues I am afraid I would not be strong enough to protect you … I will see you die, and I would not be strong enough to revenge you ….his head is down as the tears flow….. I would not be strong enough to live without you…..

She gently takes his face in her hands and tells him, Husband it is natural thing to be afraid…. I am afraid, every time you leave on a mission, but because I love you, and I want to be with you … I will face my fear …………

I love you eternally, which means…..I believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself… I believe in you…. You will protect me… as I would protect you …….. We can not stop living or loving based on what can happen….. We have to believe in each other, and through that belief we can overcome anything …..

Would you throw away a chance at a lifetime of happiness based on a small chance that it will be cut short …and if it is cut short we will have the memories of being genuinely loved, it is through those memories that we would be strong enough to live…..

He holds on to her as he weeps, saying I love you Kana, I love you husband………

Kaien and his wife where put to rest the next day….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kanari's POV**

The death of Kaien, was hard on everyone, especially Rukia….. We spent time together during the years that followed, she never seemed happy again even when she was assigned to the human world, her smile was never as bright as it had been …

Everything happened all at once…. Rukia went KaraKura Town, Renji was promoted to Vice Captain, I got sent to the outlands for a year…and Hisagi was pissed.... This is the year before our wedding…. .

­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Three months before the wedding – Kanari's POV**

There was nothing to do in the outlands … there are no Hollows, it seems the other seats refused to go, and since she was from the area, it was logical that she ended up with the assignment, so for the last seven months Kanari had been keeping the peace and working on a special type of Sake …

She had added a little bit of kido with it, and it was for the woman only… two months ago she had gave some to Mari and Masaru, who had been in a happy relationship for eight years, and it actually worked…….

Now she would use it, but this Sake, she added something different, a spell she got from Spadonari, it was for both her and Hisagi to share…

She just needed her special guest to show up… as he usually does every day he had off…

She had cleared the homestead, she wanted to be completely alone with him… she had prepared a meal for him, along with planning to spent time in the hot springs to relax him …

She was sitting at the table, waiting and having a last minute discussion with Spadonari…. Kanari asks, are you sure …..Has this been done before…? Spadonari answers yes in the royal realm...…Kanari asks …do you think he will agree to this…. Spadonari answers…..Yes he will ….

The door then opens and Kanari looks up with a smile…..as Hisagi walks in……. she gets up and runs into his arms….. Breathing his scent…. He looks own at her, asking what is wrong ….

She just holds him, saying I missed you…. She looks up saying you have spoiled me, I don't like sleeping alone anymore……he kisses her, and says… good I missed you too…

She says come I have prepared a meal for you and then we will go to the hot springs to relax… he looks around for everyone, ..Kana where is everyone….. She looks at him, as she serves his meal says with a grin…. I put them out…..

He looks as if something must have gone wrong…. She smiles saying only for tonight…. She walks over taking a small piece of meat off of his plate and putting it in his mouth… you and I need our private time…..

He asks as she has picked up a drawing pad and started to draw…. Kana what are you up too…. as she continues to draw…..

She glances over to him with a mischievous grin saying… you and I…. we are going to create Hajime… He looks at grinning saying Hai

* * *

**The day before her Wedding Day – Readers POV**

For two days the battle with Ichigo and the other Rokas had been raging at _Seireitei_. That morning, Tousen even though the rokas were running around the _Seireitei_ had sent Hisagi back to the outland post to escort Kanari back for the wedding which was to occur tomorrow…

Tousen was insisting that she return tomorrow ….

He had just arrived to the outland post, he had not seen her for three months… as he walks in the door…he received an emergency broadcast _Seireitei_ was being attacked again by a Roka, all where to report … he needed to leave…

She is upset and afraid, she tells him she can't go with him, and asks if they should just postpone the wedding and wait until things clear up.

Before he leaves he tells her no matter what is happening, they will be married tomorrow, you wait in your dress, and I will send someone to your quarters to escort you….

I promise…. Nothing will interfere……he kisses her and tells her he loves her… he notices nothing different in her appearance …. He leaves…

Tousen shunpo to the outlands to see her, he also hears the broadcast; things had changed drastically, so he knows he has little time to convince her ….. He is standing in the shadows waiting for Hisagi to leave…

Once he is gone; he walks into the house and finds Kanari, Mari and Masaru talking…. Masaru jumps up and greets his Taicho…..

He says Masaru how are you ... I am fine Taicho, Tousen then looks to Mari and Kanari, and notices something different about their aura …..

Tousen speaks to the two women asking if everything is OK….Kanari speaks first… she says Ni Sama, we are fine…. Why are you here ... you just missed Hisagi there is an emergency…..

He looks at her and says yes there is an emergency…. Why have you not gone to report to the 11th? … She looks to Mari and Masaru then to Tousen….

She stands and she walks to him….. He is reading her aura now before she can say it…he says ... You are with Child….

She says my Taicho already knows… that why we don't go now… I was going to tell you tomorrow after the wedding….

She looks like she wants to cry as he is looking down at her…. Does Hisagi know… she says no … I was going to tell him today, but he had to return…..

He then looks at Mari who stood and walked to Masaru, you too are with child….

Masaru speaks up saying Hai Taicho I will be a father…. And we are going to get married…. Once we get permission….

Tousen is looking at Kanari thinking ... _This just changes everything_… _She cannot shunpo in this condition….She cannot fight in this condition…. She is truly helpless and defenseless_….

She cries I am sorry if I have shamed you, but we are to be married tomorrow….

Tousen knowing he is running out of time….. He tells her, she has not shamed him…and he wants her to stay in the outlands because she is defenseless; it is too dangerous for her to travel ….. He wants her to wait here… he will come for her tomorrow…. here in the outlands….

She says tomorrow is my wedding day … I promised him… I would travel tomorrow morning and wait for him in my quarters…..

Again Tousen tells her he wants her to stay ……she refuses, telling him she must be her husband, begs him to understand ……

He knows when her mind is set, especially when it comes to Hisagi she will not change it, he just takes her into his arms and holds her and tells her no matter what happens……

He is her Ni Sama, and to believe in him, and to be careful there are those that would harm her and the child…

He looks over to Masaru and Mari saying congratulations….

But he makes them promise to protect Kanari at all cost…never leave her or the child…… he kisses Kanari's forehead and says I love you… something he had never said before…..

She puts his hand on her womb as the child kicks, smiling up at him, she says we love you too Ni Sama, we will see you tomorrow at the wedding……

He shakes his head saying yes, but he knows she will not….. Several hours later he has defected……

* * *

** a Wedding Day – Readers POV**

She had traveled from the outlands, it hard on her and Mari… they was unable to fight and shunpo due to the pregnancy…

Kanari is now in her Quarters dressed waiting for Hisagi and tired…. with Mari, Masaru, and Yachiru…

Yachiru has just informed her about Tousen and the others defecting after killing all of the members of Central 46, almost killing Rukia, and how Ichigo and the other Rokas saved them,

She says …..Aizen took a Hougie thingy, she did not quite understand what it was, but it seemed important because so many died for it …

Kanari felt a great lost, her Ni Sama was gone….. The pain she felt in her heart from him leaving was real... He told her he loved her….. He wanted her to stay and wait in the outlands for him…. she would not; she chose to stay with her husband…..

He understood why she stayed, but she did not understand why he left…. her Ni Sama was gone….it hurt…. It hurt bad ……

She was sitting trying not to cry, confused thinking she would talk to her husband about it after the wedding ceremony …… When they came ….

They came in to her quarters with their swords drawn to capture her…They called her the traitor's sister and murderer…. she is sitting there stunned in her wedding dress, she does not move as she asks… why they are there….

One tries to strike her, but Yachiru blocks them ...saying you will not harm her …. They tell her; to come with them peacefully...she does not fight, as she is lead to the great hall …

There are Shinigami calling her the traitor's sister, threatening her life, spitting on her…

Yachiru walks with her… glaring at all who may think of touching her…the tension is great, she is afraid, but does not show it, she knows her husband will come and protect her…..

Masaru and Mari went to the 11th to get Kenpachi, as she is lead to the Taicho's main hall, …

Yamamoto tells Yachiru to leave …Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui are there … her face is one of confusion, she stands there asking what has happen.. Why am I here? … I have done nothing wrong……

Yamamoto looking her with disgust, says Arashi you are accused of killing innocent Shinigami, to include the, 9th division 3rd seat Daisuke…

Her face is shows nothing but terror…I did not do it; I would not…. No….. I am innocent… I have been in the outlands ….. I did nothing wrong

She stands asking …..Who stands witness to this crime… I only just arrived from the outlands; an hour ago…

Unohana starts to notice something different about Kanari, as does Ukitake …

Her eyes have no color they are white…. As if she is blind, but she can see… she also looks as if she gained weight, and she looks weak…..they say nothing but listen

Yamamoto asks…. Where is he …. Guards escort him in saying…. We found him….. As he walks his lack of dress indicating something … he was in Matsumoto's quarters…

Shunsui and Ukitake both looks at each other and then at him with disappointment….as he walks in bowing before Yamamoto … she looks over to him, her face is in shock…

She says Hisagi what is going on, I don't understand…… as he stands ….He does not even look at her...

He tells her…. he saw her kill the Shinigami of his division after, killing Daisuke; then she attacked him and almost killed him …..

Tears start to roll down her face….. She is saying ….. NO …… she did not do it…… this is our wedding day…. …. Why would I do it ….I only just got here….

We here traveling … I went to my quarters as you requested…you told me… to wait in my wedding dress and you would come….. She is standing there, pointing at her wedding dress, she was beautiful…

She starts to cry…. Why are you saying these things? ...I did nothing wrong…. I did nothing wrong… She is crying …. Why is this happening …

He looks at her and tells her, she did it, it does not take long to come from the outlands, by shunpo, she says I could not Shunpo; we walked…and had to rest many times on the way….

I cannot fight and let alone defeat the 9th , she has walked up to him standing there, her hands softly on his bare chest, looking at him, as if pleading, I would not attack my husband….. I love you….I ... I am…Pr..

He looks at her; as she tries to speak the words and pushes her hard to the floor, calling her a killer and lair…. He turns his back and walks out saying you are not my wife….

She is on the floor, in shock…..she is hurt from the impact of hitting the ground and can't get up…she is lying on the floor holding her womb carefully and crying …

The guards come to restraint her, with restraint that would drain her Reiatsu it would kill them both…… She looks and screams in terror …

He stops when he hears her screams, but shakes his head and continues walking……. Kazeshini rages and says …. _What have you done you fool_…..

Unohana Tachico who has been watching says stop…. She walks to the girl she looks at her and touches her womb, she feels a slight kick of the child… and sees the blood start to steep out… she is laying there screaming in pain…

Unohana starts to quickly heal her saying….. She could not have done this she is with child... she is too weak to shunpo let alone fight...they all surround her...

Kanari, looks up to them…..she is begging and pleading … please save my child and don't tell … I am so ashamed…they look sadly down at the girl and say Hai…

Kanari has passed out. Spadonari… is raging ... Kanari tells her to save our child…that is all we have left ….we need him to survive….

Yamamoto is also ashamed at what just took place….

Kenpachi has just arrived with, Yachiru, Mari and Masaru, he sees Kanari on the floor, and the blood ….Unohana healing her, he asks about her and the child….

She looks to him, and says they both should be fine….

He wants to know what happened…… and where is Hisagi, why didn't he protect her and his child…. Why did he leave her defenseless … they all just turn as if ashamed, that they did not see the truth…….

Unohana tells him, they will address that later…Now just concentrate on Arashi and her child…… we need to get her to the 4th division, quickly, and discretely…. We will talk when we get there

_**This is her wedding day **_

* * *

**Next morning - Readers -POV**

Hisagi, as he walks in to the main hall, has mixed emotions after last night, seeing Kanari…. His feeling are Tousen, hurt him and she is guilty by association, he knows what he saw…. He tried to talk her down when she attacked…she killed his men …

Daisuke approached her also trying to talk to her … she cut him down…. then she looked to him ….

Attacking, her moves where different, like she learned something new…. she had her sword at his throat saying she loved Aizen, and would be with him….

She putted back and shunpo into the darkness……He then reported the incident and went to the 10th Division to drink with Rangiku who was also depressed over the defection of Ichimaru Gin …..

The Yamamoto had assembled everyone into the main hall, the 11th is noticeably missing…

He announces that Arashi has been proven innocent, and that it was Aizen using the powers of his Zanpakutōwhich gave them the illusion that is was Arashi…

Hitsugaya Taicho spoke up and asked how Aizen could have done it he is in the other dimension…. Can he move around that easily …

Kurotsuchi Tachico steps up saying yes and no… he can come through, but we can detect him….. With all of the confusion going on we did not see the rip… until we ran to report to verify Arashi's innocence…

We have since stepped up our monitoring if he attempts again we will see him..

Yamamoto looking at Hisagi… …. he says the subject is dropped…and dismisses them…

Hisagi looks down and sees a noticeable washed out blood stain is still on the floor…… He can't face himself ….. He goes to drink….he never asked or looked for her…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Birth of the Key – Readers POV**

She has been locked in the section 1 prison …since being released from the 4th Division….. Alone in a cell for 6 months, like an animal, she is allowed one visitor other than Unohana ….that is Kenpachi…… they are saying it for her own good….

He comes everyday…. to see about her…. she will not speak about Hisagi, or anything that happen… she has made Kenpachi promise to not to cause him any harm…she says …. He is needed to rebuild the 9th Division….

She asks about Mari and Masaru, if they had gotten married and if their child has been born … he says yes she had a boy, they named him Katsuro…

they talk about things in the 11th division….especially Yachiru, Madarame, and Ayasegawa… he brings her drawing supplies and her books …… they talk about what she wanted to do upon leaving there…. Her future…

Kenpachi sees her smiles are empty, even thought she tries hard to hide it…. he sees she misses him… he is angered that he does not ask for her... when he sees him out he acts like she never existed..

He sees she waits for him…. he sees ...she is alone….. He wants to kill him, but won't for her……He is torn….

But today this visit is different, she is acting different… she says softly … you, Vice Captain, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Mari and Masaru… are our family now…

We trust you with our lives, for now we will only deal with you…. It is time … I must rest...now…she is weak as she says tomorrow to have the old man, and the three others who put me here ….to come and see me……

The next day, they are there, Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Unohana, Ukitake and Shunsui standing outside of her cage….

Her breathing is labored…. Her hair is hanging loose and spread around her …She is sitting there heavy with child looking up them;

Her eyes are white…Unohana is looking at her with concern; she knows every birth is different, so she asks….. Arashi are you ok… …… her voice has merged with Spadonari as she says…. For now we are fine….

The Taichos are taken back, by their mergence…

They then say … we will not stay here, in this cage with our son….. You will let us out…. We have done nothing wrong…. We have harmed no one…… let us out……

Yamamoto looks and says you are too strong to be walking around…..

She replies with a menacing grin… we are too strong to be kept locked up….. We want to be freed…. We will live in the human world, away from all of you, who would harm us …..

We want to raise our son in peace….Let us go….. We have done nothing wrong…… we should not be punished this way…..

As if she is reading the Yamamoto's mind … she says looking at him…her voice raises…..We will not let you take our son, nor will we raise him here in this cage…….

This is your only warning …… this time our cause will be just and we will not be punished for what we do…

Yamamoto pulls back, remembering the report about Spadonari's past…Kanari is breathing hard…. Unohana looking at her then to the others…..

Yamamoto says you will not threaten me…

Kanari voice screams now saying… It is time……with Kanari now in labor …

Spadonari has taken total control and puts up a barrier around Kanari, so one can touch her… her voice is cold and harsh as she speaks to him now ….....

She says… old man ….. I, Spadonari, 2nd of the 5 legendary Zanpakutōs don't threaten you…. I state the facts…

Kanari again starts to breathe hard…Spadonari continues… I will destroy all that there is ….. You have without cause locked us in this cage……

She is looking at him….saying I have read what is in your mind ………what you have planned for us…

You plan to kill us, because you are afraid…Kenpachi and the others look at him…. She continues…. we have done nothing to harm you, but you would harm us…..

She continues…. …she has reestablished my purpose, ……..as one of the 5 legendary Zanpakutōs … which is to protect the innocent …

She has taught me to love…Kanari Screams again….. She is innocent…. our child is innocent…I will kill you all to protect them……

Search your Zanpakutōs and you will see I speak the truth….. Kanari then screams…… If the child dies you will all die, because the child is the key….

To keeping us calm and happy……. Without the child; there is nothing to love, and nothing worth saving….all will die…Kanari Screams again;

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi's POV**

In the 9th Division, Hisagi who is asleep, and not alone, is awaken by the terrorizing screams that only he can hear….. He says Kana…… he can feel she is in pain…..

It is the first time he has felt her, since he rejected her….. She screams again, this time it is more intense…..

He is putting his clothes on quickly to look for her, but he does not know where to start….

Hisagi shunpo to her quarters….. He enters and turns on a light…. it is as she had left it …. Nothing has been moved… he walks in her bedroom he sees on the back of her chair…Her wedding dress, he picks up he can smell a fate scent of Jasmine, and something else...

He looked at it closely it is blood stained... His heart is pounding faster…he remembers the stain on the floor…. he left her and she was hurt… she screams again there is more pain…he staggers from the pain…

Still holding the dress, he looks on the table and sees a small box, he picks it up and opens it ….inside he sees their wedding rings, as he fingers the rings …..He remembers her smile when he gave them to her …. Tears are forming in his eyes………

He looks down and sees an envelope…. It is in her handwriting and had his name on it...he opens it and it is a letter…..

_**My husband….. **_

_**On this our wedding day, I wanted to share these words… **_

_**You have taken all the loneness I have ever felt in my life, away, and replace it with happiness unlike nothing I have never known**_

_**I look into your eyes… I see a future full of love and compassion, that has quieted the storms that once made me afraid**_

_**Just knowing you love and believe in me has saved me from the darkness that tries to destroy me… **_

_**You are everything I have prayed for all of my life….**_

_**Thank you for loving me **_

_**Love eternally ….**_

_**Your Wife ….**__**Shuhei**__** Kanari **_

_**I have a special gift for you tonight….**_

As the tears roll down his face…She screams a final terrorizing cry, this time she calls for him……

This time the pain causes him to fall to the floor, and he screams her name…breathing hard he is on his knees feeling like he has been through hell ……..he is now trying to listen for her voice again ….. He only hears a small faint cry….. Then nothing ….. Darkness

Kazeshini… who has been silent since that incident… speaks…. _She is gone….._

He is now on the floor in her bedroom… lost, crying and alone…still holding a blood stained wedding dress and her letter….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reader's POV**

It is morning... Hisagi awakes …still in her quarters……. He is determined to find out what as happen…. He goes to the 11th division…. He enters into the officers lobby; it is a feeling of death in the air …

He is met by Madarame, and Ayasegawa, their eyes are fierce ….. As if they are being retrained…..Madarame speaks his voice is strained…what is Vice Captain….. Why are you here now instead of several months ago….

Kenpachi's back is to him…. Saying nothing ….. He knew what had occurred that night in the hall… the other Taichos told him, even though she did not….something is holding him back….

Hisagi says… where is my wife? … I felt her last night …she was in pain…. Where is she……..Hearing those words…..

Kenpachi turns his face is in total rage…screaming.... your what …your wife… Kenpachi approaches him as if he is going kill him, Hisagi stands his ground asking for his wife…..

Kenpachi screaming….. The woman you threw on the floor like she was trash…. The woman you told was not your wife and left her there to be unjustly judged… on the floor bleeding …..Hisagi turns his head seemingly in shame, but still asks for his wife

Yachiru steps in, innocently looking up at Kenpachi saying … Ken-Chan …. You promised Kamereon you would not harm him… Hisagi looks down at Yachiru who is now also looking at him as if restrained….

Yachiru does something making her seem more mature then her years….. She walks over to the table and picks up the intent to marriage certificate it too has blood stains on it…as she hands it to him…he looks at it …then looks to at her as she says …

She told me to give this to you … she would not destroy it …. She said it for you to do it…. Once you have destroyed it you will no longer be bound…. until then she could be considered your wife…. But your actions would indicate you are not bound to anyone…

She is looking up at him her innocent eyes are sad ... as she says ……

I asked her why she would not destroy it… she told me …_To love someone eternally you don't turn your back on them, you believe in them, even when others don't….. You believe_…..

Her words hit him hard… because he knew those are his wife's words…he says nothing….

She closes her eyes and as they open they are full of rage she screams at him…..We will not tell you or anyone else where she is…. So never ask again…..

With tears in her eyes Yachiru screams …. Leave…NOW…. Only Ken-Chan and the others promised not to kill you, I did not promise…I did not promise

Hisagi backs out of the room …his eyes are locked on Kenpachi's eyes…..As he walks over and picks up Yachiru and holds her as she cries at the lost of her 4th seat and friend…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yamamoto's office**

Yamamoto is in his office looking out his window thinking ….. _We need to keep an eye on her…. if she aligns with Aizen, all will be lost…..she does not trust us…. We must gain her trust, but with all that has happen how…._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thank for sticking it out….. I believe it is going to pick up from here so hang on and enjoy the ride…..**

_**Le Rukia **_


	17. A good man recovering from being a fool

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 16: How does a good man recover from being a fool…?**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi - POV**

It has been seven months since the last time he felt her presences, Hisagi, is sitting in the 9th Division's Taicho's office, he has not changed a thing….

He has kept things as if Tosen, where as still Taicho, he has not moved in the 9th Taicho quarters…., he has just finished the last interview for new candidates which would replace the members who were either killed or reassigned….

He runs his hand through his hair; rubbing the back of his neck…he is tired…. His hands are in his face as he yaws… he is now looking at the wedding band he how wears on his left hand…. Thinking about her and what was said to him after she left…..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1****st**** Division - Hisagi POV**

It was two days after Hisagi had gone to the 11th in search of his wife, he was sitting in the 9th Division offices alone, Daisuke had been killed, Tosen had defected, and he had no idea where Masaru was……

He was sitting there reflecting on his life….as he absent mindedly played with the little jewelry box that held their wedding rings…..

He now looks over at the intent to marriage certificate that lay on the table….. he noticed she had her blood on it, he thinks _Kido_ ……..

He grins as he looks at it knowing he can only destroy it by burning it and since her blood was on it she would know immediately that they were no longer bound… saying …. _She is smart… my little girl genius …_

As he says the word '_my'_ he swallows hard trying to hold back the emotion he felt…….. He looks like hell…. He is lost…. he has done a lot of stupid things in his life… but never this ….

He has tears in his eyes as he now thinks of his friend Kaien, wishing he were here to help him fix this, even being here to stop him from being so stupid… he remembers Kaien told _don't lose her being stupid_…….and he was stupid……

He had starting drinking trying to forget what he done, but …. Everywhere he went ..they would look at him, some would ask where she is, some just stare

When he started sleeping with Aya again, that just made it worst, her lack of discretion…….he was by all rights a married man….. Married to Arashi…..

Yes, she is Tosen Taicho sister; yes I accused her of murder…. but she was innocent …even the Sotaicho said she was innocent …but why didn't I go to her…..the tears start to flow again…..as he says……

_I was afraid, that she would reject me…. I was afraid that she did not love me … I was afraid that she truly loved Aizen………so I did the cowardly thing to do….. I ignored her…. I ignored the fact she existed… I ignored the fact that we existed ….. Like it never happened…. _

No one is talking to him about it, but everyone is whispering ……….. Renji and Rukia had come back from the real world….. Asking what has happened…..Alisa came to the 9th looking her, I could only tell them she is gone_…._

He sits here, he keeps rubbing his head thinking it is a bad dream and just maybe if he rubs his head hard enough he will wake up in bed with her lying next to him… he screams… _What a Fucking Mess_ ……

That is when he is summoned to see Yamamoto…..

He arrives in the Sotaicho's office…. He had cleaned himself up but he still looks like hell… but there is something different about him, he is wearing his wedding ring….

Yamamoto is sitting at his desk; he has Ukitake and Shunsui standing on each side of him…. Hisagi enters greeting the three Taichos….. He looks disgusted, as he looks up at Hisagi……

Yamamoto says … Vice Captain Shuhei ….. We have an important matter to discuss with you…. Hisagi… looks at them as if almost afraid of what they may say……..

It is the matter of the 9th Division, as you are aware Tosen Taicho has abandoned his post….. Hisagi stands saying Hai……

Yamamoto then says weeks before he left, by his right as Taicho he had designated in writing the position to be filled by Arashi Kanari, due to the fact that she had long since met all the qualifications of Taicho…

Hearing her name he looks at them … but says nothing…

Yamamoto stops and looks down as if trying to remain calm…he looks at Hisagi and continues speaking…. but with the recent turn of events she is not present to run the division….. She had requested before she left that we give you this …. Yamamoto slides a letter on his desk to him

Hisagi, looks at the letter, his heart is beating fast, as he nervously takes the letter from the desk ……

_**Shuhei**__** – Kun**_

_**There are so many things I want to say, but right now I still can not find the words…..**_

_**I still do not understand all that has happened, maybe in time I will…. **_

_**But I pray everyday to Kami that you are happy and well…**_

_**I know there are those who believe my Ni Sama a traitor, I can not change that nor shall I try, **_

_**But he truly loved the 9**__**th**__** Division, and it is because of this, I would like to ensure the 9**__**th**__** Division survives all that has happen**_

_**With you as its leader it I believe it will; **_

_**I have requested that upon meeting all the qualifications of Taicho that you be given the 9**__**th**__** Division to lead as its Taicho **_

_**In the meantime, to assist you, with its rebuilding **_

_**I have included with this letter the same managerial blue print, which is being used at the 11**__**th**__** Division; **_

_**It should help with re establishing all that may have been lost… **_

_**It only seems fair that the 9**__**th**__** also use it since I created it from the many conversations I had with you and my Ni Sama…**_

_**Please take care of yourself and be safe……be Happy**_

_**Arashi Kanari**_

He is standing there reading the letter over and over, as the tears run down his face… the emotion has taken hold of him…… he looks up and with pleading eyes asking ….where his wife is …..

Yamamoto looks at him; his expression does not change... He is lost in conflict on how to regain Arashi's trust…..and if the man before him would jeopardize gaining that trust, so he remains silent……

Again … Hisagi asks Sotachio….. Do you have information as to where my wife is … I felt her two days ago…she was in pain ... when he says this; the three men look at each other and back to him …. Hisagi is saying…. no one will tell me…

Yamamoto…finally speaks… Arashi Kanari has left Soul Society ….. We do not know where she is …

I hope one day she will decide to return, but it will not be any time soon…we have assigned and she has accepted... Masaru and his wife Mari to protect her at all times…

Hisagi looks up with a questioning look then asks … why would Kana need protection,

Yamamoto looks at him closely …..Then asks him what he knows about her powers…

He answers she is powerful yes… but she has not gotten to the level of mastering her Zanpakutou….

They look at him ….. Now realizing he does not know about her power … she never told him ... she never told anyone ….

Yamamoto then pulls out Mayuri's and Byakuya's reports on Kanari from his desk and slides it to him telling him to read it.

The reports explained the powers of Spadonari and the she had mastered her releases over eight years ago….

The three men watched as he is read the reports, …. He looks up at them… he is quiet….He is thinking… _why she didn't tell him…. Why would she hide…._

Kazeshini speaks … something he even rarely does_…. She was afraid you would not accept her…. she was afraid you would not love her…afraid you would look at her as a killer……_his words hit him hard because they were true…

Because his last words to her where the things she feared the most…… he is looking at them now confused and angry......

putting the reports back on the desk he says…… You are not telling me why Kana would need protection…..

Yamamoto speaks …Arashi would make a very powerful ally, but her present emotional state is one of hurt and betrayal by the only two individuals she has ever loved, that would be you and Tosen, both which represent the opposing parties which are preparing for war…

She has refused to align herself with either one, therefore she left and as you have read, we could not without causing some destruction to Seireitei stop her from leaving… but with her out there… it leaves opportunity for Aizen to manipulate her into aligning with him….

I am assuming that when he attacked you, it was part of his plan, to force you apart therefore leaving her alone and betrayed…. As Hisagi listens to Yamamoto, . . . He looks up his eyes are raging …. He now understands….

Yamamoto puts his hand up saying… calm yourself Hisagi….. Arashi, from what she has endured she will not be easily persuaded by Aizen or You ….

The letter you have in your hands has shown that she still cares for you and for Soul Society…….

But she will not align herself to fight for us until she feels we are the ones who are fighting a righteous battle…..

He is standing there listening; ….

Yamamoto says… Masaru and Mari are not just there to protect her; they are also there to help her to heal from the hurt and help her to learn to trust again….

Hisagi closes his eyes, as he stands here coming to grips that he allowed himself to be used to not only hurt the woman he loved, but to destroy the only loving relationship he has ever had….….

Yamamoto's voice is now demanding as he says ….. For your part in this, we expect you to do what she has asked ….. Rebuild the 9th ….

As for your personnel relationship we will not tell you what direction to take it, but you will need to come to some resolve before seeing her again…..

She is strong, smart, but she is also a woman who has been hurt… and we will not have her kill us all …. Because, of your lack of discretion……

if you choose not to be married, make it so…destroy the certificate… but if you choose to remain married act accordingly…… on that note he dismisses Hisagi……..

**

* * *

**

**Hisagi POV**

He is still in the 9th division offices, about to return home to their quarters, he has since moved, with the help of the Sotachio orders due to Kenpachi's violent protests, all of Kanari's belongings from the 11th division to his quarters at the 9th …. Indicating he has made his resolve……

As he prepares to leave he looks over at a picture sitting on Tosen's desk…. it is of Kanari and Tosen … he remembers the day the picture was taken….. She had insisted that his Taicho go with them to the human world and have the pictures taken….

She was so insistent that day… she wanted pictures of the two of them and she had to have one with her Ni Sama…. She said she wanted two, so she would put one on his desk……

He picks the picture up, laughing softly, remembering his Taicho telling her to just get one… she had jerked her head looking at him, saying why only one ….

What is it Ni Sama, you do not want a picture of the two of us on your desk….. His Taicho replied….Kana…. I am blind….. I can't see the picture…..

She walked up to him and hugged him, saying, SO what you are blind…you will know the picture is there and you will it is of you and I….so we get two….. His Taicho smiled saying…. Hai… we will get two…

She was the only one that could make him smile….…. She was the only one that could ever make me smile from my heart ….. She was the only one who ever loved me…..

He looks around ……there is another picture missing… she gave them both a picture of herself, he carries his in Kazeshini's sheath… it is strange it seems to calm them both,… while Tosen kept his on his desk …..

He looks around for it under papers, thinking it may have fallen…. It is strange it is the first time he notices that it is gone……

Then it dawns on him, that Tosen took the picture of her with him……..Interesting for a blind man who has defected to take only a picture…

**

* * *

****A/N: I know I said only two chapters left in the flashback series , but I as you can see I had to give this a chapter all its own…… **

**In short: Hisagi was not bad… he was insecure and acted badly……..**

**Please continue to stick it out with me ……**

_**Le Rukia **_


	18. Starting a new life in the human world

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 17: Starting a new life in the human World**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The night she arrived in the Human World - Readers – POV**

They walked quietly through the gate, no one said anything … Kenpachi is carrying Kanari and Yachiru, as Ayasegawa carries the child, Mari is carrying Katsuro, while Madarame, Masaru stands on guard as they move…

Kanari insisted on going to Urahara quickly ….. They approach the Shoten, cautiously…. Masaru knocks and red hair boy answers, looking at them, telling them they are closed…

Kenpachi looks hard at him telling him, get the Urahara quickly…… Urahara still in a haze walks into the front and looks, he sees Kanari, and she is very weak, he then looks over and sees the child…

Kanari with a weak smile says Geta Boshi; we have had a severe change of plan…. We need five new Gigai...

Also can you sent someone to the house and remove the decorations before we arrive home ... I can't bear to see them….

She passes out as Hajime coos in Ayasegawa arms…

* * *

**Road of recovery – reader's POV**

It has been a week since Hajime's birth, Kanari and Hajime are still at Urahara Shoten in the back room recovering … all the time she carried her son, she has weak, he needed a larger portion of her reiatsu to survive, so they sat quietly in that cage until it was time….

Kanari had given birth, without assistance…. Spadonari and Kanari had planned it that way…. They knew she if she did not escape they would either be killed or held in cage for the rest of their life… so they decided to wait until they could give birth..

Once Hajime was born, they could fight if they had too ……. they bluffed them… They still had not recovered enough to kill all, but they swore the old man would have died ……

Now they are healing …… she turns and reaches over, looking at and lightly touching her sleeping son…this is the first time she really could observe him. He is beautiful; his skin is soft and creamy beige in color. His face, shape of his eyes, nose, and mouth is that of his father's,

She slightly laughs as she notices; he even makes the same stupid expression that his father makes when he sleeps, his hair black straight laying as if pasted against his head, his little hands in balled in tiny fist.

Tears start to roll down her face as she reflects ..._once again a moment in her life which should have been one of the happiest to share with her husband was turned into heart ache_…

Her eyes are aquamarine as she says to her son…. Hajime … We must learn what is it we are to protect………to do this you will be raised around humans and soul reapers alike ……. you and I will see and understand this world….. I will no longer be blinded by false loyalties…..

In the corner of the room, Yoruichi lays, in cat form, listening….. She says … Arashi you will not be able to hide… you will have step up …..

Kanari now realizing she is there responds… Ah …. Yoruichi… I must be weak … I did not sense your presence …

She turns her head and looks at her …..As she says with emotion … You say… I can't hide… you say …. I must step up … I ask you for whom shall I step up and fight for…..

The man that would be my husband and the father of my child is on one side while the man that is my Ni Sama, who shares my blood and my child's uncle, is on the other…

Tell me ….they each are apart me; they are my family … tell me what how can I decide who to save and who to kill…

Yoruichi bend's her head silently with understanding…..

As Kanari looks back to Hajime who is still sleeping … Her tone is without emotion, saying, as I sat in that cell and I could feel the Shinigami and hollow as they battled in Hueco Mundo and in the Human world…..

I could not understand why Shinigami and hollow would go blindly into battle…. Dying … for what purpose each has the right to live …..

My purpose is to protect the innocent ….. Watching these battles from a cell it is hard to determine who that is …..

She continues to speak now with conviction……. We have decided …for now …. The war that they speak of is their war, they will battle and they will kill each other…..

She turns her head to look at Yoruichi motioning her come over to her...she gives her a weak smile, as she gently rubs her head saying ….

For now… … I need to heal and protect Hajime and the others, until they are strong enough to protect themselves….then we will need to go and explore the human world and prepare for what is to come next….

She looks into Yoruichi's cat eyes…. hers eyes are white indicating she and Spadonari have again merged into one consciousness … they say together in one voice…..

We believe in time the innocent will make themselves known to us… then we will step up…. then we will protect them ……..

We ask that you and Urahara believe in us and know that we will do what is right when the time comes….. For now I will need your help…. Yoruichi nods…..

**

* * *

**

**A new friend – Readers POV**

Kanari and Hajime in their new Gigai have arrived home, with the assistance of Isshin Kurosaki; he helps her and Hajime out of his ambulance, telling her to go slow, at first and not to do anything, like train for at least 4 more weeks…

She must allow her body to adjust; back… she looks to him with eyes full of gratitude …. They walk into her home; it is the first time she has been there in close to two years…. He whistles looking around saying well, this is very nice….

She looks to him humbly saying... thank you ….would you like a tour…

He looks at her… His eyes are serious saying …. Not today…but now I want you in bed resting…

Her eyes are aquamarine as she says looking up at him….. You will visit …. Please …. And tell me of RuRu, Renji, and your son… Ichigo, he seems very nice… I would like to one day meet him and thank him for saving RuRu….

She is trying not to cry… she is so close, but cannot be with those she still considers her friends… Spadonari and she had made the joint decision not to interfere and she must stay the path or all would be lost….

Isshin pats her head says … don't cry in time you will be able to see them…. He will protect her…. he then winks saying… My stupid son in love with her …..

He then looks at her and Hajime…. then to Mari who is holding Katsuro, (_I did say for a soul reaper to have a child is rare ... very rare_) ….. Now looking back at her, his eye raised saying one day I hope to have a grandchild….

She has been watching him, she grins then says…. you have helped me, I will help you … when the day comes that they have shown to you and each other their love… come and see me….. We will discuss that grandchild…. He looks at her knowing …. They shake on the agreement… then he tells her as he takes his leave…. to bed…..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A special wedding gift – Readers -POV**

Her home was a gift from her Ni Sama, it was her Dowry …. They had long discussions about what it would be ….. She did not expect anything from him, just to accept her as his Shistua … but he approached her about it three years into her engagement …..

They were sitting in the gardens, he asked in what form she wanted her dowry to be given, and she looked him asking I don't understand Ni Sama…. I don't expect for you give a dowry…

he told her… she was his princess, she had meant a lot to him, and he wanted to show that affection in the form of a gift that would make her happy… anything she wanted….

She told him, her dream, what would make her happy….a home in the human world where she and Hisagi could go to get away from soul society …. Where she could have a big kitchen to practice her Sake recipes…

He asked why the human world …. why not Soul Society … she stated with embarrassment that she wanted to be away from her Fan Boy Club and Hisagi's Fan Girl Club, it was getting crazy… just somewhere for them… so he agreed that would be her dowry…

Next time she went to the human world, and met with Urahara and Yoruichi with plans of what she wanted and where it needed to be and asked them to arrange the purchase and what construction that needed to be done**… **_**it was to be the best wedding present ever**_**….**

No one except for those working directly for Urahara has seen or knew about her home, not even Kenpachi and other's from the 11th know where she is living…. It was better for them….

They would communicate through Urahara who gave Kenpachi his word before he left he would protect and look after her……

The home was a refurnished, warehouse, not far from Urahara… it was three stories in height … the ceiling had sky lights in different sections of the building each section had a brass chains allowing the windows to be opened……

On three sides of the building it had heavily tinted windows which ensured privacy from the outside, the walls where reinforce with sound proofing, so the building from the outside would still have the same look as being an old warehouse building…

Walking through a large metal door is a wide hallway leading into the main floor….

Coming into the home it was broken down into quadrants, on the walls throughout hung the art work she created during the eight years of their engagement, documenting the events that she, Hisagi and her Ni Sama shared.

In the center … was the main floor entertainment area which contained sofas, tables and television …. On the tables where fresh flowers …..

Sitting from the main floor area and looking up you could see a prefect view of the sky …. The upper floors where broken down into individual suites…

As she walked into the main room …Mari took Hajime and carefully watched her as she started to walk through the home she built for her family with loving care ….

She walked down the hallway to the left was a massive kitchen which took up the whole side of the building …it had a pass thru into the main room, allowed for her family to sit in the front room and watch her create her recipes…. It all the best human world appliances …

Walking down the hall turning to the right was a closet and a library with books on military training, kendo, kido, Sake, business finance and Japanese history, a beautiful desk with their pictures on it…

This was to be Hisagi's library where he could go and read to prepare for the Taicho exams …… from there down the hall was another closet, and bath,

Turning right and continuing down the hall was a room for formal dining next there as a wall that was nothing but a window which overlooked the river and bridges that went into KaraKura Town, a beautiful view of the city…

walking across the to the other side of the 1st floor was a door which lead to the garage area, wide steps leading to the upper floors, under these steps was a door which opened to long wide stairs leading down to the training area…

The second floor held 5 guest suites which had a bedroom, a study area, closets, and private baths, off the large hallway which wrapped around all four sides of the building.

Only two suites on that floor were different they were larger and afforded a larger study area with sofa, One suite over the kitchen, as the suite that was designed for Mari, Masaru and another adjoining nursery for Katsuro, and visiting guest room,

The other was over the Library side which as designed for her Ni Sama….. Each room opened to a hallway overlooking the main room …..

The other three suites where located over the garage and the main window area remain open with seating….

The third floor held the master loft apartment with 3 additional guest bedrooms each with its own bath to include a nursery, large master bedroom with sky windows and tinted side windows overlooking the river, a large suite bath with extra large Jacuzzi tub and double shower for two…..

It had all the luxuries afforded in the human world…. Her floors all where bamboo and had oriental rugs everywhere….

Their closets and dresser drawers already had clothing she had purchase while coming to the human world, pictures of her and Hisagi, and her and Tosen ...she had asked Urahara to have them delivered when construction was complete… Her colors where warm colors of beige ….

Hajime's room was a smaller version of her own, his crib has hand made from maple wood, she had asked that it be laced with jasmine, his dressers and closets now have clothes that Mari and Masaru went out and purchased while she was still recovering at Urahara's……..

She has pictures of Hisagi and Tosen that she had drawn over the years of their engagement framed and hung in his room….she refused to take them down … she is determined that he will know them both …his colors are of different hues of blue….. His floors are also bamboo with oriental rugs everywhere…

Also on the third floor is a sitting area with a inside garden with fountain and flowers it is here that Kanari has her chair and drawing easel and supplies which faces a large window which also overlooks the river …

Tosen meant what he said she could have what she wanted and she did …. _**The best wedding present ever…..**_ It was her dream for her family… Her family which now is caught in a war …Her family which has abandoned her...

That night their souls, Kanari and Spadonari cried …..

**

* * *

**

**Reader's POV**

A man is sitting at a table surrounded by what is left of the Espada, Gin and Aizen discussing battle strategies and the rebuilding of their ranks, as he stands to give status on the training of the newly created Espada…..

When he is hit with a strong wave of emotion which causes him to stop talking and slightly stumble….. He feels her sadness, loneness and pain…..

As he recovers he thinks…. _What has happen why her feelings reflecting abandonment, he was to protect her…? _

Aizen also felt her, and says Kaname, are you alright … He nods saying yes… he then says, she is alive that is all that matters, she will join us soon enough…Tosen remains silent….but he is now angry and concerned…..

Another man has just moved his wife's belongings into their quarters; he is drinking some of her sake samples she left behind, looking at the tiny box; when he too is hit with the strong emotion of his wife… he too feels her sadness, loneness and pain ……

He grips the cup so hard it has broken …. He knows why she feels abandoned, and knows he must let her know that he has not abandoned her and that he loves her ….

If he does not do something, there will be no way for them to ever recover from this …..He knows he cannot look for her; that he must wait until she is ready to return ….

He is angry … as he looks over their certificate then to the little box; he has been playing with …. He decides …. He knows what he will do, prays that she just hold on until he can do it….

**

* * *

**

**Slow growth - Readers POV**

it has been seven months since that night, Kanari has concentrated on her new family, financially she did not have to worry her brother had transfers all the monies from his account to her weeks before he left….

She has decided the first year she would concentrate on her training and raising Hajime, he is growing fast… every moment he toddles after Katsuro who has just turn one; they are like brothers and are her joy ….

She has sent both Masaru and Mari to a junior college in the area to concentrate on learning finance and foreign languages, for her part since she has always adapted and learned quickly she has already mastered finance and business along with four languages, Spanish, French, Russian, and English.

While she remains home watching the boys and she trains in the training room, on occasions Yoruichi, who has finally started to transform into human form, would come and train with her on her Shunko, like Soi Fon had done in the pass and Flash steps…

Her flash steps are not as good as Yoruichi, but Yoruichi tells she could beat Byakuya in a race, so that makes her feel good…..

On this once occasion, they have finished training and are now in the kitchen, she is serving a new batch of her sake, and starts to discuss different types of training ….

Yoruichi has gotten to know Kanari, she knows Kanari will never bring up something without an objective… so she looks at her with her eye raised… and asks Arashi where you are going with this …..

Kanari grins and says ....ok ..... I will be direct; I need an invitation to meet them …..

Yoruichi asks who you are referring to …..

Kanari's looks at her, then points to out the window to the next building, saying .....them …..

Yoruichi looking at where it is she is pointing …and now understands …. ask ...why do you feel you need to meet them?

Kanari's eye turn white and her voice changes as she says…. We will need to be strong enough to defeat, those who are like them, so we need to train with them… we need to train with the VIZARDS….

Yoruichi says that may be difficult, let me talk with Urahara, Kanari's eye have changed back to aquamarine and she says ok, I will wait … for now …

Yoruichi had been watching her closely, like she had been trying to gage her spirit…

Kanari's eyes are a constant aquamarine only changing to reflect the color white when she and Spadonari merge or a darker blue….

To someone who would has just met her, with her blue eyes she is beautiful, but to those who know her with the teal/hazel eye color know that is what made her radiant ….. It is no longer there…

Yoruichi, finally decides, she tells Kanari to sit, she has something to give her, she pulls out this package seeming from nowhere, saying it was delivered to Urahara, last week, and they were and still are uncertain how she would react once she opens it……

They don't know what it is …. So they decided they would trust she wouldn't destroy anything and give her the package……

Before she gives it to her, she asks both of them to merge and talk to her ...… Kanari's eyes turn white and they say yes……

Yoruichi takes a deep breath and says this package is from Hisagi, he came to the human world, to bring it to Urahara,

As you are aware in order that you are not found, he is not given permission to come here often … she nods that she knows…

He made a point to come deliver this, since he has but kido in it, we assuming only you can open it … he reassured us, it should not contain anything that would upset you, but you should have what is inside with you at all times……

Yoruichi, then stands to leave saying I will leave you to open it in private, and will talk to Urahara about the new training you wish ……

After she has gone Kanari takes the package up to her rooms, and places it on the table…..looking at it she decides she will open it later on that night…..

Now she would finish bottling her products and while taking the boys out for their afternoon walk……deliver them to the neighborhood stores…..

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the ride .... I decided not to try and hurry.. if I do........ I may miss something .......**

Thanks for sticking it out....

Le Rukia

* * *


	19. VIZARDS

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 18: Vizards**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Readers – POV**

Kanari had finished bottling her products, over the last six months Kanari had worked on setting up distributors of her sake products, she had a total of 5 clients, and she would provide one client a day with a case of sake... Therefore she would have one delivery per day, none on the weekend…..

she had gotten into the routine of leaving her home once she was sure that Rukia and her friends were in school, and any other Shinigami which may have been assigned to the area, where somewhere else.

She maintained her reiatsu to a level as that of a human, so she would not attach unnecessary attention. Her dress also was that of a human, she enjoyed wearing different things from dresses to shorts and t- shirt, always her eyes where covered with glasses, while her hair was putted under a hat…

She would put the boys into the double stroller, and the cases underneath and walk amongst them….

Today was different, she was different... she just received the package from Hisagi, so she was preoccupied as to why he would insist on sending her this package, she knows the certificate as of yet had not been destroyed so they are still considered bound….

Her mind still in thought ….she showered, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt…. pulled her back in a ponytail under a ball cap and her sunglasses…., the boys where all changed also with caps, and glasses…. Especially Hajime, he had his mother's eyes….

She put the case of sake, under the stroller, then she left her home, as she walked passed their home, she did not senses them watching her, being close until she slowly looked up and saw Hiyori standing in front of her, in front of the stroller with the boys …..

She never lost her cool, she says good afternoon, and you are …… Hiyori looks her with a suspicious eye …. Asking why she wishes to meet them ….

She looks at Hiyori saying I need your assistance …… Hiyori's voice is strong as it says; you need our assistance with what Shinigami …..

Kanari looks at her ….. Now serious … it is the first time someone has actually called her a Shinigami out loud…. She then says reframe from calling me that, I have a name just like you do …..

Hiyori …. Your name is not important Shinigami……Kanari is now looking at her sizing her up … Hiyori continues…..what would you do Shinigami If I persist….. You are not strong enough to defeat me ….. Let alone give me a good fight…. You are not one of us…..

Katsuro who is has been listening….. Is looking at Hiyori, pointing saying …. Auntie…. bad… bad monkey…

Kanari looks at the child then at Hiyori who after hearing the child call her a monkey becomes angry ….

Kanari noticing she is getting angered says…. you have approached me with intentions to provoke me into starting a fight, but It seems just simple words from a one year old have provoked you…..

Kanari is now grinning at her… almost taunting her as she says ……….Yes I wanted to meet you …… yes you have something that I acquire ….. And yes one way or another you will help me….. If you wish to battle we will do so …. After I have made my deliveries ….. After the other's have returned home to take care of the boys, I will come to see you and discuss what it is I require ….

Kanari starts to walks around her, and Hiyori begins to approach her, until she hears …"HIYORI stop!!!!!" …… Kanari continues walking down the road without once looking at back at Hiyori or over to see who called her…..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vizards - Readers -POV**

The Vizards knew years ago something was happening in the warehouse next door, Shinji had spoke to Urahara about the construction and he said someone special would be moving in there, he reassured him it would not impact their existence what so ever; but because this individual was special he would need their help keeping an eye on them…..

Seven months ago, they notice three adults and two infants in the building …. The adults where not what was strange it was the infants …… They knew they were Shinigami and it was rare that Shinigami had given birth to children …. And here you had two in living in the same building ….

They had to be in hiding because no one but Isshin, Yoruichi, or some one from Urahara Shoten came to visit, two of the adults would leave everyday to go to school, while the other, would leave the building with the children, at the same time everyday during the week day; she would never come out during the week end …..

It was strange, even from the Vizards point of view….. They never interfered with each other ….. Until Urahara called earlier that day saying the one that stayed home, and watched the children wanted to meet them ….. That started a big discussion ….

Shinji called a meeting amongst them, saying Urahara was stated the Shinigami female next door wanted to meet them and discuss something with them…. Hiyori said …. NO….

Hachi said it would be interesting to see what it she wanted ……as Rose, Love, Kensei and Lisa just commented on the fact they thought she was Hot…Mashiro says nothing

Just as they were continuing their discussion…..Hiyori, noticed Kanari was taking her daily walk and ran out and approached her …..

The others came out and quietly watched the interaction between the two; it was Shinji who yelled for Hiyori to stop …..

He and the others were taken back by the way Kanari never once backed down, or looked over to them…. they knew from the way she carried herself she will be visiting them that evening to discuss what it was she wanted ……

Shinji watched the girl walk away; just as he did everyday ….. He now has a grin on his face because he will now after seven months have the opportunity to meet the beautiful girl that lived next door….

Shinji asked Hiyori …. What do you think … Hiyori is still a little annoyed says….. She never raised her Reiatsu …. She is different, but she is still a Shinigami…she is still one of them….I could not tell her power levels …. I don't like her….. First we have Ichigo now her …What the hell is going on?

Shinji smiles now looking down at her saying ….. I like her ….. I like her a lot…. Hiyori now looks at Shinji annoyed and slaps him to the ground saying … oh no … no you don't ….. Not the….. I am in love again …..Crap…. Keep in your pants ….. Shinji looks to Hiyori and says nothing…. While the others just shake their heads……

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kanari Readers - POV**

Kanari has just completed her deliveries and it now returning home, as she walks toward her home she once again senses them watching her….she does not look towards them, but she grins as she continues to walk by …..

Once inside she continues with her daily routine, she takes the boys down to the training area, puts up a barrier around the three of them, always 100%, they leave their Gigai and start their training…..

She has been teaching them for months how to play tag using flash steps …. Katsuro who has been walking for sometime is very good …. Hajime is also good, for a child that is only toddling not walking; he gets upset easily because Katsuro moves fast around him….

Kanari must tell Katsuro stop teasing him…. She walks to her son with a soft voice telling him, in time my prince you will get it …. This is the time you learn ….

Now she starts the basics hand to hand …. Today she teaches them simple blocking, she takes her finger and tickles them, they have to block her hand, to make her stop ……

They training last for an hour… the boys are progressing as planned…. It will be a while before their Zanpakuto reveal themselves,

because they are not being raised in soul society; Kanari feels it is important that she, Mari, and Masaru make sure they have the same education that a normal Shinigami would have, since she is at home with them and she has a plan and schedule she is working to, she is educating them now, she speaks different languages to the boys and to Mari and Masaru, when in the home no one speaks Japanese.. They speak Spanish ….

Mari and Masaru have returned home, they are all sitting in the main Kitchen talking……Kanari states she has made contract with the Vizards…

Mari and Masaru look at each other; then her …. She then says she will go over there tonight to discuss training with them, she tells them if they refused then she would just have to battle with them to learn the extend of the powers not something she wanted to do, but something she will do if necessary …

Mari and Masaru look with concern, she put her hand up saying it must be done ….. You both tell me that the Epsada are the enemy to the innocent, if that is true I must learn to defeat them, I must train… and I can only do that by battling something similar and that is the Vizards….

Mari and Masaru can not fight against her logic…. She then says we must stay to the plan, the Shinigami's last battle two months ago with the Epsada was too close, it has been quite, because from what Yoruichi tells me Ichigo and the other Rokas have gone to, as she says the name she closes her eyes as she is thinking of Tosen…. Hueco Mundo ….. Apparently Aizen has taken the one of the females …….

So I want to train as much as possible … Mari looks at her saying Arashi ….. Kanari looks at her hard…. She looks down then says Vienta …… why …. Are we going to such extremes ……?

Kanari eyes turn white as she looks at her and says …. We can not make the mistake of making the wrong choice again ….. We will not be forgiven again, if we choose wrong….. We will die and never again be born…..

So we want to know about the humans, we want to live as a human, we want to know why the Shinigami must save the humans…. There is no other way …. We are sorry……we must leave this place in no more than four years…..

The safety of the children is my biggest concern, but before we leave here we all must be ready…. The boys must at that time have progressed to the point they can defend themselves in the human world…..

Kanari says….. Sonja and Charles, I am sorry to make you both do this, but I don't know of any other way….. She stands and prepares to go next door……..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hello Neighbor – Reader's POV**

She goes up to her rooms keeping her reiatsu lowered she steps from her Gigai and she looks and makes sure her newly modified battle suite is fit….

It is not as beautiful as her other but it is functional …she steps back into her Gigai, which still has the jeans and t-shirt on …. .

Then she now looks over at the package, touching it lightly ….. Spadonari asks if she is alright …. Yes, but I need to stay focused… we could have been killed this afternoon; I was not paying attention….

I will need for you to stand watch even when I am not focused, can you do that…Spadonari says as you wish Kanai… still touching the package Kanari giggles saying …. He did put a kido spell on it ….. Hum ….what is he up too…

Spadonari says... to find out … is to open it …. Kanari replies ….. Damn… I can't deal with this now I will open it when I return ….. If I survive …… please, Kami let us get through this……

She now walks out of her rooms, and goes down to Mari and Masaru rooms… Tells them she is leaving kissing both the boys good night ……and walks in the kitchen taking several bottles of her product and walks out…..

She walks up to the building and the doors opens she walks in … she does not seem surprised that the inside still resembles a warehouse, they are there … standing around in different corners of the warehouse…

She walks into the middle of the room and stands waiting for someone to approach her…. She says nothing ……. She stands as if she was a noblewoman... with her back is straight and her head held high ….. She stood for 5 minutes…. No one saying anything….

However, Spadonari was keeping track of the how many Vizards there were and they location in the warehouse…..

Finally Hiyori spoke …. What do you want Shinigami…. Kanari replies I told you not to call me that, I have a name, like you…..

Hiyori replies loudly I don't care what your name is Shinigami…. I will call you what I please and it is Shinigami…..

Kanari still looking straight replies … very well if that is what you wish……. not to learn my name and give me another …I will call you the name my nephew gave you….. Bad Monkey …..

On that note everyone laughed except Hiyori …… Hiyori went to attack, but Shinji held her back, saying we know who you are …..Arashi Kanari the infamous 4th seat of the 11th division ……

She looks to him and nods saying and you are ….. He steps up her taking her hand, saying….I am Hirako Shinji, please call me Shinji…. You have already met Hiyori …. He begins to introduce the others…….Hachi, Mashiro, Rose, Love, Lisa and Kensei ….

When he introduces Kensei she looks at him, remembering what Hisagi told her about him, said…….. Interesting ... Shinji then motions her to take a sit…

As she does, she says yes I am Arashi; I have brought you some of the product that I deliver to the merchants, Rose walks up taking the sake from her…

Hiyori steps up and again saying what do you want … Shini…as she says it Shinji looks over to her with a Scolding look….

Kanari says ok … I will get to the point, first what as Urahara told you about me …..

Shinji looks around to the others saying nothing just several years ago that someone special was moving in ….. And today he told us your name, and you wanted to meet us, to ask something from us…. As for the infamous part … Well your reputation is known even here ….

She says …. I see…. I am Arashi, and for reasons, I will not go into at this moment, I am no longer apart of Soul Society ….. They look at her as if to say … ok…she continues by saying what I require is to train with you….

They all pull back, in shock ….. Hiyori starts to laugh uncontrollably, as the others look around in shock ….. You want to what…. Are you kidding me Shinigami … You are not strong enough to train with us…

Kanari looking at her calmly responding by saying……… maybe, maybe not, but we will never know unless we try…..

Kensei then speaks …. Why would you need to train against us … As she looks at him, she notices he is a lot like Hisagi, in the way he stands here ….

She pushed Hisagi out of her mind, and says………. there may come a time that I will have to fight, and those that I will need to defeat have the same abilities as you, so in order for me to have a fighting chance I need to train with the best and that would be you ……

Hiyori screams… in Kanari's face ….. You are not one of us…. not a Vizard ….. Why should we waste our time with you …?

Kanari looks to Hiyori and taunts her by asking ….. Bad Monkey….What it is, that you are afraid of …..

Hearing this everyone puts back quickly… Shinji even moves away from the two …….

Hiyori Shouts …..You Bitch ….. Attacking her ….. Kanari quickly jumps from her Gigai, doing so she places a barrier around them all, taking her stance, with Spadonari in her hand….

They start……..Hiyori has gone Vizard she is attacking Kanari with her zanpakuto, Kanari is keeping up, blocking her advances , but also for the first time she is getting hit hard, but with the back of Hiyori's Zanpakuto…

Kanari has never released her Zanptukuo in a battle until now… Kanari says …._**Spadonari Metaru Chitan Denki…… **_Spadonari' titanium blade is now charged with her Shunko, her slashes as thin like a whip …..

The others have noticed that... Kanari's face is grinning like she is having fun with Hiyori … she knows she can not win, but she is enjoying the challenge of the battle…

Hiyori moves faster and faster... Kanari is swinging faster and faster, and has actually landed a hit several times on her mask causing it chip away little by little….

When she hits Hiyori's mask she screams …… OUCH Bitch ….. As Hiyori hits Kanari screams also…Both are going on and on ….. Slamming into the walls of the barrier

Kanari is starting to weaken, she is still holding the barrier and fighting Hiyori… she dares not attempt to go another release and still hold the barrier ….

As Hiyori strikes another blow she yells….. Is that you got Shinigami….

Blocking her strike, Kanari yells back at her…… NO… you bad Monkey…. but I will not break the barrier …. So this will have to do …..

Hiyori taunting ….what are YOU afraid of Shinigami ….. Still swinging at her, Kanari still blocks but Hiyori is getting in more hits on her body….

Now Hiyori is mocking her saying …Why the barrier …..

Kanari pulls back saying… I will not found by Soul Society or Aizen…. At the sound of Aizen's name they all stop ….. Kanari is breathing hard…..

Hachi who had been standing here very impressed, with the barrier … is now looking at her Zanptukuo…. He yells STOP …….

Shinji and the others look at him…he has never spoken this way…Hiyori pulls what is left of her Hollow mask away and walks to Hachi saying to him with concern ….what is ….

Kanari now reduces her reiatsu to human levels then drops the barrier …. She staggers to Hachi with questioning eyes…. Hachi pointing at her Zanptukuo says calmly … you are one of the five

Her eyes turn white as Spadonari like a snake retracts around her waist …she is looking at them…. still keeping her reiatsu low…. they are looking at her eyes with astonishment… now Spadonari/Kanari's voice speaks saying …yes… how do you know about me …. The others look on and listen….

Hachi says….. Back when I was with the Kido Corps, I kept all the records, and I would read them and it says that five legendary Zanpakuto, they can be recognized by their Pommel,

The Pommel can not be used to send souls to Soul society, it also said that the Shinigami who wields one of the five legendary Zanpakuto would be granted great powers and one power was to merge their soul with the soul of their Shinigami, it described that the eyes would turn white and they would speak as you do now…..

Kanari is now standing in front of him looking up….

He asks…. which are you….. Her eyes never leaving him or showing fear as she says …. I am Spado….

He pulls away slightly as his voice rises saying …. Spadonari …. The Destroyer…. Hearing this, the others take their defensive fighting stances …. Hachi puts his hands up as to keep their calm

upon hearing that name she pulls back and looking up at him, her eyes now reflect hurt at the name Destroyer saying….. I am Spadonari yes, but I am not …..

She becomes quiet, and tilts her head sideways as if rethinking her words; her eyes now look down in shame …Swallowing hard she then lifts her head and voice now cracking as she says ….. Yes …. The destroyer ……

Hachi then asked if she had completed your penance ….. She replies Yes…… he then asks ….. What has happened … Why she is here requesting to be trained … The other Vizards are now standing …… surrounding her……

She looks around at them…. then back to Hachi… she then sits in front of him and starts to speaks….

She tells him everything that happened to her from her husband being tricked by Aizen then falsely accusing by her of murdering the 9th division, hearing the 9th division…Kensei looks up at her, to being held captive in a section 1 prison cell ……

She tells him that she is in hiding from both Soul Society and Aizen...it because both would have her fight for them, and she refuses until she understands who is innocent…

Shinji shouts…… Aizen is not innocent …..She responds by saying, if what you say is true…I am to battle Aizen and his Epsada….I will need to train with you …..

Shinji walks over to her and stands before her saying…. why do you use the word … IF…

She looks up to him, then to Hachi….saying ... My purpose is to protect the innocent….she put her head down as she states……. I need more information to choose wisely, now that I have achieved penance …..If I choose wrong … I will….

Hachi finishes her sentence by saying….. Your essence will die and never be reincarnated….she looks up him saying…. Yes…. and I will not have her or the child die……

Hachi now thinking and says…….. she had a child…. She looks at him, her eyes are pleading that he does not ask anything else about it, saying yes…

Hachi looks at her and saying nothing; but his eyes tell her he knows everything…..

Hiyori says ……. how do we know that she will not turn on us, if we assist with training her?

Hachi looks to Hiyori, saying she will not …..

Shinji says looking at Kanari, we will discuss it among yourselves and will come to you tomorrow with our decision…… she nods, as she gets up, walks and returns to her Gigai, walking out of the warehouse she says …….I look forward to your decision tomorrow…. good night…..

Kanari has left ….. Shinji looks to Hiyori …. Saying well…. As she climbs the stairs to her quarters, Hiyori says … she will be easier to train then Ichigo; she is powerful, considering she fought me and held that barrier….. Yes …. She is worthy training……

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A package from her Husband – Readers POV**

Kanari has returned home, to find both Mari and Masaru waiting for her… they ask how it went, she tells them …. They are discussing it and will come tomorrow and tell her of their decision, as she walks up the stairs she asks Masaru, if I he would bring Hajime upstairs to her rooms…

Masaru gives her Hajime, and says good night… she has showered and changed into her pajamas, and now is sitting on her bed…. Hajime is tucked in beside her…. She is looking at the box, her hands are resting on it… she says ….what do you think….. Spadonari says we will never know until we open it ….. Kanari says OK…

As she opens the box, she can feel the warmth of the kido spell he put on it, she felt him, she breaths deeply, taking in his essence into her body ….. Her eyes turn to teal/hazel …his presence was strong enough to wake Hajime, and when he woke he said dada… which hit her by surprise, she looks at her son saying… yes Hajime that is dada…. He smiled laid down going back to sleep……..

As she continues to look into the box… her face showed an expression of surprise…. She picks up the letter…

_**To my wife … Shuhei Kanari **_

_**Yes Kana you are my wife, for now and for ever…**_

_**Once again I find that I have done something stupid which has caused you harm …caused us harm…. **_

_**So many times I have found myself in this position… a position… that I can no longer bear…. …. **_

_**Kana I love you with all of my soul…. **_

_**I don't understand why these things are happening…… **_

_**It seems that something or someone is trying to keep us apart …**_

_**This time, because of my weakness to see the truth, and to believe in you… **_

_**I have allowed them to separate us…..**_

_**I don't know what to say, other than once again I am sorry and I am working hard on being the man, who is deserving of being your husband,**_

_**I beg that you just don't get up on me … do not give up on us…. **_

_**I need you to know I am here; I have not abandoned you …**_

_**I need to know you are there for me, and have not abandoned me …**_

_**I understand that you and Spadonari must do what you must, and I believe that you will return when the time is right ….**_

_**So I will wait patiently for you …**_

_**Inside this box you will find, some things I felt you should have with you are all times……**_

She starts to look into the box, she see her battle uniform, brooch, with coat….. Her arm band from her Ni Sama, and on a golden chain her wedding ring

_**Kana, your battle uniform, I can not have you exposing yourself as you use shunko, I only ask that you use your coat to keep yourself covered when not in battle**_

_**Your armband from your Ni Sama, because I believe in him as I believe in you and you need both of us by your side…**_

_**Lastly your wedding ring, I have put it on a chain, wear it around your neck next to your heart….. **_

_**When you are ready, I ask that you wear it on your finger…. **_

_**That way I will know that you have truly forgiven me **_

_**I believe in you, I believe you will make the right decision,**_

_**Love eternally**_

_**Your**_

_**Husband Hisagi **_

Her eyes are now once again Hazel, as she puts on her arm band from her Ni Sama and the necklace which bears her wedding ring; it falls down her chest and it now lies on her heart…..

She is now calm, smiling and understands what it is she must do … _**this was her first sign…….**_

* * *

**Reader's POV**

In the 9th division, Hisagi is awaken, by his Kido spell, he feels her presence and feels her calming, he is also perplexed as he feels something else, but does not know what it is.. He pushes it out of his mind, and just takes comfort that she is calm and because he has put another kido spell on the ring …. He can feel her, so he is also calm…….

Tosen, In Hueco Mundo, is also awoken by her presence, he knows she once again has procession of the armband, it too has a kido spell on it and she is calm….. He now breaths easy…. He lays back down, but he is still concerned as to why Aizen still wants Kanari when he has Inoue……and how does he plans to get her here, and what about his nephew……

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride **


	20. A Time to Leave

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 19: a Time to leave **

_**Please note: Spanish and Japanese translations are in [ ]**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Readers – POV**

It had been four years since Kanari had started training with the Vizards, things had changed a lot, she had become faster … and stronger but she could only defeat them, by chipping their mask away, and this could be done with using her bankai …. And the bankai drained her …. So it was a weapon of last resort…..

Mari and Masaru also trained with Vizards…. They learned to increase their skill of defending ... they were not strong enough to defeat them ….

They all understood fighting the Vizards was different then fighting the Espada… from this type of training Kanari learned how to build up her endurance, so she had the time needed to find and exploit the Espada weak points; on several occasions she almost died, if it were not for the help of Hachi, there to heal her….

Along with the training, it would always boggle Kanari's mind when Shinji….a growth man would help a 4 and 5 year old get into so much troublesome things …from playing mean tricks on Hiyori (their favorite)…. To teaching them how to harass Jinta when she took them to visit Urahara's shoten ….It was not to woo her, because she put a stop to that by saying she was married……

The latest incident … the three did was dropping water balloons dropping from the doorway when Hiyori walked into the room … all hell would broke out with Hiyori giving chase to all three of them, only to have her soften up when she would trap the two boys and once they gave her the puppy dog eyes, then only Shinji got it...

For their part, Hajime and Katsuro had grown they where are proficient in four languages, flash steps, hand to hand and Kido… Katsuro was handsome, strong, smart, very intelligent and soft hearted like his parents; he loved his little itoko [cousin]…, and watched over him….

Hajime was as it was fore told… is tall for his age and had the devilish good looks, mischievousness of his father, the brains and eyes of his mother … he too had the ability to grasp things quickly, he was mature for a 4 year old, he loved to use his mind to evade getting punished for things he would talk Katsuro into doing with him…

Hajime also had the one thing that Kanari had found herself having problems dealing with He had both her and Hisagi temperament… when he was in a foul mood, it took awhile for him lower his reiatsu…. But those where her boys … her pride and joy … and never a dull moment…

Also with it being the 4th year, as planned she had renamed and officially just started her business…. _**'**__**Tormenta- Licores más Finos'**_…. their Sake factory was up running in full production, her new home was complete and ready for them move in….. All this signifying the time to move on.

One day, last year, the war with Aizen which been in full battle mode, stopped….. There were not more attacks...

She had asked Urahara what had happen he just said Aizen, after suffered major losses of Espada during the last battle here in KaraKura Town and Hueco Mundo along with Ichigo and Soul Society had finally regained Inoue had retreated …

She instinctively rubbed her armband and silently wondered about her Ni Sama, but put it out of her mind ……

She is starting to feel comfortable, her family was happy living in KaraKura Town, and so she began thinking maybe stay …..

In her hand she held an invitation to a wedding, she wanted desperately to attend …. RuRu was about to get married to Ichigo, the new assigned 5th division Taicho…. in 5 days…..

She also found out from Isshin… his daughter Karin was also getting married, and to her surprise, to the 10th Division Taicho Hitsugaya, who she calls the Ice Prince …

She was experiencing doubts ……. Even when she gave Isshin the same Sake she had prepared for Mari and Masaru…. ensuring his dream of grandchildren ……..

In her mind, she was starting thinking of how much she wanted to stay and have their children grow up together… maybe … just maybe see her husband…..

That is …. When it happened…. It seems Kami … always … always stops us from making deadly mistakes…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Time to Leave – Readers – POV**

It was after she met with Isshin in his doctor's office, the boys had their checkups and give him the wedding presents for His children, one bottles each the of what she labeled…_**'**__**Tormenta- Licores más Finos – Magico Sake Reserva Uno and Dos'**_ along with dosage instructions. That is when she had decided to take the boys to the park…..

She was sitting enjoying the sunny day...watching the boys … as they played tag in the park … when a stupid low level Hollow attempted to attack her … and attempted to attack her boys … there was no time go for help …

she was about to act when both boys left their Gigai, going Shinigami, and started to fight the Hollow, to look at them both in their Shinigami form … fighting, it should have been the most proudest moment of a Okaasan [Mother] and _Obasan_ [aunt], if they were not hiding ….

She could not help them, because the barrier would make it worse …. She suddenly, noticed they were playing with the hollow flash stepping around it, taunting it … like it was nothing… until finally Hajime hit it with a white lightening spell destroying it …. Her face irritated, as it took all the mental restraint she had not to kill the two…..

As she made the two proud little boys lower their reiatsu, and force them into their Gigai ….

It was then that she picked up on the presence of an individual who had witness the whole thing … she kept calm… she knew … who it was … it was RuRu's friend the Quincy …. He stayed to the shadows, hiding…. He attempted to hide his reiatsu, but she knew he was there ….

She started to walk, with the children and he followed … she started to speak to the boys in Spanish … telling them she was proud they have reached the point where they can now protect themselves in the human world, but also scolding them for breaking the rules, of being in public ….

The boys looked at her with their proud grins, apologizing …

Hajime looked at her with concern, as if reading her mind, saying …. Okaasan [Mother] what about the Quincy…

Kanari looking at the boys….her face is irritated once more …as she says ….yes that …

She tells them…..Remember what I told you ….. What we would do if this occurred ….

Just as she was talking to the boys…. a bigger threat happened, another hollow, this one stronger, appeared but closer to the Quincy, and she now smiled down at the boys saying … it seems …. Kami has decided for us what to do about the Quincy….

She held onto the boys hands and kept walking …. They kept walking mixing in with the humans…. leaving the hollow to the Quincy…..

That evening after having a family meeting about the events surrounding what that occurred earlier that day…she told them she would have clearer direction on whether or not they would be leaving for their new home in the morning, at that point she said she was tired, confused and just wanted to rest...

That night as she slept … she had a dream, she was taken to Hueco Mundo, she was in a great hall with Espada, she knew they were Espada from the way they were dressed, but she had never seen these type before; they were new …

Then she looked up she saw Aizen sitting on a throne… her Ni Sama standing to Aizen's right and Gin standing to his left …

She is confused and asks why she is here … what does he wanted from her; because he was not innocent she would not fight for him ….

Then he smiles down at her and tells her he does not want her to fight…far from it ….. He then tells her his true reason … why he wants her ….

Kanari awakes with a Terrorizing scream……

Hajime enters her bedroom, to find his Okaasan [Mother] on the floor in a corner shaking in shock…

He is holding his Okaasan [Mother], as he looks up to see Masaru, Mari, and Katsuro, run into the room … his eyes are icy teal as he says … we will be leaving this place…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tousen – Readers POV**

In Hueco Mundo, Tousen who just along with all of new created Espada and Gin witnessed Aizen's communication with Kanari, is starting to leave the throne room, he too is still in state of shock, as his friend says to him…

Kaname ….. I wanted you to hear what I told her… for you to understand why she is special and why I want her ….

I will give you both, time to accept what will happen … she cannot escape this … I will not let her…….

Tousen says nothing … as he walks to his quarters … he is in thought …. He felt her fear ….. He felt her as she removes the armband, and now he can no longer sense her… he is now disturbed …. He feels she no longer trust him ….. He very disturbed and upset……but he says nothing and continues to walk ……

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Day – Readers POV**

Kanari moved fast …. She sent word to have Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessa, and Isshin to come to her home immediately and also arrange a meeting with Hisagi for later that evening …

When they arrived; … she had already decided that Mari and the children would leave in a couple of hours for their new home and identity …..The Vizards have already left the house after saying good bye to the children and Mari….

The boys ran over to Urahara and the others, as they walked in the door, Katsuro face is now showing some signs of sadness, but Hajime eyes where Icy teal, they had never change color back to hazel …

Kanari asked the boys to go to their rooms and finish packing she wished to speak with the others….

Once they were alone, Kanari spoke about her dream … that she has on a dream plain, and was taken to Hueco Mundo; she told them they had rebuilt their Espada ranks, and Aizen had approached her …

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at her …. Yoruichi says, Arashi …what does Aizen want …. Does he want you to fight …?

Kanari puts her head down … then tells them … NO … then she told what is was he wanted, adding if she where to go through with his wishes, her penance would be revoked and it would be certain death … they all pulled back in shock ….

Kanari looks at them with white eyes stating this must remain a secret; if Soul Society were to find out they would hunt her down and lock her back into that cage …..

When the time is right, all will reveal itself …. She was going to leave as original planned,

She continues by saying … when the time is right …. She would return … at that time she would face both soul society and Aizen …

She looks to both Isshin and Urahara saying she would send Mari and the boys back once year, for a health checkups, new Gigai and training from the Vizards and Kenpachi …. Her eyes never leaving Urahara, saying they will be under your protection…. He nods with agreement….

She continues speaking to Urahara asking that he take care of the home while they were gone…. She now touches her ring, which is around her neck asking …. Did you send word to my husband …?

Urahara, his eyes reflect sadness, rarely seen by people, he knew she was so close to staying and trying to work thing out with Hisagi, being happy…

He replies… Hai…He should be here soon….she walks over to him smiling saying with affection … Geta Boshi you are the best.. Then hugs and kisses him on the cheek…. He then snaps his fan saying … if you were not a married woman …

She replies, with a smile, Hai, Geta Boshi, but I am a married woman ….

* * *

_**Okaasan**_** [Mother] and **_**choonan **_**[Son]**

The taxi has arrived Kanari calls Mari and the boys down, they are all there except for Hajime….

Kanari was thankful to Urahara's Gigai making skills and how they suppressed their reiatsu, because Hijame was angry that she was sending him ahead with his_Obasan_ [aunt], and _itoko_ [cousin]…

He did not want to leave her… and He actions showed his feelings….He went into his room, and would not come out

It was Yoruichi who he had finally confided in ….she asked him to tell his mother and the others what he told her ……

He told them what had happen last night ….. That he too saw Hueco Mundo through his mother's eye but he did not understand the words which were spoken, but his mother was afraid… very afraid….

He also told her… he saw his _Ojisan _[Uncle], he sensed that he too was very upset by what was said… then the dream ended and he heard his mother's screams ….

Kanari is in shock again…. she knew she and Hajime were linked but she did not know he could see through her eyes, also that he could sense her Ni Sama's reaction when she could not……

She looks to both Urahara and Isshin asking is this normal …? They look at each then to them both putting their head down saying I don't know….

Tessa states it could be normal, but if in fact he can see through her eyes, in time … she should be about to see through his eyes… she looks to Hajime, then back to them … she excuse herself and takes Hajime into the other room.

She walks Hajime in to the other room, where they can be alone to talk… Kanari bends down looking him in his icy teal eyes, her eyes are also the same color icy teal…and starts to speak softly ….

She says …. Hajime, everything will be fine … telling him to breathe deeply …..She continues to say …. Remember we have a plan … we cannot let our emotions get in the way of our plan….

Breathe deeply … this nightmare will not change our plan …. I now know what Aizen wants …. I have already adapted our plan …. We will wait until they make their move….

He looks to her asking …..What about my _Otoosan _[Father] … she looks at her _Choonan_ [son], his eye color is like her own, Hazel ….

I will see him tonight after you and the others have safely gone ….. I will explain to him… what I can ….

Hijame asks……. have you decided to tell him yet _Okaasan_ [Mother] …

She looks to her _Choonan _[son] and replies …No not yet … I cannot tell him, if I do he will want to follow …

She is holding Hijame close, their foreheads are touching as she says…. We know he cannot, follow us, without the other coming after us …

She kisses him on the forehead and tells him …. In time you will be with your Otoosan, please be patient …

Gently… pulling him away from her…. she then says, until then no more being angry, you will go with your _Obasan _[Aunt] and help prepare the new home for my arrival, in three days I will have my first business meeting in our new headquarters…

This is starts the most critical part of the plan …. My prince … you must stay focused …

He now looks at his Okaasan with a mischievous grin that makes him looks just like Hisagi, saying ….. Okaasan we will practice seeing through each other's eyes, that skill will help with our plan …

Her eyes are now white as she looks at her _choonan_ [son] and says Hai ….

They now walk hand in hand to join the others, where she kisses him and Katsuro puts them into the taxi for the airport ….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi – POV**

Hisagi is in the 9th Division offices, he is in a foul mood … he did not get any sleep last night … he felt his wife… he felt her fear…

Hisagi … for the last four years had been concentrating on nothing but rebuilding the 9th division and himself … He and Kazeshini train everyday …. Physically, he was stronger and from looking at his body and the constant harassing from his Fan Girl Club … he is even better looking than before ….

His mind was clear as to what his objective was, and the objective as being strong enough for her … when she returned … as long as she worn the ring, it gave him hope and purpose…

He was in the 9th division …. T

aicho's office when Kenpachi and Yachiru walk in …. He stands and greets them … Kenpachi … looks around and then at him ….

He tells him …. That he has receive a message from his 4th seat …

Hisagi's eyes widen; then narrow as he looks at the large man and child standing beside him …

Then says is … my wife ok…. Yachiru then speaks …. 'She wishes to see you' ….

She hands him the note, as she says… 'This is where she will be' … then they both leave …..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi and Kanari – Reader's POV**

Hisagi has arrived at Urahara's Shoten, he is in his Gigai dressed in black suit, white shirt where he is greeted and taken into one of the back rooms by his 9th Division 4th seat, who also wearing in a suit …

It has been five years since they have seen each other, they both seem to be measuring each other up …

as Masaru looks at his old vice captain … he is noticing how much his _Oigosan _[nephew] Hajime looks like his Otoosan and knowing how much his Oigosan wants to see his Otoosan … his eyes now reflect sadness …..

Hisagi reads his sadness, and walks over to the man asking him 'what is …. What is going on … where is my wife' ….

Masaru ... Replies 'she is here please be patient' …..

Hisagi now asking 'why are you looking at me in that way …. Your eyes reflect sadness … what is' …

Masaru looks at the man as says …. 'In time … vice captain … in time' ….

Masaru looks cautiously around while softly saying to him … 'if you love her …. Truly love her … believe in her … she now needs you to believe in her more than ever' ….

Masaru looks seriously into Hisagi eyes saying … 'make sure she knows you love her'

As his final words leave his mouth …

she is standing in the doorway now speaking to Masaru softly saying ….'_por favor no le digas nada más....._ [Please don't tell him anymore]'

Hisagi looks over …

she is wearing a soft green two piece form fitting Chanel mini suit, with 31/2 inch pumps, showing off her beautiful legs with matching clutch purse and brief case, her hair is pulled back in a neat ponytail, she was wearing her sunglasses, her lips are painted with a shade dark cherry .. Her scent is Jasmine ….. She is stunning …

Masaru responds by saying _…… '__sí, Arashi.... Iré a terminar el régimen de vuelo_ [yes, Arashi .... I will go and finish the flight arrangements] '…

Kanari looks at him and nods her head…… as he leaves… he stops, taking her briefcase, and purse, he once again turns to his old Vice captain and gives him a warm smile…. then leaves…..shutting the door behind him

They are now standing here looking at each other …she looks at him, long and hard… she always looked at him that in way, taking in everything about him, she thinks _… Kami his man is gorgeous… can I trust him… Can I trust myself…_

She sees his hand … she sees his finger he is wearing his ring ….she tilts her head as she thinks _what does that mean_ … she instinctively reaches for her ring around her neck…

He is watching her … as she assesses him, Hisagi is thinking … _she has changed_ …_she will not approach me_ …_she is afraid..._

He now notices she sees his wedding ring, she looks at it as if confused, as of asking why he is wearing it …. _He now knows making sure she knows in her heart that he loves her … is not going to be easy. _

He now slowly walks up to her and carefully takes the glasses off of her face …. As he does this, he softly says… 'I need to see your eyes' ….

his hand is cupping her chin as she looks up at him … her eyes as always when she looks at him are teal/hazel his color ….

He says …. 'Kana I love you' …. He now kisses her softly at first … then was the passion that only she has been able to bring out of him, takes over….he has her in his arms passionately kissing her … She cannot help but to return his kisses… she loves him and missed him ….

She finally puts her hands on his chest and looks up at him saying … 'I don't know how much time I have … I must speak to you … please sit down' …

They each sit in a chair facing each other they are both holding hands…

Hisagi is looking at her with concern …. Kanari looks to him and starts to speak… she says … 'Hisagi … I wanted to tell you … I am leaving this place, and going further into the human world…. At first I wanted to understand humans, but now I need to go.'

Hisagi looks at her with a questioning look …. She goes on to say … 'please listen … I cannot stay here … it is not safe … I must go' ….

Hisagi looks at his wife ... he then asks …. 'Kana why do you feel it is not safe? …. I am here … I can protect you.'

She looks to her husband, as she starts to rub her hands… this is a sign to him, she is not telling him everything …..

Hisagi says … 'wife'…

hearing the name she loved so much … she looks up to him her eyes are darkest blue as the tears start to fall …

she says … 'husband … it is not safe for you if I stay … it is not safe for me if I stay … I must go' …

He looks to her and asks why …

she looks at him saying … 'I cannot say now' ….

She says… 'I asked to have you come here because I, selfishly, wanted to see you before I left … and to ask you do something for me' ….

She pulls out a small box, she opens it …..Inside is her armband and again tears gently start to roll down her cheeks as she looks him into his eyes, she now reaches up and takes off her necklace with ring and puts it into the box…

She says … 'it is because you sent these things to me, I was able to focus and began to forgive, began to heal….. Through that act of kindness, you have shown me what is right and what must be done..Now I need you to keep these… I cannot have them; with me anymore' …before she closes the box she adds a kido replicating her essence and seals it

Hisagi is now upset, he knows without the ring around her neck or on her finger he will not be able to sense her, he will feel nothing, his looks give away his thoughts … and she knows this….

She has put the box into his hands, her hands are covering both the box and his hands, and her head is bent looking down as she says … 'He has tracked me using these' ….

Hisagi is angry as he looks to her saying … 'who has tracked you' …

Her head is still looking down as she says Aizen …

Hisagi gently takes her chin and pulls her head up so he can see her eyes , they are still darkest blue reflecting not fear but a sadness; which is breaking his heart…

He is fighting back his anger as he says… 'What has happened Kana…something last night ….. Something frightened you …I felt your fear' ….

She will not speak…she just continues to look into his eyes …

Hisagi who is now holding her hands is looking at his wife, he knows she will not tell him …

So he says ….'wife … show me Spadonari; I wish to speak to her'….

She pulls back, but he holds fast to her hands and says …..'Show me the two of you merged, I heard you have the power to do it'

She looks at him then closes her eyes and when she opens her eyes they are white … she and Spadonari have merged into one …. And they speak as one

Hisagi still holds their hands and his voice is steady as he says …. 'Now both of you tell me … why you are leaving me' …..

They speak as one …'Husband ….we are afraid …. Aizen, he came to us in our dream, took us to Hueco Mundo, show us his new Espada and told us what he wanted '

Hisagi asks ….. 'What is it that Aizen wants' …

she will not answer … she just says … 'We cannot stay here; he will find us again …. We cannot go with you they will lock us back in that cage …. It is not safe'

Hisagi puts his head down in shame, after two years of constant asking, Ikkaku finally broke his silence and told him, because they were afraid of her power, Soul Society (Yamamoto) had her locked in prison for months until she escaped…

Kanari has broken the merger with Spadonari, as she touches his face saying …. 'Please believe in me… believe in us … give me time to work this out …. I will not be far … she now grins saying if you think about it, I will not be that hard to find'…..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spadonari and Kazeshini Reader's – POV**

Kanari reaches up and starts to kiss Hisagi passionately, while doing this she puts her hand on his heart, with Hisagi attention on Kanari; Spadonari now speaks to directly to Kazeshini…

Kazeshini knows the reason why she must leave him; why Aizen wants her and he is furious ….his wind spirit is blowing hard around her as she speaks to him…..

Spadonari tries to tell him …their leaving cannot be helped … she tells him to protect Hisagi and himself ….

He asks Spadonari why Kanari will not tell Hisagi the reason …

Spadonari says she feels he will not understand … she is also afraid he will once again turns his back not only on her but Hijame too…Kazeshini argues he will not do that...

Spadonari says she is still afraid …he still must prove to her he truly loves her and that he can truly love Hijame …she will not allow him to hurt Hijame, the way he has hurt her.

Kazeshini once again states give him a chance …. Spadonari says I have tried to convince her, but she is still afraid of rejection …

Spadonari now explains the plan to Kazeshini …. He once again becomes furious, blowing harass winds, asking ……why we have to do this …

Spadonari states this is what makes her special; this is why she was chosen … you too must believe in us …

As Spadonari leaves him …. She repeats to him ... Believe in us Kazeshini… get him ready … we will need you both …..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi and Kanari Reader's – POV**

Hisagi and Kanari are embracing as Masaru knocks on the door …. Kanari softy says … come …

Masaru walks in saying…. _Arashi.... no vamos a volar hasta mañana por la mañana _[Arashi .... we will not fly out until tomorrow morning] ….

Kanari, looking at Hisagi then back to Masaru saying _….ok ..._ _Urahara decir me quedaré aquí con mi Huband y salir esta noche, mientras duerme ... hacer arreglos para transportant por la mañana _[ok ... tell Urahara I will stay here with my husband tonight and leave while he sleeps ... make arrangements for transportation in the morning] …

Masaru looks to Hisagi and grins saying …._Si Arashi _[yes Arashi] … then walks out again shutting the door …

Hisagi who is still holding his wife looks at her saying ….. 'You are not going to tell me about Aizen are you…?'

She has a serious look on her face as she says … 'NO …. I will tell you … Aizen is not an innocent, but I still believe in Hueco Mundo there are those who are; I need time to understand how to separate the two'..I cannot choose wrong here … Hisagi'….

She then goes on to tell him, that Aizen has rebuilt his army of Espada …. There were 10 that she saw in her dream state…..

He breathes deeply as he asks … what it is she wanted him to do…

She looks to him her eyes are pleading …as she says … 'please don't abandon me …please don't feel abandoned by me … be prepared for the battle which will come'

He holds her tighter as his heart feels a hard ping …. At the thought that she would think he would again abandon her … she continues by saying …. When this is over …. What is it that you want … Hisagi? … He looks into his wife's hazel eyes saying … I want my wife back …

She looks at him, her eyes have changed color to aquamarine saying 'your wife has changed, can you accept that'….

He looks into her eyes saying 'I want you Kana …. I want the dreams and plans of a family to come true Kana … as you said they would …Kana, I want us to have our son, Hajime; just as you said that we would have ….. I want you lying in my arms once again happy'….

She looks at him speechless …. Her face reflects confusion; she did not expect this from him ….

* * *

**Madoka Tormenta's –POV**

At that moment on an airplane, Madoka Tormenta suddenly awakes at the sound of his papa saying he wanted a son named Hajime …

He now knows what he must do ….

He is determined to be with both his _papá and __madre_ [father and mother] together as family, like Sonia, Charles, and Simon…

He knows he will have work on his Madre's trust issues …..

As he falls back to sleep he says _No Te preocupes padre, voy a arreglarlo_

[Don't worry father, I will fix it] _….Voy a ser más Fuertes ... acaba de ser pacientes.... vamos a ser una familia.... Lo juro... _[I will become stronger ... just be patient .... we will be one family.... I swear...]

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia**

**This chapter is my birthday present to me …. **

**Happy Birthday to me ... :D ….. 1/21**

_**Le Rukia**_


	21. Introducing Vienta Tormenta

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 20: Introducing Vienta Tormenta**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ]**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kanari and Hisagi – Last Kiss goodbye - Reader's POV**

Kanari is lying awake looking down at her husband they had make love and talked almost all night …he told her about the changes he had incorporated into the 9th division, to include hiring Karin Hitsugaya as 3rd seat, they talked about his training, she made suggestions about how he should talk with Kazeshini about achieving his Bankai, she told him to stop fighting with Kazeshini and to get closer with him.

She opened up to him about her releases in Shikai and her Bankai he asked her why she did not confide in him about her abilities … she told him at the time, she was ashamed, she thought the power could only to be used for destruction and she also lack confidence in herself to know that she alone controlled her power and her future…

The time Kanari and Hisagi shared was like it used to be … before … Aizen … interfered …

As she touches his sleeping face, she quietly speaks …. _I really wish …. I knew for sure …I can trust you … I don't want to leave you …It hurts being away from you... being with you is when I am truly happy …I wish … I could tell you why Aizen wants to possess me … to do that I must tell you everything … and that is something I am not yet ready to do …. If you truly love me you will be patient … and you will be here when we return … we will be stronger and together we will defeat him …. I cannot defeat him without you_ …

she now looks at Hisagi as she does she feels Madoka and her eyes change color to white … she looks down at Hisagi allowing him to see his Papa … she now hears Madoka, saying Madre it will be alright … we have a plan … don't worry …. Hearing her Son's words …. She now grins … she closed her eyes and they return to hazel …

She turns and is about to get up, when he reached for her once again …. His eyes looking at her … she smiles at him as she responds to his touch … she knows it will only be harder for her to leave him ….

He has her pinned down under him as he says to her … are you trying to leave me in the middle of the night Kana….

She replies …. You were always a dirty fighter … you know I have to leave … and you make it hard for me to do so …

He looks at her, his face is serious as he speaks, he says …… Kana …what is that you want when this is over … she looks at him, her face is as serious as his … saying … I have changed …. I have experienced a small taste of freedom and I like that freedom…. I like it a lot …. To be free to live how I would see fit to live ….

I want a family … I want children that I can take to the park and watch grow up without fear of battle or being imprisoned because we are different …

I want my husband to be by my side, as he promised so many times before … to be there when I reach for him in the night … to deal with his knuckle head son when he drives me crazy …. To love me eternally as I love him … Hisagi that is not only what I want …. That is what I deserve ….

He looks at her then says ….. You BAKA … do you really think …. I don't love you ... she tries to turn her head from him, and attempts to get up … he is holding her down telling her to look at him … she looks up at him as tears roll down her cheeks…

He says …. Tell me Kana what I must do for you to see that I love you …. That I have always loved you … there is something you are not telling me, I can feel it … something important to both of us…

At that moment, Masaru knocks softly on the door saying _…Arashi, el Shinigamis están empezando a llegar, así que tendremos que salir antes de que usted descubrió ... _[Arashi, the Shinigamis are starting to arrive; so we will need to leave before you discovered...]

Taking a deep breath, she looks up at into Hisagi's eyes and says.. _Masaru, cuánto tiempo tengo ... antes de que el coche llega ... _[Masaru, how much time do I have... before the car arrives...] … Masaru replies _será de 1 a 1.5 horas _[it will be about 1 to 1.5 hours] ……

She now looks up to Hisagi, saying come shower with me …. We will finish our discussion there ….. they are standing there together in the shower as the steam softly caress their bodies, he picks up the soap and begins to wash her body….

She takes in her hands another sponge, but he takes it out of her hands signaling her to stand quietly as he gently starts to clean her skin …. He then watches her as the water cascades down her beautiful body …. She looks up at him… she saying what is it Hisagi? ….

He looks to her saying Kana you never answered my question…. What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you as he speaks his lips taste her ear …saying… only you …

She looks up at him saying … you want to know what it is you must do ……she looks at him her face, serious as she saying ….

You ask what it will take …. I need to know you are mine unconditionally …. I want to know when I see you ... I don't smell another woman's scent on you as I have done before …

He drops his head, he remembers… knows the last time he was with Rangiku, before he was brought before Yamamoto, accusing her of murder ….

She takes his chin in her hands as she continues to say ….. I need to know you are mine as I am yours …. She then pulls away now standing with her hands on her hips, letting the water cascading down her body as she is looking up at him saying ….

Hisagi it is not love … I actually know you love me … I need to know that I can trust you unconditionally with my life and when the time comes with the life of our child…..

Hisagi looks at her his eyes now reflect hurt hearing her words, but his heart knows what she is saying is true ….

He steps up taking her in his arms …. He starts kissing her again and holding her as the water continues to flow over them both. His lips whispering into her ear saying ….

Let's just use this time to start working toward that trust, because I will have you back with me … he makes love to her once again……..

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Three months later - Hisagi's POV**

Hisagi had just finished training with Kazeshini; he has taken Kanari's suggestions to heart on working things out with Kazeshini,

It has been a hard road since his Zanptukuo, still holds him responsible for Kanari and Spadonari leaving, and he will not forgive him until they return …

Kazeshini will not get him killed and they will both train together to be stronger for her, but he ever time Hisagi calls him forth … he feels his displeasure…. He is walking back to the 9th Division offices in deep thought

_It started as the happiest day of my life…My wife had finally, after four years had asked to see me, it was just the two of us talking, I found out so much about her that I had never took the time to know, I now saw what everyone saw in her.. . I had always been afraid to see her as anything else other than a young naive girl, my little girl Genius…_

_I found out she was more than that, a whole lot more, and she was still mine, and more than anything I wanted her to know I was hers … I held her ….I made love to her …_

_She finally told me what needed to happen …. She wanted and needed to desperately trust me as she did before ….. Something that would have to come in time…. Time we did not have ... because Aizen had once again threat her … Threaten us …_

_She was leaving … she nor Spadonari would tell me why … but she wanted to see me … she still wanted me …. She still loved me …_

_He remembers how they showered together … her eyes as they looked over his body … her hands on him … the taste of her mouth … the taste of her breast … the taste of her sex…_ Hisagi is now standing outside the offices leaning against the wall, as he shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts of his wife ….. He continues thinking about what happened

_Everything was fine until it happen … If I ever wanted to kill someone, it would be Aya … Aya must be a spy for Aizen... I never thought no one person could sabotage my life, the way this woman has …._

_I walked out of the backroom to make sure no one was there so Kana could leave without incident … I did not see Aya walk pass me into the back … I was looking out of the Shoten, when I felt a hand rub up my back and around my waist …. I thought it was my wife … when I pulled her around me and started kissing her telling her … I loved her …_

_I opened my eyes to see my wife standing not in my arms but outside of the Shoten about to get into a waiting car … her eyes turning Icy Teal … Shaking her head as she turned getting into the car …_

_I pushed Aya off me... Screaming saying …. Damn not you …..I thought you were someone else…._

_The last thing I remembered was Masaru… glancing back at me with an unhappy look on his face …._

_I attempted to walk toward, the car only to be stopped by Urahara's hand on my shoulder …with him saying … let it be … this may be for the best … just be prepared to deal with her when she returns_

_One week later, I caught hell from Yamamoto, when he found out they were together and she was no longer in KaraKura Town …._

_I told him that she was upset, because when Aya walked up behind me, thinking me and my wife were alone, I mistakenly kissed her thinking it was Arashi … grave error in judgment to kiss a woman, before looking at her first …. I told Yamamoto to just give her some time to calm down …_

In his mind now the only thing he can do is train and be prepared for when she returns …. His objective is still clear … He will have his wife back … he will give her the family she wanted …

Now he stands with a smirk on his face _….Also he would learn her new language, Urahara called it Spanish, he will not be in kept in the Dark_ …

Hisagi is walking into the offices, to find the 10th Division Hitsugaya Taicho, talking to his wife Karin … who is three months pregnant. He smiles and greets them both, then she tells him that they just found out the Rukia is also expecting a child ….

Hisagi stands there watching Hitsugaya and Karin, their faces show so much happiness, as he turns and walks into the Taicho office he see Hitsugaya as he lovingly touches she wife's abdomen, Hisagi feels a hard ping in his heart because he knows this something he now wants badly to experience with his wife…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Three Months Later – Vienta Tormenta's POV**

Vienta Tormenta is sitting in her office at **Tormenta- Licores más Finos** … headquarters located in the Warehouse Arts district Of New Orleans Louisiana, she is sitting at her desk, and has just finished signing papers, adding ten new major distributors to her vast growing company, and her mind is once again wondering

_She is once again for the hundredth time thinking about when she last seen him, how she walked out and he was embracing and kissing that red headed bitch, just after she had told him she needed to trust him, with their lives and with these other women…._

_After she risked everything to be with him …She sees him with that red head …. again … together…hearing him tell her he loved her … she sitting there trying not to cry again ….._

_It is at this point that she decides not to return to Japan … she decides not to think about him again… just concentrate on her business …. Just concentrate on raising her son … Just survive …… stay off the radar…._

_Keep getting stronger for when Aizen or Soul Society come …. She must face them … she must be prepared to kill them …_

_She has also decided not to share her feelings with Madoka, just don't bring it up ….he would never understand … Spadonari quietly agrees …_

She gets up from her desk and walks to the large window overlooking the French quarter, and she new home ….

She is pleased with the decision to move here; the spiritual energy is high like KaraKura town, the souls which walk among the humans are for the most part friendly;

The district Shinigami is very capable of handling all of the hollow attacks and with so many souls inhabiting the city, he has not noticed her or her family.

Their home is on the outskirts of the city; the inside of the home is designed the same way as the one in KaraKura town, but not a warehouse is at refurbished sugar cane plantation on fifteen acres of privacy from the humans, and it is also known to be haunted ….

As for the souls, well she now grins about them … when she arrived home, it seems the boys and Mari handled dealing with any souls who still resided on the property, by hiring them to work for her, as household staff…. She has ten in all, and they have pledged their loyalty to her …

She had contracted some humans to build new quarters for them on the property they have just been are completed, and very one has moved in and are happy and content….

In the evenings… she, Mari, Masaru and the boys continue to practice in the training room …

The boys attend a private school for boys … they both have been placed it advanced courses …Madoka has just had a birthday and is now five; he has finally come to grips that he must wear brown contacts like his mother when out with humans …. Both he and Simon have adjusted well … they are making friends in school and doing what boys do...

She decides tonight she would take a detour on the way home … she would go into the French Quarter and be around her own kind .... spirits and shop owners …

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Four years later – Vienta Tormenta - Reader's Pov**

It has been four years since that night she left KaraKura town and true to her word Vienta has not thought about him or her Ni Sama, she is once again getting comfortable with her life…

She has concerns about her son, but she will wait until, he comes to her and tells her what is on his mind, even thought she already knows … it is his papa…. She will continue to put it off, physically she is strong and she actually could face those who would try to harm her, and be victorious … but mentally she is still confused and hurt … so she puts it off ….

Today, she is in her board room, talking with Sonia and Charles, going over an issue she had never in all of her life though she would experience …. Paparazzi… she is sitting at the table rubbing her head….

Trying hard to control her anger … it seems because she is successful and reclusive… humans are taking a strong interest in her… they want to know who she is … what she looks like…what she eats … the tabloids even named her _'El __hermoso fantasma de Tormenta-más Licores Finos' _[the beautiful ghost of Tormenta- Licores más Finos]

Because those who have seen her call her beautiful, and like a ghost she makes her business appearances and leaves …..

She does not like to be photographed… all employees who work at her headquarters have signed agreement not to speak to the tabloids about her, she pays them well enough that, they stay loyal to her ….

Today's incident she was driving into the office and someone tried to get a photo of her at the stop light in front of her headquarters… they only got a photo of her hand covering her face … before the police stepped in and putted the photographers always from her ….

She is pissed off now, because of this constant attention she can no longer take walks into the French Quarter, as she had done before ….talking to the store keepers and spirits alike … also it seems the television shows like Hollywood insider are interested in her….

She is now looking up at Charles with a look of what the hell happened…. He looks to her saying _… __porque estamos a rumorea nominal alto en la revista Forbes como una de las más exitosas empresas de propiedad total, lo que significa que las mujeres son una rica ... ahora están interesados en usted. _

[because we are rumored to rated high in Forbes magazine as one of the most successful wholly owned businesses, which means you are a rich woman... they are now interested in you]…

He looks at her then to Sonia saying _de que sea demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás ahora, tendremos que aumentar la seguridad ... _

[it is too late to turn back now, we will need to increase security]...

She looks up at him ... she really did not expect this … she never expected this …

Charles continues by saying _no conducir a ti, a menos que sepamos que es seguro ... Voy a contratar a un conductor para que usted y los muchachos ... y aumentar los guardias en la casa ... _

[no more driving yourself, unless we know it is safe... I will hire a driver for you and the boys ... and increase the guards at the house ...]

She is looking at him ... Charles tells her ... _Lamento Vienta, con la amenaza de Aizen y Soul Sociedad__... no puede permitirse el lujo de exponer a obtener, por los paparazzi ... Usted necesitará tener a alguien con usted en todo momento, __excepto cuando estamos en casa .._ _Significa que no hay más que caminar en el barrio por su cuenta_

[I am sorry Vienta, with the threat of Aizen and Soul Society ...you cannot afford to get expose, by the paparazzi ... You will need to have someone with you at all times, except when we are at home... that means no more walking into the Quarter by yourself]

She is now sitting alone in her office, quietly sharing out the window…. She is coming to the realization that the freedom, she loved so much is now taken from her, she is in a gilded cage of her own making… she sits as tears roll down her face singing …..

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
these are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites  
when the bee stings  
when I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
and then I don't feel so bad_

Sonia walks in saying… Vienta … Vienta _… _Vienta ..._ ¿estás bien _[are you alright] …

Vienta looks up at her and says nothing she continues to sing and cry ….

Her eyes reflect a sadness that has not been felt in eight years, this time she is careful not to raise her Reiatsu in order not to attack attention……

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia**

_**Le Rukia**_


	22. A Father Found & The Kurosaki Princesses

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 21: A Father Found and enter the ****Kurosaki Princesses**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ]**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reader's POV**

It has been five years since Vienta Tormenta has relocated her family to New Orleans; thru all of the ups and downs she has maintained her family and her privacy …..

Tormenta- Licores más Finos; has come in 3rd in the Forbes magazine for successful privately owned business…. She has come to grips that she cannot walk around freely as she once did.

It took Spadonari and Madoka to make her realize this life was a hell of a lot better given her alternatives are living in Hueco Mundo with Aizen or living in Soul Society in a cage …. Weighting those things out …. Having limited freedom really is not bad…..

The business has continued to grow to the point she has received several investment inquiry letters from the Kuchiki family, signed by Byakuya Kuchiki himself … very time she thinks about she grins and shakes her head ….

She has corresponded with him and politely turning him down, but every now and then she will receive additional business correspondences from him, she has learned he is persistent …

She has invested in several communities around the world, flood victims in New Orleans, feeding the hungry, international war victims; her concentration is on assisting victims ….

She and the others have discussed that since she is under the microscope, people are interested in her actions, so she decided try to use the attention that is on her as a vehicle to show the world the needs of poor ….

She and her team have now turned into highly regarded international philanthropists….

* * *

**KaraKura Town – Madoka and Simon –Reader's POV**

Vienta and Charles are in Jamaica closing deal which involves on having some improvement done to some of the Caribbean properties, she has arranged to have Sonia and the boys sent back to KaraKura town for their yearly checkups and upgrading her distributors computers to include put them on the Tormenta communications network, with Charles following as soon as Vienta is back safely in New Orleans …

The boys are always excited when they come back home … to spend time with Shinji, Hiyori, Obasan Yachiru, Ojiisan Kenpachi and Obasan Yoruichi…

Simon, who is has just turned nine years old is has grown taller … his skills as a Shinigami are at a level of a second year academy student, his kido is excellent, hand to hand, He has already called forth his Zanptukuo;

It is a water based Zanptukuo named: Mamizu; he has two releases in Shikai; Mizu O Wakashinmasu [Boiling water] and Mamizu Koori [Steam] and he still watches over his little cousin, he wears his hair long on his shoulders and enjoys dressing in jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes …

When he is not training is he playing soccer or working on computers ….. The human and Soul girls are already taking notice of him …he tries to remain friendly to everyone … but has no interest in a girlfriend… he tells his parents and Obasan, who tease him … I am too young for a girl friend…

Madoka, who is still eight years old, is also has grown taller … since moving to New Orleans, he has been absorbed in training and learning to become stronger…

When his mother asks why he is so obsessed with training he just looks to her saying nothing but, I must be stronger Madre …

He is now at the level of a third year academy student, his kido skills are exceptional like his mother before him, he too can do high level spells, his Reiatsu level is high, so he must be careful when training, his hand to hand combat skills are at the level of a division 5th seat…

Madoka has not called forth his Zanptukuo as of yet, When Madoka talks to his Madre about this she tells him not to be concerned, your Zanptukuo will reveal itself when it is ready…

Madoka also enjoys wearing jeans, t shirts and tennis shoes and his hair long worn just below his shoulders, but in a ponytail,

as he has gotten older he has started to look more exotic like the Native Americans he sees in his new home, his skin tone has gotten a little darker,

his features are still like his fathers, and his eyes, which can only be seen in his soul form, are still like his mothers, but while in his Gigai keeps they are a beautiful brown like his father's…. physically he is built like his father very strong with a body defining his muscular physic…

For a boy his age he is serious minded … He reads Military strategies … Madoka is still mischievous, but only when he comes home to KaraKura Town, around family ….

He too, like Simon, he has an interest in computers and has developed a fan girl club in both Humans and Souls girls …. He unlike Simon, he does not try to be friendly to his fan girl club; he just ignores them …

As they board the Tormenta corporate Jet … Simon has picked up that Madoka seems distracted by something, and he is concerned… he decides just watch him closely….

* * *

**Introducing Masaki Hitsugaya – Reader's POV**

Masaki Hitsugaya is the daughter of Toushirou and Karin Hitsugaya, as surprises go this little girl was the biggest,

Mainly because no one in Soul Society never ever suspected the young Taicho of the 10th Division had a girlfriend and let along a human girlfriend, and when he proposed marriage to the girl …

The Sotaicho was furious; the only thing saved their relationship was the Karin was the little sister to Ichigo who was the 5th Division Taicho; and her father himself was once the Taicho of the 10th Division …

In order to marry Hitsugaya she had to give up her human life and became a Shinigami, graduate from the Shinigami academy, and placed into a division other than the 5th, 6th, 10th or 13th ….

When Karin finished the academy she was selected by Hisagi as the 3rd seat to the 9th Division… Once Hisagi steps up as Taicho replacing Arashi Kanari who is still on record as being the 9th Division Taicho … Karin would then become his vice captain.

Everything had fell into place, Karin and Hitsugaya were scheduled to be married shortly after Rukia and Ichigo, during Rukia and Ichigo's wedding her father gave her and Rukia a special toast; with a special reserve Sake … he called for the brides … soon after she discovered she and Rukia were pregnant ….

Karin is very happy with their blessing, but she suspects her father have something to do with it, because when she asked to see the bottle of Sake ... he played dumb… Nine months later she and Toushirou are proud parents of a beautiful baby girl … they named, Masaki, after Karin mother…..

Masaki Hitsugaya, is now five years old … her eyes were teal and her hair was silver like her fathers, her face was like her mother and the temperament like both of her parents, with the exception of her mother, she was the only one that could quickly thaw her father's icy disposition,

As children go she is a lot like her mother … an independent thinker… loved the freedom to do what she wanted … when she wanted…. She smart like her father she can manipulate herself out of any situation … all around she was the little hell raiser …

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Introducing Ana Kurosaki - Reader's POV**

Ana Kurosaki is the daughter of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki… everyone in soul society knew before these two knew that they would eventually end up wed… but they did not think they would have a child so quickly …

Just as Rukia was promoted to 13th division Vice Captain, she found out she was pregnant...

At first this took her for a turn, she never thought about having a child, because Shinigami women having children is rare...

Byakuya was concerned about whether his sister would survive; therefore he was about to kill her husband behind this;

Only until after Unohana reassured all three of them that Rukia was health and would have a health child … their attitudes changed

Byakuya was please that he did not have to worry about producing an heir for the Kuchiki nobles his sister and her husband took care of that …

Ichigo was excited to become an Otoosan, while Rukia was still nervous, but happy with thought of becoming an Okaasan …

Nine months later Ana was born…

Ana Kurosaki I now 5 years old her eyes, petite looks and kind heart are that of her mother her hair color and fearlessness is that of her Father and she is the apple of her Uncle's eye, and also the heir of the Kuchiki Nobles...

Her disposition was a lot like her mother and surprisingly like her Ojisan Byakuya's ….she is quiet and watches everything, calculating, before taking action but when she does take action she is like her father, blind fury… all around she can be very scary when pushed…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kurosaki Princess' - Reader's POV**

The girls are now five years old and restless ….

They are considered still too young to for the academy and too smart to do nothing … other than practice Kido, hand to hand, flash steps, and kendo they spend their time, to Hisagi frustration, trying to match Him up with different types of Shinigami women …

With the help of their Obasan Rangiku … who loves to play along with the girls harassing Hisagi ... Even though she knows he is very married and will not be swayed differently… It is all around fun harassing him….

He knows they mean well, but the harassment is starting to really initiate him to no end, and no one will help him with the issue...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Spanish Lessons – Reader's POV**

The boys have arrived two days ago, they have already had their check ups and received their new Gigai, their Ojiisan Kenpachi and Obasan Yachiru have arrived and are staying in the house with them ….

Vienta has them installing a computer network at Urahara's shoten, along with few other of her original distributors so they can communicate their orders to the company faster instead of calling her on her cell phone …. She was pushing to bring them all into the 20th century …

They had just finished Urahara's shoten, and where out doing the next installation location…

Hisagi had arrived to Urahara's Shoten with both Masaki and Ana… somehow he got persuaded to take the girls with him when he goes to the human world to take classes on how to speak Spanish… he has just left the chatty little girls at the Shoten with Urahara, where they are to wait for their Ojiisan Kurosaki or their Obasan Yuzu, and ran off to class…

Hisagi, is finished with class, today he decided to go to a café near by in town, before returning to Urahara's were he is to meet the girls….as he sits at the table, near the back office, anyone looking at him can tell he is frustrated, and at his wits end…

He has been looking for assistance with the learning this language, he had started working with Chad, but Chad has been playing his guitar, performing to audiences around the area so his availability is random ….

In soul society there are not many who speak it … Hisagi smirking at the Spanish book, thinking that is probably why she chose the language, he loved his wife, she is brilliant to the point of frustration …

Meanwhile, Madoka and Simon are in a backroom of the same café, they just finish hooking up the computers, preparing to test out the network connectivity …. They are having a heated discussion about why Madoka is in a foul mood, since arriving Karakura Town and today Simon wants to know why…

Simon looking at Madoka says …_Madoka, ¿por qué estás de mal humor ... usted ha sido faneca todo el día ..._ [Madoka, why are you in a bad mood... you have been pouting all day...]

Madoka looks at Simon, saying …._No estoy de mal humor ... Estoy bien _[I am not in a bad mood... I am fine] …

Simon stops working on the computers and looks at his younger cousin… then says …. _Que está mintiendo ... ahora con ... o voy a llamar a su madre _

[You are lying ... out with it now ... or I will call your mother] …

As Madoka turns and starts to look at his cousin, as if to say you wouldn't …Simon pulls out this cell phone ... As if he is about to dial Vienta … that is when all hell broke loose …

Madoka seeing the phone tried to take the phone from Simon … then they started wrestling and tumbling …. And wresting and tumbling... Until they rolled out of the back office into one the tables and a café patron….

All while Madoka is shouting _que me dan teléfono celular _[give me that cell phone] and Simon is shouting _Dime lo que está mal _[tell me what is wrong] …

Madoka who is still trying to grab trying to grab the cell phone from Simon and Simon is still yelling at him; they don't realize they are now being held up in the air by their collars, their hair, which has been shaken loose from tumbling around on the floor is hanging in front of their faces making them look like to rag dolls, until Hisagi shakes them says …. Knock it off you two….

Madoka and Simon look up at him in shock…Madoka, is hanging there with his mouth out as his papa, the one person he has been looking for, is standing there looking at him and Simon telling them to knock it off,

He is looking at him closely …thinking … _he looks... Like me he thinks, I wonder if he notices me_ … now he is trying to calm down so he does not alert his madre, who has learned to see through his eyes…

Hisagi now puts them each boy into a chair making them sit across from him… sayings …ok … why are you two wrestling on the floor? ….

Simon speaks up saying … well my little cousin over there has been pouting ever since we arrived, so I was trying to get him to talk to me, so I told him I would call his Okaasan if he did not talk

Hisagi now looks over at Madoka, asking what wrong with you ….

Madoka replies saying… excuse me ... who are you ….

Hisagi looks at him saying I am customer that was just sitting here trying to read and understand this stupid book when you two kids roll out on the floor and knocking over my tea…

So it seems my tea is knocked over because you are pouting …Now tell me why you are pouting ….

Madoka looking at the book, then up at him saying … why are you learning Spanish ….

Hisagi looks at him saying … no you don't …. Answer the question ….

Madoka, bents his head, quickly thinking then looking up at him saying … I need assistance with my Kendo, and I was upset because I can not find anyone who can help me ….

Simon looks at him, knowing he is lying….

Madoka looks at him saying … _ser tranquilo_ [be quiet] …

Simon pulls back now understanding the real reason why his little cousin has been pouting…he looks at him saying

_Madoka esto es peligroso ... con su madre si Ella furiosa se descubre _[Madoka this is dangerous… your mother with be furious if she finds out]…

Madoka response by saying … _Voy a pasar tiempo con él_ [I will spend time with him] …

Simon's face is serious now … saying … _tendremos que decirle a los demás, y hacerlos jugar a lo largo de.... Especialmente abuelo_

[We will have to tell the others, and make them play along…. Especially grandpa] ….

Madoka runs his fingers through his head thinking, he knows Kenpachi will not like it… He then says… _Le voy a manejar_

[I will handle him …]

Simon looks at him still looking at him now his eyes are deadly serious saying … _usted debe ser cuidadoso, no debe saber lo que somos_

[You must be careful, he must not know who we are] ….

Madoka response by saying … _Yo.... Esto es importante ... tengo que conocer a él_

[I will…. This is important … I must get to know him]

Hisagi … looks them saying …. Hey cut that out … what are you saying …he now looks at the smaller, mouthy one asking … what is your name … Madoka looks at him saying I am Tormenta, Madoka, and he then points to Simon saying... This is my cousin Benigno Simon … Simon nods with acknowledgement

He looks at Hisagi mockingly saying … what is your name? … Hisagi grins at him as he responds saying …. Shuhei Hisagi ….

Madoka then leans towards him, with his hair hanging partially in front of his face saying…. Shuhei Kun …

Hisagi looks at him hard then turns his head … Madoka, looks at him with interest then says … what is it? …. Why do you look that way ….

Hisagi responses saying … I apologize … he now runs his fingers through his head looking at the boy saying… it is just the only one who ever called me that is my wife …he now softly laughs as if he is thinking of a memory saying … and that is only because she was upset with me ....

Madoka nods his head then says ... So Shuhei Kun …you are married ….

Hisagi looks the boy then at his wedding band ... answering… yes, I am married ….

Madoka asks Shuhei Kun … what is your wife's name? ...

Hisagi looks at the boy saying …Little one, you ask a lot of questions …

Madoka response by saying ….yes, but her name is what, she has a name right …

Hisagi laughs saying … yes … my wife has a name…. her name is Kana, Shuhei Kanari and before you ask … yes … she is very beautiful …. And … Yes …. I love her every much

Madoka, now looking pleased with the answers he hears, says … Shuhei Kun you look like you know Kendo …. Hisagi, who is now looking at a page in his Spanish book nods his head saying Hai

Madoka continues sayings … are you any good … Hisagi, still not looking up nods his head saying Hai …

Madoka then leans over the table his hair again falling over his face, looking down at what Hisagi is reading and says the passage, causing Hisagi to look up …as Madoka smiles saying … well we speak Spanish …. What if we help each other …?

Finally seeing where Madoka is going … Hisagi looks at the two little boys with a grin …. Thinking … _this may work_ …. Hisagi says ok … what is it you would suggest … Madoka leans back in the chair pointing at himself and Simon saying we can meet here everyday and work with you on your Spanish… then go over to the park and you help us to work on our kendo ….

Hisagi thinking … _this may work, also it would get me away from Ana and Masaki's constant match making, why not ._.. he says … Ok deal as he extends his hand to the two boys and they all shake on it …..

Just at that time … Yuzu Kurosaki walks into the café with her two nieces…. She looks at the three sitting at the table talking … she walks up saying hello Hisagi, Simon, and Madoka …

Hisagi looks to her saying hello Yuzu, the boys both look up saying hello Kurosaki san … Hisagi stands saying I see you have brought the girls… he turns to Madoka and Simon and introduces them to the girls … who look at each other then back at the boys shyly staring at them …

Hisagi tells Simon and Madoka he will meet them tomorrow at noon, and turns to walk away… as he walks away … Madoka says …..Shuhei Kun you never answered my question…. Hisagi stops and looks at him with a questioning look … Madoka asks … why you want to speak Spanish, speak our language ….

Hisagi looks at the little boy with a grin saying ... to surprise my wife … then turns and walks out the door with Yuzu and the two girls… who are looking back at the two boys with curious eyes…

Madoka is very pleased….Simon now looks at Madoka, and shakes his head laughing at his little cousin and his uncle; he now grabs him by the shoulders walking into the back room to finish working on the computers …saying to him ... we better not get caught, if we do …. We are so dead… Obasan will kill us both …

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Madoka and his Ojiisan [grandfather] – Reader's POV**

In training room, Simon and Madoka are training with Ojiisan Kenpachi, and this training is very intense ….. They have just broke Madoka's second Kanata…. Since he has not brought forth his Zanpakuto, he is struck using what he feels is useless swords….

Madoka looks to Simon, who took the hint and walked out the training room, then he asks to talk to his Ojiisan… they are sitting on a large rock… when Madoka starts to talk to him…

Madoka looks up to Kenpachi saying ... Ojiisan ... Kenpachi looks down at him warily saying… yes Hajime, he refuses to call the boys anything but their true names when they are alone,

Madoka continues saying ... Today I met my Otoosan [father]… Kenpachi jumps up looking at him angrily….

Madoka... puts his hands up and calmly says Ojiisan; he does not know who I am…

Hajime has tears in his eyes ... Please listen to what I need to say… Madoka looks at his Ojiisan… I need to know the type of man he is …

Madoka knows his Ojiisan, he may not live there everyday… but he know his Ojiisan will listen to him… he continues and tells him what happen and what he intends to do

Kenpachi sits thinking ..._he is still angry… he has not forgiven him, for almost killing her… almost killing the child in front of him… His grandchild… the child he would kill for and die for _…_the grandchild who is still young, but speaking to him as a man… _

Kenpachi looks at him and tells him the truth … that he does not like it, but he will respect his wishes and let him spent time with Hisagi, he tells him… he will not interfere but he will be watching, and if he feels as if Hajime is at anytime put in danger, because of Hisagi … he will end it … by killing Hisagi

Madoka knows his Ojiisan and he knows he speaks the truth, but he trusts his Otoosan, and agrees to his Ojiisan's terms… then with a big hug saying come on Ojiisan time to fight….

Simon, Yoruichi, Sonia, and Yachiru... who had been listening now walk back into the training room with a new Katana for Madoka….

They start to discuss what must be done to ensure that Hisagi does not find out who they are …

Yoruichi states she will let Urahara and the Vizards to expect to see Hisagi and the boys together in the park and the café …

The boys still will not be seen at Urahara's shoten when Hisagi is around…

Also the boys must wear their hair down especially Madoka… because when his hair is pulled back away from his face he looks just like his father….

Everyone is still shocked Hisagi did not figure it out… Yoruichi whispered to Mari …that she thinks the man is just slow…

And above everything else Vienta must never find out… she would kill them all….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi and the Kurosaki Princess'**

Hisagi is in his quarters… relaxing … thinking about his day …. It was enjoyable talking with the two boys…. They where interesting…

Strangest thing the youngest one reminds him of him… he thinks _I will need to watch him_…

The older one is the calm one … he will have help with the language that is what he needed most…

Now he thinks about the two princesses what they where talking about when they did not think he was listening ….. Shaking his head….

Masaki …. It always starts with her …. Saying Ana … did you see those two… Ana shaking her head yes… they both say they are SOoooo cute …

Which did you like … Ana says… the quite one … Simon … his hair and brown eyes; the way he stood there just watching us….

You know I did not know that Ojiisan Kurosaki was their doctor, and they visit his clinic … If I knew that I would have spent more time there…

They both start giggling with Masaki saying yes me too… I like the shorter one … he seems very smart … and he is dreamy looking … he looks like Ojisan Chad

They now look up at Hisagi as they step from the gate returning to Soul Society …. Masaki pulling on his shelve says Ojisan [uncle] tomorrow we will go with you for you Spanish lesson … we will learn Spanish too….

He looks at the two saying why would you now want to learn Spanish … smiling Masaki looks at him saying it is a great language Ojisan everyone should learn it …

Hisagi looks at the two saying, if I take you what do I get out it … Masaki looks up at him…asking what do you want Ojisan ….

He looks at her and tells her …. For the last time, You both will respect that I am married and stop trying to match me with these women, you will learn Spanish and not interfere with my learning … the girls look at each other ... thinking….

Hisagi says … that is the deal …. Take it or leave it …

Hisagi walks away grinning … thinking … _fangirls you got to love em_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hueco Mundo – Reader POV**

Tousen, has just arrived into the throne room, with wonderwice Margera, walking close behind him… they both stop and greets Aizen who is sitting leisurely at the long table with Gin,

Aizen motions for Tousen to be seated… Tousen sits as Wonderwice back over the wall, stands watching … Aizen looks to Tousen and then to Wonderwice… then Gin says I think I have found her …

Tousen says nothing because he has heard this before …. When Kana removed the armband, it seems she put a kido spell on it and her ring that replicated her essence, and sealed it so when if anyone tried to look for her essence or reiatsu they would always end up tracking her to the 9th Division to Hisagi…

When she went off the radar …. She went off radar and no one has been able to find her…

Gins stated some of his spies have sighting of her in back in the outlands and they are sending two Epsada to investigate ….

Aizen looks at Tousen saying …. Kaname will you help us find her

Tousen looks towards him and states what he has been stating since they started looking for her … I will not interfere, which means I will not hinder or assist you in looking for her, if it is meant to be it will be …

This Aizen Sama you must do this on your own… on that note he gets up and quietly leaves; with wonderwice following close behind… Aizen once again accepts his answer….

Tousen quietly walk from the throne room in his heart he is so proud of her …. She is smart ….. But he knows eventually they will catch up with her…..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vienta Tormenta – Reader's POV**

Vienta is aboard her private jet returning from the Jamaica; she and Spadonari are discussing Madoka …. Spadonari …says ... his 9th birthday is approaching … you know what that means … Vienta responds with yes… Spadonari now saying are you ready …. Vienta says yes, do we know yet… Spadonari says yes…. Spadonari tells what she needs to know …. She is now sitting there grinning; as she says perfect….

As the jet prepares to land in a private airport outside of New Orleans, She calls Charles over and tells him, refuel and leave for Japan immediately … make sure Madoka is home before his birthday, he has two months …

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia**

**We are getting close…. **

_**Le Rukia**_


	23. Father and Son

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 22: Father and Son **

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed) ~ also cutting down the length of the chapters **_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reader's POV**

Vienta Tormenta has safely returned to New Orleans … she is relaxing at home, it is quiet ….

The staff has just left for the day and she has finally stepped out of her Gigai, and is laying down in her room, enjoying the sweet smell of a jasmine breeze gently blowing from an open window while listening to _Armik ... 'for your eyes'_ … as the guitar solo plays in the background her mind wonders to her next steps in her plan…

She is torn … as to continue and wait for Aizen to find her or just make her own move… she feels she is ready to face what comes her way …

The truth is she is getting bored… she has left clues as to how to find her … each year she has gotten bolder and bolder but no one has caught on … no one has found her … she shakes her head laughing as she says idiots….

In her mind she has made a decision … _next year, if the company rates number one in Forbes magazine … I will have to allow an interview… we will use the executive staff, they will be on the cover… that should shake things up _….

If anything Byakuya will catch on, and given his loyalties he will tell the old man and like dominos things will start to fall in place … _I need one of them to make a move… to show their hand… and by then Hajime will be ready, and everything else will be completed and in place _….

Satisfied with herself … she stands and begins to sway to the rhythmic beat of the music…. Thinking… _I will call Madoka later to tell him he is to return early._

**

* * *

**

**KaraKura Town – Madoka and Hisagi –Reader's POV**

That next day, after agreeing to tutor Hisagi, was one for the books… Madoka and Simon were sitting in the café waiting for Hisagi, when they saw him walk in with the two excited girls … on his face he wore a stupid grin

Madoka looked at Simon he did not say anything, but his eyes told him everything …. Simon just said wait … let him explain … as Hisagi approached he reintroduced the girls, and they sat down …

Hisagi said it seems his nieces wanted to learn to speak Spanish also, and their parents are very excited to have them learn …he also said that the girls could probably assist with the kendo lessons …

Madoka looks at Simon with a look that could kill; Simon looks over at him, as if saying calm down there must be an explanation…

As the boys start going through the lessons, Madoka notices Masaki leaning close to him, he tries to move from her, but she moves with him, it is now to a point where he is cornered… he bents his head and gives up … thinking …_it is no use, Kami, if he where not my Papa I would kill him …_

Simon is experiencing the same thing with Ana, but because he is a patient person…he endures her

They both glare up at Hisagi with a look that could kill, Hisagi for his part tries hard not to laugh, he feels sorry for the young boys, but the alternatives are him in that same position and he feels the boys are young enough to recover…

Where he may not have another chance if his wife decides to return unexpectedly … He decides he will talk to the two, when they can be alone….

It is at that point Madoka's cell phone rings…. He stands, excusing himself from the table as he answers it saying …

_Hola ... Hola Madre ... ¿cómo se le hizo todo viaje ... vaya según lo planeado ... Sí ... Simon y he completado las instalaciones y que debería empezar a ver la nueva métrica de la distribución de informes, esta semana ... no... No experimentará ningún problema ... sí ... Se capacitó a los directivos ... sí ... que les dijo dónde cambiar su número de células ... nos aseguraremos de que el nuevo número..._

[Hello... Hi Madre … how was you trip … did everything go as planned … Yes … Simon and I have completed the installations and you should start to see the new metrics in the distribution reports, this week… no.. We did not experience any problems … yes... We trained the managers … yes… we told them you where changing your cell number … we will make sure they have the new number …]

As he continues the conversation with his mother….He now turns looking at Simon and the others …. Madoka's voice is now full of emotion ….causing Simon to look over at him with concern

_Tío Carlos es lo que ... Tengo dos meses ... pero, usted ha dicho todo el verano ... ¿por qué tengo que volver en dos meses ... ... ¿Estás seguro de que no puede hacerlo aquí_

[Uncle Charles …is what …. I have two months … but, you said all summer … why must I return in two months … Are you sure … can't we do it here]

… _Simon se celebrará aquí en ..._ [Simon is here… hold on] ….

He gives the phone to Simon… and runs off to another table and pouts… Hisagi looks at the boy, gets up and walks over to him… he looks down at the child … asking.. what is it little one …

Madoka looks at him telling him his mother wants him and Simon to return home early …

Hisagi now sits next to the boy; it is odd, Hisagi feels a strange bond with the small mouthy child …

Hisagi listens as Madoka tells him… she wants him home for his 9th birthday …

Hisagi looks at him saying when is your birthday? …

Madoka replies saying June 10th … but I am not ready to leave yet …. I want to stay … I have not mastered my kendo… and I will not have anyone to work with, back home …

Madoka is not playing, he is really pouting …really upset that he will not have all the time to spend with his father… he feels cheated… he puts his head down on the table, covering it with his arms trying hard not to cry … not to alert her

Hisagi asks what about your father…. He looks up at Hisagi his eyes reflect sadness and tears, as he says … I never met my father… He and my Madre broke up before I was born…

My Madre never told him about me …he mocking says …she said it was clean break, she did not want him feeling obligated to be with us when he did not want to be … so it is just me and my Madre, Aunt Sonia, Uncle Charles, and Simon.

Hisagi looks at the boy, saying … it sounds like your Madre was hurt very badly and she just wants to protect you, from that hurt…

Madoka, looks at him saying that is what my uncle Charles says …Madoka now puts on a strong face saying … anyway she wants me home… and I will have to go ….

Hisagi padding him on the back telling him well … we will just have to work hard to improve your Kendo, before you leave …

Madoka looks at Hisagi, with a faint smile saying… and to improve your Spanish… they both laugh…

Then Madoka looks over at the girls, then back to Hisagi asking, with a serious face... Why did you bring the fangirl club …?

Hisagi looks at him laughing saying 'what is wrong you do not like girls'…

Madoka looks at hard him and says … I am eight …too young for a girlfriend… and don't avoid the question … why do Simon and I have to endure the two girls ….

Hisagi looks at him and then tells him about the constant match making the two have been doing… and he did not want his wife to return from her trip to see any strange women around him … so he made a deal with the two that they can come if they stop the match making and learn to speak Spanish…

Madoka looks at him, with disbelief …then Madoka tells,Simon who just hung up the cell phone walks over handing Madoka his cell phone, what Hisagi said and he too starts looking at Hisagi with disbelief…

Hisagi grabs both them, by their collars, holding them up in the air telling them …calmly saying … his wife is worth, their discomfort …

Then Madoka says ok, put us down …but it changes things slightly since we have to endure those two… you will have to take photos with us working on our Kendo … so we can show everyone in school… {This boy is good}

Hisagi rolls his eyes, running his fingers through his hair saying ok…ok… can we get back to the lesson now… Madoka then says for now only talk to me in Spanish…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Charles Reader's POV**

Charles as just landed at the KaraKura Town airport... he takes a car to the house …he is tired and wants to spend time some quiet time at home … he does not want any problems …

As the car pulls up he sees Kenpachi Taicho and Vice Captain Yachiru returning to the house with the boys … and the Quincy watching from the shadows… he is now not happy … Not Happy at all …

He knew the Quincy had seen the boys five years ago fight and destroy a hollow with Vienta, but he did not think that he would still be watching and now he knew where the house is…

He tells the driver to turn around and take him to around the corner and park while he makes a call … He calls Urahara and explains the situation, telling him to get the Quincy before he is noticed and possibly hurt.

At that moment he senses Yoruichi approach the Quincy and they both shunpo away from the area.

He decides not to mention it … he knows Kenpachi may loose his temper, because the Quincy is jeopardizing the safety of his grandchildren, so he decided to let Urahara handle it…..

Given Vienta put Urahara in charge of the boys all around safety while in KaraKura Town….

Charles now tells the driver to take him to the warehouse and drop him off… As he walks into the house, the boys run toward him excited … they are happy to see him… Kenpachi and Yachiru nod as they go down to the training room…

Sonia greets her husband with a sweet kiss telling him to come inside and sit …. She sends the boys downstairs to train with Kenpachi and Yachiru, then she hands him a cup of sake and some dinner …

Once he is relaxed she then starts to tell him about the boys spending time with Hisagi… He did not take the news well … not well at all … he knew what would happen if she found out …

He was there when they last saw each other, he heard her quietly cry all the way to New Orleans … she made him promise not to speak of it again …

Sonia looks at him and tells him it is too late the boys see him everyday, and Madoka has never been happier ….

She tells her husband let him spend time with his father … she will never know …he rubs his head saying this is dangerous … what if something happens … Sonia says don't worry … what can happen...

Charles just looks out of the window overlooking the river and shakes his head … he knows the game Madoka is playing is dangerous for everyone….

* * *

**Tosen –Reader's POV**

The next day, Tosen is in the observation room; he is there everyday, looking through the screen hoping to get some sense of her or his nephew…

When he touched her abdomen, before he defected … he registered his aura and essence, so he would be able to find his nephew when the time came…

He knows what his aura looks like … he is just standing there … looking over KaraKura Town, when he senses him… the levels are very low as if he is hiding …

He and another boy his levels are also very low, Tosen thinking _that must be Mari's child_, they are walking into a café….

He also senses that Kenpachi and Yachiru are very close to the boy… he thinks … _of course_ _she has them guarding him, but why doesn't he guard him … what has happened between those two_

He is careful not to react, because he knows he is being watched… He turns off the observation screen and walks away; as he does everyday …

Aizen and Gin stand in the shadows, Gin looks at Aizen… As Aizen says he will lead us to her … he loves her … he will find her for us … keep feeding him false reports … and be patient

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia**

_**Le Rukia**_


	24. Secrets Exposed

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 23: Secrets Exposed**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

* * *

**Reader's POV**

It has been four weeks; since Madoka and Simon started working with Hisagi, much to their dismay, also with Ana and Masaki … everything is actually working out …. After, the boys had several serious talks with the girls … they started to make progress with the lessons…

They now are working on being friends …. The five speak nothing but Spanish when they are together and their Kendo are coming along very well…

Hisagi was not mistaken when he said Masaki and Ana could help with Kendo their skills ….

They even impressed Madoka…in the park, they practice hard everyday

Charles has given the two boys cameras, allowing them to take pictures…

a strong relationship between the five was developing…

From the girls point of view they have never thought human boys would be so cool …

Everyday, like clockwork as they return to Soul Society, Hisagi reminds the two that any relationship with humans are forbidden, so leave it as friends…

Masaki says her mother was human … Hisagi reminds her that her mother was half human... Simon and Madoka are not half human they are Human… so they must just be friends…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Exposed – Reader's POV**

Madoka and Simon had just left the park and were walking home ….

Meanwhile Ana had run over to Hisagi, who was talking to Urahara about the computer he had in the shoten, and told him that she still had Simon's camera and she and Masaki where going to catch up with the boys and return it … they would be right back …

Before he knew it the girls had disappeared,

Urahara turned quickly and had sent Jinta after them, Hisagi started to walk after them only to have Urahara tell him Jinta will get them so they continued their discussion…

As Madoka and Simon where walking home, a pair of hollows appeared in front of them, and just like five years ago, the two pulled their gloves and came from their Gigai...

Revealing their true forms, the two starting taunting the hollows flash stepping around them …

Their talent with flash stepping showed they had to be taught by no one other than the goddess herself …

at that moment their Ojiisan appear and yelling at them to stop playing with those things, finish it and get down here **NOW. !!!**

Simon putted his Zanpakuto calling his first release of boiling water, in the form of whip similar to his Obasan Arashi and hit the hollow dead center of his head causing it to evaporate into steam…

Madoka calls forth a white lightening spell level 90 killing the hollow instantly…

They are now kneeing front of their Ojiisan, who is pointing …

They both look at the direction he is pointing and see the girls who standing there in shock, with Jinta standing behind them … shaking his head … letting the boys know they saw everything …

Kenpachi giving them their Gigai telling them to get into them now and come we will discuss this at home …

Masaki looks into in Madoka's eyes she sees them change color … a color of Icy Teal… his face is that of her Ojisan Hisagi … her expression on her face tells him she knows ….

She knows… who he must be … he is the 9th Division Taicho's son, because from the stories she has heard from her aunt Rukia she knows Arashi Taicho is the only one who has eyes that turn color, and she is still considered part of the 11th Division, so it makes sense that Zaraki Taicho is here with him …

He steps into his Gigai, walks over to them as Kenpachi watches, he tells them they must not say anything, and they will talk tomorrow …

Masaki and Ana look at each other, then they looks at both Madoka and Simon who just walk over to them, taking his camera from Ana … both saying, with grins on their faces, 'ok we will talk tomorrow'

Kenpachi then looking menacing at Jinta who is still shaking his head and tells him to get them out of here, and make sure they do not come back ….

Jinta nods and takes the two by the arm and leaves…..knowing he will have to tell Urahara, if he does not already know… given the boys reiatsu was been exposed …..

* * *

**Who is the 9****th**** Division Taicho – Reader's POV**

That evening as Hisagi and the girls returned back to soul society … the girls attention, no longer on the boys, but was suddenly turned to His wife … the 9th Division Taicho …

Masaki had never asked about her before, she called her a ghost, even though he carries a picture of her; she always said Arashi Taicho did not exist ….

Masaki now asks….Ojisan what is our Obasan like …. I heard stories that she is a very strong warrior … she is a kind person … and she is very beautiful … why did she leave … where is she now …

Ana now looks at him her eyes filled with tears, as she says … do you think she will like me, when she meets me …

Hisagi stops and looks at the little girl, with great concern and saying 'yes Ana ... She will, what makes you think she will not' …

He now looks at both girls who are a bit emotional …trying to understand what brought all of this on…

Hisagi is looking at the girls thinking back to fifteen minutes ago …

While talking with Urahara, he sensed a strange pair of Reiatsu in the air, when he was going to investigate, he ran into Jinta with the girls, when he asked them is they felt it …

They just said 'no'

He shook it off and returned to the gate to start home

Then the girls started asking questions about Kana…

He expects questions from Ana, she always asks questions about the woman she is named after, but never has Masaki been interested … Hisagi looks at her again… wondering what is she up too…

Meanwhile Masaki, who is in deep thought, has decided to stay the night at the 5th Division with Ana, and ask her Obasan Rukia questions about the mysterious 9th Division Arashi Taicho;

The woman who is Ojisan Hisagi's wife and the woman, who is Ana, short for Kanari Kurosaki's, god mother…

More to the point, she wants to know about the woman who has a son that nobody seems to know about, especially her husband

* * *

**Madoka and Simon – Reader's POV**

Charles and the boys are in the training room, he is furious … he too sensed the boys Reiatsu, and there no telling who else may have felt it.

True to his word Kenpachi had been watching the boys as they spent time with Hisagi and the girls, but when he saw the hollows attack and the boys react, he was proud of his boys when they took on the Hollows, but they took too much time, by playing with it, causing them to get caught by the girls….

He now thinks Arashi will never allow them to return to him … that thought alone is killing him and Yachiru, who is now practicing with them mercilessly, in the training room …

On the walk home, they said to their Ojiisan, why do we have to practice then hide, they grow tired of hiding …

Kenpachi, understand their plight, but he knows what Soul Society will do if they find out about Arashi's unique ability…

He tells them they must be patient until she is ready, until they all are ready… and stop putting them in unnecessary danger… stay in your Gigai, unless we are in the training room…

Tomorrow you will go do the Spanish and Kendo and return directly home, if a Hollow appears, I will deal with it …. Do you understand… both boys say look at their Ojiisan and say Hai…

Kenpachi stops walking with them and says ... 'I will not be denied to chance to spend time with the two of you because you do something stupid causing your Okaasan and Obasan to stop trusting me '

When he says those words the boys finally understand …Madoka and Simon's eyes are large with tears as they think about what he just said …_yes she would stop allowing them to return home, if she feels they will be threaten_….

Their Ojiisan's point is now understood…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hueco Mundo – reader's POV**

Gin walks to Aizen and tells him of a strange spike in Reiatsu in KaraKura Town, we did not see the origin but it was similar to hers, as quickly as it appeared it was gone…

Aizen's eyebrow raises as if something has came to mind … he gives him instructions as of what to do the next time the spike occurs … he turns to see Tousen enter…

Tousen was just walked in the room, he too felt it, but remained calm, he knows them probably have an ideal, so he know his time is starting to run out…

* * *

**Friends – Reader's POV**

The next day, the girls and Hisagi have arrived to the café and they have started their Spanish review…. Madoka and Simon are very quiet, as they begin their lesson, Hisagi notices the change in the boys, and ask what is wrong …

Simon looks up saying 'Madoka and I, sort of upset our Ojiisan yesterday, so we must do the lessons and return directly home'…

As Simon speaks Madoka's body shivers and his eyes rolls …

Ana and Masaki, who now know who their Ojiisan is, start to snicker…

The two boys just look at them, Hisagi now looks at the girls saying do not be rude …

The boys now grin back at them...

The Spanish lesson continues without incident, they now in the park, they are paired up …

Madoka and Masaki are in their sparing positions…

Masaki starts talking 'so you are not human; you are like us Shinigami' …

He just looks at her and continues to spar …

Stepping back he then looks at her saying … 'what do you think you know '…

She is now grinning as she swings her wooden sword at him saying 'you are my Ojisan Hisagi's son'

He stumbles backward just barely dodging the sword, then countering, saying 'so what'

She continues saying… 'Then you madre who called yesterday is my Taicho … Arashi'…

At the mention of his Madre's name he gets angry not at her but at himself…

He dryly says …'what do you want'

She responds… 'Just to be friends'

He says …'you must not say anything,'

She then says 'why don't you just tell him who you are'

He looks at her, swinging his sword, she blocks... he says, 'he cannot know ... if he finds out …he will want to follow us, and he can not, his must lead the 9th Division'

She then ask 'why … are you not living with us at the 9th Division'…

Hearing those words … the words he asks himself everyday ... He lowers his sword and looks away from her saying one word … '**Aizen**'

She stops cold in her tracks … thinking, like pieces from a puzzle fitting together …

From all that she heard about the Zanpakuto Arashi wields it makes sense that Aizen would be looking for her, so she had to leave and not tell where she went …

So her Ojisan Hisagi would be safe to lead the 9th Division…and knowing her Ojisan if he knew he had a son he would follow and the 9th would fall apart…

She knows how much her Ojisan loves his wife and wants a family, but he is needed to lead the 9th Division …

With tears in her eyes, She looks over at her Ojisan, then to Madoka and starts to quietly cry… saying 'I am so sorry '

Madoka turns to her and holds her gently telling her to stop crying, it is not your fault, and yes we will be friends,

She quietly nods …

Hisagi now looks over at them and walks over to the two saying what is wrong Masaki … she replies, saying 'I stupidly missed my block, but I am ok'

He now looks at them both saying 'please be careful'…

Ana walks up with Simon's camera, taking pictures…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reader's POV**

The four quickly became friends, when the four where alone the girls educate the boys about Soul Society and the boys told them of the human world what they had learned; they told them their true names…

It is their last day, in two days it is Madoka's birthday…

Last night Charles and Sonia allowed a birthday party at the house with his Ojiisan Kenpachi, Obasan Yachiru and Obasan Yoruichi, the Vizards, Ojisan Urahara and as a surprise, after a long argument given by Masaki, Isshin Kurosaki brought the girls to the house; they were amazed at what they saw…

How beautiful it was and the pictures on the walls of their Ojisan Hisagi, Obasan Arashi, and Taicho Tousen… … they told a story of their life before Aizen… how happy they where …

There where even pictures Kanari created while watching from her window of Ana's Okaasan Rukia and Otoosan Ichigo, Ojisan Renji, Masaki's Otoosan Hitsugaya and Okaasan Karin...

Once again Masaki started to cry…

Madoka told her if she continues to cry he would have to put her out …

everyone laughed…

It was at that time that Madoka approached his Ojisan Charles and Obasan Sonia and asked for a special gift …

upon hearing the request Charles choked and looked to Kenpachi for help...

Kenpachi looked and walked away surprisingly saying give him what he wants… he deserves it … everyone nodded in agreement…

Charles looks at his Oigosan [Nephew] saying Hai Hajime…

He turns to the Katsuro, Masaki, and Ana grinning….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Good Bye – Reader's POV**

Madoka and Simon have arrived at the café, they tell the driver to wait… they step into the café to see Hisagi and the girls… waiting...

Madoka walks up them saying 'come with us' …

Hisagi looks at the two strangely …

Simon says 'come on hurry, before we are late'…

Hisagi and the girls walk out to see the limousine, Madoka says 'get in please … we have to go'

Hisagi hesitates but he and the girls get into the car...

Madoka signals the driver let's go … the Driver responds yes Mr. Tormenta …

Simon then says 'we have something for you they pull out…three laptops and cell phones… you can call us and practice your Spanish … the computers are extras we had leftover… you can email us if you want' …

Hisagi looks at the boys he is overwhelmed by their kindness … he then pulls out two gold chains similar the chain he gave his wife … on the chain is the insignia of the 9th Division a golden Buttercup … he puts the chains on the boys, telling them he will truly miss them, and hope to see them went they return…

The driver pulls up to the private airport in front of the private jet …before stepping out, Madoka tells the driver to take them to where ever they wish to go…

Their Pilot Jim is standing on the tarmac in front of the plane waiting…. Madoka and Simon step out saying 'we will return next summer'…

the girls and Hisagi look saying 'they would call' …

Madoka, before stepping into the plane smiles back at the car, as strong wind comes from nowhere causing his hair to blow away from his face…

Hisagi looks at the boy's face … his heart beats hard… he says … 'no way … she would not do that to me …he looks as the plane takes off'

The girls both look at him giggling saying 'did you say something Ojisan'…

He just shakes his head and tells the driver to take them to Urahara's Shoten….

He sits quietly thinking about the conversation he had with Madoka about his father … now wondering if it could be …

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Happy Birthday Hajime – Reader's POV**

Two days later, they are gathered in the training room under a 100% barrier … Kanari, Mari, Masaru, Katsuro, and all of the souls who live on the property are standing in a circle….

Hajime is standing on a platform in the center, his Shinigami clothing has been modified, by his request he wanted it to resemble that of his Papa, Masaru as a birthday present had Urahara create it for him before leaving KaraKura,

Kanari had given him a golden armband made with the insignia of the 9th division buttercup engraved in it, around his neck is the chain which also has the 9th division insignia (he told his madre a gift from Isshin Kurosaki)…

He is standing there his hair putted back from his face in a neat ponytail down his back; He looks handsome like his father….

Kanari/Spadonari, in her formal battle uniform, hair braided with Jasmine, now steps forward to him and tells him that his time as come…. and asks if he is ready

He looks up to his mother … his eyes are hazel… he has the biggest smile showing excitement… he has been waiting so long for this moment….

He yells '**Hai**' …. Everyone laughs, and then quiets down quickly…

Their eyes are white, as they look at her son, as they placing their hand on his heart saying …five words which change his life forever …. _**Awaken and make yourself known**_…

as They say the words her son's body jerks forward, his head looks to the ceiling as his eyes turn white… they step back and wait … watching her son become their son …

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hisagi –Reader's POV**

Hisagi is sleeping when his and Kazeshini's coconsciousness are awaken, by a strong presence which comes and goes quickly, in his dream state he looks to his Zanptukuo who's wind has calmed slightly,

Hisagi says … 'it is him isn't it' …

Kazeshini speaks to Hisagi his voice is still has a sharp edge to it; as He says … 'what do you know'

Hisagi response saying … 'I felt something with that child'

Kazeshini remains quiet….

Hisagi then says to him … 'you know don't you … why Aizen wants her'

Kazeshini responds saying …'Yes'

Hisagi says …'you know what that presence was'

Kazeshini responds saying 'yes'

Hisagi, almost in tears asks why he will not tell him what is going …

Kazeshini responses, ending their mental link saying 'all will be revealed when she returns… and she will return soon … so be ready'

Hisagi awakes fully looking around their bedroom... he then looks at the calendar and remembers something… he picks up the modified cell phone and dials…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tousen - Reader's POV**

Tousen is standing on a balcony overlooking the sands of Hueco Mundo, when he feels a presence pass through him quickly, and disappears... he knows it is his nephew and he knows what has happened … it is then that he has made his resolve …as he thinks to himself _… Soon Hajime … Soon Hajime…. _He walks with a hint of sadness into his room softy singing…

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

Aizen, who has been watching Tousen from another balcony, also feel the presence, confirming his suspicions, thinks _well … that changes things a little … only a little … it will not be long now… _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hajime – Reader's POV**

Hajime opens his eye's they are still white as his mother's they have been linked, so they both have felt Hisagi and Tousen… they both grin together; he has become their Son…

He now stands proud holding his Zanpakuto …**Hogosha**…

_**This is their ~ Second Sign**_

* * *

**Reader's POV**

Later that evening as Hajime prepares for bed, he is looking at pictures of him and his papa…

then his cell phone rings…he answers to hear his Papa saying…' _feliz cumpleaños Madoka_ [Happy birthday Madoka]'…

It has been truly a happy birthday….

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia**

_**Le Rukia**_


	25. A Son

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 24: A son **

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

* * *

_**Tormenta – Estate - Reader's POV**_

It has been over a year since Hajime's 9th birthday, he and his Zanptukuo had bonded, he has achieved two of his three releases, overall for his age … he is at a the level of a 1st year vice captain and battle ready…

Today….Vienta is holding an executive meeting at home to discuss their future; everyone is in soul form sitting around a table which is set up in the training room…as she begins….

Kanari stands, looking serious at the three …saying … As you know we have been here for six years, and in these six years we have accomplished so much to be proud of … from the business expects to helping the less fortunate …everyone happily nods with agreement … as she continues … I have made a decision that I hope you will support…

She takes a deep breath and blows slowly, while looking at them saying ... I have decided if the company makes number one in this next rates in Forbes; I will do the interview and you four will be on the cover….

Mari and Masaru look at each other with shock…. Mari speaks first …Arashi you are aware … what that will mean… they will know who we are … more importantly they will know who you are…. They will come….

Hajime and Katsuro now look at each other then back to Kanari …

She again takes a deep breathe and looks to Masaru and Mari saying ... 'I look at your faces everyday … I can see it … you miss being in Soul Society' …

She now turns to Hajime and Katsuro… as she continues 'I look at your faces I see the curious eyes that want to see the place in which by right you belong' …

She looks into Hajime's eyes, gently saying… 'I hear you when you talk to your friend, Masaki, talking about the 9th and how you wish to see it … to stand on the training grounds with your Papa, most of all, my prince I feel your sadness'

Hajime has his head bent with embarrassment; he never knew she was observing him… now he wonders if she knows he has also been talking with his Papa… he remains silent…

She turns trying not to keep the attention to her son's embarrassment, she is facing the others as Masaru starts to speak, and he says … 'Arashi are you saying you are ready to return'

She looks down as she replies … 'What I am saying … I want us to be free …. We need to be free … I am growing tired of hiding'

what I am saying; 'we are ready to face them … but I am now unsure as to where and when to face them… for reasons I will not discuss, I am unsure of returning to KaraKura Town, but I am ready to face Aizen and make it possible for you to return to Soul Society, if you wish'…

Masaru and Mari both look at each other then to Kanari with disbelief….

Hajime looking at his mother says 'what are you saying …you don't want to return to KaraKura town'

She looks to her son saying … 'she is still unsure about returning to KaraKura town … but strategically speaking we need to face Aizen away from KaraKura Town, away from his power base of Hueco Mundo'

He now looks at his mother disappointed, but knows her logic is sound

She continues by saying, I' would prefer to face him as our Mongolia location, fewer humans will be impacted there…that is why we are changing locations immediately and this summer we will show our hand with the Forbes Publication'

Katsuro looks up and asks 'Obasan are you sure they will see it'

Kanari looks him in the eye with a grin saying ... 'Byakuya has been watching _**Tormenta- Licores más Finos,**_ closely trying to invest, so he will see it and when he does he will tell Yamamoto… then we will see what the old man will do, I guessing he will sit and watch for Aizen also ……From the other side of the equation … I believe Aizen has a spy within the Gotei 13; they will inform him …. It is dangerous, we will be exposed they will all know who we are … but at this time I do not see any other way'…

She now looks at them saying … 'I want to dictate their attack verses sitting and waiting in fear'

Hajime asks… 'Does this mean Katsuro and I will not go to KaraKura Town in a few months' …

She looks at the two … she know they need their Gigai they have grown a lot … especially Hajime, he has just had his 10th birthday and he is as tall as Simon, both boys have gained additional muscle definition

She hesitates because she wants them close… trying to force the location change … but she must send them

She says 'we will send you before the Forbes come out' …

She looks to Masaru before she can ask he says 'the issue to due out in 3 weeks'

She looks at her son and nephew telling them you leave in tomorrow… 'Masaru will call and make arrangements … you have one week to be back …. While you are gone I will start finalizing our location move … for now go to your rooms how and pack'

Kanari waits until the boys leave the training room;

Kanari is now looking at Masaru and Mari saying….' These sacrifices you have done for me have not gone unnoticed, what ever the outcome, I have insured that when you return to soul society you will live in the same manner in which you are accustom here in the human world ... you are wealthier than any noble, and you will be respected as such' …

They are now looking at her with concern, as she walks out of the training room…

* * *

_**The 9**__**th**__** Division Hisagi –Reader's POV**_

Two days later, Hisagi has returned from training grounds as he enters into the 9th division offices to find Rukia and Karin standing waiting for him… He walks into the room, with a look of hesitation on his face as he says…

Good Afternoon ladies… they reply Good afternoon Vice Captain, we would like to discuss an important matter with you … Hisagi looks at the two, knowing when ever someone says _'they want to discuss an important matter with him' _it really does not turn out to be good, for him…

He looks at them and tells them to come into the office and have a seat …

They are now standing in front of the Taicho's desk,

Rukia, has never been in this room she is standing looking at photos on the desk... Pictures of Kana smiling with Tosen …. Kana smiling with Hisagi … new pictures one of Hisagi with Ana, Masaki and two boys… one of Hisagi and Simon and one of Hisagi and Madoka …

She picks up the photo of him and Madoka saying … 'Hisagi who is this child' ….

He replies 'that is Madoka Tormenta, he and his cousin are the two young boys who tutor the girls and me in Spanish'

He is laughing as he says … 'they are reason why ….Masaki and Ana want to learn to speak Spanish...they have a BIG Crush on them'…

Rukia and Karin look at each other then to Hisagi…

Rukia, still holding the photo, she is now thinking as she says…. 'Tormenta...Tormenta… I have heard that name before then she says Vienta Tormenta'

He says… 'yes that is his mother' …

Rukia's eyes became large as she says 'Vienta Tormenta …the Vienta Tormenta ... are you serious?'…

He nods his head, looking up at her saying 'yes, …what about her'

Rukia then says '_**Tormenta- Licores más Finos' …**_

He then looks at her his eyes are big… as he says 'the SAKE' ...

In soul Society Tormenta Sake is the best of the best only served at the noble homes, and to those who can afford it.

She shakes her head in agreement...

She continues saying 'my Ni Sama has been trying for years to get Vienta Tormenta to allow him to invest in her corporation, she has always written him politely refused stating _**Tormenta- Licores más Finos,**_ is a family ran business, from what I hear from my Ni Sama… he highly respects her as a business woman and humanitarian, he also says she is one of the most powerful woman in the Human world' ….

Rukia is now pointing at the photo of Hisagi and the children… saying 'this is her son and nephew… WOW'

Hisagi is now quiet… in his mind things he hears the pieces fall in place … she told him she would not be hard to find, he now wants to find out more about _**Tormenta- Licores más Finos,**_ but first he must see why these two are here…

Hisagi now looks at the two and saying … 'that is interesting, to meet the boys you would not think they are wealthy they are just kids… anyway I don't think you, came to talk about my Spanish tutors, so how can I help you'

They look at each other then Hisagi …

Rukia starts to speak ….'Since Arashi Taicho is not here, we must discuss this issue with you … her husband' …

She looks to Karin, then to Hisagi saying 'our girls have formally requested to be betroth'

He is looking at them saying 'congratulations, but why talk to me or my wife' …

Karin then says …'more to the point... Masaki have selected Arashi's first born son'

Hisagi looks at them … his eyes are large... saying …'**WHAT**'….and he is looking at Karin saying …'your husband … what does he say to this'

Karin replied… 'Toushirou was taken back by this since you and your wife do not have a child let alone a son; we have discussed it and we have agreed for now … thinking she will grow out of this madness, before it can become official, with the birth of your child'

Hisagi rolling his eyes is thinking… _those two girls …know something … this is not good …. The boys will kill me_ …..His mouth is now open with shock as he looks to Rukia asking what is that Kanari wants, unless my wife has twins, I can not help you…

Rukia then puts her hand up and speaks saying 'much to my Ni Sama and husband's annoyance, Kanari has exercised her right in stating that she has entrusted her god mother "Arashi Taicho' to select her _betrothal mate _… The nobles are in an uproar … So we need to contact her, to try and get her to talk to Ana and make her change her mind' …

The look on Hisagi's face is priceless… never had he thought ….he would be having this type of conversation….

In an effort to break eye contact with Hisagi, who is in a speechless state of shock,

Rukia is now looking back at the photo of Madoka, she then looks to Hisagi, she does this several times then she says…'Hisagi have you noticed that you and Madoka look alike'

She picks up the photo and looks closer at it and looking at him intensely saying a lot alike … He is now smiling, because he now knows, looking at her saying … 'you once that too huh'

Rukia is looking at Hisagi; her eyes are large now, as she says with emotion… OMG…

He puts his hand up, signaling her to stop … saying …'whatever it is... it is between me and my wife, please let it remain there'

Rukia nods and sits quietly, understanding …

Karin who has witnessed the exchange is thinking … _I will discuss this with Toushirou this evening … he knows something… every time I mention the 9__th__ Taicho he quickly changes the subject or walks out, this is worthy of an argument…and especially since we have agreed that our daughter would be betroth to a child that actually exists…_

She snaps out of her thoughts saying 'Vice Captain are you saying you have a son'

It is at this point that Masaki and Ana run into the office waving a cell phone saying 'Ojisan Hisagi they are here'…

Hisagi who is still in shock … looks at the girls confused…. He says 'what' …

They look at him saying 'Madoka and Simon … they are in KaraKura Town'

His face now reflects concern … he knows they where not scheduled to return for another two months… it is then that his cell phone rings….he stands …answers it saying 'Madoka... What as happened... Where are you … I am on my way'

Rukia and Karin look at each then back to Hisagi saying… 'We are going with you'

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia; **

**I know it is short but sometimes short is good…**

_**Le Rukia**_


	26. Things brought out into the light

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 25: Things brought out into the light **

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

_**Also we are now in the present day (six years after they left KaraKura Town)**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**__** Present day – 28 hours ago– reader's POV**_

Simon and Madoka are in KaraKura Town and they had called Hisagi after they finished replacing their Gigai and seeing Isshin for their annual check up…

They have talked Sonia into allowing them to go to the café and wait for Hisagi and the girls…while she waited for Ojiisan Kenpachi and Obasan Yachiru to come to the house, so she can discuss with them Vienta's plan to move the battle to Mongolia…

As fate would have it, while the boys waited for Hisagi and the others, Vienta called and instructed them to find the café owner; and discuss the increase in orders and bringing in a new product line …

Simon and Madoka, (who is merged with Vienta), are in the café standing at the bar talking to the owner about his current numbers; they are both dressed in jeans and buttoned down collared shirts, with sneakers… their hair is longer and pulled back in neat ponytails …

They are so engrossed talking about business that they did not see or hear Hisagi, Rukia, Karin, and the girls walk into the café, let alone standing behind them until they turned around, after they heard Hisagi call their name…

Madoka is so excited from hearing his papa's voice he starts to turn around, unaware that his is face is completely exposed…and without thinking he is still linked with his Madre …

Simon knowing his cousin is linked with his Madre … has a look of fear on his face … as he looks at Madoka who's eyes even through he is wearing contacts are a hazy shade of brown are now locked on his Papa's eyes …

Vienta, who is in New Orleans standing at her desk, sees her husband talking to their son… from the shock of seeing Hisagi, Vienta faints causing Hajime to pass out…

Charles rushes over to Vienta, who is lying on the floor as Hisagi catches Madoka …. Simon gently shakes Madoka … saying to him 'break the link quickly, she is going to kill us'…

Rukia is holding on to Ana, as Karin is holding on to Masaki who is crying … all are looking at Madoka who is laying unconscious in Hisagi's arms…Hisagi is beside himself in concern and anger…

The café owner had immediately called Sonia, who has just run into the café looking down at him, saying we need take him to the back office now, Simon looks up and runs to Sonia saying Madre, he will not break the link …

They are all in the back room, Sonia has told to café owner not to worry, and do not disturb them as they take care of Madoka…

In the backroom, she tells Hisagi to lay him down on the sofa …

Mari is holding her son, who is now quietly crying, as she turns him to face her as her voice has an edge to it saying …'you both knew this would happen If you where careless…. he can not break the link, because she will not let him'

Hisagi, his anger is now apparent, says 'what to do you mean Mari… how can they be linked'

Mari looks at him, her eyes are hard and not backing down, her voice is cold and deadly as she says 'my husband has called saying she is also fell to the floor unconscious

This indicates the two are linked, meaning when they want they have the ability to share a consciousness, she sees through his eyes, and he sees through her eyes'

She now softens her tone she looks down at Madoka, caressing and kissing his face as she says … 'they… he and his Madre are together … he will not awaken until she lets him go'

She now looks back at Hisagi saying …'I, Masaru and the others told him, if he were to see you … she looks at them all pointing saying any of you … he was to be careful of using this ability because we did not know her reaction'

She is now looking back at Hisagi saying … 'especially since your last meeting … He is probably trying to calm her … he will be fine'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present day – 27.5 hours ago - a mother and Son – reader's POV**_

Kanari/Spadonari and Hajime/ Hogosha have awakened to find themselves on a dream plan facing each other…

Kanari is furious at her son…she looks down at her son saying 'how long Hajime have you been in contact with him'…

He looks at his mother telling her over a year… she then demands how...

Hajime stands and tells his mother the entire story … she can not believe what she has heard; from her son…

She asks Hajime does he know who you are ….

He replies he did not, but he probably knows now I can feel Obasan Mari is near….

Kanari is still furious, saying to her son ... 'go home, and this changes nothing

Tell them I will send the jet to retrieve you... so be ready, and be careful I will not have you taken from me'…

Before she breaks the link, she looks at her son, holding and kissing him and telling him... 'I love you my prince' …

As Hajime awakens he is heard saying 'I love you too Madre'

_**Present day – 27 hours ago - Hueco Mundo – Reader's POV**_

Tosen is standing in the throne room with Aizen, Gin and Wonderwice... his body language is cold and emotionless... he in deep thought …

A lot has happen, three months ago Aizen revealed to him and the others that he has had one of his earlier creations Epsada number 00, assigned to Soul Society uncover, for years…,

This particular Epsada has the talent of disguise, which was done through the assistance of Aizen's own Zanptukuo …

This Epsada had been assigned to watch Hisagi and Kanari, and Aizen now has a report in which he will share with Tosen in private….

Up until Aizen shared this report, Tosen under the understanding that he had left Kanari under Hisagi's protection…he knew Hisagi loved her and would protect her with his life …

So over the last 10 years he had been confused as to why Hisagi was not with her …why she was unprotected… Why he felt her sadness and abandonment…

It was because of this Epsada's report Tosen was now able to understand what had happen between Kana and Hisagi … and why she would be safer with him, why he decided to assist Aizen with bringing Kanari and his Nephew to Hueco Mundo, to him… Why he would hunt and Kill Hisagi …

For his part, Tousen confirmed to Aizen that Arashi had given birth to a son, and that Hisagi and three other children, met with him everyday in the park… practicing kendo… telling him all they needed to do is sit and wait patiently for an opportunity...

The report given to Tousen was as follows: _that on the day of his sister's wedding; Hisagi went to Yamamoto and accused his sister of killing member's of the 9__th__ division. When he confronted her, he turned his back, rejected her, returning to Matsumoto's bed leaving her to the mercy of Yamamoto, who imprisoned her for months, even though they all knew she was pregnant … during which Hisagi started sleeping with Aya ... forgetting she ever existed.. He left her and the child to rot in that prison… _

Epsada 00 walks in to the hall, dressed in a form fitting white jumper, the front is zipped opened revealing her amble cleavage, her hips sway rhythmically as she walks in … she stops in front of Aizen…flipping her red hair from her face saying good morning Aizen Sama…

Aizen looks down saying Aya… why are you here ….

She replies … I have a report …. The boy is in KaraKura Town

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present day – 27 hours ago - KaraKura Town – Reader's POV**_

Hajime has just awaken, he is still in the back room of the café, he is now sitting on the sofa sitting between his papa and Obasan while Rukia, Karin, Masaki, Ana, and Katsuro look on…

Hisagi looks at him and asks … are you my son …

Hajime looks back at him, his lowering his head as he as says 'Hai'

Hisagi, taking Hajime's chin lifting his head so he can face him asking what is your name?

Hajime looks in his eyes grinning as he says 'Shuhei Hajime'

Rukia and Karin look with disbelieve

Hisagi, still holding hid son's chin says 'you where linked to Arashi … your mother'

Hajime closes his eyes taking a deep breathe and blowing hard, while rolling his eyes saying... 'Hai'

Hisagi looks at his son, now holding his sons small hands asking… 'what she said'.

Hajime looks up at him, with a mischievous grin saying, 'they are very upset with us… we were told not to contact you and we have disobeyed …so they are setting the jet to retrieve us … it will be awhile before they let us leave them again.'

Rukia looking at Hajime asking… 'Why do you keep saying they … who are they'

Hajime looks saying his voice has merged with Hogosha … 'our mother Arashi/Spadonari'

Hisagi looks with amazement; he remains calm as he asks Hajime who he is linked with…

Hajime looks at him, with a pride saying … 'papa we are Hajime/Hogosha… the 1st of the 5 legendary'

Mari steps in grabbing Hajime, turning to face her saying 'enough … you have said too much … this is very dangerous …. You are not safe … we leave for home, your Ojiisan Kenpachi is there waiting; we need to go before he comes looking for you'

Looking at him sternly Mari says ... 'I hope your slick tongue will be able to calm him … have you forgotten so quickly the consciences of your actions to the others'

As Hajime stands his eyes are large … he does something he very rarely does he cries … his sadness is felt …

He like his mother, have released his Reiatsu into the air...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present day – 26.5 hours ago - Hueco Mundo – Reader's POV**_

At that moment, in Aizen's throne room, they are all sitting at the table discussing different strategies, when Tousen feels his nephew's sadness, his Reiatsu is raised as he stands, without glancing at or saying anything to Aizen he walking out the room, with Wonderwice following close behind…

Gin looks at Aizen saying ….Woo… Scary … I hav nevr see him like dis … Aizen replies let him be … he will take care if it for us…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present Day – 26.5 hours ago - Reader's POV**_

Hisagi, Rukia and Karin look in disbelieve that Kenpachi Taicho not only knows of the boys, but is considered their Ojiisan…

Hisagi takes his son into his arms, asking Hajime, what is wrong?

Hajime replies... 'now that she knows, she will not let me return, she will not let me be with the others, with my Ojiisan … she will not trust him again … my Ojiisan will be hurt as I am hurt … he looks in his papa eyes saying she will not let me be with you'

Hisagi … asks 'Hajime … why did your Madre tell you not to tell me

He looks to at his papa saying … 'she said if you knew you would follow, and you could not … you are to lead the 9th '…

Hisagi laughs as he now grabs his son saying 'your mother is a frustrating woman, and I think it is time she came home … we will go and see your Ojiisan Kenpachi … and talk to him... then we leave for the 9th and if she wishes you to come home she will need to come to the 9th and face me' …

Hajime stands thinking about it … he then asks what about the old man …

Hisagi looks at his son, with a grin saying 'let me and your Ojiisan deal with him' …

Hajime looks to Katsuro saying 'what do you think cousin' …

Katsuro looks at Hisagi saying 'Ojisan you are taking a risk in bringing her here' …

He then looks at Hajime saying … 'we prepare for battle do you forget'

Hajime/Hogosha merged together looking at Katsuro saying … 'no… we have not forgotten … I have spoken with Spadonari she agrees … we will make our stand here … Arashi will no choice to come for Hajime' …

He now looks at his papa saying 'I just hope she loves you enough not to kill you' …

Mari looks at them both, saying 'fine … either way it ends' …

She picks up her cell phone and calls Masaru informing him of what is going on …

she gets off the phone looking at Hajime saying 'your Ojisan Masaru has agreed to your plan … so we must return to the house and talk to Kenpachi'..

Hisagi is smiling as he looks to Rukia, Karin and the girls, who have been quietly watching … saying 'you should go back to Soul Society'…

The girls, run over to Mari saying 'Obasan Mari … we are going the house too; we want to see Obasan Yoruichi, Ojiisan Kenpachi, Obasan Yachiru, Obasan Hiyori and Ojiisan Kurosaki … we can return to the 9th together'…

Rukia and Karin just look at each other once again with amazement of how much had been going on and how much information the girls had…

They decide they are going to see this through… especially after hearing Isshin's name mentioned … they both say 'we will stay with you'

The girls now grinning turn toward the boys… Masaki taking Hajime's hand as Ana takes Katsuro's hand, and start to pull them out of the Café back office toward the front door…

Masaki can be overheard telling Hajime they are betrothed his reply, as he stops dead in his tracks looking at his papa …. '**My PAPA did WHAT!!!!**' …

As Katsuro starts laughing, until Ana tells him they to will be betrothed …he glares at him screaming … '**he did WHAT!!!**'

Mari looks at Hisagi shaking her head saying 'what you done,'

While Rukia and Karin snicker at their daughters exceptional talents of manipulation …

Hisagi trying to keep calm says 'that is not important now … let's just stay focus on Arashi' …

They all agree to talk about it later

They all step out of the café and start to walk … they are quiet … everyone is in their own state of thought as to how this will turnout … they turn down the street toward the warehouse …

It is then that they are confronted with a powerful, extremely pissed off unexpected visitor….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present day –24 hours ago- Urahara's Shoten – Reader's POV **_

At Urahara Shoten …. The phone is ringing …..All hell has broken loose… Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Hiyori, Yachiru and Kenpachi are all irate…

The phone is ringing …

Urahara is trying desperately to calm them down ….

The phone is ringing… their Reiatsu is high enough to kill those who are weak around them, or even worst bring a large number of hollows to their location …

The phone is ringing

After 20 minutes they are all calm, and Urahara tells them the highlights of what has happened …

The phone is ringing …

They all sat quietly listening as the phone is ringing …

Urahara who has his hat putted down; barely showing his eyes now nods to Jinta …

Jinta answers the phone saying moshi moshi...

He sadly looks up to Urahara with the phone saying it is her …..

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia; for now on we will now use the original names … no more flash backs …Yah...**

_**Le Rukia**_


	27. A brother confronts a Husband

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 26: A brother confronts a Husband**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

_**Also we are now in the present day **_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Present day –24 hours ago- Urahara's Shoten – Reader's POV **_

At Urahara Shoten …. The phone is ringing …..

Jinta answers the phone saying moshi moshi...

He sadly looks up to Urahara with the phone saying 'it is her' …..

Urahara takes the phone, as everyone quietly listens, saying … 'Arashi… Yes …. I figured you felt it …. Have you been able to link with him …yes… he's alright… no … no… I assure you … one was hurt' …

He looks at the others as they look at him in shock; he puts his hand up as to tell them to remain quiet ...'Yes… Arashi … I am telling the truth …. No one is hurt … yes only Hajime was taken'….

Once again he raises is hand…'Katsuro and Mari are fine, they only had a few cuts and bruises, and Tessa is healing them now….NO … I can not let you speak to them … I know she is with Child … no she is fine and the unborn child is fine … They are resting rest… Arashi they are fine … Arashi I would not lie to you …Please calm down breathe … they are fine … I can not let you speak to them … They are Fine … Katsuro is fine … stop crying Breathe.. Breathe …Your Husband' …

Urahara continues … 'he was not there … apparently they where following your instructions to proceed home alone, when they encountered him… Where is Hisagi now… I believe he went back before it happened … what… make sure he stays there ... Arashi …how can I do that... HE is the boy's father … he should know that he has been taken"

Urahara continues … 'I see your point … yes … Hisagi is safer in Soul Society ….. I know your Ni Sama would probably kill him' …

Hearing this Kenpachi snickers…as everyone looks at him hard ….'Hum … you and Masaru are leaving now … ok ... Please listen to me … I want you to fly into Narita … and drive to KaraKura town ….Wait... calm down … no do not come directly here … you are too emotional right now and it will be worst if you come directly … Arashi … you will need the two hour drive to think about what it is you really want for yourself and Hajime….Yes I know you will kill me if you find that I am lying to you …. Let me speak to Masaru' …

Urahara tells …'Masaru you know what to do … immediately'

Urahara hangs up the phone, shaking his head saying …'how are they?'

Ichigo says 'Inoune and Tessa are still working on them now… they should be fine in time'

Urahara then says … 'we have 24 hour before she arrives'

It is at that time that Soi Fon steps into the Shoten with orders from Yamamoto …

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hisagi and Tousen- Hisagi's – POV**_

Hisagi is at Urahara's back room, he has just regained consciousness…he is laying there reliving the events of the pass 12 hours …

_Today, all the things I thought in over the last year where confirmed, the short mouthy child... _

_I had met last year, was in fact mine … my son … he is smart and has a wit about him that would make any man proud to have him as his son … and he is my son… _

_We were walking to their home … I was bringing my son home to the 9__th__ and she would follow … I would have them both…_

_We had just turned the corner… and there he was … standing there… after the pass ten years … he had not changed… he stood there in the middle of the street … my Taicho Tousen … _

_He had this strange Epsada with him, I now know is called wonderwice … as we approached him said to us … he only had business with me and my son… he wanted the rest of them to leave … _

_Mari replied, 'I can not and will not leave Hajime, I am his Guard, and if you have something to say ….please say it and let us pass '… _

_Tousen then glancing at Rukia and Karin saying 'take our children and leave this does not concern you'…. _

_Masaki and Ana so much like their mothers refused leaving their Gigai going on the defense … _

_Karin, Rukia, and Mari then followed suite they stood Zanptukuo drawn surrounding Tousen… _

_It was then I heard my son say… Stop … please … leave … this does not concern any of you … does it Ojisan …. _

_Tousen then with the quickness had pulled a soul glove and revealed my son's soul form … _

_My son stood his uniform was like mine … he wore the 9__th__ on his armband like mine …he still had the necklace around his neck…_

_He stood there looking like me, but his eyes... and his Zanptukuo were like hers revealing, as he said, he too wielded one of the legendary Zanptukuos he wore it on his hip as I did mine … _

_His eyes where beautiful like her's … the color was hazel and changing rapidly to blue… by now Katsuro and I had left our Gigai … _

_I then noticed something strange on their Zanptukuos Mari, Katsuro, and Hajime hung a braid of hair ... Her hair_

_I watched as my son, as he stood there turning to his Ojisan saying … 'Ojisan why now do you reveal yourself … what is it you wish to discuss' …it was then Tousen spoke … _

_Tousen said looking at me ... 'he had come to take back what he had foolishly entrusted to me'…in all the years I had served under him I had never heard his voice so cold … felt so much anger…_

_As he continued … he said 'Hisagi you were to protect her … from the beginning years ago, when you came to me talking about her problems in the soul reapers class when she was a young girl, I asked you would you protect her with your life, you said yes'… _

_He then said 'over the last ten years … He have felt her sadness… her fear … her feeling abandoned and lost' …_

_His glare never leaving me …as he said 'he left her… knowing I would protect her and our unborn child' …_

_It is at that time I knew where this was going … he was going to kill me , not because we were at war on opposing sides… he was going to kill because he is her Ni Sama …. _

_I said 'Taicho, where was a misunderstanding' … as my son and the others watched quietly …_

_He ignored me; saying … 'is it true you accused her of murder…. Is it true you allowed them to imprison her ...while she was with child …?'_

_It is at that time I looked at him …screaming… 'O Kami I did not know … she was with child … I just found out today I had a child'…_

_Once again he ignored me, as he said…. 'Is it true as she sat in the prison you found another therefore forgetting she existed… leaving her to rot there …?' _

_He then slowly walked toward me … as he said … 'he had come for her in the outlands, and she had refused to leave with him because she promised me she would to return to Sentiei because I told her to be there for our wedding' … _

_He said 'he told her she was too weak from the child to go … but she went because she believed I loved her' … _

_He said 'he told her they would try and kill her and the child … she said she knew I would protect her' … _

_He said …'so tell me Hisagi did you protect her … did you protect my little sister … Where is my sister?' _

_His voice was hard… his zanpakuto was drawn as he said… 'You will die for what you have done' …. _

_It is then he attacked, without mercy … they stood there watching as my Taicho attacked me, he was fast and furious … His Zanptukuo swung hard with emotion …_

_I was hurt emotionally and physically, I could only block his attacks, I could not attack him because the words he spoke were true … I did what he had said … _

_Karin looked like she wanted to interfere…. I yelled …'stay away … this not your concern'… _

_They stood there watching_

_Hajime looked at Mari saying … 'Obasan keep them back and stay out of it' …. _

_It was at that time, to my and my Taicho's surprise that my son pulled his Zanpakuto and attacked us both, his quickness as amazing … _

_He was hitting us both with the back of his sword… if he was older I must say it would have been painful …he was yelling at us saying ….'To stop it now … this is madness' …_

_Tousen pulled back … as Hajime said… 'Ojisan he did not know about me until today … I swear he did not' … _

_Tousen said 'it matters not that he did not know … he was to protect her and you with his life … he deserves to die' … and he attacked me again …._

_It was then, that a portal opened behind Rukia and the others and out came a female Epsada which was accompanied by two fraccions… and they started to attack the others … _

_Mari screams at the others to protect the children, as she counterattacked the female Epsada … she alone was no match for her … _

_Mari was taking a beating … that is when Katsuro, Ana and Masaki stepped in to protect Mari …_

_While Karin and Rukia each fought a fraccion and Hajime was still trying to keep Tousen from killing me …. _

_Mari went down hard … that is, when Hajime pulled back to assist the other children with the Epsada … my body was taking wounds it was bad…_

_I was weakening …as I said 'Taicho please the children … please make them stop …. She will never forgive us if they are hurt' … it was those words which made him stop … and say _

'_Wonderwice my son protect them' … and to my amazement and everyone else's when wonderwice stepped in and brutally attack the fraccions as Tousen attacked the Epsada…causing a the portal opened and the Epsada and fraccions to flee … _

_Then Hajime, Masaki, Ana, Rukia, Karin and Katsuro flashed stepped over to Mari who was lying unconscious …_

_Hajime looking up screaming saying 'you must stop … look …look My Obasan Mari is hurt …. My Obasan Mari is hurt' …_

_It was then I saw Tousen and wonderwice flash step to Hajme, Tousen taking his hand telling him it is time to leave, he passed his hand over Mari saying 'she and the unborn child will be alright', he commanded Rukia and Karin to start healing her ... _

_He then glanced to me, as I laid there, bleeding saying … 'tell her he was waiting for her' … as the portal opened I saw my son step into the portal with his Ojisan on his face he wore a expression… as to say don't worry everything will be alright …_

_Then as the portal was closing I saw Masaki flash step in grab hold of Hajime … they both were gone… _

_The last thing I heard before I passed out was a piercing screams from Karin … calling __**Masaki**__**!!**_

Hisagi is now laying down out the corner of his eye he sees his son's and Masaki's empty Gigai laying on a mat … his anger is raising … He now understands why Kenpachi wanted to kill him

He tries to get up only to have Katsuro's hand push down on his shoulders telling him to lay still and rest… **the real battle is yet too come** …

His eyes never leaving his mother who is still recovering …

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Present Day 22 hours ago – Hueco Mundo –Reader's POV**

'Uncle …Uncle …why did the Epsada attack …. No one interfered' …. Hajime is walking beside Tousen down a long hallway…

He finally take his uncle's hand and stops walking causing him to look down at him….

Hajime's eyes reflect frustration as he says … 'you brought me here, I assumed because you wanted to talk to me, so start talking … answer me...why did they attack'

Tousen turns to his nephew …he speaks softly to the boy; saying 'I don't know why they attacked, but I will take care of it'

Tousen now glances over to the young girl standing next to Hajime…saying 'also it was my intention to bring just you to me… not your friend, this complicates things'

Hajime is trying hard not to show his irritation over the fact that this little girl jumped into the portal after him…

The plan has always been to contact his uncle, with the exception, that his uncle almost killed his Papa and some craze Epsada and her Fraccions attacked his friends and family, everything was going as planned …

Once they entered into Hueco Mundo he looked and there she was … Masaki... that was not apart of the plan …only thing he can think of … he must get her out of here… she would cause the Gotei 13 to interfere …

It is at that moment Masaki… throwing her head high, taking Hajime's hand saying …. 'I am not just his friend...I am to be his wife'

Hajime, rolls his eyes looking at Masaki saying ….'Masaki show respect whatever you may think this is my Ojisan … and he does have the right to be upset … you should not be here … you must be returned'

Her eyes and voice both reflect hurt, as she says 'I forgive me Hajime and Ojisan Tousen';

Hajime turns toward her and hugs her whispering to her saying … 'I need you safe with your parents… They must be worried sick' … they continue to walk down the hallway

She looks up at him saying 'what about you' …

He smiles saying 'I am with my Ojisan …. With you here it will cause a lot of people to get hurt or killed trying to rescue you … and that is not what we want' ….

He is now looking at his uncle saying… 'Isn't that right Ojisan' …

Tousen looks at the boy saying 'you are correct'…

Hajime continues by saying 'what shall we do about it uncle'…

They have just entered into the throne room … and are surrounded by Epsada, Gin, and Aizen…

Hajime looks up as he hears Aizen say …. 'Welcome Hajime... my son'

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia; for now on we will now use the original names … no more flash backs …Yah...**

_**Le Rukia**_


	28. Homecoming A Purpose Revealed

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 27: Homecoming – a purpose revealed…**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

_**Also we are now in the present day **_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Present day –22 hours ago- Masaru's – POV **_

Kanari and Masaru are in her car being driven to the airport to where her jet is fueled and ready to go …. Both are lost in thought ….

Masaru is glad she has not said a word about his part in the events that took place in KaraKura Town, he also concerned about the damage when has occurred and how Arashi will take the truth when she arrives…

He know she will try to keep him in Tokyo… and take this on herself … he is just going to have make sure she gets into that car before flying up to KaraKura Town and do some damage control,

He knows Urahara is lying … something happen to his wife and son … they would never, not talk to him or Arashi …. Something is not right … and I know Hisagi, Rukia, Karin, and the other children where there… so I know the Gotei 13 are involved, but how much …

She is going to need some help with this … especially since the battlefield has moved to Hueco Mundo … the last place she wanted… Aizen is too strong there … hell even the Gotei 13 did not defeat him there … she will not take help from the old man she still does not trust him …. I just pray he stays out of it …

I also pray she has a plan when she arrives ….… we had already discussed it Mari will not fight, not with the child coming … she will stay behind and wait with Urahara at the gate….

We will need at least three more fighters… I will discuss this with Urahara when I arrive…..

Masaru glances over to Kanari thinking I hope she does not kill me, if I live through this … also I pray Hisagi is prepared to stand by her side, and support her as she goes to retrieve what she has lost…

It really has been a long day….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present day 22 hours ago – Kanari's - POV**_

Kanari is now onboard the Tormenta Corporate jet they are airborne … she looks out the window, she is also lost in thought ….

It has been a hell of a day… first I was having a business discussion about expanding a new product line in KaraKura Town….

Yeah …I know… I am supposed to be planning for battle, but I love my business it is my escape from a lonely life….

Anyway, I digress… we where just about done… when someone called my son… my little prince …. My baby boy… he turned his head and to my surprise I see my estranged husband walking to him arms stretched out as if to hug him ….

I hit the floor … no really I hit the floor …. It was painful … this child disobeyed me … come to find out, while he was in Japan, they (mental note: get a list of who they are and deal with them later) had allowed him to spend time with his father ….

Doing of all things teaching to speak our language … AGH … if I wanted Hisagi to speak Spanish I would had said …. Hey learn our language …. UGH

My head hurts... of all things … an hour later …. I sensed my son … in distress… I link with him to find my Ni Sama had taken my child; to Hueco Mundo … to Hueco Mundo…

This is bad really bad… Aizen is too powerful there …. This is turning very difficult … it seems Aizen has out maneuvered me … He used my Ni Sama to trap me ….

Why my Ni Sama would come now and in this way… something does not add up here….he would never turn me over to Aizen … Something is not right…

Also without reason a crazed Epsada attacked Mari and Katsuro …I was told they were hurt, but not bad ….

I had just found out before she left … Mari is expecting her second child … that was why I wanted to get them settled either in Soul Society or the human world … I will not have another child in hiding…

My son told me that my Ni Sama saved them …which is a good sign ... that my Ni Sama is still the same man I know and love; no matter what… he has a heart to do the right thing …

But, why does he have me going to Hueco Mundo …. He must know I would die before staying there and joining with Aizen

I told my son to find that Epsada …. Don't confront her but find her and let me see her … something tells me she has something to do with this situation

Now I am flying into Narita instead of going directly to KaraKura Town, Geta Boshi told me to think about … what is it, I want for Hajime and myself,

I know what I want for us and now, with this change of plan, I need to figure out how I going to safely get it ……

Kanari closed her eyes thinking … … I need to see my Ni Sama ... so he can tell me why I am returning to KaraKura Town …. Why he has bought me back here ….tell me who has cause him to do this…. I will kill the person is behind this….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present Day – Masaru – Reader's POV**_

Masaru has just arrived at Urahara's to find that his wife and Son had been taken, by the order's of Yamamoto to Soul Society …

Soi Fon had come and told them than Yamamoto had demanded that upon her waking up that Mari and Katsuro, be taken to the 11th and wait before being called to the Meeting hall… with Mari first reporting to the 4th to ensure she was ok….

Masaru looks to Yoruichi and asks why he would do something like this …. What has happen?

That is when they told him that along with Hajime another child was taken … the 10th Division Taicho Hitsugaya's head strong daughter jump through the portal following Hajime to Hueco Mundo….

The Gotei 13 is now planning to go and bring both of the children back … he wanted to meet with Arashi …therefore taking Mari and Katsuro would force her to go to Soul Society to retrieve them ….

Masaru looks at both Yoruichi and Urahara with a look of disbelieve … screaming … '**Are you kidding me'**

First, that they did not tell them the truth that there was another child involved and second that they would think Arashi would not get angry … and possibly loose it once she finds out not only has Hajime been taken now a pregnant Mari and Katsuro …

He then asks where Hisagi was….

They respond saying 'they all have been ordered back to Soul Society to wait for her arrival' ….

Masaru again looks at them with a look of disbelief ….

He shakes his head...saying I will need assistance with going to Hueco Mundo … at least three fighters …

Urahara and Yoruichi look and then give him a list of three ….

Masaru looks and says are you sure he will go …. He does not know her … they look at each other and say he will do it trust us …. But she will have to trust him…..

He then says …'Ok well let's get passed the first step, that is calming her down and getting my family back'

Masaru looks at his watch saying we have 30 minutes before she arrives … he walks into the back room and sees Hajime's and a young girl's Gigai he looks at it... shaking his head saying nothing ….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present Day – Kanari –Reader's POV**_

Kanari is in the back of a limousine on her way to KaraKura Town ... She has been a dream state with Spadonari, and they have made their resolve...

She says 'Spadonari … Spadonari replies... yes … I agree … we will take back what is ours'…

That is when she feels something poking her nose … saying 'hey wake up… who are you and how did I get here are'

She opens her eyes to see the little package she received at the airport has finally awakened … her eyes they quickly turn colors … from white to a hazel …

Upon seeing her eyes change her little package gasps and puts back awkwardly attempting to bow saying... 'Arashi Taicho, I apologize I did not know it was you'

Kanari then says 'state your name and why you where delivered to me in this matter'

Her little package replies 'I am Masaki Hitsugaya daughter of 10th Division Hitsugaya Taicho and the 9th Division 3rd seat Karin Kurosaki- Hitsugaya and betroth to Shuhei Hajime'

Upon hearing this Kanari does something she has not done in along time …

She laughs hard, then hugs the confused little girl, after she collects herself she says 'so you are Ice Prince's daughter',

Hearing what Arashi called her father, Masaki looks at Arashi in amusement saying 'Hai Taicho'

Looking at her closely Kanari asks …'So are you the first grandchild or the second grandchild to Kurosaki Isshin'

'Taicho I am the first' …Arashi looks at the girl, with a smile saying, 'now tell me Masaki Hitsugaya all that has happen, and how you ended up in my car' …

Arashi gently holds her small chin making her look into her eyes as she says ...'even the parts my mischievous son told you not to tell me'

Masaki sits next to Arashi, starts to tell her all that occurred, how they met, they were going to the house, and that Ojisan Tousen Taicho attacked her Ojisan Hisagi and almost killed him, Arashi arches her eye when hearing the small child call her Ni Sama Ojisan...

She sadly told all that Tousen had said to Hisagi before he attacked him

How her Ojisan Hisagi did not fight him back; therefore allowed himself to be beaten …

Kanari momentary looks away …

She told her that a female Epsada came and attacked them while Tousen had attacked Hisagi …and it badly hurt Obasan Mari … but Ojisan Tousen promised she would be ok….

That is when Arashi asked did the female Epsada come with Ojisan Tousen ….

Masaki responded **NO **…

Tousen was angry that it came and attacked us; he attacked it sending it back into Hueco Mundo …

She then asked what happened in Hueco Mundo … why did they let you go …

Masaki says 'I remember Aizen calling Hajime his son… he was not happy about that, but he did not say anything …

Aizen looked at me then Hajime saying you brought a prisoner for me … then Hajime said no … I was to be returned …Aizen asked Hajime why, that is when he said if you, Taicho, found out a innocent child has been threaten, your anger would cause destruction, therefore no one would win, and everyone would die … so he said that they must return me … showing that they only wanted you … and it would keep the Gotei 13 from getting involved'

Kanari grins … thinking of Hajime's slick tongue like his father …but it was true with Masaki there would have cause unneeded blood shed…

'Last thing I remembered was telling Hajime, no, I would stay with him and then I woke up here'… Masaki, now pushes her hands into her pockets and pulls out a note… Saying 'what is this'... as she gives it to Kanari... who reads it then puts it into her purse …

Kanari looks up saying 'I need to get a little box from your Ojisan Hisagi'…

Masaki says 'I know the box'…

Kanari looks down at her saying 'you do… where the box is' …

Masaki shakes her head saying 'he keeps it with him at all times' …

Normally that would be romantic, but she needs the box and does not really know how he is going to react once he knows she is going to Hueco Mundo, without him ….

She looks at Masaki saying 'I guess I will be taking you home ….Masaki looks at Kanari hugging her saying …thank you Obasan' …

Kanari just laughs at the girl, while picking up her cell phone …

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present Day – Hisagi – Reader's POV**_

Hisagi had been ordered back to Soul Society along with everyone else, he now sits in their quarters in his hand is an advance copy of the Forbes issues, on the cover …a picture of Masaru, Mari, Katsuro and his Son Hajime… they all look so handsome…

He needs to understand her, before she arrives … when he asked Urahara about her... the type of woman she had become in the human world ….

He told me to read the magazine...saying … it seems she was planning to expose herself anyway … by using the magazine …

He said in the article she spoke of the things important to her … things she wanted everyone to know….

The highlights of the article are as follows:

_Vienta Tormenta, president and CEO of __Tormenta- Licores más Finos__ better known as, 'El__ hermoso fantasma de Tormenta-más Licores Finos' __[the beautiful ghost of Tormenta- Licores más Finos], she is not a ghost, she is a real person, but it is true she is beautiful... she and her executive staff, [Charles Benigno vice president of marketing and sales, Sonia Benigno Vice President of production, Simon Benigno and Madoka Tormenta both Vice presidents of information technology systems ] to describe them … they are family _

_We and her executive team … just found out she has a new look shorter hair … her Hazel eyes sparkling with pride at the accomplishments of her corporation …_

_Vienta is known and respected world wide for her humanitarian efforts; she spends billions in building hospitals, schools, homes, and research in medicine_

_She was met with, gained the pledges from the world leaders to assist and support her foundation aimed at maintaining charities helping the poor, victims of war, helping to correct environmental devastation caused by oil spills and global warming … because of her kindness and wealth she is considered not only the most powerful woman, but the most sought after woman in the world… therefore in order to maintain some privacy she does not like to have her picture taken …So sorry no Pictures… _

What Hisagi has read so far is not surprising, she has always gave to others, and she has a brilliant mind for business …as he continues to read he see something that causes him to sit in amazement...

_**Interview continues:**_

_**Questions:**__ Vienta what is most important to you _

_**Vienta response:**__ My family … My family is a blessing, my family is my life… were I come from, due to circumstances I shall not discuss, it is rare to find and have a relationship with blood related family member…also it is rare to find your soul mate, that loves and supports you even when you are not by their side… I had been given both … _

_**Question:**__ Where are they … this relative and soul mate?_

_**Vienta response:**__ They are caught on opposing sides in a complicated feud …. _

_**Question:**__ Tell us about them _

_**Vienta Response:**__ what would you like to know, I will tell what I can…._

_**Question:**__ 1__st__ your relative …._

_**Vienta Response:**__ My Ni Sama, I am sorry, that is Japanese for brother, yes he is Japanese, he is one half of my world, I love my brother and believe in my brother….he was shown me respect and love , even when we did not agree, I never let him know it, but I know that he watches over me, he has made sure no harm would be fall me, for example I knew it was him who arranged my first assignment, an assignment which ended with me being engaged…it is funny as I think back I know now that not only did he approve of him, but he selected him for me… in short, my Ni Sama is as the blood we share that runs through my veins … _

_**Question:**__ now for the big question who is the soul mate …_

_**Vienta Response:**__ My Husband…..Please … Do not look so shocked … yes I am married…. He is other half of my world; he is the only one that has the power to save me from myself … he keeps me focused on what is beautiful in the world verses all the ugly, hateful things like war and death… he taught me that I can be more than what I first perceived myself to be… through his love for me … he saved my life … and gave me life through our son…I love my husband externally… even though there are times when he can be a BAKA, but he is my Baka … I am sorry that is Japanese for Idiot….but .. My husband is my heart whose beat keeps my blood flowing keeping me alive…_

_**Question**__: since you put it like that, it is sounds hard, for you to be away from them both…_

_**Vienta Response: **__Yes, it is hard … I need them both in order to survive…_

_**Question:**__ What is the last thing they each said to you …_

_**Vienta Response:**__ They each said they loved me…._

_**Question:**__ What is next you_

_**Vienta Response:**__ to continue to produce of the finest quality of liquors this worlds has ever known and continue to help the less fortunate through the Tormenta Foundation…._

_**Question:**__ What is next for you personally…_

_**Vienta Response:**__ My son and I have decided we want to go home …but before we can go … we first we need to see both my husband and my Brother ….._

_**Question:**__ a family reunion …_

_**Vienta Response:**__ Yes … a family reunion… of sorts…_

_**Question:**__ You have been so successful with everything you have touched ….Do you think you can make it happen …this family reunion…_

_**Vienta Response:**__ We hope so; we both are willing to __**die **__trying …_

_**End of Interview …. **_

Hisagi reads it over again, he throws down the magazine, he can't believe it… he now knows ….as he screams … those little Baka(s) planned it … their going to get themselves killed … He storms out toward the gate … _**PISSED **_… only to be intercepted by Soi Fon and Byakuya with orders to bring him to Yamamoto… he irate as he screams … 'let me go … I need to go to her'

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia; for now on we will now use the original names … no more flash backs …Yah...**

_**Le Rukia**_


	29. The 9th Division Taicho returns

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 28: The 9****th**** Division Taicho returns **

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

_**Also we are now in the present day….**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Urahara's Shoten – Reader's POV**_

Kanari and Masaki have arrive at Urahara's Shoten … they are met outside by Isshin and Hiyori, as the car door opens, to everyone's surprise Masaki runs out hugging her Ojiisan,

As Urahara, Yoruichi, and Masaru step outside … Yoruichi looks at Masaru saying 'you did not tell me that she had Masaki' ….

Masaru laughs, as he walks back into the Shoten, retrieving a package Hajime had left at the house for Masaki, saying 'I guess we are even'…

As Kanari gets out the car she is not surprised to see Masaru walking up, taking her bags from the driver…

But she was surprised when she walked in looking for Mari and Katsuro, and she found only their Gigai …

She now stands in the back room looking down on four empty Gigai …Mari … Katsuro … Masaki and Hajime …

Kanari stood blinking in disbelief, as Urahara stood there saying for the 5th time … 'they took Mari to the 4th' …

She finally screamed... 'And you let them take her … how hurt was she … and where is Katsuro'

They replied he accompanied his mother … she is still in disbelief, but she says 'of course' …

She then looks up at her friends who surround her and say 'we must discuss our next steps' …

Urahara then states are you still going through with it …

She looks seriously in his eyes saying 'I must more than ever now; since his has taken Hajime'

As they start to discuss the plans for obtaining entry into Hueco Mundo, she then pulls out the note that Masaki had handed to her…

Urahara read it and grins saying 'okay. I can work with this'…

It is then they start to discuss who would accompany her …

Hiyori says, 'it is my intention to go and retrieve my Oigosan [Nephew], but given the opportunity to Kill Aizen I will'…

She looks to Arashi saying 'do not get in my way … your Ni Sama is your problem… are you in agreement'…

Kanari looks at the short girl, who over the years has become a dear friend …. Saying… 'Hai … Hiyori Sama… I understand ….Thank you'

Kanari then looks at the list Yoruichi made, she nods with agreement until she gets to two names it is then her eyebrow raises …

She looks to Masaru who is next to her watching her carefully.….

Masaru looks at the first name and says in order to set things right he must be at your side, and you know that … and it is his right ….

She rolls her eyes; because she knows it is true …

She is still nervous about facing him, now that he knows all that occurred …

The other, well we feel he will want to go …

She looks at Isshin, as he says…. 'he will go, just to be with me' …

She says 'There are 10 Epsada, they have been trained for this … as we have been training for this, will he make it'

Isshin laughs hard saying 'my Son is a lot like you, he is strong and has a genuine heart … he will fit in just fine'

She then says … 'what do you think the old man will do… he can stop them from going "

Urahara speaks up saying, 'he will support anything that will have you join his war against Aizen, as long was he does not know your real reason' …

Just as she stands, she hears a voice; behind her saying 'we will go too'… she turns around to see the Chad and the Quincy standing behind her…

She looks at Chad asking, 'why would you want to help me' …

Chad looks to her saying, '_usted está Vienta Tormenta ... que ella ha ayudado a muchos, y le pide nada a cambio ... ustedes son dignos y de ayudar a morir por' ..._

[You are Vienta Tormenta... she who has helped many, and asks for nothing in return ... you are worthy of helping and dying for ...]

Ishida says 'I know he has your son, I will help you' …

She looks at them and says _pero gracias... No puedo ... _[thank you but ... I can't ...]

She looks to Urahara as to say are you sure …

he nods from behind his fan saying 'they are formable fighters… the best … and since you have taken the humans as your cause for fighting… It seems right that humans would be your guard for this adventure'…

She looks to them telling them fine, go now and rest … they will leave from here tomorrow night, she must first go to Soul Society to retrieve what is hers….

With that Ishida and Chad take their leave ….

Kanari and Urahara are standing watching them leave ….when Urahara, holding his fan open with a sarcastic tone says … 'Aizen probably knows what you have planned '…

She looks up at him saying… 'I am not stupid, and Aizen is no fool he ways knew … I would one day come for my Ni Sama … do you have everything ready on this end' …

Urahara nods his head saying all was arranged we got your message after you landed in Tokyo ….

She now looks to Isshin who is grinning at his granddaughter who is now modeling her new uniform telling him she is to marry Hajime …

He looks up at Kanari and hands her a tube contains two scrolls…

Kanari now is looking at Masaki in her new uniform, it is leather jeans, green t-shirt which accents her beautiful eyes, the jacket is a butter soft leather Matsuri Happi Coat with teal trim, it provides protection for her small arms, she now wears black leather sneakers, her Zanpakuto which has shades of teal is attached to her waist… her shoulder level silver hair is in a ponytail hanging out a black leather baseball cap …

She wears the 9th division insignia in gold on her right jacket sleeve ...around her neck is the same necklace that the boys wear with the 9th division insignia.

Kanari looks curiously to Masaru, as he replies each girl asked for a new uniform for their birthday so … they designed it and we had it made for them …

She laughs as she asks 'Masaki do you like it' …

Masaki smiles saying 'oh yes …it is perfect'...

Kanari, she looks to Isshin saying … your thoughts … the old fox also just laughs with approval, saying 'with the hat she reminds me of her mother' …

With that answer … Kanari looking to Masaru saying 'I think it is time we change to go home' …

They walk into backroom …Kanari lays down next to Hajime's Gigai as Masaru lies next to Mari's Gigai they use their soul glove and reveal their true selves, leaving their Gigai laying on the mats….

Masaru walks out first his Shinigami uniform is modified the pants are leather jeans, on his feet are soft leather ankle length boots, his shirt is form filling white t-shirt with long sleeves.

His coat is a long leather duster with the 9th division insignia on the front left, his hair is long like his sons and pull back hanging in a ponytail …

His Zanptukuo is on his back with her hair attached to the Pommel … he walks out and goes to the training room and waits with the others for Kanari

Then Kanari walks out her hair has been cut so it no longer hangs below her waist it, it length is now just to her mid back… it too is pulled back in a ponytail, which is laced in jasmine… around her neck is a golden choker with the 9th insignia …

Her uniform is different … she now wears a leather vase which similar to her husband and son, in certain places it has small vents so when she releases her Reiatsu while using her shunko her top would not be blown away, it accents her amble breast, soft chiseled abs and strong slender arms,

Her pants are a butter soft leather low waisted and form fitting, it too has hidden little vents in the sides, it forms around her small waist, rear end and her legs and pant legs go down each leg into knee length soft black leather boots with 3 inch knees..

On her waist, she wears Spadonari wrapped, along with six small daggers, the small tube that Isshin had given her and three braids of her hair loosely hanging;

In her arms is a long teal kimono with embroidered with gold chrysanthemums, light green leaves and two birds on the back. Chrysanthemum stems adorn the front and the butterfly sleeves…

She puts on her Kimono allowing it to flow open as she walks, in her hands are her trademark glasses which now she stands looking at as if trying to decide something…

She quickly puts the glasses down and saying '**NO more hiding'** … and continues to walk to the training room…

Once in the training room she sees Urahara, Hiyori and Yoruichi who all comments approving their new uniforms…it is then that she approaches Isshin and Masaki, as the others quietly watch.

She reaches to her waist taking one of braid off then calls Masaki over to her, she looks to Isshin, who with a serious look gives her a nod of approval, she says 'Masaki this is my hair it is holds my essence with it I can protect you and I find you if you are lost … I would like to attach it to your Zanptukuo, therefore making your apart of my guard, apart of my family' …

Masaki looks to her Ojiisan then to Kanari with tears in her eyes she says 'Hai'….

Kanari using her Kido attaches her hair to Masaki's Zanptukuo …

They, all, Masaki, Isshin, Masaru, and Kanari now stand together … it is then Kanari summons Spadonari and opens the gate… and they enter ….

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**30 minutes ago - 1**__**st**__** Division Main hall – Reader's POV **_

Hisagi stands before Yamamoto… he is thinking of what Tousen told him of how she was imprisoned while she carried their child …

his Reiatsu is flaring with rage ... he looks to the floor, because he can not even look at the him ….

Yamamoto speaks as the other captains and vice captains look on he says … 'Vice Captain, you need to lower your Reiatsu and calm down' …

Hisagi still looking at the floor, as he says … 'Sotaicho is it true what I was told' …

Yamamoto looks at him… his face now reflects sorrow, because he knows that he is going to say...

'Tousen Taicho told me … that she was imprisoned here, during the time she carried my child'… as he says the words everyone in the room except four captains and one Vice captain looked up with shock, Rukia standing behind Ukitake Taicho, starts to quietly cry …

Yamamoto says 'that was a time we are not proud of … Her power is great, Aizen and the others had defected and we feared that she would turn her back on us and join Aizen, so I decided to imprison her even through she was with child' …

Hisagi replies, his eyes still looking away from him, 'what made you release her'…

Yamamoto, his eyes are closed and his body shivers as he remembers that night she left ….

He replies his tone reflects sadness, '_she had summoned us to her cell, and she sat there the child was coming …_

_Her Zanpakuto Spadonari took control; she placed a barrier around Arashi and would not let anyone near her as she screamed in pain giving birth, _

_Spadonari spoke saying … if we did not let them go the human world … that…. she would destroy all Sentiei …_

_I told her she could not go free being as powerful as she was …she kept replying … she was imprisoned unjustly and would be set free.'_

Yamamoto looking up with a smirk says … _'Arashi is smart and calculating, her military strategies revivals Aizen's, and her strength 10 years ago was formable …._

_She distracted us … she positioned her self within the barrier when she was at her weakest point, so we could not touch her while we where outside standing close to the barrier, before any of us knew it … your son … Hajime was born …… _

_Once she gave birth, she became once again powerful…. That is when she __**showed us her **__**Bankai**__** and almost killed us**__…' _

It is at this point Kenpachi, who is standing with Yachiru snickers loudly, saying '**it was beautiful'**…

While the other three shake their heads with a painful memory ….

Yamamoto looks at him with a hard glare, while they others stood there in amazement of what they heard …

Hisagi, looking up now says …'so my wife escaped your prison' ….

Yamamoto says … _'No …. As she stood there holding your son, she said Soul Society could not afford to be at war with Aizen and with her... _

_That with Aizen we stood a change to survive, but with her... to protect her child … __**she would kill us all**__, and gladly accept her fate'_…

Rukia and Karin glance at each other with a look of total understanding ….

'_So she forced an agreement upon us; the letter which we gave you, Mari, Masaru and Katsuro would be her and Hajime's guard, we would not interfere with her or her son unless she initiated contact, and we would not mention any of what happened to you or anyone … _

_Up until now, we have kept the agreement; with hopes that she would forgive us for what was done to her and if needed she would side with us against Aizen'_

Hisagi now glares at Yamamoto saying what are your intentions Sotaicho? … 'What are your intentions with my wife'…

Yamamoto looks at him, and throws the magazine down on the floor saying 'she has sent her message…. She intends to return …but apparently she has unfinished family business … and once that is handled I believe she will side with us'….

Hisagi becomes angry again saying… 'She knows not was she is doing … she will get herself and my son killed'…

Hitsugaya, steps out…'his emotions are once again high as he says he has my daughter, it is no longer about her family business'

That is when Katsuro steps from behind Kenpachi and surprisingly Ana is standing at his side …

Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya each have a look of surprise on their faces as they look across the room at each then to Ana, who they though was locked down and secure at the Kuchiki manor with the Nobles …

Katsuro stands his Shinigami uniform is modified on his feet are black sneakers, the pants are black leather jeans like he usually wears in the human world, his shirt is a t-shirt white like his fathers with a black fitted motorcycle jacket, on the arm and front left of the jacket is a 9th Division golden buttercup insignia…

Around his neck is the necklace given to him by Hisagi, his Zanptukuo is on his back as her hair is attached and wrapped around the pommel… his hair is pulled back from his face and hanging down his back …

Ana, her uniform, a birthday gift from Katsuro and Hajime, is leather jeans, and sneakers like Masaki, t-shirt is lilac with white flowers and her jacket is the same as Masaki's but it is black with lilac trim …

She too wears the 9th division insignia in gold on her right jacket sleeve and a golden necklace with the 9th, insignia….Her Zanptukuo is on her hip, as her orange hair is pulled down her back … she looks adorable …

They all look at the strangely dressed Shinigami, as they step into the middle of the room, standing next to Hisagi …

Katsuro looks at Hitsugaya, as he calmly says … 'Hajime and Ojisan Tousen will watch over Masaki' …

He glances up at Hisagi rolling his eyes with irritation then back to Hitsugaya saying … 'since Hajime and Masaki are now betrothed, they are both obligated to see to her safety … and that still makes it family …more to the point 9th Division business'…

Hitsugaya looks at the arrogant unyielding young boy with rage, Katsuro ignores his rage, looking around at all of the Taichos and continues saying 'my Obasan had no intention of encountering Ojisan Tousen here or in Hueco Mundo… We where moving to a place where Aizen would not be so powerful, if he found out … that way no one would be affected … no one would get hurt'

He continues saying …'but Aizen told Ojisan Tousen the only thing that would made him angry, made him come and take Hajime and consequently Masaki' …

Katsuro, looks at Yamamoto and accusingly saying ... 'My Obasan always said that Aizen had a spy in the Gotei 13th … now this proves it … how else would Aizen know to tell Ojisan Tousen things that had happen here, things that where not to be spoken of' …

It is at that point that everyone becomes quiet at the logic the young boy has stated….

He now stands in front of Hitsugaya, saying 'instead of focusing your rage on placing blame on my Obasan or my Ojisan you need to place it in finding your spy' …

Karin glares at her husband telling him to calm down … never taking his eye off of her he pulls back …

Hisagi now pulls Katsuro over to him, looking down at him; he asks … … _lo que es su tía que quería hablar __con su tío sobre Tousen__?_

[What is it that your Obasan wanted to talk to your Ojisan Tousen about?] …

Katsuro looks around the room, then to Ana who nods her head as to say tell him, he now looks up at Hisagi saying… _ella ha encontrado la razón por qué él ha dejado … ella sabe lo que él busca … ella lo debe decir lo que lo es y se lo toma a donde él lo puede lograr; por lo tanto lo llevando de Aizen y Sociedad de Alma … no hasta que eso sea hecho puede ella vuelve y lucha por su lado_

[She has found the reason why he has left … she knows what he is looking for … she must tell him what it is, and take him to where he can achieve it; therefore taking him away from Aizen and Soul Society … not until that is done can she return and fight by your side] …

Hisagi eyes now reflect understanding … his Reiatsu has calmed …

Ana then looks up saying almost in tears … _con todo lo que ha sucedido ... ahora es difícil ... será una batalla ... Ella va a morir antes de que Ella sigue para que Aizen mantenerlo... _

[With all that has happened ... it is now made difficult ... it will be a battle ... she will die before she continues to let Aizen keep him ...]

Hisagi now smiling at the children, he bends down and hugs them both whispering ... _no te preocupes voy a estar a su lado ... es una batalla que vamos a ganar..._

[Don't worry … I will be at her side ... it is a battle we will win ...]

He stands, taking them each by hand and starts walk to the position of the 9th , Kenpachi steps forward only to see the look in Hisagi's eyes of accepting any challenge he may have, Yachiru pulls his selves shaking her head…

Kenpachi looks at her then back to Hisagi and nods with approval allowing him to position the children behind him in the ranks with Karin …

Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya quietly observe, but the look on their faces indicates someone has a lot of questions to answer, especially regarding Ana new designation of division …

It is at that time that a sentry enters the room stating a gate has opened at Urahara's Shoten … it is **Arashi Taicho and three others** …

Yamamoto now turns and looks to Unohana saying … 'Mari Sama's condition' ….

Unohana replies she is fine; 'I would like her to go and check her once again'…

Yamamoto nods and Unohana quietly leaves …

Yamamoto now looks down thinking … he then tells the sentry when she comes through the gate tell her to go the 4th where Mari Sama is resting, and then to PLEASE come and see us here, and keep him inform on where she is at all times …

The Sentry says Hai…and vanishes

Hisagi and the children now have grin on theirs faces, as everyone looks up at Yamamoto with surprise … he replies 'she going here anyway, I would rather we allow her to go peacefully verses she kills anyone that gets in her path' …

Ana steps forward bowing saying 'Sotaicho … please let us to go meet her at the gate' …

Ichigo steps out saying … '**Hell … NO'** … As Byakuya eyes and Reiatsu rises

she glares at her father then to her uncle saying … 'Katsuro is the only one who can calm her … we must reassure her, that the purpose for bringing Obasan Mari here was to ensure she and her unborn child are healing properly, and it is not a trap' …

Ichigo replies… hard saying … 'then he can go you will stay'… Byakuya and Rukia tensely observe the exchange between father and daughter

Ana looks at her father … her Reiatsu skyrockets as her eyes start to quickly fate to gold, signifying her hollow transformation beginning ... replying just as hard, saying … 'I… will… not …leave… his.. Side … and...I...am …going … with …him'

Katsuro put his hand on her shoulder, looking at Ichigo calmly saying ... 'enough… she will go with me this time, and we will bring our Obasan back, Obasan Kanari is her godmother, she will not harm her, actually it will help calm her' …

Ana is still angry … her eyes are fating to gold fast…

Rukia is now standing next to Ichigo, who is now outraged saying to Katsuro …' how dare you, tell me what do with my daughter' …

Katsuro then says …'calm yourself, you are making her upset, and we do not want her to loose control do we' … as he softy speaks his eyes start to turn a gold color signifying his hollow transformation beginning, the only difference is he is in total control as he blinks returning the color to brown …

Rukia and Ichigo both pull back with surprise … Katsuro … grins as he softly says to Ana… 'Obasan Hiyori always said he was a hothead' … causing her to giggle and her eyes return her violet color …. Katsuro shake his head as he now turns facing Yamamoto …

Yamamoto looks at Ichigo, who is still in shock at what he has just seen… then to Rukia and Hisagi who nod with agreement …,

Yamamoto then nods as he says to the two children go … Katsuro looks at Ana saying 'race you' …they start laughing loudly as they flash step out the room…

Ichigo, Hitsugaya and the others stands in shock over what had just happened as Hisagi and Kenpachi now laughs hard…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's POV**_

Kanari, Isshin, Masaru and Masaki are coming through the gate when, Kanari feels Hajime's presence ... she stops as her eyes turn white….

She says 'Hajime are you alright, where is your Ojisan'…

he replies … 'he is here '…

She then says 'Hajime do not leave his side … We are coming' …

He says … 'Okaasan… I want you to see the Epsada' …

She says… '**YES…..**Hajime show us '…

as Kanari says show us … those who have her essence (hair) attached to their Zanptukuos … Mari, Katsuro, Masaru, Masaki, and those they touch are now linked …. Katsuro touches Ana, Masaki touches Isshin …and Mari who is being checked by Unohana Taicho touches her…

Hajime turns showing them the face of the Epsada … He shows them Aya … who changes her disguise along with four fraccions and enters into a Gate

When the link is broken Mari who is still weak just looks to Unohana … who nods her head and walks out …

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Clarification: Hajime = Madoka, Vienta = Kanari, Charles = Masaru, Simon = Katsuro, and Mari = Sonia; for now on we will now use the original names … no more flash backs …Yah...**

_**Le Rukia**_


	30. Bittersweet Reunion Part 1

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 29: Bittersweet Reunion: part one **

_**translations (only where needed)**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**__**Reader's POV**_

Kanari, has returned home from Soul Society she is tired in need of rest before leaving for Hueco Mundo in a couple of hours she looks to Mari, who gives her a reassuring look that she is fine

As she Masaru and Katsuro walk in their quarters …. Kanari walks into her quarters and lies down and looks out the skylight quietly thinking about the last six hours when she arrived in Soul Society, and returned to their home in KaraKura Town …. All that occurred……..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Six hours ago - Intruders - Reader's POV**_

The sentries in Sentiei had sounded the alarm… They were under attack …they are reporting that Arashi Taicho and four other Shinigami had come through the gate and started to attack … they where taking on causalities …

SoTaicho send a hell butterfly ordering them not to engage to pull back … moments later the doors to the main Hall burst opened and she stepped in .. Her hair was below her waist laced in Jasmine, her uniform was that of the 11th Division … she had four guards Marasu, Mari, Katsuro, and Hiyori … she stood there her eyes where on Yamamoto … they reflected hate …

The captains an Vice Captains all pulled their Zanptukuo and Ichigo Screamed 'where is Ana' …

Arashi just ignored him ….she spoke saying she had come for vengeances against Yamamoto and Hisagi …

Unohana looked to Yamamoto and quietly nodded …

Yamamoto said to the Captains and Vice Captains pull back…

Ichigo again screams …'where is Ana?' …

It then that Hisagi stepped forward he looked at her … he looked at the others …. He flashed step close to her and smelled her …. He reached to her face and pulled her glasses from her face … looking deeply into her icy teal eyes …

He then moves back into the ranks saying …. 'You are not my wife … where is my wife …. What have you done with my wife …?'

She then said she is dead like you are about to be ….

She pulls Spadonari and swings at him, only to have her attack blocked ….

* * *

_**The 9th Division Taicho Appears**_

She and Hisagi look over to see Kanari, with Spadonari in hand, her eyes are Hazel/Teal smiling at him shaking her head saying ... tis tis… never leave yourself open for an attack …

Kanari turns and pushes the intruder back hard to the floor in front of the other intruders who are now facing her guard…

A shocked Hisagi bows greeting his Taicho,

Kanari quietly says ... 'stand I am and will always first be your wife' …

He then stands at Kanari's side saying 'wife' …

Kanari just smiles at him, Hisagi now watches as she takes her hand pulling the last braid from her waist, it is different from the others, it has jasmine entwined in it, and she attaches it to Kazeshini...

Once it is secured…… Kazeshini now feels her essence; Hisagi can feel him calm down, and Kazeshini allows his full power flow through Hisagi... he looks at her as she motions him to stand with the others

He now walks over joining her guard, who to everyone's surprise especially Hitsugaya, Karin, Rukia, and Ichigo, now stands in the middle of the floor ….

Hisagi, Marasu, Katsuro, Ana, and Masaki, the exception is Isshin, are each dresses in black leather wearing the 9th each have her braid attached to their Zanptukuo signifying they are her guard, they each intently face the intruders, with hands touching their Zanptukuo waiting for orders …..

Hitsugaya and Karin each look at Masaki with a look of shock and relief that she is there standing safe … they look as if they want to take her but they stand their ground, never taking their eyes off of her…

Ichigo and Rukia also are shocked to see Masaki, but they are more shocked to see Ana in a position of battle on her face is intense… they notice as they follow her eyes she and the others never takes her eyes of the intruders in front of them …

Yamamoto then says 'Arashi Taicho……. you and your guard have arrived just in time'

Spadonari retracts around Kanari's waist as she methodically walks to face Yamamoto… her kimono flowing open with her movements…..Smiling …She replies saying… 'My apologizes for being late; I had to ensure Mari and her unborn child where safe' …

The captains and vice captains watch the exchange between the two, and the intruders closely; they too awaiting orders ….

Yamamoto then says 'of course and did you find everything in order' …

She nods as she replies 'yes … thank you ….

It is then the Arashi intruder … laughs …saying 'she is safe for now we will make sure she and her unborn child are both dead this time' ……

Kanari ignoring the interruption says…. 'We also ensured those at the gate are being taken careful, you have suffered no causalities'…

Yamamoto replies 'thank you'…..

Still ignoring the Arashi intruder, Kanari then turns and walks to Kenpachi … she stands in front of Kenpachi and Yachiru bowing her head saying 'Otoosan [father] and Shisuta [sister] it is good to see you' ….

Kenpachi laughs saying 'Arashi it is good to see you too' …

Yachiru looks to her seriously saying 'Kamereon … Hajime'…

Kanari smiling saying 'he is fine for now….. You will have your Oigosan [nephew] back soon' ….….

Kanari then whispers something, causing them to show a menacing grin

Kanari now walking around Arashi intruder assessing her ….

Kanari stops in front of her, her head is hanging down looking as if, she is contemplating what to do with them, as she breathes deeply then says … 'you are the one that killed the members of the 9th eleven years ago, causing me to be accused and imprisoned' …

The Arashi intruder replies smugly saying … 'yes' .looking at Hisagi, saying 'your fool of a husband was devastated when I am most beheaded him, telling him you loved Aizen Sama'

Kanari, never looking up then says … 'you are the one that told my Ni Sama things that which caused him to take my son' …

The Arashi intruder then says 'your Ni Sama is a fool for years he would not assist Aizen Sama in finding you … we knew he would only reveal you in order to protect you, if he knew that husband of yours forsaken you, he would move heaven and earth to find and protect his little sister …he is so pathetic'

Kanari then says …. 'Why did you attack Mari and the others…?'

The Arashi intruder replies …..'Once your Ni Sama left to encounter Hisagi, Aizen Sama sent us to make sure Hisagi and the child both where killed, he knew Tousen would not kill them … but, we arrived too soon, he and Wonderwice turned and attacked us in order to save those brats, he then took your bastard child'

Kanari then asks why Aizen would want Hisagi and Hajime dead …

The Arashi intruder laughs as she replies saying 'because he is your mate and Hajime wields Hogosha'

She tenses up, but never looked up…her head remains down

then the Arashi intruder, reading her body language laughs saying … 'you now know why don't you … Did you tell them …Arashi … why Aizen Sama has been looking for you … did you tell them your little special secret …. What your true penance is'

she laughs, looking around at the confused faces of the Gotei 13 saying …'you will have to wait … I will tell you as I drag her beaten body to Hueco Mundo to Aizen Sama'…

It is then Kanari, looks up her eyes are white, and her voice is merged with Spadonari … saying as she turns facing the copy… saying 'Hajime has he heard… the truth' …

Hajime replies saying 'Hai Okaasan' …..

She then says 'Stay with him Hajime, do not leave his side, and protect yourself and your Ojisan at all cost … we will be there soon'

Hisagi, his eyes are now also white, he is now also linked to his son and Tousen … He replies to something that was said to him saying … 'Hai I understand'… his eyes turn back to brown indicating the link is broken…

Kanari's eyes have also changed back to Icy teal...she now walks over to her guard, standing next to Hisagi, keeping her eyes on the Arashi intruder ….

Kanari then says 'I grow tired of your disguise... Aya … show yourself' and to everyone's surprise, especially Hisagi's, Aya reveals not only her true Epsada form and but her fraccions also …

She says 'Arashi … it seems that brat of yours told you, who I am …. No problem when I return I will not only cut his eyes out but his heart too …..and as for you Arashi … I can not kill you, because Aizen Sama is in need of your body, but I will mane you, until you scream for me to kill you'… she turns to her Fraccion saying 'kill them, and Capture Arashi' …

Ichigo and Hitsugaya's eyes as everyone else's now reflect concern their daughters still stand not moving ….

Unconcerned, Kanari says … 'you will never again see Hueco Mundo', with what was she slips off her Kimono giving it to Masaki and the tube giving it to Ana… saying to them both….. 'Guard these … no one touches them'….. They respond by saying …. 'Hai Taicho' ….

Then to everyone relief … Kanari then looks to the two girls saying … 'to your Okaasan **NOW**'…

Both girls stand their ground saying 'but Taicho we wish to stand and fight' …

Kanari replies 'you have yet to complete your training; you stay with your Okaasan at all times; those are my orders'...

She then says... '3rd seat Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Kurosaki' …

Karin and Rukia each step up saying 'Hai Taicho' ….

Kanari then says …. 'Watch them closely… make sure they stay with you at all times' …

It is at that moment that both Karin and Rukia flash stepped up and each grabbed their daughter flashing stepping back safely into the ranks…

Hisagi watching the five with a smirk saying, as he pulls Kanari protectively to his side… I will not leave your side … watching Aya, Kanari says nor shall I not leave yours…

Kanari then gives her orders to her guard… 'We need more room … you each take one… the Epsada dies by my hand… leave none alive' ….

They all reply 'Hai Arashi'

Katsuro went first; he stepped up his Zanptukuo in his hand, to Rukia and Ichigo's surprise …

He looks over to Ana saying follow your orders and stay with your Okaasan, Rukia and Karin both then held their daughters tight,

He laughed as his hollow mask revealed itself ... it was that of disfigured panther black with gold, and white streaks, it was frightening, his gold eyes and his laugh are menacing…

With a blink of any eye, He moves in quickly showing he could only have been trained by the goddess herself … grabbing a fraccion from the behind and disappearing with it…. At that same moment Kenpachi laughs loudly saying 'that my boy', he and Yachiru also disappear following Katsuro …

Masaru went next his coat flows with his steps his zanpakuto is still attached to his back …. He and a fraccion rush at each other … Masaru locks him in full nelson, with a wink... he smiles then disappears…

Isshin steps up ... he grins … before he can do anything ... Ichigo and Hitsugaya have stepped up cutting him off glaring over to him shaking their head each flash steps taking a one of the remaining Fraccion with them as they disappear …

Kanari then says tauntingly…. 'Come Aya, if you dare to the 9th'.... With that Hisagi pulls his wife into his arms and they vanish…

Aya follows screaming …'that bitch'….

The remaining captains and Vice Captains each follow one in order to witness the battles …. Rukia, Ana, Byakuya, Hinamori and Renji … follow Ichigo ….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Katsuro and Ana - Reader's POV**_

Katsuro had taken his fraccion to the 11th division practice grounds, they are battling …. The fraccion has released into the form of a raging Man bear…. From the waist up it became a grizzly bear with fangs, its arms had sharp claws… below the waist it had figures of a strong man ... thunderous thighs ….

Katsuro was moving quickly avoiding being ripped apart from the claws… he has all already entered into his 1st release of his Zanptukuo; a whip of boiling water ….

His has slashed the fraccion to the point that Kenpachi starts to yell will you stop playing with that thing and kill it already….. We need to go back to Arashi …

it is then as Katsuro calls his second release a whip of steam, that the Fraccion grabs him and throws him to the ground with a sound of THUD … it is this sound that has taken Ana's attention from her father's fight with the Fraccion, and she flash steps away from her Okaasan, Rukia Screams Ana … she and Byakuya follows ….

Katsuro staggers as he gets up, only to have Ana standing at his side in her Vizard form, what is surprising is to see them both standing there …

her Vizard form is complimentary to his, her mask is also that of a leopard, it has black with gold and white streaky spots, her eyes are gold with rage… her Zanptukuo is like her mother's but black, showing the power of her father's release….

Katsuro looks at her saying 'you where to stay with your Okaasan' ….

Ana replies, motioning her head to Rukia, saying 'my Okaasan is right there' …

Rukia's face is now shows terror... as she looks to Byakuya then screams her husband's name … they have never seen her in this form……

Ichigo has easily defeated the fraccion, he now turns and looking for his wife and daughter, Renji and Hinamori step up to him informing him that Ana had shunpo off somewhere and Rukia and Byakuya had followed…. It is at that moment the he hears his wife's screams…

Ichigo and the others shunpo to Rukia's side and to his shock to see his daughter in her vizard form standing beside Katsuro... her Zanptukuo drawn and a black aura similar to his radiating from her

Katsuro is arguing with her to go back to her Okaasan … the fraccion then attacks… Katsuro grabs her close to him as he counterattacks taking the creature by the neck with his whip... Ana also attacks, calling her release with the kido force from her Zanptukuo combining with Katsuro's Zanptukuo… together they pull causing decapitating the Creature … killing it …

To everyone' surprise they are arguing as they pull their masks off …. Katsuro saying 'you must follow orders… you where to stay with your Okaasan'

Ana replies… teasingly say …. 'You would have been defeated without me …and that's why you need me …and that is why we will be married'…

Katsuro then screams, his shoulder deflate in defeat as he says … 'don't start that again' …

He looks over to Ichigo looking for some form of assistance only to receive a look of sheer anger…

That is when Kenpachi stepped in saying shouting …. '**ENOUGH** … Ana …. You know it was decided that the marriage subject will be discussed only after Hajime is returned… you have disobeyed Arashi Orders to stay with your Okaasan' …

Ana replies 'yes Ojiisan I know but' ….

Ichigo and Byakuya both react hearing Ana call Kenpachi Ojiisan saying 'Kenpachi what the **HELL **is going on'….

Kenpachi put his hand up shaking his head as to say ...'don't ask'…

Kenpachi now turns to Katsuro with more anger in his tone saying ….'Katsuro ….. If you had not been playing with the Fraccion and fell' …

He points to Ana... Who is now standing with her father sticking her tongue out, saying 'she would not have to come here and assist you with defeating it' ….

With those words Yachiru who is now Angry slaps Katsuro's head…saying … 'stop playing you could gotten killed ….. Come we go to the 9th to Kamereon … then we must leave to retrieve our cousin Hajime' …

Yachiru then turns to Ana her tone is hard saying 'you will stay with your Okaasan' ….

Shaking in fear they both reply saying 'Hai Obasan'

Katsuro who is angry at himself shakes his head and flash steps away without a word… Ana motions to follow only to have her Okaasan grab her and with smile saying to her give him some space; I think we need to talk …

Ichigo who is standing looking own at his daughter says 'yes we need to talk'….

Kenpachi looking at them says 'we will be at the 9th with Arashi…. Keep her with you' ….

He looks at Ichigo and Byakuya... the his face is serious an deadly as he says … 'There is no telling what Arashi will do if something happens to her' ….

He then looks to Ana saying 'protect what she given you' ….

Ana looks at the tube in her waist saying 'Hai Ojiisan' …

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Kanari and Hisagi Reader's POV**_

As they appear at the 9th Division practice grounds, Hisagi is holding and kissing his wife …

Aya appears and swings her Zanptukuo at Kanari only to have her attack blocked by Kazeshini….

Kanari looks at her husband, kissing him saying … 'OH **NO** ... this one … **I WILL KILL'** ….

Now all of the Gotei 13 is present, with the exception of Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia, Ana, Masaki, Karin, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Katsuro, and Masaru…

Aya screams 'you can not take me … I know all of your moves …. I have studied you for years … I have watched you both …even that night he first laid with you the night of your initiation into the 11th … I am you Arashi' … as she once again changes in her disguise of Arashi…this time she has chosen Kanari's present look…

Kanari looks at her and laughs saying 'there is a lot more to me than what I look like …do you think I have learned nothing since leaving here ….**Please** … You are nothing more than a fangirl gone mad with jealously and envy …… and for your crimes against the 9th … **you are about to find out, just how unique I really am ….**'

With these words she flash steps in front of Aya … she has gone directly to her third release form …Kanari holds Spadonari in both hands one hand is her titanium form and in the other is her carbon form, she slices her face on each side, and kicks her toward the ground the force makes her hit the ground hard leaving a small size crater …

Kanari Taunts her saying 'come Epsada show me what you got … make this a challenge for me … please'…

Aya attacks her she too has gone to the third release, their swordsmanship is extreme, it is fast paced, and Now Katsuro has arrived at the 9th followed by Masaru, Kenpachi and Yachiru they are standing next to Hisagi watching ….

Katsuro then points out that his Obasan is playing with the Epsada… she has gone back to her second release...while the Epsada is still battling in her third release….

Upon hearing everyone looks up astonished at what they now saw... Kanari's quickest and strength was amazing… finally Kanari pushes her off again forcing her in the ground again she lands causing yet another crater in the ground ….

Once again Kanari says '**Come** Epsada show me what you have … don't tell me your Aizen Sama never gave you a release of your own … he has made you nothing more that a bad imitation of me … you will not defeat me that way … show me who and what you are'

It is at this point Aya screams saying 'you want to see me so bad fine' …

She stands pulling her Zanptukuo… She says '_**Yo sacar lagarto**_ [I bring forth lizard] ….

They all look at her as she transforms her body is still that of a woman, now she has a tail… her hair is raging red in color … her eyes are large, with no eye lids … her tongue is that of a lizard it retracts as it attempts to sense Kanari…

Kanari moves around her …. She finally says 'to her that is a good look for you' …

Aya swings her tail at Kanari hitting her in the back causing her to fall toward the ground, only to have her stop short of the ground she lands softly on her feet…

Kanari jumps back up in her third release, this time she has connected each sword by the gold tassels ….

Kanari then says 'we will end this now, you can not hurt me any more than you have over these years … you have cause nothing but havoc in my life … and you will die now in that disguising form you are now in '

It is now that Aya decides to produce a Cero blast; from the back of her tongue... seeing what she had been waiting for, Kanari finally makes her move …

She throws up a tight barrier around Aya, leaving only a small hole ….. then with the tip of the titanium form of Spadonari she send a white lightening blast of her own into the barrier hitting Aya's Cero dead Center, before it could be released from her mouth this causes a chain reaction and literally she blows her head off …

The last thing anyone hears from Aya is her Screaming … 'Arashi you Tricky 11th division bitch' …. Then an explosion within the barrier…

As Aya's headless and lifeless body falls toward the ground Kanari hits it again using her Shunko which is a powerful enough to instantly disintegrating it making it disappear…

Kenpachi laughs saying 'now that is Victory the 11th Division way …. Leave no traces'

Kanari has defeated the Epsada, she stands on the 9th Grounds looking intently around accounting for her guard, and she then asks where Ana, and Masaki were

It is at that time she feels seven Reiatsu peak extremely high, she immediately links to Ana and Masaki… they assure her that they are fine, but the situation she did not want to address until retrieving Hajime, must be addressed now ….

Along with the looks she is getting from Yamamoto … it seems she will now need to come to terms with her secret … she says 'let us return to the main hall to discuss the questions you may have… I first must talk with my husband in private ….. I will join you there in 15 minutes'…

Yamamoto nods saying '15 minutes' …

She then links with the Girls telling them to meet her in the Main Hall with the others…

They all shunpo to the great Hall leaving Kanari and Hisagi standing alone on the 9th Practice Grounds …

Hisagi stands with his wife in his arms, their foreheads touching as she speaks to him … telling him everything from why Aizen has hunted her… to her true reasons for going to Hueco Mundo…to what is in the tube that Ana has in her possession….. He looks at her …. Speechless

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day …Yah...**

_**Le Rukia**_

**This chapter is dedicated to my Brother in Law ….who passed away last night …. We will miss you Willie…**

Life is so very short

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish**_


	31. Penance

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 30: Penance **

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Four hours ago - Reader's POV**_

Kanari and Hisagi are standing alone on the 9th Practice Grounds … Hisagi stands holding his wife in his arms, their foreheads touching as she speaks to him … telling him everything from why Aizen has hunted her… to her true reasons for going to Hueco Mundo…to what is in the tube that Ana has in her possession.

As she speaks he is speechless… his eyes never leaving hers … but his mouth is grapping slightly open in disbelief...

She has finished speaking, as she is watching him digest the information she has given him … his reaction has not changed … this is causing her to slowly become frighten that he will once again reject her … her eyes begin to tear and slowly turn the deepest ocean blue … as she starts to pull from his now firm grip he has on her ….

He has not said anything his eyes never leaving her … he just pulls her closer and kisses her softly saying 'you really are a naïve Baka'

She looks at him now saying 'you are not upset, with what I have said' …

He holds and kisses her forehead saying 'come let's get this over with and then go and get back what is ours'….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Four and half Hours ago –Masaki Hitsugaya - Reader's POV**_

Masaki is standing in the main room of her parent's home (10th division Taicho's quarters), in her hands she still holds Kanari's kimono, facing her parents …..

So far the room has almost been frozen over by her and her father's flaring tempers only to be melted her mothers contrasting fiery temper…

The atmosphere is for someone not use to it would be frightening … but this is Masaki we are talking about …

She stands her ground glaring at the two in front of her saying again for the 5th time, each time her voice becomes louder, the room becomes colder… 'I am and will stay apart of Arashi Taicho's guard … I am and will remain betroth to Hajime' ….

Hitsugaya looks at his daughter, for a seven year old she is a lot like him and he knows it….. She will not be swayed easily now he is thinking he will need to talk to Arashi, himself to get her to release the girl from her guard and the betrothal that he and his wife were tricked by their daughter into agreeing to….

As if reading her father's thoughts Masaki screams …'Otoosan don't even think about it…. She will not release me because I will not allow it … I will stand by her side … and I will marry Hajime … because I do love him … I always have'… it is then that Arashi links to Masaki…

Karin and Hitsugaya both stand in shock as their daughter's eyes suddenly turn white; her attention completely turned from them to something or someone else….

Masaki stands there saying …. 'Hai Taicho… I am fine …I am sorry… yes… my reiatsu did become alarming high ….NO you need not worry … I am talking to my parents, … yes … it is their reiatsu you felt next to me… yes … I will tell them both' … with these words the link was broken …

To her parents surprise … Masaki now turns toward her parents bowing in shame as she says …. 'I apologize for loosing my temper and speaking disrespectful toward you both' ….

Karin and Hitsugaya both look at each other and their daughter; they have never seen anyone able to control her outspoken daughter so well... now they have also calmed down…

Karin now looking at Masaki says, 'what was that '

Masaki smiles, as she gently strokes Kanari's hair on her Zanptukuo saying … 'Arashi Taicho is linked to us, she can sense us at all times… she knows when we are in distress and she knows where we are in case we are lost … She vowed to protect us with her life ... We are her family'

Masaki looks at her parents saying with pride… 'It is an honor to stand by her side' …

Once theses words leave her mouth she is once again linked with Kanari … saying 'Hai Taicho … I will tell them' ….

Masaki turns to her parents her face is serious as she says 'Arashi Taicho is requesting that we come to the Main Hall, it is there she will answer any questions you and the others may have'

* * *

_**Four and half Hours ago –Kanari Kurosaki - Reader's POV**_

Ana, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya and the noble elders are standing in the main room of the Kuchiki Manor they are also having a discussion of Ana new division designation along with her insistence of being betroth to Katsuro …

Ana stands in the center, she still has the tube in her waist, and she is calmly answering the questions her mother and father are asking…

She tells them everything that had happened, why she now wears the 9th division insignia, and why she feels that she and Katsuro are destined to be together.

Byakuya then says 'Ana I understand you like him, but as the heir of the Clan you just can not marry anyone … we have already spoken about this'

She looks at her uncle saying 'Katsuro is not just anyone … he is more then that and where he come from he is noble in his own right and heir to a powerful clan'

It is then one of the elders arrogantly walks over to her, then reaches to take the tube from her waist … her reaction is automatic …

She swings a backhand, hitting him in the face knocking him on the floor, sending him across the room, her eyes start to change and her voice is hard and cold as she says … 'try it again … I will kill you'

They all look at her stunned by her strength and the fact she mean the words she spoke …

Ichigo looks on… trying to hide the smirk on his face showing the pride he has in his daughter, he is now seeing she is a lot like him …

The noble looks to Byakuya who is also standing there smirking, saying 'Byakuya Sama you would allow this child to speak and treat me this way'

Byakuya looks to the man saying 'this child is the heir to the Clan … you have no right to approach her, let alone touch her without her permission'…

He now looks at them all saying 'you should remember that' …

It is then that other members of the clan start to argue saying 'she is a bad choice of an heir now that she wishes to marry a poor commoner'

Ana, Ichigo, Byakuya and Rukia's reiatsu skyrockets …

Ana's eyes are changing again as she turns toward the elder …. It is then she stops dead in her tracks, her head jerks upward and her eyes turn white ….

Kanari has now linked with her …her parents, uncle and the elders look at her in shock ….

As she says … 'Hai Taicho … yes …I am fine … yes … my reiatsu did peak' …

Ana's head is now bent as she continues her discussion … 'yes... I started to transform ... yes I am fine … who else is with me … my parents … my Uncle … yes that was their Reiatsu that you felt' …

She lifts her head now she is glaring at the nobles saying … 'no… I am not arguing with them it was something else … NO.... we can handle it you do not need to come' …

She now touches the tube on her waist saying 'it is safe' …

She now smiles saying …'yes I will wait for him'…

The link in now broken …. Her eyes now return to her beautiful violet color ….

Ichigo is now asking …'Ana what that was' …before he can finish his words….

To everyone's surprise, Katsuro appears standing protectively by her side, his hand is on his Zanpakuto… he is standing there quiet his expression is intense as when he faced the intruders in the main hall earlier that morning …

Ana touches his shoulder saying 'it is alright calm down' …

He now stands protectively holding her hand, still not saying a thing just watching as she now explains to her family the ability their Taicho has to link to them when she feels their reiatsu increase with this ability she can communicate her orders and find them if they are lost …

It is then the Kuchiki noble starts to speak again about how she is inappropriate as an heir to clan, and to select a commoner as a mate… all eyes are looking at Katsuro.

Katsuro now steps up and looks at down her then over at the nobles … saying 'this is what upset you; …

she nods her head yes …

He looks at them laughing, as he turns to her saying … 'you should not be upset by their ignorance … **YOU **are the heir to the clan remember that … take pride in yourself and know you can not use force to make your point… as long as you are just and fair … they will follow you when the time comes' .

Byakuya and Ichigo both stand quietly watching the exchange with interest ….

The noble then attempts to approach Katsuro, calling him a commoner and he has no right to interfere …

Katsuro turns to the man looking at him shaking his head laughing … it is then he and Ana are both linked to Kanari ….

Katsuro saying …'Hai … Obasan I understand' ….

The link is then broken...

Katsuro looks to then saying 'my Obasan Arashi would like you to join us in the main hall it is there any questions you may have will be answered'

He looks over at the noble saying 'you too are to come'…

With that he looks pulls Ana, who is smiling at her parents, into his arms saying 'come' …

they both vanish.

Rukia smiling... Looks to both Ichigo and Byakuya saying 'do you approve'…

Byakuya grins as Ichigo says 'he is prefect'…

The noble stands there in shock as he listens to the three talking …

Byakuya turns saying 'let's go and see Arashi'…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Three Hours ago - Reader's POV**_

Kanari and Hisagi now walk into the Main Hall … everyone is in attendance … she looks over the ranks to see her guard standing with Karin…

Isshin, Masaki and Ana walk up to her …. Masaki holding her Kimono open for her… Isshin grins as he lifts the girl so she can place the garment on her Taicho …

Kanari smiles and kisses her on the forehead …

As Ana steps up Kanari watches her carefully she then looks to Isshin to lift the girl they are now face to face … she is eyeing her intensely it is as she is reading her thoughts … Ana takes tube from her waist and hands to her …

Kanari also kisses her forehead and whispers something to her causing her to smile and giggle … both girls now holding hands and smiling walk back to join the others in the ranks …

As the girls walk back into the ranks, Kanari's eyes glance over past Byakuya, to the noble who stands behind him… her eyes are cold and deadly, as she glares into the man....

The noble attempts to stand his ground, only to make eye contact with her and start to tremble with fear... Byakuya quietly watches the exchange.

* * *

**_Three Hours ago - Penance – Reader's POV_**

Now standing in front of Yamamoto is Kanari with Hisagi and Isshin ….

They now begin …

Kanari steps up saying ask 'your questions…. I will answer what I can' ….

Yamamoto then speaks 'Arashi Taicho/ Spadonari tell us … what is your Penance and why does Aizen hunt you'

she looks to her husband for reassurance, he steps up holding her hand, and nodding...

Kanari/Spadonari has now merged….

To those captains who have only heard of this ability, they now stand amazed as …She starts to speak….

_'Years ago... I... Spadonari the 2__nd__ of the legendary Zanptukuo committed an unthinkable crime; I killed thousands of innocent Shinigami, I relished in bloodlust… My Shinigami who wielded me was killed and I was banished from the royal realm, and presented in chains to the creators for sentencing …_

_this you know... _

_but what you do not know is, _

_During my trail with the creators, back in the Royal Realm because of my crimes, the royals feared that the other legendary Zanptukuo, would one day become like me and turn against them... so they had their Shinigamis beheaded and the 4 __legendary who were innocent… and did nothing wrong, were also banished … _

_As I was being sentenced they appeared Hogosha (1st the leader), Kulango (3__rd__), Suku (4__th__), and Najah (5__th__)… _

_When questioned, by the creators as of what had happen, they looked to me with hurt in their eyes telling what had occurred … it was then that my sentence was given … _

_I had to be reincarnated until I found a Shinigami with a pure heart, strong enough to control me and teach me the meaning of love, together we had find a cause worth fighting and dying for , and we had to find our soul mate in both the Shinigami and Zanptukuo form….. _

_Once these things are found and achieved...... _

_then and only then could I begin my penance …. '_

_Spadonari looks down, shaking her head grinning saying …' the creators they really have a way of doing things until now I have been reincarnated over 1000 years… and during this time I thought only about what my actions had caused',_

_She now looks up saying 'did you know it was from my actions your zero division was created',_

_She chuckles then says …. 'I am sorry, but I digress'_

_she continues her story,'This time I awoke in Arashi Kanari, a young naïve girl with a strong gift of being a warrior and brilliant mind, truly the little girl genius…. but an even stronger will to be peaceful and loving,_

_Her first day at the academy by fate she met Hisagi; too my surprise wielded my mate Kazeshini … _

_She now looks to Hisagi, who looks at her and nod telling her to continue … the two Shinigami had a natural attraction… for awhile Kanari resisted thinking it was not their attraction, but mine and Kazeshini, but Hisagi truly loves her and she loves him … _

_so up until then I had found my Shinigami with a pure heart who had tamed me to love others, we had found our soul mates, the last thing was to find something worth fighting and dying for.. _

_At the time we had started looking for this last piece …_

_Her Ni Sama defected, and her husband accused us of murder … _

_we where betrayed by both that we loved and imprisoned … she … Arashi would not break … she had Hajime growing in her womb … so we decided that what we looked for was not to founded here in Soul Society … it was determined that we had time to find our cause so we left and went to the human world ... _

_We became Vienta Tormenta' … at the mention of her identity… Byakuya looks up his eyes large… _

_She sees his reaction… looking over at him she says 'Yes Kuchiki Taicho … I am Vienta Tormenta'… _

_She now points to Katsuro saying 'my Heirs are Hajime and Katsuro, of whom you have met' _

_Byakuya looks over to Katsuro… he sees him smirking until Ana smiling grabs his hand, putting him to her.... _

_katsuro, still holding her hand looks at her and rolls his eyes … _

_Kanari/Spadonari continues by saying 'but we shall discuss that later … once again I digress' _

_Through living in the Human world we have found the last piece…. Something what we would fight and die for … our cause …. _

_Our cause is the safety of the outcast – the Vizards… and more importantly the humans. _

_They all look up in shock._

_Ichigo looks up with a smile ... he understands; she continues by saying 'they are not prefect but they need protecting, we can not save them from themselves but we can save them from Aizen and need be from you' _

_So in our human form … we have concentrated on their uplift and showing a peaceful existence… _

_We had decided that even if this did not meet the criteria by the Creators and the others we would make it be our cause anyway… because we feel strongly about them …_

_So We had to wait for their approval…. _

_Then on Hajime's 9__th__ birthday, I found that after 1000 years I had met all that what was needed to start my penance' … _

_Kanari now speaks, tears roll down her cheeks as she says … 'Hajime no longer just was my Son… he became Spadonari's Son… he wields Spadonari's true Son … Hogosha the leader of the Legendary Zanptukuos'… _

everyone's eyes became large as she then says

_**Spadonari's penance and gift is to once again be Mother to the other Legendary Zanptukuos who were, even though they were innocent, banished because of her crimes … a mother given a second chance with her children … **_

Yamamoto looks up in horror saying … 'you are to bring forth the legendary Zanptukuos' …

_She stands her ground and calmly saying 'yes … but there is more … we felt in order to ensure that what happened over 1000 years ago did not occur again …_

_We would ensure each would have a mate, and be raised with others, so they would understand why we protect …something that was not done before … _

_Hajime/ Hogosha, our leader has been raised from birth with Katsuro, who as you all know is a Vizard…They been trained from an infant by their Obasan Hiyori and the others Vizards, so they both knows the pain of the Vizards – the outcast …_

_Both have been exposed to the Humans, because they live everyday as Human … _

_As Shinigami they have been raised from birth and trained by, no only me, Masaru, and Mari… they have been trained by their Ojiisan Kenpachi, Obasan Yachiru, Obasan Yoruichi, Ojisan Urahara and Ojisan Isshin… _

_Only thing left was to be exposed them to the hollow, A hollow that as not trying to kill or destroy… _

_So to achieve this…. We had planned that they would talk to their Ojisan, my Ni Sama to understand why he went go to Hueco Mundo …this taking place now…. not the way it was planned but sometimes fate has it's way of working things out …. _

_So upon his return Hajime, accompanied by Katsuro will then spend time with his Otoosan, before returning to the Human world …_

_As for my three other children my husband and I would discuss that in private …' _

Yamamoto is looking her stunned … then he says, to everyone's disbelieve… 'What makes you think, I will not throw you or your child back into prison, separating you from Hisagi; threfore keeping you from bring forth the others' …

She looks up at him, and smiles saying 'I have been forgiven by the creators … they themselves have approved my plan for my children … there is nothing you can do'

Yamamoto again says 'do you really think there is nothing I can do' ….

She then turns to him her eyes turn without color; as she says …. 'I told before Old man, what I would do to save my children' ….

Her Reiatsu raises high … even Yamamoto is taken back … her guard now surrounds her ….

Then Kanari says in her own voice …. 'Be careful old man we have came here in peace; don't do this … you are provoking her … what is it you want'

Yamamoto then says 'reveal her, I wish to talk to her directly' …

Kanari and her guard all link together the sight is amazing …..

They all calm themselves as she says 'OK, be warned tread lightly she **will kill** you'

Kanari looks to Hisagi, who walks to her, smiling kisses her, then steps back as she says just one word …**'**_**Bankai' **_… it is then she reveals her true power …

Everyone stands in sheer awe at the sight before them…

Kanari and Spadonari have separated both stand back to back, they levitate into the air…

Kanari looks to Spadonari who is pale in color her body is that of Kanari's …

She speaks her voices is cold as she says_ …"Old man… what is it you want …you forget your place … I am over 2000 years old I am the oldest that the creators have made …and they have sanctioned; that I right what I have wronged…that means bringing forth my children … and when I say there is nothing you can do … there is nothing you can do … I come to you in peace and once again you provoke me" ….._

Yamamoto then speaks …."I wanted to speak directly to you without Arashi "…

Spadonari looks at him her eyes and voice is still cold as she says …_ "**speak"** …_

He says … "it is my job to protect my people here in soul society against Aizen and need be from you and the legendary Zanptukuos… How do I know they will not cause Havoc and kill once again …? "

She looks at him then says _"you have my word and the fact that the creators watch over us closely … their true power will not be released until they fulfilled their training and embrace their cause as I have…..Hogosha is the leader … he will decide the cause for the others … That is why He is to come here to understand the ways of the Shinigami to be with his father" …._

She looks at him closely then grins saying …_ 'Once again I read in your mind what it is you really want"…_

She turns to Kanari as they merge together she says _...'Ok we will allow you what you wish, but we will be watching' …_ it is then she falls into Hisagi's arms …

Hisagi helps her to stand, she is drained but still functioning …

Yamamoto says "are you alright Arashi Taicho" …

Breathing hard, she responds "yes …. In the future unless you wish to die don't summon her out again … she does not like coming forth for conversations … Now let's finish this"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Two Hours ago - What does Aizen Want – Reader's POV**_

Yamamoto then says … "Aizen …. What does he want …?"

Kanari looks around, then says "Somehow he has found out that my children would wield the legendary Zanptukuos, and he has put it in his mind that he would father my children and the power of the legendary would be his" …

Again They all look at her in shock

Yamamoto then says … 'you intent to go and get your son … how will you be protected from Aizen, especially if he is wants to use you to bring forth the others'

Kanari who is now standing next to Hisagi … she softly says 'neither Aizen nor anyone else can produce the other three…. only Kazeshini can sire the legendary Zanptukuo that is why he wanted him dead'

'But what he does not understand even if he killed Hisagi, he can not sire the others … if that where the case they would have been born over 1000 years ago';

They all look at her and Hisagi … that is when Ukitake, Shunsui, Isshin and Ichigo chuckle loudly

Her eyes now show Aquamarine with embarrassment, as she looks at them..., then to Hisagi who now looks at them as if to say knock it off …

Yamamoto then says 'Arashi Taicho who will accompany you to Hueco Mundo to retrieve your son' ….

She looks at him and saying "my guard… with the exception of my two young ones they are not yet trained; they will stay at the gate with their Obasan Mari" ….

Looking over at Kenpachi and Yachiru …she says 'My Otoosan and Shisuta, Hiyori and the two humans, Ishida and Sado'.

Upon hearing the last two Ichigo speaks up saying … 'Why are you taking Ishida and Chad' …

She looks at him and says 'they came to me asking to go … at first I refused… but at Urahara and their urging I changed mind and agreed' …

She looks around saying, "Aizen is very strong in Hueco Mundo he has the new ten Epsada. We have trained for the last six years for this … my objective is not to encounter or battle Azien … I am going to retrieve our son … and return home … If we must battle we will"

It is then that Ichigo says 'you are taking my dad' ….

She looks to Isshin and then back to Ichigo saying 'yes … he has come forth to retrieve Hajime'

She looks at Ichigo saying 'Isshin as cared for my boys since we arrived in the human world … so it made sense that he would accompany me to get Hajime back'

With a slight confused look on her face, she looks at Isshin then to Ichigo saying 'is there something wrong Kurosaki Taicho'

Ichigo looks at her … then says 'I will go with you' …

It is at that point Hitsugaya looking at his wife says 'I will go too' …

Kanari now looks at them both her face has a questioning look on it … Ichigo says 'he is my father I need to be with him to make sure nothing happens to him'

Then she looks to Hitsugaya, he says 'either I will go or my wife will go… my wife, is to stay with our daughter' …

Kanari then looks to Yamamoto

Yamamoto says 'every well Arashi it seems you now have a strong enough escort'

She replies 'thank you' ….

Then she says 'there is one other thing I must discuss with you, before we return to Karakura Town' …..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**One and half Hours - the Betrothal – Reader's POV**_

Kanari then steps up Hisagi is still on one side of her … while Isshin walks over to her …. She begins by saying….'As I had mentioned the one of the precautions was that a mate would be selected for my children …it was felt they should have a strong mate, one who would be able to keep them in line, teach them love and understanding'.

She now looks to Isshin and nods he now steps up and opens the tube …

She now smiles as she looks to Rukia and Karin … who faces are in shock they say both say 'NO' …

Isshin is grinning … saying… 'I came to Arashi …she is truly brilliant …she has figure out how to allow Shinigami women to safely conceive and deliver a healthy child without complications'.

He continues to speak … 'so we had an agreement that she would allow me have the grandchildren...I have dreamed of and when they came to age … upon agreement of the two individuals … they would wed'

'My 1st born would marry Hajime, where my 2nd born would marry Katsuro'… He now pulls out the signed documents … Ichigo & Rukia and Karin & Hitsugaya ….now flash step forward each taking the documents reading them…

Ichigo and Karin both, look at their father saying…. 'How could you'…

He looks to them both saying 'neither of you would have a child without her or me … it is a fair trade'

He continues saying 'When the girls reach their 20th birthday, If they feel they do not wish to marry them, or the boys don't wish to marry them…. the contract will be voided... until then it is a legal and binding contract'….

It is then they heard two very excited girls loudly scream ….. 'YES... Thank you Ojiisan'.

Katsuro then looks up at his Obasan … saying … 'OBASAN… UGH'… he then turns to his Otoosan who just looks at him …

She now walks up to Rukia& Ichigo and Karin & Hitsugaya… saying 'you may ask why …. While I was in hiding in Karakura … I watch you everyday … how your love for each other grew… it was not until I seen proof this love you each had did I give him the'...

Karin finishes Kanari's sentence saying 'it was the Sake' …

Kanari smiles at her saying 'yes… It was the Sake' …

She then turns to Rukia saying … RuRu, my oldest and dearest friend, if you or any of you are not happy I can destroy the agreement' …

Without looking she says 'Katsuro' …

He responds saying 'Obasan I am only 11 and she is 6'

Ana then grabs him saying 'I will be 7 next month and we will be married on my 18th birthday'…

Katsuro rolls his eyes putting his head down …

Kanari says 'I know this is a shock … can we agree to discuss it more after I return with my son' ….

They all nod ….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present - KaraKura Town home - Reader's POV**_

Kanari, stretches as she rolls over … she does not remember when they finally fell asleep…. but she now awakens to see his brown eyes looking down into her's, smiling saying it is time to go and get our Son …. She kisses him saying 'Hai …. It is time' ….

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**A poll ….**

**Should I make this a sequel ……..**

**If so what relationship should it be about …?**

**Hisagi/ Kanari**

**Hajime/ Masaki**

**Katsuro/ Ana**

**Please let me know …… **

_**Le Rukia**_

* * *

Four and a half Hours ago - Kanari Kurosaki – Reader's POV


	32. Entering into Hueco Mundo

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 31: Entering into Hueco Mundo **

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

* * *

_**30 minutes ago - KaraKura Town home – Hisagi's POV**_

Hisagi as awaken he is looking down at Kanari, thinking about how much he has missed his wife ….and how close he is to having his family together …

When they arrived, He walked around their home, while she went directly upstairs to lie down …

he was humbly surprised by the pictures that she had tenderly created and hung throughout the house…

she had given him a home …something he in all his life he never thought he would have….

when he went to bed, He laid there holding her all night as they slept ….

As he slept … he and Kazeshini spoke and made peace …. They agreed that only through working together could they protect Kanari, Spadonari and their children…..and they would both give their lives for them…. for the first time in years Hisagi felt at peace

Hisagi is now looking down at Kanari as she is sleeps he notices her body language is tense… her face starting to reflect sadness… he asks Kazeshini what is it that has made her sad …

Kazeshini tells Hisagi it is Hajime … She misses Him and wants him back…..

Kazeshini tells Hisagi to we need to link to her now … Kazeshini tells him to put your hand her heart and concentrate on her essence …..

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**30 minutes ago ~ Hueco Mundo – Reader's POV**_

Hajime is in his Ojisan Tousen's quarters he is in a deep sleep … as wonderwice looks on …

Tousen told him to stand watch over, what he strongly considers his little cousin ….

He is watchful as he thinks about what just happened ….

They were playing a game of tag earlier when Hajime drank some water that was left on table for them and he instantly passed out into a deep sleep…

Wonderwice immediately picked him up and took him to his Otoosan who in the room meditating…

Tousen looked at the boy thinking _…. It was a matter of time before Aizen or Gin would make a move on Hajime … now it is a matter of what they gave him… _

Tousen tells Wonderwice to lay Hajime down and bring the glass he had drunk from ….. Wonderwice does what his Otoosan has requested and stands watching him ….

Tousen smells the glass to determine what was given to his Nephew …

Tousen surmises that it is a sleeping potion made from the root of the Valerian flowering plant … the root added with a little Kido would make the victim sleep forever unless given something to awake him within 6 hours from the time he drank the potion.

In order to awake Hajime….Tousen would need to stimulates his immune system, and to achieve this he would need to obtain some Maitake mushrooms which are only located on the far side of Hueco Mundo complex…

Tousen knows it is a ploy to separate them … and possibility a trap to kill him... he looks to his Oigosan [nephew] and to his son …

he decides …

He leans down to wonderwice whispering a few words to him … then he tells him to watch over Hajime and to protect him with his life…. He will return with the antidote….

He turns to leave then he turns back to Wonderwice saying be careful and protect yourself my son …..

He vanishes …

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**25 minutes ago ~ Kanari and Aizen ~ Reader's POV**_

Hisagi now finds himself in a dream state with both Kanari and Spadonari …. As he is looks over he sees her wearing a simple emerald Yukata, her hair hangs loosely down her back as she and Spadonari both sits on a large rock surrounded by sand, overlooking the sun rising on an ocean horizon… they are both calling for Hajime and Hogosha ….

Kanari does not turn even through she feels Hisagi's presence… she says to him … 'Hajime/Hogosha will not respond' … her voice is starting to shake because she getting frighten….

Hisagi is now attempting to make his way to her …..

She jerks up and she motions her hand toward Hisagi … with this wave of a hand Hisagi is frozen in place and his Reiatsu is hidden along with his physical being … he is standing there in shock, unable to speak … listening and watching as Aizen appears and approaches his wife….

Aizen walks up the beach toward Kanari who has now merged with Spadonari, still looking over the water … she does not look at him as he says ……'I have what you want and you have what I want' …..

Kanari still looking over the ocean watching the sun rising, she replies to Aizen saying 'I don't wish to battle you and I will not lay with you … but …You will …give my back all of what is mine'

Aizen is now standing in front her grinning as he replies saying….. 'There are only two ways you will get back what you have lost …. You will either give me what I want or you will battle'

He looks at her now laughing as he says …. 'If you choose to battle, your friends will die and you will life long enough to still give me what I want'

Grinning at her then says … 'So I guess it was my mistake there is only one way to get back what you want … and this is to willingly give me what I want'

Kanari now looks up at Aizen her temperament has not changed as she calmly says … 'We are coming and we will not play your little games … face us … **DO NOT** insult us…. By sending us in to the deserts of Hueco Mundo thinking your low level hollows can defeat us'

She is still sitting on the rock, her head is now held high, her eyes are Icy Teal as she stares up into his eyes … saying… 'When I knock on your door … **BE MAN** enough to answer it'

Aizen slowly licks his lips as he looks down at Kanari with lustful eyes saying…. 'Arashi... my darling … I will enjoy taking you'

She looks at him with disgust… saying 'not now or ever'

Aizen laughs as he now turns and takes his leave … Spadonari then says to Aizen's Zanptukuo … '_Kyota Suigetsu,_ _Do not ever come back here again … for if you do... I will destroy you'_

As Aizen turns as if to reply to what has been said, Kanari turns her head closing her eyes causing him to vanish ….

Once Aizen is gone she releases Hisagi... saying 'you heard'

Hisagi is now sitting on the rock beside her, saying… 'Yes' …… then he says 'Kana, how did you hide me'...

She looks to him her eyes now once again have an aquamarine color, as she says 'this is our soul...we control everything here... I let him in to hear what he had to say... it was nothing new... He will never return here'

She now looks to him saying ….."I hid your essence because… I needed to hear and observe him … if he knew you where …that would not have happened"

Hisagi pulls her in to his arms saying 'are you satisfied, with what you heard'.

She looks to him; her eyes are unchanged, saying 'it is going to be a battle …. We must be prepared'

Hisagi looks are her saying…. 'Kana … we are prepared … do not worry' ….

He then turns her to face him saying … 'What is going on with Hajime/Hogosha'

She looks up to him saying 'I believe he is drugged …. I can feel him' …

She looks at Hisagi saying 'you can also feel him just concentrate'

Hisagi closes his eyes and concentrates on his son …as he does he can now feel his essence and his breathing which is a rhythmic pattern similar to someone sleeping....

Hisagi looks into Kanari's eyes now saying … 'Kana; we will take back what is ours'

She reaches up and kisses him deeply saying … 'Husband ….I would be lost without you'

Hisagi looks in her eyes saying 'you will never more be lost, for I will not leave your side again'

Hisagi is now awake in their bedroom... he looks down at her smiling as she starts to awaken…..

Kanari, stretches as she rolls over … as she now awakens to see his brown eyes looking down into hers, he smiling saying 'it is time to go and get our Son' ….

She kisses him saying 'Hai …. It is time'.

* * *

_**25 minutes ago–Kurosaki home – Reader's POV**_

Masaki and Ana are in the living room of their Ojiisan Kurosaki's home resting… their parents are upstairs Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Isshin are resting before they leave with Arashi …

Masaki awakens calling for Hajime… she is now in tears … Ana turns looking at her with concern asking what is wrong ….

Masaki looks to her saying… 'It is Hajime… something is wrong…he will not link with me … he promised when Obasan Arashi, had made me apart of her guard, … he would be able link with me to let me know that he was alright'.

Masaki now has tears rolling down her face as she says… 'He has not linked to me … I know there is something wrong'

Masaki now looks to her cousin her eyes are serious … they are holding hands facing each other, their knees are touching as Masaki says... 'I have a plan'...

She starts to talk to Ana … Ana is looking at her cousin nodding her head mischievously in agreement … she softly says… 'Yes cousin… I think that will work'

Ana now looking hard into Masaki's eyes saying …..'Understand the repercussions will be extreme'…

Masaki looks at her saying …'it is worth it' …

Ana quietly nods and gets up going into the kitchen … leaving Masaki to her thoughts

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present Time – Urahara Shoten [Training Room] – Reader's POV**_

Everyone is gathered at the Gate, waiting for Kanari and Hisagi… Ishida, Chad, Hiyori, Isshin, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Masaru, Katsuro, Mari, Karin, Rukia, Masaki, Ana, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessa…

Kanari and Hisagi walk into Shoten … she stops him as they approach the hatch leading to the training room … she looks to him saying … 'Husband you have something I now am ready to take back'…

He looks at her with new found interest... He reaches behind Kazeshini and pulls out the box she gave him over six years ago …saying 'is this …what you need' … she smiles, kissing him saying 'yes'…

Hisagi hands her the small box that he has kept safe for her… she grins as she takes the small box from her husband, and turns jumping into Urahara's Training room …

Hisagi also jumps into the training following close behind her …

Everyone greets each other …

Kanari and Hisagi both walks up to Urahara... she stops in front of him then opens the box… releasing her essence that had been locked in the box for over 6 years…

she takes out the arm band and hands it to Urahara …he grins as he takes the armband and walks over to the gate ..

As Urahara is working on her armband … Kanari takes out her wedding ring, which is still on the necklace Hisagi had given to her years ago... She is holding the ring in her hands as she looks to Hisagi who is watching her closely …

She moves closely to him to speak were only he can hear her words…she says... 'Husband I wish to wear my ring'

Hisagi taking the chain from her hands, as he puts the chain with the ring still attached it around her neck, as he says …..'You will wear your ring only after we formally have our ceremony' …

He kisses her forehead and walks over to the others leaving her standing there looking perplexed….it is at that time that Urahara walks over to her saying... 'Arashi your armband …. He then steps to her close, telling her how to operate her now modified armband …. After their discussion it is then that Urahara announces that they are ready'.

He stands saying 'the gate will take you directly to Aizen's palace you with enter into the courtyard … so you must be prepared … to go directly into battle … we will be waiting here at the gate … you have 10 hours'

With those words he looks to Kanari who then touches her armband which is now securely on her Right arm opening the gate in front of them …

Everyone says their good byes and enters into the gate…

Just as the gate begins to close Masaki and Ana look at each other and with a nod from Masaki they both flash step into the gate …

The only thing that can heard as the gate closes are the screams from Mari, Rukia and Karin…..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Tousen Reader's POV**_

Tousen has appeared in the out skirts of the Hueco Mundo complex….

He is in the process of retrieving the Maitake mushrooms, when Gin and Primo Epsada appears …

Tousen does not even glances toward the two until he completes the task in front of him…

With the mushrooms secured safely in his possession he turns to face Gin and the Epsada who are now standing in front of him with their Zanptukuos drawn…

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the Gate- Reader's POV**_

As Kanari and her team are moving fast through the gate to Hueco Mundo …. She suddenly feels two unexpected Reiatsu following her...

She stops everyone looks at her… her eyes are looking down the corridor which they had just come from ….

Kanari's voice is commanding as she says …. Masaki and Ana come forth **NOW!!!!**

The two girls are now on one knee in front of a **VERY PISSED **Kanari…

Ichigo and Hitsugaya are looking down at their daughters and are beside themselves in anger….

Before anything can be said the corridor starts to break down … Each father grabs their daughter, Kanari grabs Chad who does not use Shunpo and started for the exit which was just ahead … As the group exited the gate in Aizen's court yard they are instantly met by Epsada (s) 2 thru 8…..

* * *

_**Wonderwice Reader's POV **_

As Wonderwice is standing next to Hajime, the door slowly opens and Epsada 10 walks in with two of his fraccions… he takes his stance as he is being surrounded.

* * *

_**Hajime/Hogosha Reader's POV**_

Hajime and Hogosha are in their dream state... their dream state is different then Kanari/Spadonari his state is reminiscent of his home in Louisiana … they are sitting on the steps the wrap around porch overlooking the moss draped trees which line the driveway,….

They are aware of what is happening around them … and are upset that they are incapacitated…

They had heard Kanari/Spadonari and Masaki calling them … they know they too are upset ….

More to the point they know Masaki will do something stupid …

It is then that they feel several strong peaks in Reiatsu, but one has them very concerned ….

They stand looking around both saying we must get out of here, before all is lost

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**A poll ….**

**Should I make this a sequel ……..**

**If so what relationship should it be about …?**

**Hisagi/ Kanari**

**Hajime/ Masaki = 1 vote **

**Katsuro/ Ana**

**Please let me know …… **

_**Le Rukia**_


	33. A knock on the Door

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 32: A knock on the Door**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

* * *

_**Tousen Reader's POV**_

Tousen has appeared in the out skirts of the Hueco Mundo complex….

He is in the process of retrieving the Maitake mushrooms, when Gin and Primo Epsada appears …

Tousen does not even glance toward the two until he completes the task in front of him…

With the mushrooms secured safely in his possession he turns to face Gin and the Epsada who are now standing in front of him with their Zanptukuos drawn… he speaks to Gin saying … 'Why are you here'…

Gin responses saying …'you know why…. it is time you decide to either pledge yourself to us completely or die'….

Tousen glances over to Epsada the then back to Gin as he replies saying… 'You needed Primo to accompany you to tell me this…I am honored that you would felt you needed that much assistance to face me'…

Tousen now standing there facing the two; he has not pulled his Zanptukuo, his hands are behind him, his body language is unusually relaxed , as he continues speaking saying… "Pledge myself …I am living here in Hueco Mundo …. Training Epsada for a battle with Arashi … my sister…..I have betrayed the only person… once again Arashi… who has ever loved me without reservation … and you come before me with your Zanptukuos drawn telling me to pledge myself completely or Die….. I think … I have overly pledged myself"

Gin stands there with a stupid grin on his face … assessing Tousen's words … then laughingly says 'hum the way ya put dat I guess ya right' …..

He suddenly stops speaking as he now looks over to the compound saying … 'Well …. It seems ya baby sister, and her band of misfits has arrived …It is almost time for dat family reunion she been wantin'…

Tousen now glances over to the compound, he assesses the Reiatsu of the individuals who are accompanying and facing Arashi; his expression as not changed…from what he has assessed… she has brought strong fighters with her …. She will be fine

Tousen then says… 'She and you will have to wait… As you are aware ….right now I am experiencing a time restriction'… it is then Epsada steps up and attacks Tousen …

Tousen is too quick he blocks his attack with his Zanpakuto…. Tousen glancing to the Epsada then says … 'it seems the student wishes to test the teacher'...

Primo replies saying…. 'Today you will die, as I become the teacher'...

Aizen, who has been monitoring the whole conversation, summons Gin to return, telling him Primo can take care of Tousen…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wonderwice Reader's POV **_

As Wonderwice is standing next to Hajime, the door slowly opens and Epsada 10 walks in with two of his fraccions…

Wonderwice takes his stance as he is being surrounded…

Epsada 10 looks to Wonderwice saying …..'Aizen Sama wishes to have the boy guarded against the intruders'…

Wonderwice cautiously watches as the fraccions and Epsada strategically sit in four corners of the room, as if they are waiting for something or someone...

He feels his Otoosan is in battle … he wants to go to him, but he can not and will not leave Hajime …

Wonderwice slowly backs to the bed that Hajime is laying on and sits besides him never taking his eyes off of the Epsada…

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

As Kanari and her team as exited the gate in Aizen's court yard they are instantly met by Epsada 2 thru 8…..

The Epsada do not attack they are standing there like they are waiting for orders…….

Kanari and her team keeping an eye on them as they quickly regroup starting with Masaki and Ana…

Kanari and her team are facing the Epsada when she gives the order to separate into pairs… Ishida/Isshin; Hiyori/Chad; Ichigo/Ana; Hitsugaya/Masaki; Marasu/Katsuro; Kenpachi/Yachiru; Hisagi/Kanari….

They all look around and assess their opponents …

Hitsugaya and Ichigo stand together turning their attention to their daughters …

Kanari looks over to them and then to Hisagi who nods at her telling her to go and deal with them….

Kanari observes as Masaki, who Hitsugaya has just told to take cover … calmly replies saying 'Otoosan, I must find Hajime'…

He now looks at her ... it is now that he sees his daughter is more like her mother, Karin ….

Her face is defiant, as she looks to both her Otoosan and Obasan Arashi saying ….'I will not stay here hiding … I will go to him as you battle' …

Her eyes are pleading as she is looking into Hitsugaya's eyes saying … 'I need for you to believe in me… Otoosan' …

Hitsugaya looks at his daughter saying……. 'You must be careful Masaki this is a dangerous place'...

She looks around as she replies saying 'Otoosan all of the Epsada are here …. It is dangerous here... if you keep them busy here we can get to Hajime'

Ichigo is watching Masaki as she talks to her Otoosan, shaking his head he is noticing how much the girl is like Karin… He knows Hitsugaya has lost the argument … He also knows Ana will not let her go alone …

Hitsugaya now looks to Kanari and Ichigo saying ….'I am willing to let her go to him … but she can not go alone' …

Ana now looks up to Ichigo, who is also having a tough time accepting that his little girl stands before him ready to battle...her violet eyes slowly turning golden …

As she softly says …'Otoosan… you and Ojisan Byakuya have taught me to protect others, and I am going to do that… I must stand with my cousin'…

Before Ichigo could say anything Katsuro has now appears next to Ana, holding her hand …saying 'I will protect her' …

Ichigo grins approvingly at the boy saying 'I know you will, but you too must be careful'…

It is at that time Yachiru appears saying 'I will also go with them' …

Kanari, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya all look at her then to Kenpachi... who is still watching the Epsada saying…. 'She is the Vice Captain of the 11th and their Obasan … She will ensure they are safe'….

Kanari looks over at Yachiru; tears are forming her eyes … she really did not want it to come to this …

Feeling Kanari's emotion raise, without looking at Kanari, Yachiru says... 'Kamereon… don't worry … I will return and I will bring back what is ours' …

Hisagi gives Kanari a reassuring nod... that Yachiru will be alright…seeing this Kanari then pulls herself together saying …. 'Hai Shisuta' ….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hajime - Reader's POV**_

Hajime and Hogosha still in their dream state... they know that their Okaasan, Otoosan and others have come to take them back … they can feel that their Okaasan is very near….

Hajime is trying to concentrate on his Okaasan, but something is detracting her … she is very emotional … She can not hear him ….

He needs to contact someone and let them know where he is …. He is thinking …he is thinking….. Then Hajime starts to grin

Hajime remembers a conversation he had with Hisagi, about when he knew his wife was his soul mate…

His Otoosan told him … _He and his Okaasan were having a heated discussion, when someone attacked him causing him to be knocked unconscious …_

_leaving her alone to battle the people who hurt him … in order to save her life he needed her to stop fighting… he needed her to come to him … so he had to concentrate all his power and focus on her … then call her name …._

_Because she was his soul mate she heard him call her name … and she came to him…_

Hajime looks to Hogosha, who is sitting on the step next to him, saying… 'we have nothing to loose'… they then both join together, thinking ... _if she is truly the one I am the wed… then this will work_ …

He starts to concentrate on Masaki….Her eyes… Her face …. Her hair …. Her smile … Her laughter … Her warmth…..he then concentrates all he has on her essence as he then shouts …. '**MASAKI** come to me' ….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Masaki – Reader's POV**_

Masaki jerks her head up, she quickly stands and starts to walk toward the Epsada... toward the hallway leading into the building, and her eyes have turned white as she says… 'I must go now …. He is calling me …something is wrong'

Hitsugaya looks at his daughter, quickly restraining her and calls for Arashi …

Kanari and Hisagi run over to Masaki who is still trying to break her father's grasp … saying 'I must go now'….

Kanari's eyes turn white; as she places her hand on Masaki's shoulders… she can hear Hajime calling for Masaki….. His voice is faint …

Kanari softly tells Masaki to concentrates on Hajime, and then ask him where he is….

Masaki nods her head and does what she is told …. Masaki starts to nod her head like she is being given instructions … as the link is broken Masaki can be heard saying 'yes Hajime I understand' ….

Kanari and Masaki eyes have returned to their normal color as they look are each other and smile….

Masaki, her face is now full of determination as she now bends down Yachiru, Ana, Katsuro, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Hisagi watching as she starts to draw a map in the dirt, once she is done she marks an X stating he is here ….

She looks up to Kanari, who is still standing by her, saying…'we must go now' …

* * *

_**Tousen Reader's POV**_

Tousen is battling Epsada one in the desert on the outskirts of the Hueco Mundo compound…

The Epsada has gone into his release up until now …Tousen has been battling him and keeping his Reiatsu hidden……. so Kanari would not know he was battling …..

He wants her focused on getting Hajime and leaving …

He can not face her... he is ashamed that he allowed himself to be used to bring them both there …

He now feels Hajime reaching out for help …. Tousen looses his focus…

Suddenly he is hit hard by Primo and injured … his Reiatsu is released in the air ….

He is lying on the ground trying to stand while being pummeled … he says only three words …. '_**Kana forgive me' **_

* * *

_**Kanari - Reader's POV**_

Just as Kanari starts to reply to Masaki, she and the others feels a strong disturbance coming from the distance…it is her Ni Sama … he is a battle, and he is badly hurt ...

Hisagi now standing by her, he catches her as she stumbles forward, from the shock of feeling her Ni Sama's Reiatsu...

She now stands straight …her eyes are now Icy teal almost white with anger…. she straining to control her anger…

Kanari looks seriously at Katsuro saying...'avoid a battle if you can, but if you fight … you fight the 11th division way… no more holding back... no more playing'…

Katsuro is now grinning….as he says 'HAI Obasan' ….

She looks to the girls saying 'listen to Yachiru and Katsuro… stay safe …and protect yourselves at all cost'

She then quickly looks to Yachiru saying …'Shisuta …. Wait for an opening then shunpo as fast as you can to Hajime... Get Hajime and find a safe place to hide and wait for me to link with them with additional instructions' …

Yachiru looks to Kanari saying 'Kamereon … we will be waiting … inside with my nephew'….

Kanari looks to everyone; then looks into Hisagi's eyes and nods her head….

It is then Kanari, with Spadonari in hand; knocks on Aizen's door by attacking and beheading the first Epsada in front of her …

As Yachiru, Ana, Masaki and Katsuro vanish… going inside to Hajime…

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**I know it is a short chapter … I am fighting writer's block … **

**A poll ….**

**Should I make this a sequel ……..**

**If so what relationship should it be about …?**

**Hisagi/ Kanari**

**Hajime/ Masaki =2 vote **

**Katsuro/ Ana**

**Please let me know …… **

_**Le Rukia**_


	34. BitterSweet Reunion Part 2

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanptukuos, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11****th**** division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Hey Guys I also will take anonymous reviews too…**

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 33: BitterSweet Reunion Part 2 … A sister and Brother - made additions**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

* * *

_**Reader's POV **_

The battle in Hueco Mundo has started...Kanari has easily killed Epsada # 8 …. Everyone has engaged into battle ….

Yachiru, Katsuro, Ana, and Masaki have a filtrated Aizen's strong hold to rescue Hajme….

Once she killed the first Epsada, it is then Kanari turns to Hisagi…..her eyes are serious as she says… 'We now must split up'...

His eyes are large, as he starts to shake his head in disagreement …

They warned him, she would try to separate from him ….

Hisagi looks determined as he says 'I will not leave your side ... You must now decide … what it is you are willing to do …. The others can get to Hajime… they are strong enough' …

She looks into his brown eyes saying "are you willing to take that chance"

he sees her confusion in trying to decide whether to go to their Son or to save her Brother…

Knowing she can not choose and will argue they must split, Hisagi motions to the others signaling that they are to assist the children …. They all knew where to meet … he has made the decision for them….. Pulling his wife to him …

he says 'we will get what it is you and my son have come for… our Ni Sama' ...

They Vanish….

* * *

_**Saving Hajime- Reader's POV**_

Yachiru is the leading the children to Hajime, up until now they had been met with little to no resistance, it is like they are being allowed to go to Hajime… and this is what has Yachiru concerned, she stops just meters from the room Hajime is located in.. She looks to Masaki... saying "link to him now Masaki, we must know if it is a trap"

Masaki closes her eyes and with all that she has ... she concentrates on Hajime….. She calls out to him…. "Hajime...Hajime... Please answer me"...

Hajime is still in his dream state he is sitting there looking rather perplexed reflecting on the fact that Masaki has proven herself to be his mate ….

When he hears her voice calling to him, he replies … 'Masaki… where are you' ….

She says, "We are several meters away from the room, Obasan Yachiru is concerned it is a trap ... Can you tell us if there are others in the room…

Hajime concentrates on the environment around him sensing what and who is there… "Masaki, be careful … There is an Epsada here and three fraccions… each are in a corner of the room… Wonderwice is sitting here with me" ….

His voice is starting to sound shaken as he says, "Masaki I cannot help you … I can not awaken" …

His voice starts to crack as he says…" Masaki ... I am helpless"

She feels his despair, and she reassures him by saying, "Do not worry, I am close and I will be there soon… I am not alone I have Obasan Yachiru, Katsuro, and Ana … Plus Hajime Wonderwice is there too, he will help us"…she now asks... "Hajime how do we awaken you?" …

He replies, "before Ojisan Tousen left, I hear him say he needed to get something to stimulate my body causing it to awaken... what is I do not know"…

Hajime's voice is now desperate, as his says, "Masaki, we must hurry … please…. I can feel our Ojisan Tousen…. Masaki …. He is dying … we must save him"...

The link is broken… Masaki looks to Yachiru, who is standing next to her and tells her what Hajime told her, Yachiru is still having conflicts as to whether Tousen is worth saving, but she knows her sister and Nephew would die if something where to happen to him, she nods telling her not to worry she has a plan…

They all gather together and discuss her plan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Brother and Sister - Reader's POV**_

Tousen had been battling Primo Epsada in the desert on the outskirts of the Hueco Mundo compound…

He is injured…. The resolve he has set in his mind is to die for his betraying to his beloved sister…. He does not fight back, he lays on the ground his glasses are broken, his Zanpakuto discarded into the rumble, and he is covered with his own blood... His arms and legs are broken; he gasps for air, and then coughs… blood mixed with saliva projects from his mouth …

His senses are dulled by the pain not of his body, but of his heart...He has silent tears rolling down his face … the only thing on his mind is Kana and Hajime … how he has disappointed them....

The Primo Epsada who is taking an extreme pleasure in assaulting Tousen is taunting him as he beats him Shouting … "Get up Shinigami fight me like a the man I know you to be"

Tousen says nothing as the Epsada who has long ago returned from his released state, reaches down and grabs him by his neck ….

Primo Epsada stands there screaming obscenities at Tousen…

Tousen says nothing... he is hanging there like a torn rag doll. ….

'_**KAZESHINI **__**karire**__**'**_ ….Hisagi now stands wielding two connected dual scythes each with two blades curving both directions, connected by a long chain, whipping it forward as he entangles Primo's arms and pulling hard causing him to drop a now semi conscious Tousen . Hisagi looks to his wife telling her to go to him quickly…

Kanari flash steps to her beloved Ni Sama …she holds him tightly to her breast crying … "Ni Sama ...oh Kami please Ni Sama P...L...E...A...S...E ….don't leave me again... her tears fall from her beautiful eyes hitting his cheeks… she continues by saying "Please Ni Sama wake up .. I am here to take you to a place which will give you peace …. Please don't let me be too late"….

She cradles his head as she begs him to awaken…. saying "I can not continue without you …. Don't leave me again PLEASE"

Tousen finally responds to his sister, he attempts to touch her face, saying "Kana you should have left with Hajime…. Leaving me here to face my punishment for bringing you here... I am sorry" ....his hand drops, and his head goes limb in her hands.... He is gone....

Kanari still holding her brother's face and tenderly kisses him on his bloody forehead saying …"Ni Sama… you belong with me...Your family… not here... I love you and I need you"

Her tears continue to fall on her Ni Sama ….. Her emotions are high, her eyes are a color never seen by anyone to include her husband they are a darkest blue border lining black… her aura is the same color...

Once again she says to Tousen…. "Please don't leave me; if you love me … please stay…. don't leave me "….

It is then the Primo Epsada struck out and escaped Hisagi's hold and approached Kanari and Tousen….. As he approaches he shouted he would finish what he had started and she should move because Tousen, along with Hisagi was to die by his hands.... And she would forever serve Azien Sama…

In her present emotional state …These words shook her to the depth of her soul … the fact that someone or something would stand before her and threaten to take not only her Ni Sama, but her husband from her after all these years of hiding... after all these years of planning …. They threaten to kill what was hers…

Kanari gently lowered Tousen's bloody head to the ground and stood…. She turned and faced the Primo Epsada, Her eyes where now completely white …

as she stood facing him, the air seem to stand still, causing an eerie quiet, she stood there, her eyes closed as she quietly reflected on all that she had been through, her face held no expression, what seem like hours, really where only seconds...

AS she opens her eyes and only thing that could be heard from her soft voice were…words that had never been spoken in over 1000 years; …

The forbidden release that had not been recorded in the Shinigami archives ….

The forbidden release that started it all many years ago……..

Words ….which were used to bring forth the destroyer, over 1000 years ago …

**_"Spadonari_** _**awaken and bath in bloodlust**_ '… it was then that she and Spadonari traded places ..

Hisagi quickly moves to Tousen, as he does… he stares at his wife … he knew it was Spadonari who controlled his wife's body … her power was formable…her eyes … signified death … Kazeshini screams to him to turn from her … and protect their Ni Sama …..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's POV**_

Spadonari's terrifying Reiatsu is felt through out Hueco Mundo …. As Kanari's guard battled with the Epsada, in the court yard, they all can not help but feel the terror that is about to happen in the outskirts of the desert….

Aizen turned his attention to the outskirts of the desert; he sends Gin to the area to ensure that Tousen and Hisagi are killed and to return with Kanari in chains…..

Hogosha still is locked in his and Hajimes's dream state, had been tracking Tousen's battle with Primo Epsada, He and Hajime knew Tousen was near death…. They knew Kanari/Spadonari's emotional state was delicate, so when they felt when his mother's release, they where not surprised ….

Now more then ever they must be freed to not only save their Ojisan, but to save their Okaasan …..

Hogosha looks to Hajime saying Masaki must free us ….. Before all is lost…..

Wonderwice, who had been sitting there protecting Hajime, was torn, he felt his Otoosan being beaten near death, but he will not leave Hajime, he senses help is not far, but when Kanari released Spadonari, he, Epsada 10, and the 3 Fraccion who are in the room turn their attention to the outskirts of the Hueco Mundo…

The door slowly opens…

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**I know it is a short chapter … I am still fighting writer's block … along with a new project at work … PLEASE stick It out with me**

**A poll ….**

**Should I make this a sequel ……..**

**If so what relationship should it be about …?**

**Hisagi/ Kanari**

**Hajime/ Masaki =2 vote **

**Katsuro/ Ana**

**Please let me know …… **

**Your Reviews are helpful **

**Much Love **

_**Le Rukia**_


	35. Judgment

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanputkou, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11th division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 34: Judgment**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)**_

* * *

_**Reader's POV **_

Kanari, seeing her Ni Sama dying in arms, her Son held prisoner in his dream state, and her husband threaten, all things that mean everything to her…. her only reason for living… has mentally snapped. She has released Spadonari, her weapon of last resort….

As she says the Words ….which were used to bring forth the destroyer, _**"Spadonari**_ _**awaken and bath in bloodlust**_ '…

Her head is thrown violently back, as her body slowly lifts from the ground, the clouds roll violently across the darkening skies, while thunder loudly sounds and lightening strikes the ground below her feet, as she is suspended in air, Kanari and Spadonari's reiatsu combine.

Afraid for his wife's safety, Hisagi now turns toward her as strong Flash of light appears, before his eyes… she vanishes….

It is as if time has stopped cold, Hisagi's mind is registering that his wife has vanished but he can not move, in his eyes are tears which started to roll down his face, they are now frozen …his mind now screams in agony of not knowing what as happen to her….

* * *

_**Hajime/Hogosha and Masaki ~ Reader's POV**_

Meanwhile, in Tousen's quarters Hajime/ Hogosha are still trapped in their dream state, helpless to act; they know what their Okaasan is about to go through and they can do nothing but wait, and pray that she will be returned.

Hajime/Hogosha notices that the others now stand frozen as they where entering into the room to rescue him, he senses that Wonderwice has seen them and while the Epsada and the fraccion's attention was turned to the desert, he realizes that this may work to their advantage. He now thinks of a way he can get a message through to them in time.

He grins as he now focuses on Masaki.

As he turns his attention on Masaki, He is taken back by what he senses, she is afraid;

He concentrates all his energy on her, keeping his voice soft and calm, he calls to her, "Masaki… Masaki stay calm... please do not be afraid."

Masaki is crying, in all of her short life she has never been afraid, until now, she is feeling abandoned and alone. She hears Hajime's voice, "Masaki … Masaki stay calm... please do not be afraid, you are not alone, I have not abandoned you… the creators they have froze time in Hueco Mundo'

Masaki hearing this sniffing says, 'Hajime…what …why would they do that'

Hajime replies to her saying, 'Masaki, my Okaasan has used the forbidden release and now must stand before the creators to once again be judged… don't be afraid, be patient and have faith in her, her decision to do what she has done was Justified.'

He continues to talk to her about what he senses in the room; this starts to calm her down, making her focus on how to take an advantage of the situation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Creators ~Reader's POV**_

Spadonari now stands before the creators, Cimonru, Kionira, Jomino, and her other three children (Kulango, Suku, and Najah) …..

She and Kanari are in chains….

Cimonru now speaks to her saying, "Spadonari, what have you done ...You know that release is forbidden ….why have you forsaken everything you have worked for?"

Spadonari, tries to answer only to be stopped by Kanari…who looks up to the Creators saying, 'Please I have summoned the forbidden release not Spadonari … I felt lost... our son has been taken and may be used to hurt innocent beings, my Ni Sama has been hurt and may die, our mate and the father of my child…'

Spadonari raised her hand to Kanari motioning her to remain silent; Kanari quietly nods then lowers her head.

Spadonari lifts her hand trying to reach out and touch her children, her eyes soften and start to water causing tears to slowing run down her face as she says 'your father is about to be killed' .

They start to go to her only to be stopped by Jomino, seeing this she lowers her head, falls to floor on her knees as she says, 'We where so very close to having back what is truly ours only to have a madman try and take it away'…

Spadonari's tears are flowing hard….as she says,' I am willing to do what is necessary to bring forth my children and protect them from a mad man who intente to use them to do harm to others... YES, I am willing to use the forbidden release'

She now looks to the creators begging them to allow her to protect all that is precious at any cost and to allow her to bring forth her children ….

Kionira looks warily down at Spadonari saying, 'you have changed Spadonari …I have searched your heart and I see warmth and love ...something I have never seen before'.

Jomino speaks up now saying, 'Yes Kionira I see that too, but as a Legendary Zanpakuto, is that considered a good trait to have.

Spadonari snaps their head up and looks at Kionira and Jomino, with a confused look saying, 'I have learned to love others not just myself... In order to protect you must know love. As a Legendary Zanpakuto you must love.'

Cimonru then speaks up, he looks down at Spadonari saying, 'Spadonari tell us what it is you have learned from the Shinigami Arashi Kanari'

Spadonari reflects looking at Kanari, then speaks saying, 'since my sentencing, everyday I had reflected on the harm that I have done to my children, and when I was reincarnated, I would try to start my penance, but my Shinigami they where selfish, self centered and greedy for power, over time I became lost, angry and bitter. Going through time with no direction, each day feeling the guilt and loneliness of being with out the others looking but not finding my way.'

As Spadonari speaks the creator listen intently to her words, over the pass 1000 years they have observed her, but never communicated with her.

As Spadonari starts to speak she and Kanari both slowly starts to stand, she says, 'Then I was reincarnated within Arashi Kanari , she has taught me Benevolence, Forgiveness, Trust, Love, and Hope'

Spadonari now stands tall as she tells the creators her lessons….

'_The benevolentness to share what you have when you don't have enough for yourself, to go the extra mile for others and not expect anything in return; to show kindness to those who you know do not deserve it. A kindhearted spirit that is truly peaceful._

_She has taught me forgiveness, not just of others but forgiveness of myself, she made me look at myself in mirror and not only see what others saw when they learned my name, but to accept what I have done and who I am, only through this was I am to forgive myself'_

_She has taught me to trust again, not to go into situations thinking the worst of a person, but to look for goodness and kindness. I have found that this does not always work, but more times then most people are worthy of our trust.'_

_She has taught me Love, to love humans, Vizards, Hollows, and Shinigami, to understand all have the right to live, no one species is above the other. To love my husband, even when he himself does not feel he is worthy to be loved. To love my children, they are gift that is worth more then power. To humbly love myself even when others doubt me, or when others purposely hurt me. To love … to love.'_

Kanari looks to Spadonari as she listens to her speak; she has a look of pride on her face

'_Lastly she has taught me hope, to have hope even in the darkness… to have hope when in pain… to have hope when I feel all is lost… Without hope, there is_ _nothing but darkness'_

She now looks are each of the creators, as she says,_ 'you, Creator Jomino have questioned whether a legendary Zanputkou should know love and a warm heart, I have a question for you how could a Legendary Zanputkou not have these things. We are to protect the innocent, how can we not possess these qualities. We, five have power, which can not be fathomed by humans, Vizards, Hollows or Shinigami, there are those who would possess us to destroy others, Aizen he is one who will do anything to possess us and use us to kill for power. We must understand how to recognize this ugliness and cruelty. I believe having the qualities of a warm loving spirit, is one way to combat against being used to destroy others' _

Jomino looks at her asking, 'Spadonari, would you still battle'

Spadonari looks to him saying, 'Creator Jomino, I am still a warrior, and can easily slay an enemy if need be, but unlike before I would first try to listen and negotiate before readily taking a life. I pride myself in trying not to be easily provoked, sometimes it works and as you have seen today sometimes it does not.'

Cimonru now asks, "Spadonari why did you allow her to call forth the forbidden release"

Spadonari looks to up with a smile saying, "Creator Cimonru, I trust her… I still trust her, if she felt it had to be done, it had to be done. She felt there was no other way to right my wrongs, to get back what is rightfully ours, and protect all that there is"

Cimonru looks at Spadonari, saying, 'I understand, but that release will not be used'

Spadonari speaks up saying, 'Kanari has endured so much, what has kept her going, no what has kept us going is our strong believe that our family will be reunited, Aizen has threaten us and the children, and to ensure that they would not be used to cause death and terror, she wanted to protect them… to keep them safe.'

Kionira who has stood listening and observing, now says, 'Spadonari, your Shinigami …Do you love her'

Spadonari hearing the question turns to Kionira, saying 'yes'…..

Kionira then asks, 'Spadonari would you sacrifice your live for her'

Spadonari looking at Kanari, says 'Yes'

Kanari screams …'NO… please she is I and I am she … we are one'

The three creators are taken back, by Kanari's out burst, it Jomino who says, 'Shinigami, SILENCE!!!'

Kanari, looks to Jomino saying "I will not be silent, I called forth the forbidden release, I became afraid… I felt I could not protect what needed to be protected"

She starts to cry as she bends down on her knees in front of Spadonari saying, 'I became weak, please for give me'...

Still on her knees, Kanari turns to the three creators, saying, 'I give my life for her, because I have failed her' now looking at her children she says, 'I give my life for them, because I have failed them'

Kionira and Cimonru step up to Kanari, looking down at her strangely, and then they look to Jomino who also has a strange look on his face.

The three step away saying, 'We have heard enough'

They start to fade away, motioning the children to follow... as they fade away, they say, 'Stand and be judged'

Spadonari and Kanari both stand, now alone in the hall of the Creators, they hold their head high, and listen to all three creators as they speak as one;

'_Spadonari 2__nd__ of the Legendary Zanputkou, you stand accused of attempting to use the forbidden release, with the intent to cause harm and destruction, After careful consideration we the Creators find you guilty with circumstances, we will allow you to return and continue your penance; but we will not allow you to use the release for if you do, you and your Shinigami will be stricken down never to be reincarnated" _

Kanari looks over to Spadonari with tears in her eyes, then she looks to where the voice comes, saying 'thank you for sparing us. But if I may ask a question'

Kionira appears along with Kulango, Suku, and Najah, she walks up to her curiously looking with interest as to what the Shinigami would like to ask.

Kanari humbly bows saying, 'Master creator how are we to defeat this madman.'

Kionira looks down at her, with a smile saying 'There is another way' …

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**I know it is a short chapter … **

**I am still working crazy hours, and I am writing Hello Again a HitsuKarin Fanfict, which is about to conclude… **

**My writer's block, it is getting better, so look for more updates soon**

**I humbly thank those who have stuck it out with me …. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**A poll ….**

**Should I make this a sequel ……..**

**If so what relationship should it be about …?**

**Hisagi/ Kanari**

**Hajime/ Masaki =2 vote **

**Katsuro/ Ana**

**Please let me know …… **

**Your Reviews are helpful **

**Much Love **

_**Le Rukia**_


	36. Rescuing Hajime

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanputkou, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11th division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**I am sorry for taking so long to update… I promise I will do better in the future**

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 35: Rescuing Hajime**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)

* * *

**_

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Spadonari and Kanari both stand, now alone in the hall of the Creators, they hold their head high, and listen to all three creators as they speak as one;

'_Spadonari 2nd of the Legendary Zanputkou, you stand accused of attempting to use the forbidden release, with the intent to cause harm and destruction, After careful consideration we the Creators find you guilty with circumstances, we will allow you to return and continue your penance; but we will not allow you to use the release for if you do, you and your Shinigami will be stricken down never to be reincarnated'_

Kanari looks over to Spadonari with tears in her eyes, then she looks to where the voice comes, saying 'thank you for sparing us. But if I may ask a question'

Kionira appears along with Kulango, Suku, and Najah, she walks up to her curiously looking with interest as to what the Shinigami would like to ask.

Kanari humbly bows saying, 'Master creator how are we to defeat this madman.'

Kionira looks down at her, with a smile saying 'There is another way' …

Kionira takes both Spadonari and Kanari's hand, whispering to them as she pulls them together merging them into one body…

Spadonari and Kanari now merged into one body stands smiling as they watch as Kulango, Suku and Kionira now encircle them.

Kulango and Suku look at each other grinning as a bright light shines down on them.

The energy is immense; Kanari's eyes roll back, as her body trembles absorbing it, once again taking another step towards fulfilling the her penance, she glances over to Najah whispering, 'I love you' as she vanishes

Najah with a proud tear in her eye stands with Cimonru, Kionira and Jomino as all four silently vanishes.

* * *

_**Time returns ~ Reader's Pov**_

Kanari suddenly appears on the battle field; on her face is a look of confidence as she stands with Spadonari in hand.

Hisagi even though he still cannot move, he is relieved to see his wife, she seems to be unharmed but he senses something is different about her.

She turns with Spadonari in hand swing hard striking the Epsada, causing time begins again….

As Kanari battles the Epsada, she looks to Hisagi and gives him a nod, seeing this signal Hisagi picks up Tousen and vanishes.

Meanwhile….

Hajime, who is still talking with Masaki, suddenly feels a strong surge of energy hit him hard, causing his eyes to shoot open, his hands are stiff but he can move.

He now sits up looking around the room; he knows he does not have much time before the others awaken from time being frozen. He quickly jumps up from the bed with a grin on his face he starts to make changes in the room.

He pulls Wonderwice with him out through the cracked door, where he finds Masaki, Katsuro, Ana, and Obasan Yachiru, he pulls the door shut, just as time is released

Hajime now stands looking down at Masaki who is still sits confused blinking at a closed door which was once open, as he looks upon her silver ponytail, his eyes quickly flash a new color…. Hazel/Teal, before turning quickly back to Hazel…

He is grinning as he looks down upon her and the others; then playfully he kicks Katsuro, saying, 'Hey …stop sitting around let's go'

Katsuro and Ana both with shocked eyes turn looking up at Hajime

Yachiru quickly reacts by grabbing him into a hug, and then slaps him in the head hard saying, 'how could you have gotten yourself taken like that'

Hajime holds his hand to his head, saying, ' Ouch…Obasan …I am sorry, but I had to …' as Hajime explains to Yachiru, Masaki suddenly runs into his arms, her teal colored eyes shining brightly, as she holds onto him tightly saying, 'I missed you'

Just as Hajime is about to say something to Masaki, Wonderwice, grabs them both motioning them to quickly move from the door and leave the area.

Just as they run down the corridor and turn the corner, a loud crash is heard coming from the Tousen's rooms.

Epsada ten rushes out of the room with his fraccions, screaming,' What the HELL just happened … where did they go?'

He grabs one of his fraccions throwing him onto the floor screaming 'Go and find him … bring him back to me …NOW!!!'

Hajime and the others are quickly running thru the halls of the palace, trying to find their way out … Hajime knows he must stick with the plan he must get to his Ojisan Tousen, he is dying and to do this he must find his papa.

As he turns yet another corner, he sees an opening...he sees others in a court yard battling… he also sees Epsada ten blocking his way.

* * *

_**Battle in the Courtyard ~ Reader's Pov**_

The group of children cautiously approach the Epsada, Hajime looks to the Epsada saying, 'you need to get out of my way'

The Epsada just laughs saying, 'little one you will return to the traitor's rooms and await Aizen Sama's judgment'

Yachiru steps up saying, 'you need to get out of our way'

As she speaks the Epsada's fraccions now stand with him arrogantly watching the group quietly taunting them …daring them to attempt to pass.

Yachiru quietly continues to lead the children to towards the door…towards the Epsada and Fraccions, as they approach Katsuro and Ana go to the left, as Hajime and Masaki go to the right, Yachiru with the courage of being the vice Captain of the 11th Division continues to go directly to the Epsada.

Hajime looks over to his Obasan Yachiru he is concerned as to whether she is strong enough to battle the Epsada, yes she has grown and is taller and stronger than he is' but he still is concerned, she senses his concerned eyes are on her …She now stands tall as she says, 'I am the Vice Captain of the 11th Division Kusajishi Yachiru… Epsada you will get out of our way or die'

The Epsada laughs as he looks at her and the children, saying, 'you have a big mouth for such a little girl'

With a terrorizing look in her eyes Yachiru slowly pulls her Zanputkou out of its sheath while saying, 'Please be a challenge, worthy of my skill'

She nods to the others, signaling them to follow her, she then runs hard and attacks the Epsada; the force of her impacting him throws them all out into the courtyard where the other battles are taking place.

Kenpachi, who is battling both an Epsada and its fraccions, looks over to her laughing as he says, 'Yachiru, what took you so long, I have killed 10 so far, how many do you have?'

She looks over to Kenpachi saying, 'Oh …shut up….. Ken Chan… I had to rescue Hajime and this will not take long; I will catch up and beat you again'

The children all have their Zanputkous drawn, Katsuro and Ana are now in their Vizard form, battling one of the Fraccions.

Hajime and Masaki stand side by side, each have their Zanputkous drawn they are assessing the fraccion in front of them for weaknesses.

Ichigo even though he is battling sees Ana, having already witnessed Katsuro and Ana's interaction during a battle he is relieved.

Ichigo now looks to Hitsugaya who is also battling, he senses Hitsugaya's reisatu peak a little he now glances over to see what has his attention; they both see Masaki standing with Hajime.

They both raise their eyebrows as they notice the boy looks just like his father, and in his hand as foretold by his mother is one of the legendary Zanputkous the silver colored tassel slowly wraps itself around his small muscular forearm, his eyes quickly turning to icy teal….

Hajime screams to Wonderwice to go find his Ojisan [uncle] and Otoosan [father] to protect them both.

Wonderwice quickly assessing that Hajime is safe nods as he vanishes, leaving Hajime grinning at the fraccion in front of him.

Hajime keeping his eyes on the fraccion protectively pulls Masaki close to him, whispers to her, 'remember, just the way we practiced'

Masaki now wears the same grin that he has, nods adjusting her Zanputkou in her hand making ready for their attack.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya both concerned on how the battles their children are in will go, now attack their opponents harder with the intent of getting to their children.

Hajime steps up to start the attack, only to be gently pulled by Masaki, he rolls his eyes at her as he whispers, 'Sorry…Ladies first'

Hitsugaya watching the interaction between the two thinks, '_Kami…poor boy…she is just like her mother'

* * *

_

_**Hogosha reveals himself~ Reader's Pov**_

Masaki attacks the fraccion her blows are being blocked, seeing her attacks are being block Hajime now attacks from the other side of the fraccion; he lifts and swings her allowing her to kick the fraccion hard, it falls back into rocks, again they attack, to look at them it is like they are dancing; they movements are perfectly synced, just like they practiced in the park a year ago.

They are both looking for a weakness as the fraccion is easily blocks their attacks; Hajime and Masaki just like Katsuro and Ana they never separate they stand close, blocking and protecting each other.

Masaki looks over to Hajime and smiles as she nods indicating she is ready to step up the attack, he nods then swings Hogosha calling his first release 'Teiku Enerugisshu' as he says the words Hogosha's blade like his mother's turns to titanium, it too is like a whip, but the release is different … very different than his mothers, he strikes the fraccion's katana hard causing the fraccion to pulls back, his eyes are large as he feels his energy suddenly drop.

The impact of Hogosha hitting the fraccion's katana is felt by all who are around, both Ichigo and Hitsugaya, both with shocked eyes quickly glance at the boy, while Kenpachi laughs saying, 'Hajime, you finally learned how to use that prissy sword of yours'

Hajime, still watching the fraccion in front of him shouts at Kenpachi saying, 'Ojiisan, Hogosha is NOT a PRISSY Sword…. And I will show you that when we get back home!!!'

Kenpachi laughs as he continues to battle…

The fraccion now stands looking at Hajime and Hogosha, his eyes are large with concern he now realizes the boy has been playing with him, he now holds his katana in both hands and calls forth his release form, he is now stands in the form of a water creature.

Hajime looks to Masaki, who was a look on her face of, 'this cannot be that easily'; suddenly in an effort to separate the two the creature launches a water attack, Hajime pulls Masaki close to him and flashsteps out the way.

Masaki now looks to Hajime grinning as she points her Zanputkou at the creature calling forth her release 'Aisu Kangku', which is like her father's ice prison release but because she is still a child, not as strong.

Hitsugaya hearing his daughter call forth her release turns to see what it is she is up against, he eyes are large he knows the creature has too much water and she will not be able to imprison it in ice, just as he attempts to assist her he is thrown into rocks, by the Epsada he is fighting.

As Masaki's release starts to turn the creature into ice, Hajime touches Masaki's Zanputkou with Hogosha and calls forth his 2nd release. 'Enerugisshu Tsukaimono'

Hogosha's blade like Spadonari turns to carbon, Hogosha's whip wraps around Masaki's Zanputkou charging it with energy, the energy he gives her is an energy level of a Tachio; the creature is now completely encased in ice.

Again like before everyone is shock by the power of Hogosha, to include Hitsugaya who is trying to recover from being thrown into the rocks.

Hajime sensing Hitsugaya is in danger from being struck down by the Epsada he is fighting quickly calls forth his first release and strikes the Epsada, giving Hitsugaya an opportunity to recover from being thrown into the rocks, and to continue with his fight.

Hajime now pulls Masaki closer to him saying, 'Come let us finish it'

Masaki looks up to him smiling saying, 'It is about to get very hot in here'

Again she points her Zanputkou at creature that has been turned to ice and calls forth her 2nd release, 'Kasai Deddo'

Hitsugaya hearing his daughter call forth her 2nd release of fire, quickly finishes off the Epsada he is battling and moves away from the area, he know with Hajime helping her that release of hers is as powerful, as his wife Karin's.

Just as Hitsugaya moves Masaki's fire release is energized by Hogosha, her flames even rivals that of Kanari's 2nd release with Spadonari, the heat disintegrates the fraccion, killing it instantly.

Katsuro and Ana have also finished their battles as with everyone else; they all come over to meet the child… that they risked their lives to save.

* * *

_**Reader's ~ POV**_

Gin stands alone in the desert assessing what is going on around him, Tousen is with Hisagi, Hajime and the others are in the courtyard, his prize is alone about to defeat Epsada ten … he hears Azien's voice say, 'Now Gin go ….get her and bring her to me'

Sensing what is said between Aizen and Gin, Hajime looks over to Katsuro who also sensed it screaming, 'mi madre, ella está en peligro' [My mother she is in danger]

He quickly pushes Masaki into Hitsuagaya's arm saying, 'Masaki va a su padre' [Masaki go to your father]

Katsuro quickly pushes Ana in to Ichigo's arm saying, 'Kanari va a su padre' [Kanari go to your father]

They both vanish…

Both girls try to break free from their fathers' grip but are held firmly in place; both scream and start to cry as their fathers hold them close.

Masaru walks over to them telling to stay here and guard the portal, if they do not return to leave and close the portal; he too vanishes followed by Kenpachi, who also commands Yachiru to stay, telling her he will go and bring back his daughter and grandsons...

Hiyori attempts to run off to find Aizen, only to be grabbed by Ichigo saying, 'Hiyori San, we have our children here …please don't'

Hiyori looks around and kicks the rubble in front of her saying, 'FINE!!'

Meanwhile…

Wonderwice has found Hisagi and Tousen; Wonderwice now stands guard as Hisagi heals Tousen. Hisagi knows that she is in danger, in his eyes are tears, but he must stick to the plan, he must heal Tousen.

Tousen is weak, and barely conscious he glances over to him, he senses the tears in Hisagi's eyes, he says, 'leave me ... go to her'

Hisagi says, 'Taicho, they will never forgive me, if I leave you… the only way they can survive this is knowing that I am here healing you…so please lay back and rest… we must trust them'

Tousen glares at the man healing him, he reads his aura of sadness and pain; he knows he speaks the truth… he knows from talking to Hajime, they had planned all along to come for him… and they will not be denied this by anyone or anything to include death

Kanari has just killed Epsada ten, her body tenses up as she now senses GIN standing behind her…

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**I am back, and I have missed Kanari **

**Thanks for sticking it out with me**

**A poll **

**Should I make this a sequel?**

**If so what relationship should it be about …?**

**Hisagi/ Kanari**

**Hajime/ Masaki =2 vote **

**Katsuro/ Ana**

**Please let me know **

**Your Reviews are helpful **

**Much Love **

_**Le Rukia**_


	37. Laying it all on the line

**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**

**but I own Arashi Kanari,**_** 'Spadonari metaura',**_** the 5 legendary Zanputkou, Vienta Tormenta, Tormenta- Licores más Finos, and the 11th divisions initiation of an officer, 11th division Engagement practices** **and their storyline... **

**Please enjoy the ride and provide Reviews... **

**Le Rukia**

**Chapter 36: ****laying it all on the line**

_**Please note: Spanish and some Japanese translations are in [ ] ~ I have decided to cut down on using Spanish translations (only where needed)

* * *

**_

_**Reader's ~ POV**_

Gin stands in the desert assessing what is going on around him, Tousen is with Hisagi, Hajime and the others are battling in the courtyard, his prize is alone about to defeat Epsada ten … he hears Azien's voice say, 'Now Gin go ….get her and bring her to me'

With a scary grin on his face, he says, 'Hai' and continues on with his mission.

He will finally after so many years face her, let her know it has been him all these years manipulating her life.

Yes he wants to see her face…he has been waiting so many years to see the look in her eyes...waiting to see her eyes change with her emotions … to see her pain and anger

As he comes closer to her, he knows she will want to battle him; he is looking forward to it, he will not hurt her because Aizen has uses for her, but he will prepare her for Aizen by breaking her spirit.

His mouth waters with anticipation, as he stands watching as she lands the final blow beheading Epsada one.

Kanari tenses up as she now senses GIN standing behind her…

She takes a deep breath as she stands with her back to him; on her face is a smirk …for years she has waited for this moment.

To face the coward…the coward who sent assassins to test her skill… the coward who after so many years reveals himself.

Kanari still with her back to him says, 'Ichimaru Taicho…how long has been?'

* * *

_**Mind games ~ Reader's POV**_

Gin looks at her as he walks around her saying, 'Ja don sem surprised'

He now faces her as she says, 'No … I am not surprised'

She wrinkles her nose in distaste as she looks into his eyes saying, 'you have a distinctive smell'

He tilts his head as he looks at her grinning saying, 'Oh, wen dija come up wit dat?'

She looks at him, her eyes they are hazel in color and she is smiling saying, 'when you sent those two assassins' years ago'

He pulls back as he looks at her with surprise, saying, and 'hija know I did it, Ja jus quessin?'

She laughs at him as she says, 'Your beloved Aizen, he stalked me for years, when things would happen to me, his eyes …. They held no surprise'

She looks closely at him with a smirk saying; 'You …you always did his dirty work'

She looks him up and down saying, 'always in the background'

She now starts to walk around him saying, 'yes … your assassin long ago, right before I ran his head into the ground told me it was you who hired him'

She stops and looks at him, Gin notices her eyes still have not changed as she stares into his saying, 'when I heard you killed the other, that just confirmed what that fool said was true'

She laughs now as she rolls her eyes saying, 'it was you that was TRYING to make my life hell'

He is taken back by her eyes…her eyes have not changed, she is not showing any fear or anger, she is calm as she looks upon him talking

She looks at him, her eyes have not changed but her body language is challenging him as she says with a seductive smirk, 'so tell me what was it… what was it that scared you off… was it my Taicho, my Ni Sama or was it my husband that made you stop your silly games'

Gin did not expect her to talk to him like this, he wanted to break her spirit, he is taken back to the point of being angry, and it is showing on his face in his eyes which are wide as he looks at her.

Kanari sees Gin is becoming angry as she now, wipes the dust of her pants and arrogantly sits on the dead body of Epsada ten, looking down at him with a taunting look of expectation … expectation that he will answer her question of what or who make him stop his silly games.

Still with a smirk on her face and her eyes maintaining her Hazel color, she tilts her chin up saying, 'I am waiting Ichimaru Taicho'

He looks at her, he is really confused….this was not expected as he says, 'Wat ja waitin for'

She looks at him now with a disappointed look, as she rests her head on her folded hand saying, 'Still playing games …. What a pity I thought we had gotten past all of that'

He scowls as he looks at her saying, 'Wat ja talkin bout'

She stands stretching and yawning as she rolls her eyes, turns her back to him walking away saying, 'you bore me with your games… I am leaving'

He is now loosing it as he pulls his Zanputkou, pointing her saying, 'Wat de hell… ja turn yor back on me...and walk away like I'm…I'm'

She quickly turns around looking at him laughing saying, 'let me finish that for you … you are a Joke… you have always been a joke… and just when it was about to really get interesting ...you got scared and backed off'

Just as she turns and starts to walks away he swings his Zanputkou …Screaming, 'you litla bitch… I will kill you'

His swing is blocked and he is suddenly thrown to the ground, His furious eyes are met by a pair of soft brown eyes and a calm voice saying, 'Gin, you would kill the mother of my children…'

Kanari stops, she is still calm as she turns her head saying, 'Aizen Taicho'

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Hajime, Katsuro, Marasu, and Kenpachi sensing Kanari is now standing with both Gin and Aizen stop, lower their Reisatu and continue to approach the area with caution.

Meanwhile…

Hisagi and Tousen both had sensed that Kanari now stands with Aizen and Gin in the desert…

Tousen glancing over to Hisagi, his voice is still weak as he says, 'you must go to her she cannot fall into his hands'

Hisagi looks down upon his Taicho saying, 'She will not fall into his hands… can you sense her … she is strong and in control'

Tousen says, 'Do you trust those feeling enough to risk her life?'

Hisagi hearing his words swallows hard, looking down on him saying, 'I trust my wife, I trust her to know that if I don't stick to the plan she and my son will die'

Tousen says, 'She should have left me to die'

Hisagi hearing his words starts to smirk, saying, 'Taicho, have you not realized how much she …they…'

He takes a deep breath then says, 'NO…. how much we love you, she has taught me that we are family… and family is most important'

He looks down at Tousen as he speaks saying, 'Her eyes when she speaks of you are full of life, and just like she needs me, she needs you'

Hisagi voice becomes stern as he says, 'this is hard for both of us, but I will not deny her or my son…so please rest'

Tousen glances at Hisagi as he now weakly stands saying, 'you have healed me to the point that I can go to her'

Hisagi looks at the men barely standing in front of him saying, 'Taicho' before he could finish what he was going to say; Tousen says, 'I sense something different about her, we must go to her…now, to ensure she is ok'

Hisagi knows she will be upset, but he too senses something and pulls Tousen into his arms saying, 'Hai' as they vanish...

* * *

_**A pleasant conversation ~ Reader's POV**_

Kanari stands in the desert, she turns and faces Aizen, on her face is a non-threatening smile, her eyes are still hazel as she looks upon him, softly saying, 'Aizen Taicho, I am honored that you would think I am capable of mothering your children, but as I have told you many times I am a married woman, so that cannot happen'

Aizen still standing over Gin laughs as he pulls the man to his feet and signals him to block her way.

Aizen walks over to Kanari, takes her hand, kissing it saying, 'Arashi Taicho, your marriage is all but over, in a short time I will find your husband and kill him; therefore you will no longer have that excuse'

She looks at him, still maintaining her calm as she gently pulls her hand from him, saying, 'Do you really think I will allow you to kill my husband?'

Once again she starts to walk, this time Aizen is walking along side her nonchalantly saying, 'I told you what it is I want from you'

Still smiling she softly says, 'and I told you …NO'

Aizen stops walking and looks at her saying, 'This will not end well for you…please Kana give yourself freely'

Kanari looks at him, she is finding it hard to maintain the color of her eyes, but she breathes deeply looking into his eyes saying, 'It will not end well you either'

She glances at Gin as he tries stand behind her saying, 'either of you'

She steps away from him then faces them both saying, 'you will reframe from calling Kana...my name is Shuhei Sama… like I said I am married'

Aizen jesters to Gin telling him to attack her he can be overheard saying, 'Do not mark her face and her eyes, I want to look into them watch them change color as I take her'

* * *

_**Reader's ~ Pov**_

Gin had waited for so long for this moment, to prove he was the only child genius in all of Seireitei, he grins as he releases his Zanpakuto Shinso saying, 'Shoot 'em dead;

Kanari still has not called forth Spadonari, as she evades the attack of his spinning blades.

Gin laughs as he pulls his blades back before again attack saying, 'Ja cant dodge dem for long'

She just stands there looking at him, her eyes never changing from Hazel, her Reisatu never raising, standing there looking at him.

Gin attacks, again she evades him, again she just stares at him, again she has not drawn Spadonari, she stands there staring at him…taunting him.

Meanwhile…

Hajime, Kenpachi, Marasu, and Katsuro have reached the battle field and observe Kanari as she battles Gin.

Kenpachi's eyes widen when he sees Aizen standing watching the battle; Hajime touches Kenpachi's hand, whispering, 'now is not the time Ojiisan'

Kenpachi looks down at the little boy and swallows hard, fighting to control himself from attacking Aizen…

Hajime nods as he and the others flashsteps to the battlefield …

* * *

_**Laying it all on the line ~ Reader's Pov**_

Hajime and the others stand opposite of the Aizen as they watch Kanari evade Gin's attacks.

Aizen looks over at the group, with a slight unconcerned grin, as he calls Gin to stand down.

Kanari cautiously keeping her eyes on both Gin and Aizen backs to Hajime and the others, Kenpachi steps forward to Aizen saying, 'Well … Well … Aizen Taicho it has been awhile'

Aizen looks over to Kenpachi saying, 'Zaraki Taicho, it seems time has taught you some manners, I would have expected you to rush in here and attack me'

Kenpachi looks at the man, with a sly grin, saying, 'What makes you think, I still won't attack you'

Aizen looks at him then to the other's saying, 'No, you want something.'

He looks over to Kanari, then says, 'Yes you want something…Kana'

He laughs as he bows saying, 'I am sorry Shuhei Sama'

He looks at her with a smirk as he says, 'you have quietly, allowed us to sit here to wait for something, you have separated yourself from the others of the Gotei 13, you only trust Kenpachi, so it makes sense that he now stands with you.

Your Husband and your Ni Sama...'Aizen quickly looks away as he says, 'are here'

As he says the words Hisagi and Tousen appear, and now stands next to Hajime and Kanari.

He looks at Kanari saying, 'What is it …'

Kanari stands tall as she says, 'I want a battle … a final battle'

Hisagi, looks over at his wife alarmed, he did not know she was planning this, sensing his father's Reisatu raise Hajime places his hand on his father's arm and whispers, 'calm down and believe in them'

As she speaks she points to Aizen then to Gin saying, 'with either you or you…I will no longer live in hiding… I will be free to raise my children and live my life… this battle will decide'

Aizen has a grin on his face, he stands thinking 'never have I experienced such a naive girl, who would stand before me like this, and think I would let her go'

He looks at Kanari saying, 'So tell me… what it is you are willing to stake on this battle'

She looks in his eyes saying, 'My Family…I will stake living my life with my family'

As Hisagi's eyes are large now as he tries hard to remain calm, sense the internal struggle Hajime reaches over and holds his father's hand…

Aizen looks at her then grins saying, 'So … if you are defeated'

Her face is serious as she says, 'My son, my husband, and my Ni Sama… will go return to the human world and I will stay here willingly and raise the two unborn children I now carry as your children'

Hearing her words they all look over at her with surprise, Hisagi with a shocked look on his face pulls her protectively to him, he looks at her face then her womb saying, 'No… No'

Kanari kisses him, and then pulls away saying, 'Believe in me'

Aizen stands in shock, thinking that what he wants is there to be taken so easily, not one but two …twins.

His thoughts are interrupted as Kanari then says, 'if you are defeated… I leave here with my family and my friends …. you will stay away from me and my family…never again to communicate with us….never again shall we see, feel or hear from you'

Aizen looks to her saying, 'Well you are really something, what makes you think I will let you go, if you win'

Kanari now turns and faces Aizen, her eyes are white… showing that she and Spadonari have now joined as they say, 'we will destroy all that there is and we all will die'…

* * *

**_Reader's ~Pov_**

Masaki stands holding hands with Ana at the gate with the others, suddenly they stand and their eyes turn white as she looks over the desert, screaming ,'Please Taicho…don't'

* * *

**A/N: ……. I hope you are enjoying the ride; **

**Thanks for sticking it out with me**

**A poll **

**Should I make this a sequel?**

**If so what relationship should it be about …?**

**Hisagi/ Kanari**

**Hajime/ Masaki =2 vote **

**Katsuro/ Ana**

**Please let me know **

**Your Reviews are helpful **

**Much Love **

_**Le Rukia**_


End file.
